Mia Siempre
by ZellOryRegal
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que se rompiera la maldición, y Regina se fuera. Después de que Regina toma una dura decisión, recibe la visita de alguien inesperado pidiéndola su ayuda y vuelta a Storybrooke. Lo que nadie espera, es que llegue acompañada.
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Prologo

El mismo día en el que se rompiera la maldición, con la perspectiva de que el pueblo se la echara encima, la falta de magia para poder defenderse y con la certeza de que su hijo Henry la odia y prefiere a la Sheriff Swan, Regina decide marcharse del pueblo inmediatamente. Con la poca fortuna de no llegar a enterarse de que Gold consiguió traer de vuelta la magia al pueblo.

Tres años después de su partida, Regina puede decir que se considera feliz. Tras unos meses difíciles en los que anduvo perdida por el país, se estableció en un pequeño pueblo de la costa oeste, lo más alejada que pudo de su antigua vida. Y aunque no tenía ni tendría problemas económicos, consiguió un trabajo de asesora política en el periódico gracias a su experiencia en la alcaldía de Storybrooke, solo para mantenerse ocupada y no encerrarse en sí misma. Vivía en una casa en la playa, no era tan grande y lujosa como la mansión de Mifflin, pero era acogedora y hogareña, y el único lujo del que podría presumir era su porche trasero que daba directamente a la playa y al océano detrás de esta.

En tres años había conseguido algo que nunca imagino, ser aceptada en la sociedad solo por quien era, tenía amigos a los que podía acudir en alguna necesidad, en la cafetería ya se conocían sus gustos y siempre la tenían listo su pedido por las mañanas, en el mercado el frutero siempre la guardaba las mejores manzanas, incluso algunos viernes salía de fiesta con sus amigas. Pero todavía había algo que la unía a su viejo yo, Henry. Y aunque había roto con todo, o casi todo, cambio su apellido Mills por el de Colter, Henry la seguía atando a la reina malvada.

Asique un día lo decidió. Viajo a Nueva York, fue al bufete que se encargó de la adopción de Henry, que se había trasladado desde Boston, y relleno los papeles para devolverle la custodia completa a la Sheriff y así, aunque lo hubiese dejado de ser tiempo atrás, dejar de ser su madre oficialmente. Ella necesitaba cerrar esa herida y avanzar.

Aunque no solo lo hizo por ella, lo hizo por Henry, para que por fin pudiera ser libre él también de la reina malvada, y sobre todo lo hizo por Mia, su pequeña de dos años, su regalo más preciado y milagroso, su hija, sangre de su sangre, parte de ella y de un desconocido muy parecido a Daniel, que conoció en un bar un mes después de dejar Storybrooke, y con el que paso una única noche y al que jamás volvió a ver.

Ella la había cambiado como una vez lo hizo Henry, con la diferencia de que esta vez no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Asique una vez tuvo todos los papeles firmados y listos, y después de una pequeña investigación para confirmar que el correo llegaría a su destino a Storybrooke, se dirigió a la oficina de correos guardo los papeles en el sobre y escribió la dirección de la comisaria a nombre de Emma Swan y en su defecto de los Charming, así intentaba asegurarse que por lo menos alguien de su familia los recibiera. Y así con lágrimas en sus ojos, le entrego a la cartera el paquete, se despidió de Henry, internamente, para siempre, salió a la calle y no se dio la vuelta.

Esa misma tarde cogería un vuelo que la llevara a casa con su pequeña, y empezar definitivamente su nueva vida, ya sin nada que la recordara a la reina malvada, solo con el recuerdo de algo bueno y eterno en su vida, Daniel, del que adquirió su apellido tanto para ella como para su Mia.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Esta es la primera vez que publico algo que he escrito, os agradecería vuestro consejo y opinión. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 1

 **POV Regina**

Cuando salí de correos eran las 12:30 de la mañana, y como mi vuelo salía a las 20:15, tenía por delante unas 6 horas sin nada que hacer, y como no me gustaba estar desocupada, respire hondo me seque las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por mis mejillas, saque mi espejito del bolso, me adecente lo mejor que pude, y me dispuse a pasar las horas hasta el vuelo.

Lo primero que hice y por mandato explícito de mi rugiente estómago, fue ir a comer. Me dirigí hacia el Gray's Papaya, adoraba esos perritos desde que viví una temporada en nueva york, fue cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada de Mia.

A mí nunca me gusto la comida grasienta, pero cuando empecé a ir asiduamente y me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso de casi 6 semanas, es cuando me compré un test de embarazo. Cuando, después de esperar el tiempo que me indicaba la caja, comprobé que el resultado era positivo no me lo podía creer, durante ese tiempo no tuve ningún síntoma que me indicara que pudiese estarlo.

Recordando esa época y con la sonrisa de vuelta a mi cara, llegue al establecimiento que durante mi embarazo se convirtió en mi sitio predilecto. Al entrar, el aroma a perrito y patatas me golpeo tan fuerte, que tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para controlar todos los sentimientos y recuerdos que me vinieron.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo! – Al escuchar esa voz con acento latino, abrí los ojos y pude ver como uno de los dependientes se acercaba a mí con los brazos abiertos y un delantal grasiento.

\- ¡Joey! – Le abrace fuertemente sin importarme que pudiera mancharme. Eso es algo que también, con el tiempo, cambio en mi comportamiento. Simplemente relaje mis modales regios y baje de mi nube de superioridad.

\- Regina Colter… cuanto tiempo, y que alegría tan grande. Pero dime, ¿dónde está, tu "milagrito"? – Me pregunto mientras me soltaba, y miraba a mi alrededor.

\- Desgraciadamente, solo he venido un par de días y la he dejado en casa. Vuelvo esta misma noche, pero no podía volver sin comerme unos de mis platos favoritos. – Le respondí ofreciéndole una grandísima sonrisa.

\- Bueno, es una lástima. ¿Pero supongo que tendrás fotos? – Me pregunto, mientras me arrastraba a la barra, hacia la comanda de mi comida y se sentaba a mi lado.

Y así paso la hora de la comida. Contándole a Joey como me iba en mi nueva vida y mostrándole todas las fotos de mi "milagrito", como cariñosamente él se refería a Mia. Me despedí con un fuerte abrazo, y la promesa de una pronta visita, para que pudiera ver a Mia.

Una vez hube comido, decidí ir de compras a los almacenes Macy's. A la primera sección a la que fui fue a la de trajes, en casa no había tiendas que tuvieran unos buenos. Mi guardarropa estaba formado básicamente por vaqueros, blusas, algún que otro traje y un par de vestidos, que me lleve de Storybrooke. Y la verdad después del embarazo, aunque recuperé mi figura, ya nunca sería la misma que antaño.

Compre un par de trajes pantalón, tres trajes con falda, y unos cuantos vestidos. No pude contenerme, pero así ya tendría el tema del vestuario cubierto por un tiempo. Cuando estaba pagando, mi móvil empezó a sonar, al mirar el número que llamaba me alegre de ver que era de casa, eso significaba que Mia ya se habría levantado y estaría desayunando para irse a la guardería.

\- ¡Buenos días mi vida! - conteste nada más descolgar.

\- ¡Buenos días a ti también princesa! - Me contesto una voz divertida.

\- ¡Tú no eres mi vida! - respondí, con mi voz más autoritaria y malvada.

\- ¡Auch! Veo que la Reina Malvada está presente.

\- Lamento desilusionarte, pero hace unas horas que me libre de ella.

\- Asique, ya lo has hecho…- me contesto la voz de mi mejor amiga, Alex, en tono compasivo.

\- Si, ya está. Se acabó. - No pude decirle nada más al notar que los ojos se me empezaban a humedecer.

El silencio que se estableció entre nosotras, se vio interrumpido por la voz de mi pequeña pidiendo hablar conmigo.

\- ¡Mami, mami, quiero a mami! - chillaba mi niña al otro lado del teléfono.

-Espera renacuaja…- Decía Alex, mientras sentaba a Mia en su sillita y la daba el teléfono.

-¡¿Mamiiiii?! -

-Hola mi vida, ¿cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

-Te echo de menos mami, ¿cuándo vienes mami?

-Esta misma tarde iré a recogerte al cole cariño. ¿Estas contenta?

-Siiiiiiii. Y me vas a traer muchos regalitos, a que si mami.

-Sabes…. Ahora mismo estoy en una tienda muy grande de ropa. ¿Quieres que te compre algo? - La pregunte mientras entraba en la sección infantil, a la que me había acercado, cuando termine de pagar mis cosas, y mientras hablaba con las chicas.

\- Siiiiiiii…. Quiero una chaqueta como la de la tita Alex en rojo. - Me pidió muy emocionada.

\- Pero cariño, la tita Alex tiene muchas chaquetas. - la respondí, riendo.

\- La tiene aho…-

-La de cuero. - Me dijo Alex, que había cogido el teléfono, devolviéndoselo a Mia al instante.

-Siii la de cuero, en rojo mami. ¿Me la compras ya?

-Si cariño, estoy llegando ya…- no me sentí orgullosa al mentir a mi niña.

Llevaba por lo menos dos minutos observando aquellas mini chaquetas, de imitación de cuero, rojas y en lo único en que pensaba era en lo mucho que se parecían a la de la Emma. Asique volví a mentir a mi pequeña e involucre a una dependienta. Sabía lo cabezota que podía ser mi hija, y la necesidad de que alguien ajeno a mi le confirmara lo que la contaba.

-Mi amor lo siento, pero no quedan chaquetas rojas….

-Mentira, mentira, mentí…-empezó a sollozar.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo diga la chica de la tienda?

-Hum, Hum ...

Le pase el teléfono a la chica, mientras le susurraba un gracias. Esta le confirmo a mi pequeña que no quedaban chaquetas rojas, y cuando la oír reír y empezar a decir colores, supe que Mia la estaba preguntando que otros colores había.

Cuando salí de Macy's lo hice con una maleta nueva, en la que transportaba todo lo que compré. Aparte de mi ropa, también llevaba algo para Alex, algunos juguetes y ropa para Mia, y su chaqueta, que al final sería morada.

Mientras me dirigía al hotel para recoger mi otra maleta y marcharme al aeropuerto, me pare en una librería a comprar un cuento nuevo para leerle esa noche a Mia, a modo de compensación por haberme perdido las dos últimas noches del cuento. Todas las noches leíamos un cuento, era una tradición, y unos de nuestros momentos favoritos.

Compre una recopilación de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm que no teníamos. Cuando fui a pagar me fijé en un hombre que estaba delante de la sección de comics sin saber cuál coger. Me acerque a él para ayudarle.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo? - El hombre se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Como sabe, que no es para mí?

-Porque, no pondría esa cara de no tener la menor idea de lo que está viendo.

-Supongo que tiene razón. - Ambos reímos. – Mi chaval tiene 13 años.

Me volví a mirar a la estantería llena de comics, cogí uno de La Liga de la Justicia y otro de Los Vengadores.

-A mi hij…al hijo de una amiga, le encantan estos en los que todos hacen piña para derrotar a los villanos. - Le di los comics, y le sonreí esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi rectificación. Ya me había costado mucho llamar amiga a Swan.

-Muchas gracias…- me miro sin saber cómo continuar, esperando que le dijera mi nombre.

-Regina. Regina Colter. A sigo un placer…- le devolví la pelota a su tejado mientras le tendía la mano.

-Neal. Neal Cassidy.

Después de los agradecimientos, de pagar mi libro de cuentos, y de una despedida de aquel hombre, por fin me dirigí al hotel a por mi maleta. Tras recogerla en la consigna del hotel, me marche al aeropuerto donde facture las maletas, espere al embarque y volé de vuelta a casa.

Esa misma tarde fui a recoger a Mia a la guardería, como la prometí, con su nueva chaqueta de cuero morado igual que la de su tita Alex.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen._**

Capítulo 2

 **POV Regina**

 _Llegué corriendo al establo buscando a Daniel con el corazón latiéndome desenfrenadamente, atravesé la doble puerta de madera y ahí estaba él, terminando de guardar alguna cosa en su bolsa._

 _\- ¿Lista? - Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi rápidamente para darnos un corto pero pasional beso._

 _-Vamos- le respondía al separarnos, cogiendo su mano inmediatamente después para emprender nuestro camino a la libertad._

 _Al traspasar la puerta, enfrente de nosotros, apareció mi madre haciendo que paráramos nuestra carrera en seco. Con un movimiento de sus manos, nos lanzó dentro del establo cerrando todas las salidas en cuanto los tres estuvimos en el interior. En ese momento todo empezó a pasar muy rápidamente._

 _\- … piensas que no me daría cuenta?... -Daniel y yo levantándonos..._

 _-… quiero estar con Daniel... - Yo confesando lo mucho que amaba a Daniel..._

 _-… no he hecho los sacrificios que he hecho en la vida … - mi madre reprochándome lo desagradecida que era..._

 _-… si me quisieras no intentarías separarnos … - yo reprochándola lo poco compresiva que era ella..._

 _-… quien soy yo para detenerte...- Ella entrando en razón..._

 _-… hay una lección que puedo enseñarte... – ella alejando a Daniel de mi..._

 _-...ya lo está haciendo... - Daniel confiándose..._

 _-… ¡No! No, no, no... - yo llorando sobre el cuerpo de Daniel, del que mi madre había arrancado el corazón y aplastado delante de mí..._

 _Me levante, depositando suavemente a Daniel en el suelo._

 _\- ¿Por qué madre? Yo lo amaba. Él era mi final feliz. – Chille entre sollozos, con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas._

 _-Porque ella, ya te quito una vez todo. Y no permitiré que lo haga de nuevo._

 _¿Ella... había dicho ella? Me gire a mirar a Daniel, pero cuando lo hice, lo que vi, hizo que diera unos pasos atrás tropezándome con las escaleras de mi casa en Storybrooke. Mire a mi alrededor, lo que hace un segundo era el establo de mi casa en el Bosque Encantado, se había convertido en la entrada de la mansión, y delante de mí en el suelo, no se encontraba Daniel. Me acerque, temblando y sin respirar, hasta aquel cuerpo sin vida que había hecho que mi mundo se desvaneciera una vez. Mientras me iba acercando, todo a mi alrededor se empezó a tambalear. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de rodillas justo a su lado. Alargue mi mano para apartar el pelo de su cara y acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Sabia a quién me iba a encontrar, lo supe desde el mismo momento en que la vi en el suelo._

 _-Emma…-_

Un cuerpo cayó encima mío despertándome al instante. Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo, una mata de pelo castaño intentaba aguantar la risa. Inmediatamente, la angustia que tenía en mi pecho a causa del sueño, se desvaneció transformándose en una tranquila calidez, que solo Mia era capaz de hacerme sentir. Mire la hora en el despertador, eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Suspire y me incorpore cogiendo a Mia en brazos, apoyándome el en cabecero de la cama.

-Mia cariño, hoy no hay guardería. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? - La pregunte acariciando su pelo alborotado.

-Hoy es día de playa mami. - me contesto dando saltitos en mi regazo.

-Es verdad, hoy es día de playa, pero sigue siendo muy temprano. ¿Porque no dormimos un poquito más cielo? - La comente, mientras la besaba en la frente.

Mia se echó hacia atrás, me miro con sus enormes ojos azules, que empezaban a humedecerse, hizo un puchero con sus morritos y me agarro con sus manitas la cara.

-Pero mami, ya estamos despiertas...-

Solté una carcajada y empecé a darla besos por toda su carita.

-No más besos mami…- me pidió seriamente, intentando disimular la alegría que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Cuando hacia eso se parecía tanto a mí. Parece ser, que intentar ocultar nuestras verdaderas emociones se hallaba en nuestro ADN. Aunque, en el caso de mi pequeña, sin mucho éxito.

-Asique no quieres que te de más besos… ¿eh? ...- la mire alzando una ceja.

-Oh, no…-exclamo Mia haciendo el intento escaparse.

-Oh, si… - la respondí, agarrándola al vuelo y empezando a hacerla cosquillas.

-Ya no más… ya no más…- Me suplicaba Mia con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y retorciéndose sobre las sabanas a causa de las cosquillas.

-Vale. Está bien. – Riéndome, levante mis manos de su tripita a modo de rendición. - Ahora, a la bañera antes de desayunar.

-Y luego a la playa. - Afirmo con firmeza, como toda una reina, mientras se bajaba de mi cama y corría hacia el baño.

Me quede en la cama pensando en el sueño que había tenido. No era la primera vez que soñaba con la muerte de Daniel, y siempre me dejaba triste y con lágrimas en los ojos al despertar. Pero esta vez fue diferente. La tristeza que sentí ante la visión de la muerte de Daniel, se convirtió en angustia, desconsuelo y desesperanza, al ver a Emma en el suelo sin vida. No entendía como ver así a Emma, me hizo sentir de esa manera. Es verdad que hace tiempo que la deje de odiar, tanto a ella como a Snow, Charming y el resto de Storybrooke. Pero aun así…

\- ¡Mamaaa! - Grito Mia asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, sobresaltándome y haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Esa en la que mi hija de dos años, me gritaba que me levantara de la cama, para poder bañarse, desayunar e ir a la playa a pasar el día.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Me levanté y perseguí a Mia, que había salido corriendo, hasta el baño. Una vez dentro, me acerque a la bañera para regular la temperatura del agua, que ya estaba un poco llena. Mia, aunque ya sabía encender el agua, todavía era muy pequeña para saber regularla, ducharse o bañarse ella sola. Ya dentro de la bañera y después de haberla lavado la cabeza, Mia se levantó cogió el champú y se echó un poco en sus manitas.

-Mia cariño. ¿Qué haces? - La pregunte con una carcajada.

-Siempre me lavas tú el pelo. Ahora yo quiero lavar tu pelo. - me dijo tranquilamente poniendo sus manitas en mi cabeza y haciendo los mismos gestos que me había visto hacer a mí.

Me quede sin palabras, me sentía tan orgullosa de mi niña. " _Mia es una niña muy lista y despierta, demasiado curiosa y espabilada para su corta edad"_ , me dijeron una vez en la guardería.

Cuando terminamos en el baño y una vez nos vestimos con los bañadores, fuimos a la cocina a desayunar. Mientras me tomaba mi café con tostadas y Mia sus cereales, me contaba todo lo que quería hacer ese día.

-… y después de que la tita Alex y tú me enseñéis a nadar, vamos a comer a Lugis. - Me sonreía con la boca llena de cereales.

-Solo con una condición. - La mire por encima de mi taza de café.

\- ¿Cuál? - Me pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Comeremos hoy en casa…- Mia trago rápido para protestar. -… pero… hare lasaña. - continúe rápidamente no dándola tiempo a hablar.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y sus ojos se iluminaron. Al mencionar la lasaña, su comida favorita, se la olvidaron todas sus protestas y acabo su desayuno contento.

Antes de salir de casa tuve que llamar a Alex para que se reuniera con nosotras en la playa que estaba justo detrás de nuestra casa. Como me imaginé, la tuve que dejar el mensaje en el buzón de voz. Sabía que esa noche habría salido, pero no creo que Mia entendiese que su tita tenia ciertas "necesidades", y yo no la hablaría de esas "necesidades" hasta que tuviera unos sesenta años.

Cuando ya estábamos saliendo, por la puerta de cristal corredera del salón, camino a la playa de enfrente, el timbre sonó un par de veces.

\- ¡Ya está aquí la tita! - dijo Mia emocionada y dando saltitos. Yo no estaba tan segura de que fuese ella, y por la hora que era no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien estaría al otro lado de mi puerta.

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Voy a ver quién es. - la di un beso en la cabeza mientras la movía de arriba abajo en signo de afirmación. Me dirigí a la puerta. Al oír las risas de mi pequeña me gire, para observar cómo se levantaba y se lanzaba a los brazos de Alex que acababa de aparecer. Pensando que quien había llamado era Alex me dirigí otra vez al salón, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Llegue a la puerta con el ceño fruncido, y preguntándome quien podría ser la abrí.

En ese momento, cuando observé quien estaba ante mi puerta, lo supe. Supe, que no solo había acabado mi día en la playa, sino que también habían acabado mis días de paz y tranquilidad. Y en un susurro, lo único que pude pronunciar fue su nombre.

-Snow…-


	4. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**_

Capítulo 3

La puerta se abrió dejando a una Regina boquiabierta, pronunciando, en un casi inaudible susurro, su nombre.

-Snow…-

-Tienes que volver…-

 _(Seis semanas antes.)_

Snow abrió lentamente los ojos. Se despertó al oír el canto del pájaro que habitaba en la casita del árbol frente a su ventana. Miro a la mesita de noche de su derecha, en donde se encontraba su despertador. Las 6:43… solo eran las malditas 6:43 de la mañana. Volvió a mirar al techo, abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, suspiró, y miro de nuevo la hora en el despertador. Las 6:45… se giró en la cama dándole la espalda a ese maldito despertador y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un poco más. Ya estaba a punto de dormirse otra vez, cuando el canto del pájaro se volvió a oír. Una vuelta, dos… y el canto se escuchaba cada vez más alto. Snow no lo soporto más, con un gritito de desesperación se incorporó en la cama y miro con odio la casita del árbol donde habitaba el pájaro, y que ella misma coloco allí. En momentos como ese entendía perfectamente a Regina. Aparto las sabanas, se levantó, fue al escritorio del salón, abrió el ultimo cajón, y observo con intensidad el sobre marrón que había recibido cinco días antes.

Hacía cinco días que tenía el sobre y todavía no se atrevía a dárselo a Emma. Había llegado cuando Emma, Henry y Gold, estaban en Nueva York buscando al hijo de este, que resultó ser el padre de Henry. No le resultó extraño, que decidiesen quedarse unos días más, para que Henry y Neal se conociesen un poco, mientras Neal decidía si volvía con ellos a Storybrooke. Al final Neal decidió volver con ellos.

Al oír la puerta de la entrada se sobresaltó tanto, que al intentar cerrar el cajón rápidamente, este se quedó un poco abierto.

\- ¡David! Por el amor de Dios. ¿Podrías no entrar así de repente? - Dijo en un gritito histérico, llevándose las manos al pecho. - Casi me da un infarto.

David al escuchar a su mujer, se quedó estático en el hall mirándola con una mueca entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Snow, cariño, son las siete de la mañana. ¿Qué haces levantada, a estas horas, un domingo? – Pregunto David acercándose a Snow rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y dándola un casto beso en sus labios.

-Ese maldito pájaro no dejaba de cantar. - Bufo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Sabes que fuiste tú la insistió en poner esa casa de pájaro ahí, ¿verdad? - se reía mientras la acariciaba la espalda.

-No me lo recuerdes. - gruño Snow, separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. - ¿Y tú, que tal el turno?

-Pues a excepción de que Archie creyó ver un barco acercarse al muelle, cuando paseaba a Pongo anoche, todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Un barco?

-Si. Pero cuando fui a comprobarlo, no había nada.

-Eso es raro…-

-No veo que tiene de raro. Era de noche, Archie se debió confundir con las luces. -Dijo David, levantando ambos hombros a la vez, dispuesto a guardar su arma y placa en el escritorio.

Cuando David cerro el cajón, donde solía guardar su arma y placa, se fijó en el último cajón que estaba mal cerrado. Lo abrió y saco el sobre marrón mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Snow… ¿Qué es esto… - David se quedó sin palabras, al ver lo que había dentro del sobre?

-Yo… puedo explicarlo…-

-Pues ya puedes empezar. -

Después de que Snow explicase a David el contenido del sobre, sus motivos para escondérselo a Emma y tras una discusión de varias horas, en las que Snow explico a David que, en la actual situación de Emma, con la vuelta del padre de Henry, el descubrimiento que era hijo de Gold y el motivo que Neal tuvo para abandonarla, ella no quería causarle otro sufrimiento más. Emma aun guardaba la esperanza de que Regina volviera a Storybrooke por Henry, y entregarla los papeles de la renuncia de la custodia solo haría que esa pequeña esperanza se desvaneciera. Asique David acepto ocultarle de momento los papeles de la custodia de Henry a Emma por el bien de su hija y de su nieto.

Así fue como Snow y David se encontraban en ese lio. Sentados en el sofá de su apartamento, cabizbajos y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, observaban como una Emma furiosa, se paseaba de un lado a otro de su salón, gritándoles y pidiéndoles explicaciones.

Aunque la primera intención de David y Snow era contarle a Emma lo de los papeles cuanto antes, eso paso a un segundo plano cuando empezaron a suceder sucesos extraños en el pueblo. A varios robos en los negocios de pueblo, se unió las desapariciones de algunos de sus habitantes. Había pasado un casi un mes desde que David y Snow decidieron esperar para contárselo a Emma, cuando la desaparición de Archie y un testigo afirmando haber visto a Regina saliendo de su consulta de madrugada, les obligo a desvelar su secreto a Emma.

\- ¡Como me habéis, podido ocultar algo así! ¡Pensaba que había vuelto para vengarse! -Les chillaba Emma a sus padres. - ¡Pero todo lo que ha sucedido no ha sido obra suya!¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién está haciendo esto! ¡Ella ni siquiera está aquí!¡Ella no va a volver!¡Ha abandonado a Henry!¡Ha abandonado a su hijo! - Emma estaba tan furiosa, que no era consciente de lo que decía. - ¡Os parecéis más de lo que quisierais, ambas abandonasteis a vuestros hijos! - Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Snow.

\- ¡Emma! - Neal, que estaba en la parte de arriba del apartamento de los Charming, se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho a Emma decirle aquello a su madre.

Emma al escuchar a Neal se giró a mirarle, parando por un momento de hablar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir a su madre, y al sentir que no podía contener su rabia y decepción hacia sus progenitores, y no queriendo disculparse en ese preciso momento, cogió su chaqueta y sin dirigirles una sola mirada a sus padres, salió de la casa dando un portazo.

-Siento haber interrumpido, pero estando arriba no he podido evitar ver una cosa y …-Le decía Neal a Snow y David sosteniendo en sus manos algo que parecía ser una fotografía.

-No tienes que disculparte Neal, en todo caso somos nosotros los que te debemos ofrecer una disculpa por lo que has presenciado. - Dijo David levantándose.

-Aun así, pienso que Emma ha sido demasiado injusta…

-No lo ha sido. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. -Dijo esta vez Snow levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño con unas lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

-Snow…- David se dirigió a su esposa, pero esta cerró la puerta del baño antes de que el llegara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos? - Pregunto David suspirando, mientras se giraba hacia el nuevamente.

-Pues… estando arriba no he podido evitar fijarme en esta foto. - Neal le paso la foto a David.

-Es Regina, la madre adoptiva de Henry… o la que era la madre adoptiva de Henry. -Se corrigió David al ver los papeles en la mesa del salón, cuando se sentó en una de las sillas. - Es curioso cómo sigue fastidiando a mi familia sin estar siquiera presente. - Bufo devolviéndole la foto a Neal, que se sentó enfrente de él.

-Yo la conozco…- susurro Neal que no se podía creer que la amable mujer que le ayudo en Nueva York fuese la otra madre de Henry. - Por eso se corrigió…-

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? -Pregunto un David sorprendido.

-Conocí a esta mujer en Nueva York. Pero su apellido no era Mills… era Colier, Cotier… no logro acordarme… - decía con frustración Neal al no poder acordarse del apellido.

\- ¿Colter, era Colter? - Neal y David se giraron rápidamente hacia Snow, que había hecho su aparición al escuchar decir a Neal que conocía a Regina.

-Si. Así se apellidaba Colter, Regina Colter.

\- ¿Cómo, como lo has sabido? - Pregunto David a su esposa que se sentó a su lado.

-Daniel. El apellido de Daniel era Colter. - Dijo Snow a David.

\- ¿Quién es Daniel? -

-El ex prometido de Regina. Cuando él murió, ella se convirtió en la Reina Malvada. -Explico brevemente Snow a Neal. - ¿Y dices que la conociste en Nueva York?

Neal les conto su breve encuentro con Regina en Nueva York, incluido ese desliz al mencionar al "hijo de su amiga ". No podía creerse que la amable mujer que le ayudo a comprar los comics para Henry, fuese la Reina Malvada.

\- ¿Crees que, con su nuevo nombre, podrías encontrarla? - Pregunto Snow a su marido.

-Snow… Emma lo intento durante casi dos años, y no consiguió nada. ¡Y ella se dedicaba a esto! ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros la vamos a encontrar? -Preguntaba David divertido.

-Porque ahora sabemos su apellido actual. Y nosotros nunca nos rendimos. - le respondió Snow a David con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

\- ¡Me apunto! - Dijo Neal entusiasmado.

 _(En la actualidad)_

Y ahí estaba Snow, delante de la puerta de una casa en la playa, una semana después de esa conversación en el salón de su casa con David y Neal. Acordaron no decirle a nadie que tenían una nueva pista sobre Regina, sobre todo no decirle nada a Emma. Ya estaba suficientemente enfadada.

Respiro hondo dos veces, cerró los ojos, suspiro y llamó al timbre. Nadie contestaba asique volvió a llamar. Cuando se abrió la puerta observo a Regina, que se había quedado paralizada, solo pudiendo susurrar su nombre. Snow no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de su vieja enemiga, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Tienes que volver…


	5. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 4

POV Regina

-Tienes que volver...

Esas tres palabras me sacaron de mi estupor inicial y me hicieron reaccionar de una manera digna de un Charming. La cerré la puerta en las narices. No me lo podía creer. Ahí de pie, delante de la puerta cerrada, me sentía idiota. Tan idiota, como la idiota que estaba detrás de la puerta. Tan idiota, como el idiota de su marido que no andaría muy lejos. Y tan idiota, como la idiota que me obligó a huir en primer lugar.

Seguía delante de la puerta deseando que lo que acababa de suceder fuera una alucinación. Tras un breve momento de silencio, empezaba a pensar que estaba en lo correcto y efectivamente había alucinado, asique empecé a darme la vuelta para volver con Mia y Alex. Cuando ya había dado un par de pasos en dirección a la terraza, en donde se encontraban mis chicas, el sonido del timbre hizo que me girara rápidamente con un temor que no hacía más que crecer a medida que me acercaba a la puerta. Estaba acercando mi mano al pomo para abrir la puerta, el timbre dejo de sonar. No me lo podía creer, ¿estaría alucinando de verdad? Mi respuesta llego a modo de golpes en la puerta y de una irritante voz que procedía del otro lado.

\- ¡¿Regina?! Regina, sé que estás ahí. Te acabo de ver. ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta para poder hablar? - Snow me pedida.

Definitivamente no sufría alucinaciones y Snow se encontraba en el porche de mi casa pidiendo hablar conmigo. Mire a la terraza y mediante señas hice entender a Alex que se fuera con Mia a la playa, que yo iría más tarde. Si tenía que verme obligada a hablar con Snow, prefería que esa conversación se centrada en lo que ella me tuviera que decir, y si veía a Mia, seguro que la conversación se convertiría en un interrogatorio.

\- Regina. Por favor. Es importante…- Snow dejo de hablar en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Después de una maldición de veintiocho años, en los que ella no recordaba quien era ella ni quien era yo, y tres años en los que decidí desaparecer, al fin nos encontrábamos frente a frente. Ahí delante mía estaba la persona que más odié un día y que no pensé volver a ver nunca más. Snow no había cambiado nada en estos tres años. Mantenía el aspecto que la di en la maldición. El que mantuviese el cabello corto y su estilo siguiera siendo el de una profesora, me hacía sentir un poco halagada.

-Hola Snow. Pasa. - La dije mientras me hacía a un lado en la puerta y la señalaba con el brazo en interior. -David también puede entrar. -Comente echando un vistazo al exterior de la casa.

-David sigue en Storybrooke. - me informo sentándose en mi sofá.

-Siéntate. Tu como en tu casa. ¿Quieres un pijama y una mantita? - Comente sarcásticamente al ver las confianzas que se estaba tomando.

-No es necesario. Gracias. Además, hace demasiado calor. – Idiota. Eso es lo que pensé al oír la contestación de Snow. Estaba claro que su estupidez tampoco había cambiado.

\- ¿Y un café? Ya que son las 9:45 de la mañana. - La pregunte con una sonrisa falsa digna de la Reina Malvada.

-Eh, vale, si gracias. Un café estaría bien. Gracias. - Dijo algo avergonzada.

Fui a la cocina a por los cafés, pero antes de volver al salón con Snow, observé por la ventana que Mia estuviera bien con Alex. Una vez me hube asegurado de que todo estaba bien en la playa, donde Mia y Alex construían un castillo en la arena, me dirigí de nuevo al salón.

-Aquí tienes- Le tendí el café a Snow y me senté al otro lado del sofá.

-Gracias. - Me contesto, bebiendo de su taza. – Esto está muy bueno. – Me sonrió mientras degustaba el café. Pareciera que no había bebido café en su vida.

-Snow. Querida. – La llame la atención. Ella me miro esperando a que continuase. - ¿Qué era esa cosa de la que querías hablar, que te ha traído hasta mi casa, fuera de Storybrooke? - " _¿Y qué no tengo ni idea de cómo has podido encontrar?_ "Pensé poniendo mis ojos en blanco debido a la desesperación que me estaba causando su despiste.

-Si. Perdona…- dejo la taza en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá, poniéndose de repente muy seria. – Tienes que volver Storybrooke. A casa.

-Yo ya estoy en casa. Asique no. No voy a regresar a Storybrooke. – La expliqué poniéndome en pie.

\- ¿Tu casa…? ¡¿Tu casa?! - El volumen de voz de Snow subió y su tono cambio a uno más exaltado, a la vez que se levantaba del sofá para encararme.

-Sí, Snow. ¡MI casa! - Imite su volumen y tono de voz.

-No, Regina. Tu casa está en Storybrooke, donde te necesitamos, donde Henry te necesita.

-Ambas sabemos que Henry no me necesita, tiene a Emma. SU madre. – Me sentí frágil y vulnerable a decir esas palabras, pero no se lo mostré a Snow. – Y respecto a los demás, me importan lo mismo que yo les importo a ellos. Un pimiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos intensamente, luchando en una guerra de miradas de la que me estaba empezando a cansar. Asique decidí terminar aquel absurdo. Suspiré y me volví a sentar en el sofá.

-Además, ¿qué pasa? ¿La Salvadora se aburre enfrentándose a los enanitos y sus problemas de contaminación acústica, qué necesitáis a un malvado de verdad? - La pregunte divertida, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me regalaba una tímida sonrisa por la broma referente a los enanos.

-Ojalá fuera tan simple como que los enanitos hicieran demasiado ruido. - Suspiro Snow. – No. Me temo que nuestros problemas, son de índole más mágico.

\- ¿Mágico? No hay magia en este mundo. ¿Recuerdas?

-Te fuiste antes de tiempo de Storybrooke.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Gold trajo de vuelta la magia.

-No sé porque me sorprende. Rumpelstiltskin siempre tiene un plan oculto. ¿Por eso dices que me necesitáis? ¿Para combatir a ese duendecillo del infierno?

-Lo creas o no, Gold no es quien nos está causando problemas…

-Por el momento…

-Si, por el momento.

-Pues pedirle ayuda a él. Al fin y al cabo, no encontrareis a nadie que sepa más de magia.

-La cuestión es que a quien necesitamos para este problema en concreto es a ti. Porque tú conoces a la persona causante.

El silencio que se creó, después de que Snow me confesase que yo conocía a la persona que estaba desestabilizando la paz del pueblo, se hizo tan intenso que no lo aguante ni por un segundo más.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir quien es de una vez o vamos a jugar al "Quién es Quién"? - Me levante poniendo las manos en mi cadera. En mi mejor pose de Reina Malvada, aunque por la mirada que me lanzo Snow no era muy convincente.

-Tu Regina. Esa persona eres tú. – Me contesto Snow poniéndose ella también en pie.

La carcajada que lancé al aire al oír semejante estupidez debió oírse a cuatro manzanas de distancia. Incluso Snow se me quedo mirando un poco azorada a sabiendas de que, lo que acababa de decir, era absurdo.

-Ya sé que parece imposible, porque estás aquí y eso. Pero Ruby jura que a quien vio salir de la consulta de Archie, la noche que desapareció, fue a ti. Y algunos otros habitantes de pueblo dicen haberte visto paseando por el pueblo de noche y…

-Snow para… ¡Para! – Tuve que callar la verborrea incontrolada, que empezaba adarme dolor de cabeza. Ella se calló al instante. - Ahora por favor, cálmate y cuéntame todo lo que está pasando. Desde el principio.

-Pues… cuando te fuiste, Gold trajo la magia y …- Snow se calló, cuando levante mi mano hacia ella para que cerrada su boca.

-Desde que empezaron los problemas con mi supuesta doble. No desde el principio de que me fuera. ¿Al menos que todo empezara cuando lo hice? - Aclare para que su cerebro de Charming lo entendiese perfectamente.

-Sí, claro. Pues todo empezó, hace casi dos meses…

Snow me conto todo lo sucedido en Storybrooke en esos dos meses. Desde los robos en un principio, hasta las desapariciones. Me conto que cuando Ruby me identifico como la posible secuestradora de Archie, varios habitantes acudieron a declarar que habían creído verme en algún momento de ese tiempo. También me conto lo que había pasado con los papeles de la custodia de Henry. Como ella y David decidieron ocultárselos a Emma en un principio y que debido a los acontecimientos tuvieron que contárselo, con el consecuente enfado de la rubia. Y que por ese motivo Emma decidió descartarme como sospechosa.

Me sorprendió bastante que Emma se tomase tan mal todo el asunto de la custodia. Pero decidí pensar que era porque sus padres se lo ocultaron, a pensar que pudiese tener motivos más personales. Al igual que se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, al pensar que estuvimos en Nueva York al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Regina, que me dices? - Me pregunto Snow sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. - ¿Vas a volver conmigo?

-Snow… no es tan sencillo, como coger una maleta, las llaves he irme contigo…

\- ¿Como que no? Hiciste lo mismo hace tres años. Con la diferencia que ahora no estas huyendo de nadie. Ahora se te está pidiendo ayuda.

-Pero hace tres años, no había nada que me pudiese retener en Storybrooke…

\- ¿Y aquí si lo tienes? - la mire alzando mi ceja, de forma desafiante, por su insinuación de que no tenía nada que mereciese la pena. - Vale. Si. Perdona. Supongo que tendrás un trabajo y amigos, pero siempre puedes cogerte unas vacaciones y decir que vas a visitar a unos familiares.

-Supones bien Snow. Tengo un trabajo que me encanta y amigos que me aprecian de verdad, aunque te cueste creerlo. Y si podría hacer todo eso que me has sugerido, pero… - No me sentía capaz de hablarle a Snow de Mia.

\- ¿Pero…?

-Pues la verdad es que yo… yo…- ¿Porque tenía tanto miedo de decirle a esa idiota que tenía una hija?

-Por el amor de … ¡Regina me quieres decir de una vez que es lo que…

\- ¡¿Mami?! La tita Alex y yo te estamos esperando para que me enseñes a nadar. – Gritaba mi pequeña entrando por la terraza. Haciendo que Snow nos mirada intercaladamente con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras me acercaba a Mia y la cogía en brazos.

-Lo que te quería decir. Es, que tengo una hija. Snow, esta es mi Mia.

* * *

POV Emma

Estaba en la comisaria, sentada en mi oficina, observando aquellos papeles que me otorgaban la custodia completa de Henry, pero por algún motivo, todavía no los había firmado. Eso era lo que siempre había querido, por eso estuve buscando durante tanto tiempo a Regina una vez hubo desaparecido. Quería que me devolviera la custodia. Pero cuando por fin obtuve lo que siempre deseé, me di cuenta que eso no era lo que quería de verdad.

Ahora estaba muy confusa respecto a lo que aquellos papeles me hacían sentir. No solo estaba furiosa y triste porque Regina decidió abandonar a Henry, sino porque sentía que también me había abandonado a mí, y eso era algo que me tenía confusa en exceso. Me gustaría hablarlo con mis padres, pero llevaba una semana sin hablar con ellos. Por suerte parecía que nuestro misterioso agresor o agresora, había decidido tomarse un descanso.

Seguía pensando en aquellos confusos sentimientos, cuando Ashley entro en la comisaria, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Buenos días Emma. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Snow? Hace dos días que no la veo y la necesito para arreglar unos papeles de la guardería.

-Buenos días. Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco la veo desde hace unos días. Pero no te preocupes, mi turno acaba en media hora. Cuando llegue David le preguntare por ella y luego me pasare por la guarde a decirte.

-Vale. Gracias Emma. Te espero luego. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Esa visita de Ashley me hizo pensar cuando fue la última vez que vi realmente a mi madre. Es cierto que, aunque no nos hablamos, la había visto en Granny's en varias ocasiones, acompañada por mi padre e incluso en algunas ocasiones por Neal. Pero hace un par de días que no recuerdo verla. Había visto a mi padre y Neal juntos, pero ni rastro de mi madre. Eso me empezó a preocupar.

Cuando llego mi padre a comisaria, se sorprendió que le dirigiera la palabra. Pero cuando le pregunte por mi madre, me mintió. Me dijo que estaba enferma con gripe en casa y que no deseaba que nadie fuera a verla para no contagiarles. Y cuando le sugerí que la llamaría más tarde, me pidió que no lo hiciese, que la dejara descansar. No entendía porque me mentía, acaso no se acordaba que tengo un "súper poder". Salí de la comisaria más furiosa de lo que ya estaba. Ya me habían mentido una vez, ¿cómo se atrevían a volver a hacerlo?

Esos dos tramaban algo, y por alguna razón sospechaba que Neal estaba implicado. Pero esta vez averiguaría que estaban ocultándome.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Buenas a todas y todos. Lo primero agradecer los reviews, follows and favorites. No me esperaba una acogida tan buena sinceramente. Lo segundo deciros que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, de ahí que mis capítulos sean cortitos para así poder actualizar cada poco tiempo, pero que sepáis que lo tomo en cuenta e intentare ir haciéndolos poco a poco más largos. Y por ultimo daros otra vez las gracias y espero que os vaya gustando lo que leéis, porque sinceramente yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de cómo va a continuar. Ahora os dejo con este capítulo (del que no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar ;p ).**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 5

POV Regina

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba Snow observándonos a Mia y a mí con la boca abierta y una mueca entre sorprendida y horrorizada. La verdad es que me resultaba muy divertido verla tan confusa. Me gustaría ver la cara que pondrían David y Emma. " _Me imagino que a David empezaría a salirle humo por las orejas y luego le explotaría la cabeza. Y la mandíbula de Emma se la caería hasta el suelo, su lengua se desenrollaría cual alfombra, y sus preciosos ojos verdeazulados se les saldrían de sus orbitas"_.

-Mami ¿Por qué te estas riendo bajito? - La pregunta que Mia me susurro al oído, me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

-Por qué me haces ver demasiados dibujos animados, mi vida. - La conteste yo también en un susurro acariciando su mejilla.

\- ¡Pero a ti te encantan los dibujos! - Refunfuño indignada.

Una carcajada retumbo por todo el salón haciendo que Mia y yo nos volviéramos hacia el lugar de donde procedía. Mia empezó a contagiarse de la risa de Snow, que ya no sonaba tan histérica como al principio, y me hizo reír a mí también.

-Está claro que es hija tuya- Dijo Snow, dejando de reír y esbozando una sonrisa dulce y llena de ternura.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - La interrogue alzando mi ceja.

-Solo hay que miraros. - Me contesto Snow dirigiendo su mano hacia Mia, para que me fijara en ella.

Y ahí estaba mi pequeña, mirando a Snow con su cejita levantada en mí mismo gesto de desafío. Me miro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me pidió que la dejase en el suelo. Una vez en el suelo, Mia se acercó Snow y le tendió su manita.

-Hola. Yo soy Mia. - Le dijo a Snow con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Mia. Yo me llamo Mary Margaret. - La respondió Snow agachándose a la altura de Mia y cogiendo su manita para estrecharla.

-Pero mami te llama Snow.

-Bueno… es… es… es el mote que me puso hace años. -Contesto Snow, saliendo así del lio en que mi pequeña la había metido.

\- ¿Qué es un mote? - Pregunto Mia girándose hacia mí.

-Es una forma… "cariñosa", de llamar a alguien. - me quede un momento pensando en cómo hacérselo entender. - Como cuando la tita Alex te llama cachorra.

-Pero a mí no me gusta que me llame así. No soy un perrito. - Protesto Mia cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

La carcajada de Snow hizo que Mia y yo la fulmináramos con la mirada callándola al instante, obligándola a tragar saliva. Me causo una gran alegría ver como todavía era capaz de atemorizarla. Aunque sospechaba que la facilidad de Mia de mostrar esa misma mirada, que me hacía temible, fue de gran ayuda.

-Ya sé que no te gusta- volví a mi conversación con Mia. - Pero la tita Alex, te lo llama cariñosamente, no lo hace para enfadarte. - Mi pequeña no parecía muy convencida. – A ver, escucha. ¿Cómo me llamas cuando hablo por teléfono con Mike? – la pregunte mirando si con un ejemplo se lo hacía entender.

-Gruñimami.- Me contesto con una sonrisita.

-A si es. ¿Y a mí me gusta que me llames así? - Ella negó moviendo su cabecita de izquierda a derecha. – Pero tú no lo haces para hacerme daño. Lo haces porque te hace gracia cuando me enfado con Mike. - Esta vez afirmo, moviendo de arriba a abajo la cabeza mientras daba saltitos en el sitio. - ¿Lo entiendes ahora? - La pregunte con una sonrisa.

-No. – Me contesto siguiendo dando saltitos. – Me hago pis ... - Suspire a modo de resignación, dándola una palmadita en el culete para que fuera al baño. Ya tendría tiempo de explicárselo cuando fuera más mayor.

\- ¿Gruñimami? - Pregunto Snow, riéndose de mí.

-Mejor que Reina Malvada. – La conteste mientras me ponía de pie para mirarla.

-Entonces… tienes una hija… ¿puedo preguntar quién…-

-No. No puedes. No es de tu incumbencia. – La corte secamente antes de que acabara su pregunta.

-Entonces no vas a venir. – Suspiro Snow diciendo esas palabras más para convencerse así misma que preguntándomelo a mí.

-No. No voy a ir contigo. Mi casa, mi vida, está aquí. Y no hay nada que me haga volver a Storybrooke. – Snow acepto mi negativa de no ir a Storybrooke, con tristeza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura, amor?-

* * *

POV Emma

" _En la cama con fiebre. Ya. Y un cuerno."_ Ahí me encontraba, delante de la cama vacía de mis padres. En cuanto supe que mi padre me había mentido me dirigí directamente a su apartamento, después de salir de comisaria.

Cogí mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje a Ashley confirmándole la cuartada que mi padre me había contado sobre el motivo de la ausencia de mi madre de sus deberes como alcaldesa. Así evitaba levantar sospechas de que le había descubierto que mi madre no se encontraba en absoluto enferma. Por no decir que ni siquiera parecía estar en el pueblo.

Me giré en redondo y me dirigí al armario. No parecía que faltara mucha ropa, como mucho un par de pantalones y camisas. Eso significaba que no estaría mucho tiempo fuera, lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo lo tenía planeado de antemano y no tardaría en volver.

Mire por el resto del apartamento buscando alguna pista de donde podría haber ido, un recibo, reguardo, factura, nota… algún puñetero papel, lo que fuese… no encontré nada. Subí a mi antiguo cuarto y busqué por él. Pero al igual que en la aparte de abajo no encontré gran cosa. Suspire resignada a no encontrar nada en el apartamento y me deje caer en la cama. Estaba claro que mis padres no querían que nadie pudiese descubrir que tramaban. Inconscientemente mis ojos se desviaron al cajón de la mesilla de noche. Me incorpore sentándome en la cama, estire mi brazo para abrirlo y metí la mano para coger lo que buscaba. Cuando sentí el marco de fotos, sonreí, lo saque de su "escondite" y lo gire para mirarlo. No sé porque, pero en estos últimos años, cuando tenía alguna duda o problema con Henry, mirar esa foto en la que aparecían él y Regina abrazados y sonrientes, me hacía sentir mejor. Pero esa vez no fue así, no me hizo sentir mejor. Al contrario, hizo que una extraña sensación de desamparo se agarrarse a mi pecho. Y el motivo de esa sensación era que al girar el marco no encontré la foto. El marco estaba vacío, la foto había desaparecido.

Me dirigí al Granny's, para tomarme un chocolate con canela, pensando en porque no encontrar la foto en su sitio me hacía sentir esa sensación. Cuando abrí la puerta del restaurante y entre, pude ver en una mesa a Henry y Neal tomando el desayuno.

Desde que volvimos de Nueva York, Neal me ayudaba con Henry cuando tenía turno de noche, llevándole por las mañanas al colegio, desayunando de vez en cuando en Granny's.

-Buenos días chico. Neal. - Salude a ambos, dándole un beso en la cabeza a Henry y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Neal.

-Llego tarde a clase. Hasta luego papa. Emma.- Henry se marchó corriendo sin dirigirme una mirada.

-Ya se le pasara. Dale más tiempo. No creo que le resulte fácil. - Me dijo Neal, mientras me dejaba caer en el asiento frente a él con la mirada puesta en la puerta, por la que acababa de marcharse Henry a toda prisa.

-Primero la señora Colter se va sin decir nada. Luego descubre que su padre está vivo. Por no hablar de que sus abuelos son Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White y el Príncipe Charming. – Dijo gesticulando de una forma exagerada con sus brazos.

-Jajaja… si la verdad es…-la risa y el buen humor se me cortaron en acto al procesar lo que acababa de decir Neal. - ¿Colter? - interrogue a Neal, que no se había dado cuenta de mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Si. Ya sabes la madre adoptiva de Henry, Regina Colter. - Me contesto como si se me hubiera olvidado el nombre de la madre de mi hijo.

-Mills… - susurre empezando a ponerme furiosa.

\- ¿Cómo? -

-He dicho Mills… ¡Regina Mills, no Colter!

-Oh… mierda… no…- suspiro Neal dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata.

-Oh… mierda… si… empieza a hablar. – Dije con una sonrisa siniestra, esperando conocer la verdad de una vez.

* * *

POV Regina

Snow y yo nos giramos al oír esas palabras procedentes de una voz masculina, para encontrarnos con el propietario de dicha voz apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la terraza riéndose mientras se miraba las uñas.

\- ¿Hook? – Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Primero Snow y ahora el Capitán Hook?

-Su majestad. Princesa. - Nos saludó haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Que pretendes Snow? ¿Raptarme? ¿Tan difícil te resulta aceptar un no por respuesta? - Me gire hacia Snow, acusándola de aquella indeseable visita.

-No tengo ni idea de que me hablas Regina. Es la primera vez que veo a este hombre. – Se excusó levantando las manos, queriéndome hacer entender que era inocente.

-La princesa esta en lo cierto, amor. - Confirmo Hook las palabras de Snow riéndose.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo has llegado "aquí"?

-Ah, ah, ah… - Negó Hook con su garfio. - No tengo tiempo para una charla entre viejos camaradas. Tengo un barco que coger. Y tú "majestad" una villa a la que regresar.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, pirata de pacotilla? Yo no voy a regresar a ningún lado. - Exclame empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Oh… sí que lo harás. Lo harás si quieres volver a ver a la hermosa muchacha dueña de este… este… extraño objeto. - Dijo Hook lanzándome el móvil de Alex para que lo atrapara.

-Te juro Hook, que, si te atreves a ponerle tu oxidado garfio encima, te lo arrancare de cuajo, sacare tu corazón con él y luego lo aplastare delante de tus narices. - Le amenace mientras me acercaba lentamente a él.

\- ¡Majestad! ¿Dónde están sus modales? - Se burló de mi llevándose la mano al pecho. -Tranquila, amor. Y antes de que te acerques más. Te diré que mis marineros tienen orden de tirarla por la borda si no vuelvo en diez minutos. Asique… me voy a marchar. Nos vemos en Storybrooke. - Dijo sonriéndome de lado. – Princesa. Majestad. -Se despidió con otra reverencia.

Me acerque a la terraza para ver como Hook subía a un bote, en el que tenía a Alex atada inconsciente con uno de sus marineros vigilándola, y se adentraba a mar abierto camino de su barco, que esta mañana no estaba allí. Volví a entrar con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces vi a Snow que estaba de rodillas hablando con Mia, que sonreía con lo que le estuviera contando Snow. Me acerque a ellas apartándome las lágrimas con las manos.

-Mia cariño, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un viaje con Mary Margaret a su pueblo? -Pregunte a mi pequeña agachándome a su altura.

-Siii…-grito Mia dando saltos por el salón. - ¿La tita Alex también viene? - pregunto mirando hacia la playa buscándola.

-Claro que viene. Pero primero tiene que acabar unos deberes. Por eso ya se ha ido. Estaba tan emocionada con el viaje que ha querido acabarlos cuantos antes.

-Pero no se ha despedido. - Susurro Mia, poniéndose triste.

-Si lo ha hecho, pero como estabas en el baño me pidió que te diera… esto. - La cogí en brazos y empecé a darla besitos por su carita. -Ahora, vamos a hacer las maletas. - Deje a Mia en el suelo y la indique que fuera a su habitación. Entonces me gire hacia Snow, que estaba con la cabeza agachada.

-Enhorabuena Snow. Volvemos a Storybrooke.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hay uno de vosotros que ha averiguado mis intenciones. :D_**

 ** _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen._**

Capítulo 6

POV Regina

Eran las 3:01 de la madrugada y llevábamos ya tres horas y media de viaje en coche desde que aterrizamos en Boston. Pronto llegaríamos a Storybrooke. En el tiempo que estuvimos de viaje, desde que cogimos un avión en San Diego y ahora viajando en el coche, Snow me puso al día de lo que había pasado en estos últimos tres años en mi ausencia.

-Todavía no me creo que aquel hombre al que ayude en Nueva York sea el padre de Henry. - Comente en voz baja a Snow, para no despertar a Mia que dormía en la parte de atrás del coche.

-Por no mencionar que es el hijo de Gold. - Susurro de vuelta Snow.

-Pues eso, la verdad, no me sorprende demasiado. Siempre supe que Gold me necesitaba para lanzar esa maldición por algún motivo egoísta.

\- ¿Y si sospechabas que Gold te estaba utilizando, porque lanzaste la maldición? - me pegunto.

\- ¿En serio, no lo sabes? - la miré por un segundo con mi ceja levantada, y volví la vista a la carretera inmediatamente.

-Ya. Si. Claro. "Destruiré tu felicidad, aunque sea lo último que haga"- Snow intento imitarme sin mucho éxito.

-Exacto. - me gire para guiñarla un ojo, riéndome bajito.

Snow me miro un poco enfadada, pero enseguida se unió a mi risa. Después de un silencio que no se hizo incomodo, como se cabría esperar entre dos archienemigas, continuamos con nuestra conversación.

-Entonces… ¿cómo vamos a llevar todo el asunto de tu vuelta? - pregunto por fin Snow esa cuestión que llevaba todo el camino queriéndome hacer, pero no sabía cómo.

-Pues… -la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Estaba aterrada al pensar que tendría que volver a aquel lugar. Sin tan solo pudiese ser invisible. - ¡Eso es! - exclame, sobresaltando a Snow que me miro de forma interrogante y haciendo que Mía se revolviese. Después de echar un vistazo a Mia por el retrovisor y comprobar que seguía durmiendo continúe explicándole a Snow la idea que se me había ocurrido.

\- ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez, en el bosque encantado, cuando me hice pasar por campesina?

\- ¿Cuándo te salve la vida? - me contesto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Y luego intentaste matarme. – la recordé de una forma un tanto huraña.

-Si. Si. Me acuerdo. - se reía, de mi reacción. - ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Pues lo que pasa Snow… es que como bien me has explicado, la magia está de vuelta en Storybrooke. - notaba como Snow me miraba expectante para que continuara. – Voy a repetir el hechizo que me hizo Rumpel para cambiar mi apariencia y así nadie pueda reconocerme. – solté contenta, tamborileando con mis manos en el volante, y orgullosa con la gran idea que se me había ocurrido. Hasta que Snow tuvo que abrir su bocaza.

-No creo que se tan fácil. -

\- ¿No eras tú la de "el amor es la magia más poderosa", "siempre te encontrare"," nunca me rendiré", y todas esas cosas esperanzadoras? – la bufe molesta por su repentina negatividad.

-Lo primero. Lo de "el amor es la magia más poderosa" me lo enseñaste tú. -me recordó haciendo que mi pecho se encogiera al recordar esa parte de nuestro pasado. - Y lo segundo. Aunque la magia está de vuelta. ¿Cómo sabes que cuando crucemos el límite, tu magia regresara? - he de admitir que esa era una grandísima pregunta que yo también me hacía. Aunque hacía rato que tenía la respuesta.

-Pues para serte sincera yo también tengo la misma duda. Por eso cogí el libro de hechizos de Rumpel. – Al mirar de reojo a Snow y ver su cara de confusión la aclare lo que quería decir. - En ese libro hay un hechizo para recuperar los poderes. Parece más complicado de lo que es en realidad. - dije levantando mis hombros e intenté parecer relajada con el tema. - Aunque la magia nunca es sencilla.

-Pues creo que lo vamos a comprobar ahora mismo. - Dijo Snow a vislumbrar a los lejos el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke."

A medida que nos íbamos acercando, mi ansiedad iba creciendo de forma exponencial. Tanto que ha unos pocos metros de cruzar la línea del pueblo, di un frenazo que asusto tanto a Snow que no se contuvo de lanzar un grito.

-Pero que demo… ¿Regina? - Snow me miro y se preocupó al verme pálida y temblando.

Oía la voz de Snow llamándome, pero no era capaz de reaccionar. De repente una luz parpadeando nos cegó. Al mirar al frente descubrí que el causante de esos destellos cegadores era un coche aparcado al otro lado de la línea. Al ser consciente de que alguien nos estaba esperando en la frontera del pueblo empecé a hiperventilar.

\- ¿Regina? Regina tranquila, solo es David, ¿te acuerdas que hablé con él, a llegar a Boston, para avisarle de que ya nos quedaba poco para llegar? - solo pude hacerle un gesto de afirmación debido a que me había quedado sin habla.

Antes de salir de San Diego decidimos avisar a David de que íbamos de camino. Así él se encargaría de tener todo listo para cuando llegáramos. Acordamos que me quedaría en una cabañita en el lago, que conjure con la maldición a modo de segunda residencia, de la que nadie sabía nada y que nunca llegue a utilizar. Aparte de comprobar que la cabaña estaba habitable para que pudiese utilizarla, David también se encargaría de conseguirme un coche. Trabajo que también le facilite debido a que en la cabaña tenia aparcado un Jeep. Asique David solo tendría que asegurarse de que todo funcionase correctamente. Hasta el idiota de Charming podría hacer eso ¿verdad? Por supuesto Snow y yo también le contamos todo lo que había pasado con Alex y Hook, aunque decidimos obviar por el momento la existencia de Mia. No fuera a ser que le diera un sincope antes de realizar sus tareas.

Y hay estaba David, el muy idiota, dando destellos con las luces del Jeep, haciendo que mi ansiedad fuera cada vez mayor. A los cegadores destellos y la irritante voz de Snow intentando calmarme, se le sumo la voz de una adormilada niña que se había despertado por el frenazo, haciendo que no aguantara más y saliese del coche a toda prisa.

Salí del coche a toda prisa y trastabillando. Me tuve que apoyar en el capo del coche para no desplomarme allí mismo en la carretera. Oí la voz de Snow a mi lado intentando ayudarme, cosa que no hacía sino empeorar mi situación. Me deje resbalar por el capo hasta la carretera, abrazándome las rodillas y poniendo mi cabeza entre ellas para ver si así lograba respirar. No estaba teniendo mucho éxito en mi intento, cada vez me costaba más respirar, y al empezar a ver borroso decidí cerrar los ojos. A lo lejos oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Alguien se acercaba corriendo, supuse que sería David para ver que estaba pasando.

-Está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Déjame a mí. - Al oír una voz femenina, en vez de la masculina que me esperaba, alce la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía.

\- ¿Emma…?

-Hey…

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

POV Emma

Llevaba media hora esperando en el límite del pueblo a que mi madre apareciese con Regina. Me sentía nerviosa y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

Después de que Neal me contara todo lo que estaba sucediendo con mis padres y su decisión de ir a buscar a Regina sin contarme nada, salí de Granny's echa un basilisco en dirección a la comisaria, con Neal pisándome los talones suplicándome que me calmara.

Entre furiosamente en la oficina, haciendo saltar a mi padre de su silla, soltando una maldición, al oír la puerta rebotar con la pared.

\- ¿Emma, pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Henry esta…- David dejo de hacerme preguntas en cuanto vio a Neal entrar por la puerta, rojo, sin aliento y con cara de culpabilidad. Agacho la mirada y se quedó mudo al intuir lo que había pasado.

Yo me paseaba de un lado a otro dando largas y furiosas zancadas fulminando con la mirada a mi padre, que seguía mirando al suelo y rascándose la nuca pensando, seguramente, en cómo abordar el asunto. Por fin se dignó a mirarme y con un suspiro empezó a hablar.

-Doy por hecho que Neal ya te ha dicho dónde está tu madre. - No era una pregunta. Pare de andar de aquí para ya, y haciendo un gesto afirmativo le invite a seguir. - Y supongo que no estarás muy contenta. -

-Supones bien. -

-Entonces si ya lo sabes ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -

\- ¡El por qué! ¡¿Porque decidisteis volver a ocultarme las cosas inmediatamente después de que pasara todo lo de los papeles de la custodia?!- Le chille pidiendo una explicación de sus motivos.

-Emma… no estábamos seguros de que la información de Neal nos llevara a ningún lado.

-Pero lo hizo, os llevo hasta Regina. Y aun así no me lo dijisteis.

-Emma… creo que será mejor… esperar a que tu madre esté devuelta… para que ambos te puedan dar su versión del asunto…- la voz tímida de Neal me recordó que él también se encontraba allí, he hizo que dejara de mirar a mi padre, girándome para encontrarme con sus ojos que me pedían que fuera razonable.

-Tienes razón. - El suspiro de alivio de mi padre al escucharme decir eso fue audible en todo el pueblo. - No es justo que solo chille a mi padre. Esperare como me pides… ¡para chillarle a los dos! - exclame para volver a dejar mudo a mi padre. - Si tenéis alguna noticia… ¡me avisáis! - le chille a él y a Neal, mientras salía de la oficina, haciéndole entender a Neal que no quería que me siguiera y dejando a mi padre con cara de idiota al darse cuenta que no se había librado de mi furia.

Esa tarde, mientras observaba jugar a la consola a Henry y Neal, mi padre se puso en contacto. Me conto todo lo que había hablado con mi madre, que se disponía a salir de San Diego. Decidimos dividirnos. Él se encargaría de buscar evidencias de la estancia del Capitán Hook. Y yo de lo que le había pedido Regina a mi madre.

Y ahí me encontraba, en el límite del pueblo a las 3:25 de la madrugada, en el coche de la alcaldesa, sin saber que sentir exactamente respecto a la llegada de Regina.

Estaba tan furiosa de que se marchara, de que en todo ese tiempo no quisiera saber si Henry se encontraba bien. Se supone que le quería, eso es lo que le dijo al despertarse. Pero no se quedó para demostrárselo. Fue una cobarde. Y ahora volvía. Y no lo hacía por Henry, ni para ayudarnos. Volvía porque habían secuestrado a una tal Alex. ¿Cuán importante podría ser esa Alex, que la hacía volver para rescatarla? ¿Y no volvía para ayudar a su hijo?

Y a la vez me encontraba tan nerviosa por volverla a ver. Deseaba volverla a ver. Y eso me hacía sentir confusa. No debería desear verla, no después de todo lo que le hizo a mi familia. Estaba perdida en mi confusión cuando unos faros a lo lejos me hicieron volver a la realidad. Ahí estaban, no podría ser nadie más. A medida que los faros se hacían más grandes, los nervios que se instalaron en mi estómago se hacían también más grandes. Cuando ya quedaban unos pocos metros para que cruzaran la línea, el coche se detuvo repentinamente. Me removí en mi asiento por no saber que estaría pasando. Mi poca paciencia se hizo presente haciendo que diera las luces para avisarlas de que estaba allí. Seguí dando las luces hasta que vi salir del coche a Regina. En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Ahí estaba después de tres años. Tenía el pelo más largo y no vestía sus habituales trajes, pero la reconocería de cualquier manera.

De repente se dejó caer al suelo y supuse que algo no iba bien. Salí a toda prisa del Jeep, y corrí hacia ella mientras le decía a mi madre, que se encontraba a su lado, que me dejara encargarme a mí. Me arrodille frente a ella, y cuando levanto su cabeza para mirarme y susurro mi nombre, solo pude decir un estúpido Hey. En ese momento se desmayó.

\- ¡Regina! - Exclamo alterada mi madre.

-Tranquila… solo se ha desmayado. Yo me encargo. - Al mirar a mi madre y ver su expresión de desconcierto por encontrarme allí, la explique rápidamente que me había enterado de todo. -Ya hablaremos. Ahora me llevo a Regina a la cabaña. -Dije a mi madre empezando a acomodar a Regina en mis brazos.

-Emma… espera hay algo que debes saber…

-Mama no hay tiempo, tengo que llevarla a la cabaña. - La dije cortándola y poniéndome en pie con Regina en brazos girándome para ir al Jeep. Estaba tan concentrada en que no se me resbalara, que no escuche la puerta del coche abriéndose y los pequeños pasos que se dirigieron hacia mí.

\- ¿Mami? ¿A dónde llevas a mami? - Aquella voz infantil y sollozante, hizo que me girara para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Mami…? - Pregunte atónita, pasando la mirara de mi madre a la niña, que había cogido en brazos ella cuando se estaba acercando a mí.

-Emma. Te presento a Mia. La hija de Regina.

\- ¿La hija…?


	8. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen._**

Capítulo 7

 **POV Emma**

No recuerdo exactamente como conseguí meter a Regina en la parte de atrás del coche. Seguía incrédula con la noticia, de que Regina tenía una hija, que mi madre me había dado momentos antes. Mientras conducía por la carretera del bosque camino a la cabaña, miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor al coche que me seguía. En una de esas veces, mis ojos se desviaron hacia el cuerpo de Regina tumbado en la parte de atrás, que se removía dando señas de que se empezaba a despertar. Respire hondo y me prepare para lo que se avecinaba.

 **POV Regina**

Era una pesadilla. Todo lo que había pasado los últimos días era una pesadilla. La visita de Snow, el secuestro de Alex y la presencia de Emma. Todo debía ser una pesadilla ¿verdad? Abrí los ojos lentamente con la sensación de que seguía viviendo una pesadilla, pero cuando me vi tumbada en el asiento de atrás de un coche, y mis ojos solo vieron oscuridad por la ventanilla, supe que lo que creí que era una pesadilla era la pura realidad.

Lo primero que vi al incorporarme en el asiento, fueron unos ojos verdeazulados observándome por el espejo retrovisor, en los que me perdí hasta que volvieron su vista a la carretera. Tener que enfrentarme a Emma, a solas, en un espacio pequeño, cerrado y en movimiento, me acobardaba bastante. Pero nunca fui una cobarde, asique respire hondo, me pase al asiento delantero y me prepare para lo que pudiera pasar.

 **POV Emma**

¿De verdad Regina estaba saltando al asiento delantero? ¿Dónde había dejado sus desagradables y regias formas?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? - Vale. Al parecer "aunque la Reina se vista de plebeya, Reina se queda."

\- ¿En serio? - La pregunte mirándola de soslayo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiende señorita Swan? - Esa era la Regina que recordaba, impertinente y autoritaria.

\- "Buenas noches Emma." "Gracias por ayudarme Emma." "¿Cómo has estado estos últimos años Emma?" "Por cierto, Emma ¿cómo esta nuestro hijo..."- Empecé a balbucear debido a la rabia que esa mujer me hacía sentir.

-No es mi hijo. Al menos ya no.-

La tristeza y el dolor con los que Regina pronuncio esas palabras hizo que parara mi verborrea al instante. Eso, y el hecho de ver la cabaña delante mía. Aparque el coche delante de la entrada de la cabaña, apague las luces y detuve el motor. Entonces en la oscuridad de la noche, sentí como Regina extendía su mano y la dejaba a unos centímetros de mí. Me quede mirando la mano sin comprender exactamente lo que quería.

\- ¿Me da mis llaves, señorita Swan? - "Pues claro que me exigiría algo." Pensé rodando los ojos, ¿qué otra cosa podía querer?

Saqué las llaves del contacto, las extendí sobre su mano, agarrándolas con mi dedo pulgar e índice, y las solté. Ella cerro su mano sobre las llaves, se las guardo en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y me volvió a extender la mano.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - Dije en un volumen más alto de lo que pretendía.

-Al menos que pretenda arrestarme por romper la ventana de mi propia casa, le sugiero que me de las llaves de la puerta, señorita Swan. -

Idiota. Esta mujer debía pensar que era idiota. Pero siempre fue su culpa que yo actuara como tal. Su tono y forma condescendiente me sacaba de mis casillas. No me sentía así desde Neal. Aunque lo que me provocaba Regina no era amor precisamente.

Después de rebuscar por los bolsillos de la chaqueta, saque las llaves de la cabaña para entregárselas. Pero esta vez, en vez de soltárselas en la mano, pose mi mano sobre la suya, cogiéndola por el codo con mi mano libre inmediatamente, haciendo que se girada hacia mí. No sé si ella noto la descarga de electricidad que se produjo con el contacto de nuestras manos, pero algo debió de sentir por que intento apartar su mano rápidamente. No se lo permití. Lo que hice en su lugar, fue tirar de ella hacia mi mientras yo me acercaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. A escasos centímetros la una de la otra, con nuestros alientos entremezclándose, nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono y nuestras miradas perdidas la una en la de la otra. En un momento dado me pareció que su mirada se desviaba hacia mis labios para volver a mis ojos otra vez. En un acto reflejo mis ojos hicieron el mismo recorrido que los suyos habían hecho, quedándome más tiempo de lo que se consideraría correcto, observando sus carnosos labios y en especial esa cicatriz, que me moría por saber cómo se había hecho. Cuando volví a mirarla a los ojos, ella me miraba tan intensamente que me desestabilizo tanto, que mi agarre se aflojo dándola la oportunidad de separarse de mí. Pero por algún motivo no lo hizo. Sino que se acercó más, haciendo que yo también lo hiciera.

De repente las luces de los faros del coche de mi madre nos deslumbro, haciendo que parasemos nuestro acercamiento en seco y volviéramos a la realidad separándonos inmediatamente.

-Te… tenemos que hablar. - Dije por fin las palabras que pretendía decir cuando la agarre del codo, antes de que Regina saliese del coche, del que ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera.

-Puede que tenga razón señorita Swan. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar. - Dijo bajándose del coche y cerrando la puerta, sin dirigirme la mirara en ningún momento.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante. ¿De verdad habíamos estado a punto de besarnos? Pero qué diablos, si yo la detesto, ¿no?

 **POV Regina**

¿Había pasado, lo que creo, que había pasado? No podía pensar en eso ahora. El solo hecho de pensar, en la posibilidad de lo que hubiese podido pasar en el coche, hacía que la cabeza me estallase. Nunca imagine que le pudiese estar agradecida a Snow por ser inoportuna. Pero lo estaba, y mucho. Aunque nunca se lo diré, por supuesto.

Me acerque rápidamente a la parte del copiloto del coche de Snow, para sacar a Mia que estaba luchando con el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¡Mami! -chillo mi pequeña alzando los brazos para que la cogiera. - me has dado mucho susto. - dijo esta vez mas bajito y con un amago de sollozo.

-Lo se mi vida-dije mientras la quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y la cogía en brazos. - ¿Pero ves? Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

Mia me cogió de las mejillas e inspecciono mi cara moviéndola de un lado a otro para comprobar, que como la había dicho, me encontraba bien. Una vez estuvo segura de que decía la verdad, me di un beso y apretujo su mejilla contra la mía.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? - Pregunte a Mia cuando bostezó. Ella movió su cabecita de arriba abajo todavía apoyada en la mía. - Bueno ya entramos a dormir ¿vale? - Otro bostezo de su parte me dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Yo me encargo de vuestras maletas. Llévala dentro.

-Gracias Snow. - Ella me sonrió tiernamente y se dirigió a por las maletas.

Emma se dirigía a ayudar a Snow con las maletas, cuando al pasar a nuestro lado Mia se incorporó en mis brazos y lanzando sus brazos hacia Emma la llamo, dejándonos a las dos petrificadas.

\- ¡Emma! - volvió a llamar Mia, haciendo que por fin reaccionáramos, y Emma alargara sus brazos para cogerla cuando se la tendí.

-Dime… pequeña.

-Gracias por cuidar a mami. - La dijo Mia dándola un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-A sido todo un placer. - Contesto Emma, dándole ella también un beso a Mia. - Lo ves Regina. No es tan difícil decir gracias. - Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí, soltando una carcajada cuando la fulmine con la mirada. "Maldita Swan" pensé mientras devolvía a Mia a mis brazos, y ambas seguíamos nuestros caminos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la señorita Swan? - Pregunte a Mia una vez nos alejamos camino a la cabaña.

-Tita Snow me lo dijo. - ¿Tita Snow? Por encima de mi cadáver.

-Mia… Snow no es tu tita. No debes llamarla así. - La dije sonriendo, mientras entrabamos en la cabaña.

-Valeee…- Dijo con un largo bostezo.

Con una sonrisa de victoria me dirigí a la habitación, en donde dormiría Mia, pero al entrar en ella no estaba preparada.

-Pensaba que vendrías tu sola. Solo prepare el dormitorio principal. - La voz de Emma, en un susurro detrás de mí, hizo que me estremeciera de arriba abajo.

Sin dejar que notara el efecto que había causado en mí, me giré y sin decirle ni una sola palabra me dirigí al dormitorio principal, que estaba al final del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la réplica exacta de mi habitación de la mansión.

-Supongo que ha utilizado las cosas de la mansión. - Dije al notar la presencia de Emma detrás mía.

-A si es. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo. - Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca y se iba al salón, dejándome a solas con Mia.

Metí a Mia, que se había quedado dormida, en la cama, la tape y la di un beso en la frente. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta y me dirigí al salón. Cuando llegue Snow parecía estar intentando hablar con Emma, sin mucho éxito al parecer.

-Snow. Hoy ya es muy tarde para hacer la prueba. Mejor lo intentamos mañana. - Dije interrumpiendo esa conversación unilateral. Snow afirmo con la cabeza estando de acuerdo conmigo.

\- ¿Qué vais a intentar mañana? - Pregunto Emma saliendo de su mutismo.

-Regina quiere probar su magia. -

-Ummm… No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Nadie le ha pedido su opinión señorita Swan.

-Pues resulta… que al ser el sheriff… ¡mi opinión es la única que importa! Señora Mills. - Me dijo Swan entre dientes acercándose a mí y encarándome, empezando así una guerra de miradas.

-Regina tiene razón. - Interrumpió Snow nuestra guerra de miradas.

-Si. Yo también la he oído. - Me susurro Emma a mi lado, a ver la mirada de confusión que la lancé.

-Emma. Nos vamos. Hasta mañana Regina. - Dijo Snow saliendo de la cabaña camino al coche.

-Creo que su madre quiere que la siga, señorita Swan. - Indique a Emma la salida con el brazo.

-Aún tenemos que hablar. -

-De acuerdo señorita Swan, hablaremos de todo lo que quiera. ¿Pero le importaría que fuera cuando toda esta pesadilla finalice? - Le di el gusto con un susurro y bajando los brazos a forma de rendición. Si quería hablar pues le diría que hablaríamos.

-Va… vale. Ha… hasta mañana. - Se marchó por fin, un poco extrañada de que se saliese con la suya.

Por supuesto que no hablaría con ella. En cuanto rescatara a Alex, la cogería a ella y Mia y nos largaríamos de este maldito pueblo. Aunque reconozco que, si en la prueba de mañana recuperase mi magia, puede que fuese lo único que echara de menos. La magia y a Henry. A Henry siempre le echare de menos.

Cuando vi desaparecer las luces traseras del coche de Snow por el camino, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al dormitorio. Cogí un pijama de la maleta, me cambié y me metí en la cama con Mia. No sé exactamente cuando me dormí, pero en lo último en lo que pensé, fue ese momento que vivimos Emma y yo en el coche. Maldita Swan.

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

Snow, David y Neal, llegaron a la cabaña los tres juntos en la furgoneta de David, seguidos por Emma que venía en el coche patrulla, después de dejar a Henry en el colegio. Se bajaron de los coches y empezaron a caminar a la cabaña. Sin que David y Neal se dieran cuenta, Emma se retrasó con su madre.

\- ¿Les has dicho a David y Neal que Regina tiene una hija? - Pregunto Emma a su madre.

-No he sido capaz. - Contesto Snow agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

Enseguida las dos mujeres reanudaron sus pasos hacia la cabaña, donde David estaba aporreando la puerta desde hace un rato. De repente un chillido desde el interior, puso en alerta a las cuatros personas del exterior. David, que era el que se encontraba más cerca, sacó su arma y de una patada derribo la puerta de entrada, quedándose paralizado ante la escena que tenía delante, y haciendo que las tres personas que lo seguían se chocaran contra él.

Delante de ellos, pudieron ver como una niña pequeña desnuda, corría por toda la casa, seguida por una empapada Regina con una toalla en las manos. Madre e hija seguían con su juego sin percatarse de los cuatro pares de ojos que las observaban, en los que destacaba una brillante mirada de ojos verdeazulados.

La primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de las cuatro personas, fue Mia que, al verse observada, corrió a los brazos de su madre escondiendo su cabecita en el cuello de Regina roja como un tomate, a causa de la vergüenza. En ese momento todos reaccionaron, todos menos Charming, que seguía mirando a Mia con la boca abierta sin poder creérselo. Regina pensó por un momento que su fantasía de que a David le explotaría la cabeza al enterarse de que tenía una hija, se hacía realidad. Unos golpes en el hombro de David por fin le sacaron de su embobamiento, que inmediatamente guardo su arma.

-Voy a vestir a Mia. Mientras tanto, Snow ¿podrías explicarle al idiota de tu marido lo que está pasando? - Pregunto Regina llevándose a Mia al dormitorio, seguida por la mirada fulminante de David y acompañada por la carcajada de Neal.

Cuando Regina salió con Mia del dormitorio, Snow ya les había explicado todo el asunto a David y Neal. Estaban los cuatro sentados en los sillones del salón cuando Regina hizo las presentaciones, con una Mia todavía avergonzada, escondida entre sus piernas.

-Mia, mi amor. Mami tiene que arreglar unos asuntos de mayores aquí en el salón. ¿Quieres que te ponga los dibujos en la habitación? - Pregunto Regina a su hija, que afirmo rápidamente y salió corriendo al cuarto. - Ahora vuelvo. - Les dijo saliendo detrás de la niña.

-Sigo sin poder creérmelo. - Repetía David por enésima vez.

-Quieres parar ya de una vez. Tiene una hija, tampoco es para tanto. - Reprendía Emma a su padre. Ya estaba harta de oírle repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Y aunque quería quitarle importancia al asunto delante de sus padres, la tenía y mucho, sobre todo cuando Henry se enterase de la noticia.

Regina volvió con el libro de hechizos bajo el brazo y les explico que esa misma mañana, antes de que Mia se despertarse, recupero su magia sin necesidad de utilízalo. La magia siempre estuvo dentro de ella y no le costó mucho volver a sacarla a relucir. También les explico por qué quería lanzar el hechizo de ocultamiento sobre sí misma. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

\- ¿También afectara a Henry? - Pregunto Neal de forma inocente, pensando que a su hijo le gustaría volver a ver a Regina.

-De momento será lo mejor. Hasta que estemos seguros que hemos acabado con el Capitán. - dijo Regina mirando a Emma, que la devolvió una mirada de apoyo.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, Regina realizo el hechizo sobre sí misma, cambiando al instante de apariencia. Una vez comprobó que funcionaba, fue uno a uno inmunizando los presentes, asegurándose de que estos la seguirían viendo con su apariencia de siempre, al igual que lo haría Mia. Ya estaban listos para empezar la búsqueda del Capitán Hook.

De repente una explosión de magia que no provenía de Regina, ni del lugar en donde se encontraban los traspaso a todos, haciendo que todo el pueblo temblara.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Pregunto David girándose rápidamente hacia Regina.

-Yo no he sido Charming. Llevas todo el rato a mi lado ¿recuerdas? - Le respondió Regina de modo despreciativo, empezando así una discusión con él.

-Eres la única que tienes magia

\- ¿Acaso se te olvida el duendecillo?

-No creo que haya sido mi padre. - intervino Neal.

Mientras seguían discutiendo el móvil de Emma sonó. Cogiéndolo rápidamente al ser una llamada del hospital.

-Dime Whale… ¿estás seguro?... ¿se encuentran bien?... vale, en seguida vamos para ya. - Emma colgó y empezó a llamar a todos. - Chicos… chicos… ¡CHICOS! - Con su grito todos se giraron a verla. -Era Whale… Archie y una desconocida han sido llevados al hospital… - dijo esto último mirando a Regina.

-Alex…


	9. Chapter 8

_**Buenas a todas y todos, siento la tardanza de esta actualización, la navidad y esas cosas. :D**_

 _ **Ahora os quería aclarar una cosa (aunque no sé si sea necesario, pero así yo me quedo más a gusto ;p) por si las mosquis. El fic se desarrolla en una línea de tiempo alternativa, por lo que muchas de las cosas que pasan en la serie, también pasaran aquí. Algunas serán iguales, otras tendrán alguna diferencia y otras serán completamente diferentes o nuevas.**_

 _ **Y ahora contestando a la pregunta de uno de vosotros: La verdad es que no me he inspirado en ningún personaje en especial para la personalidad de Alex, pero para el físico os diré que está basado completamente en la actriz Claire Coffee. Para quienes no sepáis quien es; Es Adalind Schade de la serie Grimm. Y para los que aún no sepáis quien es… utilizar Google, (tengo entendido que es muy útil ;p).**_

 _ **Y de momento no tengo más que decir, si os surge alguna duda ya sabéis lo que hacer. ;-)**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 8

 **POV Regina**

En cuanto recibimos la noticia, les pedí a Snow y Neal que se quedasen con Mia. David estaba un poco reticente a que yo le acompañara a él y Emma, pero al explicarle que yo sería la única que podría reconocer a la desconocida, recordándole qu _e_ sería una oportunidad de comprobar que el hechizo funcionaba y al hecho de que yo ya estaba arrancando el Jeep, David "accedió" a que yo también fuera. Cuando estaba a punto de salir disparada hacia el hospital, la puerta se abrió y Emma quito las llaves del contacto.

\- ¿Se puede saber que cree que está haciendo señorita Swan?

-Estas demasiado alterada. Yo conduzco. - Dijo con esa sonrisilla suya de salvadora. Maldita Swan.

-Bien. - La bufe pasándome al asiento del copiloto. - Pero conduzca rápido. -

-Bien. - Me contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco, ante mi evidente orden.

El camino hasta llegar al hospital, lo hicimos en un completo silencio, solo interrumpido por los golpecitos que hacia yo con los pies debido a mis nervios. Unos nervios que, esperaba que Emma creyese, eran causados por la incertidumbre de no saber con seguridad quien era la desconocida del hospital, y no por el hecho de que no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que casi había pasado la noche anterior, en este mismo coche. A unos metros de llegar al hospital, Emma rompió el silencio.

-Recuerda, que si el hechizo funciona nadie sabrá quién eres.

-Si señorita Swan, soy consciente de ese dato. ¿Y?

-Pues que no creo, que ir por ahí llamándote Regina, les despiste por mucho tiempo… asique… ¿Cómo te llamo?

-No veo porque debería de llamarme de ninguna forma. - Al ver como fruncía el ceño ante mi contestación un tanto borde, decidí darla el gusto. -Pero si tanta gana tiene de llamarme de todas formas, puede llamarme… Dylan. Si, llámeme Dylan.

\- ¿Por qué Dylan?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita Swan. Me quería llamar por otro nombre, y ya se lo he dado. - Esta vez mi contestación se salió de tono. Estar dentro del coche me estaba estresando.

\- ¡Pues bien Dylan! ¡Ya hemos llegado! - Dijo bruscamente aparcando en el parking del hospital.

Esta vez fui yo la que cogió las llaves del contacto, saliendo del coche y cerrándolo en la distancia camino a la entrada, en cuanto Emma también se bajó.

 **POV Emma**

¿Porque me molestaba tanto, que fuera borde conmigo? Ya debería estar acostumbrada, o al menos no debería de sorprenderme puesto que ya había intentado librarse de mí en alguna ocasión. Pero al ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara al decirme que la llamara Dylan, mi curiosidad de saber el porqué de esa sonrisa, fue más grande que mi sentido común. Cuando volví de estar perdida en mis pensamientos, Regina ya estaba casi en la entrada.

Tuve que correr detrás de ella cuando entro por la puerta del hospital y se dirigió rápidamente al mostrador de información. Cuando la alcance, estaba chillando a la recepcionista pidiendo que la diera información.

\- ¿Pero, qué es lo que no entiende? Han traído a una desconocida y yo quiero saber dónde está. - Decía Regina con medio cuerpo por encima del mostrador, "comiéndose" a la enfermera.

-Señorita… pero … yo no puedo ayudarla…- Decía temerosa la enfermera.

Parecía que el hechizo funcionaba, puesto que, aunque la chica de información estaba aterraba, no mostraba señal de haber reconocido a Regina. Me acerque a ellas respirando agitadamente debido a la carrera.

-Re… Dylan. Por favor cálmate. Déjame a mí. - Regina se hizo a un lado invitándome a acercarme al mostrador, para hablar con la enfermera, fulminándome con su mirada.

-Buenos días Súsan. Nos habéis llamado, venimos a identificar a la desconocida…

-Ya sabemos su nombre… pero… no sé si debería… -Súsan miraba susceptiblemente a Regina. Parecía no saber si hablar delante de una desconocida.

\- ¡Por el amor de dios! Alex. Alex Coffee. ¿Ya me puede decir dónde encontrarla? - Regina ya no era capaz de contenerse.

-Yo… sí, claro… pero… -

\- ¡Pero que!

-Si no es un familiar directo…-Súsan nos miraba alternativamente a Regina y a mí, que me mantenía aparte, confirmando que la desconocida era la tal Alex.

-Está bien… disculpe… mi alteración…-Mire a Regina sorprendida ante su cambio de actitud. -Soy Dylan Coffee. Alex es mi mujer. -

¿Pero qué… su mujer… SU MUJER?... Era un truco para poder verla ¿verdad?... No era su mujer… eso no podía ser… bueno… quizás si… han pasado tres años… y Regina parece una mujer nueva… y también es hermosa… muy hermosa… cualquiera que tuviera ojos se daría cuenta de eso… ¿pero con una mujer?... no es que a mí me importe… pero no me imagino a Regina…

\- ¿Sheriff? - La voz de Súsan me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Hum…?

-La señora Coffee… ya se ha ido… ¿necesita algo más?

-No… no. Gracias Súsan. - Dije mirando a mi alrededor, viendo a mi padre entrar por la puerta, me giré de nuevo hacia Súsan. - Bueno sí. ¿El número de la habitación de Archie?

-La 204.

-Gracias. - Con la información me acerque a mi padre. - Papa. Archie está en la habitación 204. ¿Puedes ir tu a ver como esta?

-Si claro. ¿Pero y la desconocida? ¿Dónde está Re…? -

Antes de que continuara, le interrumpí y le expliqué que a partir de ahora llamaríamos a Regina Dylan en público, para no levantar sospechas de su verdadera identidad. Decidí que mientras él se encargaba de Archie, yo lo haría de Alex y "su mujer". Cuando ya me estaba dirigiendo al ascensor, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba la habitación de Alex. Al estar distraída, cuando Regina dijo que era la mujer de Alex, me perdí el resto de la conversación que mantuvieron Súsan y Regina y por tanto el número de la habitación en donde se encontraba Alex. Volví al mostrador, avergonzada, para pedirle el número de habitación a Súsan. Ella me lo dio con una sonrisa divertida, y yo sabiendo por fin el número me dirigí hacia allí.

Se podían oír las risas desde fuera de la habitación. Entreabrí la puerta discretamente y espié lo que en ella sucedía.

\- ¿Entonces… es cierto todo lo de la Reina Malvada… y ese otro mundo? - Decía una chica rubia de espaldas a mi entre risas, mientras acababa de vestirse con ropa de calle.

-Sip. Todo verdad. -La contestaba Regina sentada en la cama toda sonriente.

-Y lo de… ya sabes… tu siendo otra, … y luego tú de nuevo… ¿magia? - Decía acercándose a Regina moviendo sus manos como si hiciera algún truco de magia.

-Aja… ¿pero podemos hablar de eso cuando estemos en casa? Ahora date prisa. No quiero seguir ni un minuto más aquí. - Decía Regina levantándose de la cama. En ese momento decidí entrar antes de que me vieran medio escondida.

-Buenos días. Usted debe de ser Alex Coffee. -Dije alertando a las dos mujeres de mi presencia.

Cuando la tal Alex se volvió a mirarme, pude verla bien por primera vez. Era más o menos de la misma altura de Regina, delgada, con una figura estilizada, rubia y con unos enormes ojos azules. Era muy guapa.

-Si. Yo soy Alex. ¿Y tú eres…? -Me preguntaba tendiéndome la mano para estrecharla.

-Es Emma Swan. - Contesto Regina en mi lugar. - La sheriff del pueblo y…

-Y la madre de Henry. - Acabo Alex la frase de Regina, sujetándome la mano firmemente sin soltarla, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados. - No me habías dicho que era tan guapa. -Dijo soltándome la mano y guiñándome un ojo.

-No lo es. - La contesto Regina subiendo sus hombros, mientras Alex se la acercaba.

\- ¿Queeé? - Replicaba Alex con un tono muy agudo. -Mírala bien Regi. -Le paso un brazo por los hombros y con el otro me señalaba de arriba abajo. - Es toda una belleza. - Regina me miro de arriba abajo y luego fijo sus ojos en los míos.

-Debemos irnos… - Carraspeo Regina apartando su vista de la mía. Y dirigiéndose a la salida, pasando por mi lado sin mirarme.

Alex soltó una carcajada y siguió a Regina, mientras yo me quedaba ahí parada roja como un tomate y sin saber qué demonios acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Emma! ¿no vienes? - Me pregunto Alex asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Si. Claro. Ya voy. - Dije siguiéndola.

Nos encontramos con mi padre, Archie y Belle hablando en el pasillo, donde hice las debidas presentaciones, y comprobamos que efectivamente el hechizo funcionaba. Archie y Belle no sospechaban, ni siquiera se podrían imaginar, que la mujer llamada Dylan que les acababa de presentar en realidad era Regina.

Después de que Whale diera el alta a los dos pacientes, decidimos ir a la comisaria para hacer los interrogatorios oficiales. Brevemente Belle nos explicó que fue ella quien había rescatado a Archie y Alex, cuando por casualidad dio con el barco del Capitán Hook que permanecía invisible por alguna especie de hechizo. Mire a Regina, que estaba un poco alejada con Alex, y observe como levantaba su ceja al oír lo de la invisibilidad del barco. Me acerque a ella y la aparte un momento mientras dejaba a mi padre que recogiera las declaraciones tanto de Archie como de Alex, de lo ocurrido.

-Dime. ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Pues el hecho de que Hook no posee magia. Alguien debe de estar ayudándole. Alguien bastante poderoso. Un hechizo así no es fácil de hacer.

\- ¿Se te ocurre quien podría ser?

\- ¿Ese no es su trabajo Sheriff? ¿Averiguar quién es el malo? - Alcé ambas cejas, me estaba empezando a cansar de su actitud bipolar.

-Si consideras maldad a estar borracho delante del convento a las 2 de la madrugada. El único "malo" que ha habido en Storybrooke en los últimos años es Leroy. Asique… ¿Se te ocurre quien podría ser? - Regino alzo su ceja y sonrió ante mi forma irónica de responderla.

-La única persona que conozco, aparte de Gold y yo misma, está muerta y enterrada en el bosque encantado. Asique, no Sheriff. No se me ocurre nadie.

\- ¿Y esa persona era…?

-Señorita Swan. Empiezo a pensar que aparte de la idiotez de sus padres, ha heredado su total y completa manía de hacerme irritar. - La sonreí de la forma más "encantadora" que sabía, haciéndola entender que no me rendiría. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y continuo con su explicación. - Era mi madre. Cora. "La Reina de Corazones".

\- ¿Como la de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

-No, "como". "La" de Alicia.

\- ¿En serio?

-Oh vamos, Swan. No ponga esa cara. -dijo divertida ante mi cara de asombro. -No me va decir que, en estos tres años, no ha hablado con nadie sobre el bosque encantado. - Mi cara de culpabilidad, fue todo lo que la pude decir. - ¿Ni siquiera ha investigado que otros mundos existen?

-Hum, hum... - Negué con la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. -Pero ahora que estas aquí… -

-Ni piense que me voy a poner a darla clases sobre los cuentos, señorita Swan. Para eso ya tiene a sus padres. - Dijo mirándome de reojo, mientras observaba a Alex declarar.

-Pero ellos no quieren hablar de eso. – La conteste refunfuñando y cruzándome de brazos de forma infantil.

La carcajada de Regina retumbo por toda la comisaria, haciendo que yo y las otras cuatro personas que estaba en ella, nos giráramos hacia ella con caras de sorpresa. Nunca la había oído reír así. De hecho, nunca la había oído reír en absoluto. Era hermosa… su risa era hermosa, melodiosa y llena de vida.

-Eres peor que mi hija Emma.- Nos quedamos mirándonos y sonriéndonos. No era la primera vez que nos mirábamos tan intensamente. Pero si la primera que no queríamos matarnos mutuamente. De hecho, lo que sentí en ese momento, era todo lo contrario a querer matarla, en ese momento quería…

-Ya hemos terminado. - Nos interrumpió David, haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y provocando que Regina empezara a alejarse de mí. Maldito Charming.

 **POV Regina**

-Bien pues nosotras nos vamos- Dije dirigiéndome a Alex- Si hay alguna novedad avisarme. - Le dije a Emma antes de salir por la puerta.

-Dylan es una antigua compañera de Boston. Es la mejor Detective que conozco. Estaba aquí ayudándome, cuando secuestraron a su amiga. - Se apresuró Emma a explicar, al ver las caras de Archie y Belle de no entender porque me tendrían que avisar de nada.

Con un gesto de cabeza, agradecí a Emma su rápida intervención. Debía de haber estado pensando mucho en una cuartada para que de repente una desconocida apareciese en Storybrooke. O eso… o simplemente no era tan idiota después de todo.

Ya en el coche, camino a la cabaña, podía sentir como Alex no paraba de mirarme. La mire de reojo y vi como enarbolaba una sonrisa un tanto picara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Me puedes explicar a que ha venido ese "numerito" con Emma?

-No se dé que me hablas. - Pero sabía perfectamente de que me hablaba. En un momento de nuestra conversación, después de que me hiciera reír como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, Emma y yo, nos quedamos prendadas la una en la otra. En ese momento sentí que me podría perder en esos ojos para el resto de mi vida y no me importaría en absoluto.

-Está bien… está bien, como quieras. No quiero arriesgarme a que me arranques el corazón. -comento alzando sus manos en forma de rendición ante mi mirada asesina. - Pero tus ojos te delatan. -acabo elevando sus hombros a la vez y riendo.

-Graciosilla…

-Gruñona…

El resto del camino se pasó rápido, mientras Alex me repetía lo mismo que le había contado a David en la comisaria. Estaba en la playa esperándonos a Mia y a mí, cuando noto como alguien la agarraba por detrás poniéndola algo en la cara, seguramente cloroformo, desmayándose en el acto. Luego despertó en un sitio oscuro y húmedo, maniatada y amordazada. En el mismo sitio estaba Archie también amordazado y maniatado. Estuvieron algunas horas allí hasta que Belle les encontró y "rescato". Me conto que no quiso dar muchas explicaciones de quien era, cuando empezó a escucharles hablar de Storybrooke, y de que fui yo quien le había secuestrado. Por fortuna Archie desmintió que yo hubiera hecho dicho acto, al ser testigo de cómo la que supuestamente era yo cambiaba de apariencia delante de él, transformándose en una mujer que no había visto nunca antes, y de la que no recordaba mucho.

Llagamos a la cabaña y Mia salió corriendo de ella echándose a los brazos de Alex.

\- ¡Titaaaa! Ya era hora de que llegaras. ¿Sabes que hay un lago? Aun podéis enseñarme a nadar. -Mia daba saltitos de alegría mientras nos miraba a Alex y a mí.

\- ¡Biennn…! - chillaba Alex dando vueltas con Mia en los brazos.

A veces no sabía quién era más infantil, si mi niña de dos años o mi mejor amiga. Snow y Neal se acercaron a nosotras. Después de las presentaciones y los agradecimientos. Snow y Neal se fueron para dejarnos descansar antes de que me tuviera que reunir de nuevo con ellos, esa misma tarde, para ayudarles con la investigación.

En un principio mi idea era salir de Storybrooke nada más recuperar a Alex. Pero a petición de ella, decidí quedarme unos días y ver en que podía ayudar, si en ese tiempo no era de ayuda nos iríamos de inmediato.

Esa tarde cuando Mia y Alex estaban durmiendo una siesta y yo me disponía a irme a la comisaria, Hook me hizo una visita.

-Buenas tardes "majestad". - Me saludo con una reverencia, como siempre hacia. - Veo que has recuperado a tu muñequita…

\- ¿Qué quieres Hook?

-Solo soy un humilde mensajero, amor. - Dijo tendiéndome un sobre lacrado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunte arrancándoselo de las manos y abriéndolo de forma brusca.

-Pues… una misiva. ¿Acaso no es evidente, majestad? - Ese pirata de pacotilla se estaba burlando de mí.

A ver marcharse por fin al pirata, me dispuse a leer aquella carta. A cada palabra que leía, mis ojos iban incrementando su tamaño debido a la sorpresa, y mi preocupación aumentaba exponencialmente. Cuando acabe de leerla, estaba aterrada y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Lo único que quería hacer era coger a Mia, Alex y Henry, y salir de Storybrooke lo antes posible. Cosa que no podría hacer.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me desvanecí en una nube purpura, reapareciendo en el lugar en el que se encontraba la Sheriff. Debí haber llamado antes. Cuando reaparecí, no me esperaba hacerlo en el baño de la Sheriff, mientras esta se tomaba una ducha y destrozaba la maravillosa "Crazy" de Aerosmith, con sus gorgoritos. Por suerte la mampara de la ducha era esmerilada y apenas se veía su interior.

-Hum… Hum… Sheriff, tenemos un problema. - Mi carraspeo y mi voz, hicieron que Emma lanzara un gritito demasiado agudo al verse sorprendida.

\- ¡Regina!¡Pero qué demonios! - Dijo asomando la cabeza llena de jabón por la puerta de la ducha.

-Ya sé quién es la cómplice del Capitán Hook. Y es urgen…

\- ¡Puedo acabar de ducharme, por favor!

-Ehh… si claro. Pero date prisa es urgente que te…- Emma seguía mirándome instándome a que saliera de su baño. - Te espero fuera. Date prisa.

Al salir, me encontré en la que fue mi habitación de invitados. Debí imaginarme que se apropiaría también de mi casa, ya lo había hecho de mi hijo ¿no? Por lo menos no se apodero de mi cuarto. Me acerque a la ventana y me quede mirando mi manzano, esperando a que saliera. A los pocos minutos oí la puerta abrirse y me giré hacia ella para ver a Emma en albornoz, secándose el pelo con la toalla, acercarse a mí.

-Entonces… ¿Quién dices que es la cómplice del Capitán Hook?

-La Reina de Corazones

-Pe… pero… ¿no estaba muerta y enterrada en el bosque encantado?

-Al parecer no

\- ¿Y qué demonios quiere?

-A mi…


	10. Chapter 9

_**Perdón por la tardanza.**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 9

 **POV Regina**

Una… dos… tres… cuatro piedras lanzadas contra la linde del pueblo, y cuatro piedras rebotadas. Una y otra vez, Emma cogía la misma piedra, la lanzaba contra la muralla invisible que rodeaba Storybrooke, y una y otra vez esa misma piedra volvía hacia ella. Yo la observaba con mis brazos cruzados, la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa en la cara. Mira que era terca.

-Señorita Swan. Por mucho que lance esa piedra, no creo que le vaya a hacer un agujero a la barrera que ha conjurado mi madre. - Emma me miro… se agacho… recogió la piedra… y la volvió a lanzar emitiendo un aullido de desesperación. - ¡Señorita Swan! ¡Ya basta! - Dije cogiéndome el tabique nasal con mi pulgar e índice. Esta situación me daba dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿No lo entiendes?¡No podemos salir! - Me gritaba gesticulando exageradamente con sus brazos.

\- ¡Para eso fue creada! ¿Qué no entiendes de "no podrás huir, ni deshacerte de mí esta vez querida"? - La devolví el grito, citando las últimas palabras escritas en la carta de mi madre.

\- ¡El por qué! No entiendo… el por qué. -Me dijo esto último en un susurro, ocultando su mirada de la mía.

-Supongo que tendré que preguntárselo. – Me acerqué a ella, con una sonrisa, y puse mi mano en su hombro, consiguiendo que me mirara y me devolviera la sonrisa.

-Sí, supong… espera… ¿Qué?... ¡NO!

\- ¿No? - La interrogue alzando mi ceja.

\- ¡Si! ¡No! No… no puedes ir y… y… - decía tartamudeando y alterada.

\- ¿Y…?

-Y… y… pregunt… preguntarla… "por… por cierto mama… ¿¡que puñetas quieres de mí!?"

-No con esas mismas palabras… pero si, esa es la idea… - conteste divertida ante la situación.

\- ¿En serio? No te lo permitiré… - y con esas palabras Emma agota mi paciencia.

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso, señorita Swan… -

-Pero es peligroso Regina…

-Se cuidarme sola. Llevo toda la vida haciéndolo… - Dije entre dientes.

-Pero… si te pasase algo… yo no… - La forma en que su mirada vidriosa se posó en mí, me hizo temblar ante los posibles sentimientos que se percibían en ellos.

\- ¡Usted nada! Limítese a hacer su trabajo. Cuando la necesite la llamare. - No lo soporte más. Hice lo que siempre hacia. Fui brusca y fría, para segundos después desaparecer en mi nube purpura.

Reaparecí en el puerto, extrañamente vacío, y me dirigí al muelle donde Bella había dicho que se encontraba el barco de Hook. Para mi sorpresa, me fue demasiado sencillo revertir el hechizo de invisibilidad del barco. Subí por la rampa que me daba acceso a la cubierta. Giré sobre mi misma buscando alguna señal de vida a mi alrededor, pero no encontré ninguna. Al igual que el puerto, el barco parecía estar vacío. Empezaba a temer que aquello fuese una trampa.

-No te esperaba tan pronto… y sola… amor. - Me gire hacia donde procedía la voz de Hook.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Me dirigí hacia él, sin prestarle atención a lo que me había dicho.

Hook se hecho a un lado, mostrándome el camino a su camarote, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Os dejo a solas… tengo una cita con un cocodrilo. – Dijo cuando pase por su lado, yéndose a continuación del barco.

Me dirigí a través de un corto pasillo, con un par de camarotes a los lados, hasta la última puerta que pertenecía al aposento de Hook. Abrí la puerta y entre bruscamente buscando a mi madre.

-A sido más fácil de lo que creía. – Me gire al escuchar esa voz desconocida que llegaba de detrás de mí, para encontrarme con una sombra que me arrojaba un montón de polvos, que hicieron que me desmayase en el acto.

 **POV Emma**

Esa mujer era desesperante, ¿porque siempre tenía que hacer las cosas ella sola? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar mi ayuda? Me dirigía al puerto, después de ir a casa de Regina, y que Alex me contase en donde se encontraba.

Alex… a ella sí que le decía las cosas y la pedía ayuda. Dios… hasta la confiaba el cuidado de su hija… y era normal, eran amigas después de todo… y para Regina parecía que esa mujer era muy importante, dado el hecho de que solo volvió para rescatarla. Empezaba a pensar que lo suyo iba más allá de una simple amistad. Eso me molestaba y el hecho de que me molestase, me ponía furiosa. ¿Por qué debería molestarme que Regina tuviera una relación amorosa con esa mujer? ¿Y porque esa mujer no era yo?... Un momento ¿¡QUE!?...

-Emma ¿se puede saber qué haces todavía ahí dentro? - Los golpecitos en la ventanilla del coche y la voz de mi padre, hicieron que mi cerebro volviese a funcionar después de que colapsara ante mi último pensamiento.

-Te estaba esperando. -Mentí, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del coche.

-Vale…-Dijo alargando la última silaba, dándome a entender que no me había creído en absoluto, pero que lo dejaría pasar. De momento.

Nos dirigimos al enorme barco que había aparecido de repente en uno de los muelles. Esto debía ser obra de Regina, habría deshecho el hechizo de invisibilidad. Lo que se me hacía raro era que todo estuviese tan vacío a esas horas. Con un gesto, le indique a David que aquella situación me preocupaba, ambos desenfundamos nuestras armas y nos dispusimos a subir al barco.

Yo iba delante, subiendo por la rampa, llegando a cubierta la primera. No había ni un alma en ese maldito barco. Decidí que nos separásemos, David bajaría por la escotilla a la bodega y yo registraría los camarotes superiores. David no parecía muy conforme, pero la Sheriff era yo, y él tendría que seguir mis órdenes.

Cuando su cabeza se perdió de vista por la escotilla, me dirigí a los camarotes. Abrí la puerta exterior, encontrándome con un oscuro pasillo con dos puertas a los lados y una justo en frente. Me dirigí primero a la de la izquierda, abriéndola despacio intentando no hacer mucho ruido. No había nada ahí dentro, era un simple camarote con un par de literas y una tabla haciendo la función de escritorio. Ahora fui al de la derecha, era exactamente igual que el primero. Salí del segundo camarote y fui al tercero. Me pare justo delante de la puerta, respire hondo, empuñe firmemente el arma, me puse en posición y pegue una fuerte patada a la puerta abriéndola de golpe y entrando rápidamente en el camarote. Apunte con mi arma en todas direcciones buscando a alguien, pero allí dentro no había nadie. Oí un ruido detrás mío y me gire rápidamente con mi arma en alto, sin saber que me podría encontrar. Solo era mi padre que ya había inspeccionado la bodega, no había ni rastro de Regina.

-Aquí tampoco está. ¿Dónde se ha metido esta mujer? - Mencioné mirando a mi alrededor buscando alguna señal.

-No lo sé. Pero no parece que aquí allá estado nadie en algún tiempo. -David se giró para salir por la puerta. -Un momento ¿qué es esto? - Se agacho a recoger algo del suelo.

-Déjame ver-Dije acercándome a él.

-Parece una esclava. -

-Aquí hay algo grabado… - le comenté a mi padre, cuando inspeccioné la pulsera que me había pasado. - ¿M… y R…? M y R. Esto es de Regina, no hay duda. -David me la quito de las manos y la observo.

-También viene una fecha detrás… que raro…

\- ¿El que…?

-Es la fecha de tu cumpleaños…- Le arrebate la esclava de sus manos y mire la fecha.

-Si… es verdad, es la misma fecha, pero... el año es diferente… es de hace dos años… tal vez sea la fecha de nacimiento de Mia.

-Pues… que casualidad. ¿No?

-Si… volvamos a la comisaria, aquí no hay nada más, y el haber encontrado aquí esto… - le dije cogiendo de nuevo la pulsera pasando mi dedo por la fecha. - … significa que Regina estuvo aquí. Tenemos que encontrarla. - Salimos del barco y nos dirigimos a la comisaria.

No podía dejar de pensar en Regina y en los sentimientos que me provocaba. Era verdad que en estos años no había dejado de pensar en ella y de buscarla. Pero me convencí a mí misma de que, si pensaba en ella, era por rencor debido a lo que nos había hecho a mi familia y a mí, y si la buscaba era para solucionar el asunto de la custodia de Henry. Sin embargo, al volver a verla a ella y Mia, y observar la relación que tenía con Alex, me di cuenta de que en realidad todo lo que hice fue por lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Echaba de menos sus continuos desplantes, su forma altanera de dirigirse a mí, el interminable tira y afloja al que nos veíamos sometidas continuamente, sus provocaciones presentándose sin avisar en la comisaria o en Granny's, pero, sobre todo, echaba de menos trabajar codo con codo con ella. Es verdad que solo lo habíamos hecho un par de veces, pero cuando lo hicimos nos compaginamos a la perfección. Dios… ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que me gustaba Regina Mills?

La sonrisa que se me había dibujado al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, se borró al ver a Alex, Neal, Mia y Henry delante de la comisaria esperando. Henry jugaba con Mia mientras Neal y Alex se reían. Aparque el coche patrulla detrás de la camioneta de mi padre y baje de él, me acerque a mi padre y juntos fuimos a la entrada de la comisaria, donde los demás ya nos habían visto y nos esperaban.

\- ¿Hola que hacéis aquí? - Pregunte a Alex y Neal.

-Queremos ayudar. ¿Sabéis algo de Re…? – Empezó a preguntar Alex.

\- ¡No! - La interrumpí antes de que mencionase a Regina delante de Henry. - No sabemos nada aun de "Dylan". -La respondí haciéndola un gesto mirando a Henry.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho? -Susurro Alex a Neal, que puso su típica mirada de culpabilidad.

\- ¿Neal?

-Ya sé que Regina ha vuelto. Y tú… me has vuelto a mentir. - Me gire a mirar a Henry con los ojos como platos, al escucharle decir esas palabras.

 **POV Regina**

Mi mente estaba volviendo a la consciencia y la neblina que nublaba mi vista desaparecía mientras abría, parpadeando lentamente y con dificultad, mis ojos. Lo primero que note al recuperar totalmente la consciencia, fue que me encontraba atada de pies y manos, en lo que parecía una camilla. Miré a mis lados y vi una especie de almacén. Intente soltarme con magia, pero nada sucedió, algo me la había arrebatado. Escuche un ruido y murmullos de gente hablando al otro lado de una pared acristalada. Podía diferenciar a un hombre y una mujer hablando. El hombre entro en la sala arrastrando lo que parecía un carro.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Me llamo Greg Mendell, y estoy aquí para encontrar a mi padre.

\- ¿Y eso en que me incumbe a mí?

-Pues veras Regina… dado el hecho, de que fuiste tú a la última persona que vi con él, eres la única que me puede dar respuestas.

\- ¿Y porque simplemente no me preguntas?

-Ah… porque ya se lo que le hiciste. ¡Tú lo mataste! - Me gritaba mientras me ponía cables por diferentes sitios de mi cuerpo. Empezaba a tener miedo, pero nunca se lo haría saber.

-He matado a mucha gente. ¿Porque debería de acordarme de tu padre?

-Pues entonces hare que te acuerdes…

El dolor que sentí a continuación, fue devastador. Nunca había sentido un dolor físico como aquel, la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo destruyendo cada célula a su paso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo torturándome aquel hombre, pero en ese tiempo me conto toda su historia. Si… me acordaba de él. Él fue el motivo por el que adopte a Henry. Y me acordaba de su padre… lo enterré en donde acamparon el día que la maldición creo Storybrooke.

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con su cuerpo?!

\- ¡Greg! Tenemos que irnos… Emma y David están aquí… - La mujer que había visto anteriormente entro agitada a la sala.

\- ¡No… todavía no he acabado!

-Apenas tenemos tiempo para escapar y la misión es más importante…-

-Vete preparando todo… acabo con esto y me reúno contigo en el punto de encuentro. - La mujer asintió y salió de allí. - Me temo Regina que nos hemos quedado sin tiempo… y como no parece que me vayas a contar nada… te contare yo algo… -Subió el dial de la potencia al máximo, y con una sonrisa sádica se agacho a mi altura y me susurro al oído…- Tú me arrebataste lo que más quería… ahora yo acabare contigo… pero antes te diré porque estamos aquí en verdad. Nuestro jefe nos ha encargado llevarle a un muchachito muy especial… el verdadero creyente lo llaman…

-Henry…

-Sí, eso es… Henry… pero… no creo que sea suficiente castigo para ti… asique… - se levantó y se acercó a la maquina...- ¡También me llevare a Mia!

\- ¡NO! - Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que pulsase el botón y todo se volviera negro.

 **POV Emma**

David y yo nos habíamos separado para buscar a Regina. Gracias a Gold y al hechizo localizador que le hecho a la esclava, que encontramos en el barco, nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde la retenían. El humo que salía de las tuberías y las luces que parpadeaban, me dificultaban la visión.

-¡Emma! La he encontrado… pero el secuestrador ha escapado… cubre la salida… se dirige hacia allí…- Me decía David a través del walkie.

\- ¿¡Cómo se encuentra!?- "Que este bien… que este bien… que este bien…" No podía dejar de pensar eso mientras me dirigía a cubrir la salida.

-No muy bien…- "mierda" en ese momento se me instalo un nudo en el pecho…- pero con ayuda de Blue, se pondrá mejor… voy a llamarla de inmediato.

-Vale tenme al tan…- no pude acabar la frase porque algo me dio en la cabeza, por detrás, haciéndome perder el sentido, por unos segundos.

Cuando pude enfocar de nuevo, vi un borrón alejarse de mi corriendo. Ese debía de ser el maldito secuestrador, ah cuando lo atrapase se iba a enterar de lo que es bueno. Me incorpore llevándome la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza, para comprobar que no me había hecho una brecha. Salí de aquel lugar y fui al encuentro de mi padre.

* * *

Llevábamos un rato esperando a que Regina se despertara. Blue la había quitado un brazalete que la estaba drenando la magia, que impidió que pudiera utilizarla y que la debilitaba lentamente. Al quitárselo, Regina recuperaría su magia y dejaría de empeorar. Solo necesitaba descansar y reposo. Humedecí de nuevo el trapo y se lo pasé por la frente. Cada vez que la miraba, me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos y lo tonta que fui al no darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que me gustaba.

Me estaba perdiendo en la cicatriz de su labio, cuando un ligero movimiento de cabeza, me indico que por fin se estaba despertando. Llame enseguida a mis padres y ellos se acercaron deprisa.

\- ¿Emma.…? - Su voz, susurrando mi nombre de aquella manera tan vulnerable me estremeció.

-Hey… no hagas mucho esfuerzo… - La dije acariciando su cabello.

\- ¿Estoy en el infierno? - Pregunto ahora mirando a mis padres que se encontraban detrás mío, sonriéndola. - ¿Co.… como me habéis encontrado? - volvió a preguntarme directamente.

-Gold lanzo un hechizo a tu esclava. - saqué la esclava de mi bolsillo y se la puse. - Y esta nos llevó hasta a ti. - Regina observaba como la ponía aquella pulsera, mirándome con gratitud y afecto.

Yo le devolví aquella mirada y la sonreí. De pronto su mirada, que me mostraba un afecto que antes no había visto, se llenó de pánico. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y empezó a mirar por todos lados del apartamento de mis padres.

\- ¡¿Y Mia?!¡¿Dónde está mi niña?!-Regina se intentaba poner de pie de forma histérica. - ¡¿Y Henry!? ¡¿Emma, donde están los niños!?-La forma en la que me pregunto por ellos, me lleno de esperanza de que algún día pudiésemos ser una familia de verdad.

-Tranquila Regina… están con Alex, Neal y Tamara. Están bien. Debes descansar, aun estas muy débil… - La decía Snow intentando tranquilizarla.

-No lo entendéis… los que me secuestraron… su verdadera intención es secuestrar a Henry… y a Mia…-

-Pero ¿Por qué?...

-No lo sé… dijo algo de que su jefe quería al verdadero creyente… y que se llevaría a Mia solo por vengarse de mi… -

-Has dicho "los" …-intervino David esta vez- ¿quién más te secuestro?

-Era una muj…

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta de la casa nos sobresaltaron a todos. David fue corriendo a abrir. Alex entro como una exhalación sangrando por un brazo.

\- ¡Se los han llevado! - Decía a lagrima viva. - ¡Tamara y un hombre se han llevado a vuestros hijos!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Perdonar la tardanza, pero me ha costado un montón escribir este capítulo. Espero que seáis indulgentes a causa de mi falta de experiencia en escribir algo semejante.**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 10

 **POV Narrador**

La brisa que se creaba por el avance del Jolly Roger arremolinaba el oscuro cabello de Regina, que apoyada en la baranda de proa observaba a lo lejos la silueta de la isla de Nunca Jamás. Poco a poco se iban acercando a la isla donde los "hombres muertos", como llamaba Regina a Greg y Tamara, habían llevado a Mia y Henry. Estaba tan preocupada por su niña… y aunque también lo estaba por Henry, sus mayores pensamientos iban dirigidos a Mia. Ella solo tenía dos años y en esos dos años solo se habían separado la vez que ella estuvo en Nueva York, quedándose al cuidado de Alex. Ahora debía de estar aterrada sin saber que pasaba, donde estaba y lo peor de todo… en donde estaban su mami y su tía Alex. Swan y los Charming la habían asegurado que con Henry estaría bien, que él cuidaría de ella hasta que ellos llegaran a rescatarles, pero eso no la reconfortaba en absoluto. Henry por muy maduro que fuera, tan solo seguía siendo un niño.

Regina estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no escucho los pasos de Emma que se la acercaba por la espalda. Emma llego a la altura de Regina, poso sus brazos en la baranda, y miro hacia Nunca Jamás, tal y como lo hacía la morena. Regina al sentirla a su lado, se enjuago rápidamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, y se giró hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres Swan? - Pregunto Regina, que, al verse descubierta en un momento de vulnerabilidad, no pudo evitar ser un tanto áspera.

-Hook dice que queda poco para llegar. Deberías ir a descansar. -Le contesto Emma secamente, manteniendo su vista en la isla, dolida por la aspereza de las palabras de Regina.

-Lo siento… -Regina suavizo su tono, al darse cuenta del efecto que provoco en Emma con sus palabras. - ¿Crees que podemos confiar en él? -Pregunto cambiando de tema, girándose sobre sí misma para mirar a Hook.

-Todo lo que se puede confiar en un pirata. - Emma se giró, apoyando sus antebrazos en la baranda, haciendo que su hombro quedase pegado al de Regina. -Pero creo… que el hecho de que le salvásemos de Gold… hace que nos deba una bien grande. - Dijo mostrándole a Regina su sonrisa más encantadora.

 _(Unas horas antes)_

Emma y Regina habían llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que Gold acabara con Hook. Necesitaban respuestas y el único que las tenía era el pirata. Al principio Hook se negaba a colaborar, pero cuando se encontró con la mano de Regina atravesando su pecho y estrujando su corazón, canto como un pajarito.

La misión siempre había sido llevar a Henry ante Peter Pan, pero cuando llegaron a Storybrooke y descubrieron que Regina ya no estaba, Mendell cambio los planes. Él quería vengarse de Regina por la muerte de su padre. Planearon todo lo de los robos y desapariciones para provocar que la buscaran. Tamara con una peluca, ropa robada de la mansión y oculta entre las sombras, se dejó ver un par de veces por el pueblo haciéndose pasar por Regina, dando el resultado que querían. Con Regina de vuelta en el pueblo, ya solo quedaba provocarla para que cayera en la trampa de Mendell. Lanzaron el hechizo de reclusión, que les dio Pan para cercar el pueblo y redactaron una carta falsa de Cora para atraer a Regina al barco. Confesó que él solo se prestó a colaborar porque Pan le aseguro que se podría vengar de Rumpelstiltskin por la muerte de su amada.

Llegaron al acuerdo de que Hook les ayudaría a rescatar a Mia y Henry y ellos le dejarían libre una vez regresaran a Storybrooke. Una vez que Regina curo con su magia el brazo de Alex y la cabeza de Neal, al que encontraron con un fuerte golpe en esta, se pusieron en marcha hacia Nunca Jamás, dejando en el pueblo a Neal y Alex que todavía estaban débiles para viajar a pesar de ser curados con la magia de Regina, que aún era frágil.

 _(En la actualidad)_

-Y por su bien, espero que no nos traicione si no quiere volver a tener tu mano en su pecho. ¿Viste la cara que puso? Si no fuera porque sabía que eras tú la que estrujaba su corazón, juraría que le estaba dando un infarto. - Se rio Emma a recordar lo sucedido unas horas antes.

-Y luego la malvada soy yo…- Regina le devolvió la sonrisa a Emma con un leve empujoncito de su hombro.

-Tú no eres malvada… solo es que nadie te comprende… -Dijo Emma mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Y usted me comprende, señorita Swan? - Susurro Regina girándose hacia Emma.

-Tal vez …

En ese preciso instante una gran ola golpeo contra el casco del barco, provocando que este se desestabilizara y haciendo que Regina y Emma perdieran el equilibrio cayendo una sobre la otra en la cubierta de proa. Emma quedo encima de Regina, con una mano en la nuca y la otra sobre la cadera de la morena. Sus respiraciones agitadas, a causa del susto de la caída, hacia que sus pechos se rozasen a cada exhalación. Los cabellos alborotados de Emma caían sobre el rostro de ambas mujeres, impidiendo que pudiesen observar el deseo que empezaba a obscurecer la mirada de cada una. Regina, muy lentamente, alzo su mano hacia Emma, y con un sutil movimiento aparto su pelo colocándoselo detrás de su oreja, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano mientras recorría el largo del mechón que acaba de apartar, descubriendo que Emma había cerrado sus ojos y soltado un ligero gemido, al sentir su toque. Cuando la rubia empezó a descender hacia los labios de Regina, esta cerro sus ojos esperando el inminente beso que se acercaba.

\- ¡¿Todo bien?!- La voz de Hook a lo lejos sobresalto a Regina, que abrió de golpe los ojos, para ver a Emma a tan solo unos milímetros de ella.

Emma no había oído a Hook, y seguía su descenso hacia aquellos carnosos labios que la tenían hechizada desde hacia algún tiempo, aunque ella no lo supiera. Regina al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, aparto a Emma de un empujón y se levanto rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- Le grito Emma a Regina, levantándose del suelo, frotándose la nuca por el golpe sufrido contra la cubierta debido al empujón.

\- ¡¿Q… que me pasa!?... ¡¿Qué... que me pasa!?

\- ¡Si! Regina! -Emma se acercó a Regina, pero esta dio un paso atrás alejándose de la rubia.

-¡TÚ!... ¡Tú me pasas Emma Swan!... ¡Tú y tú manía "Charming" de arreglar las cosas con besos de arcoíris y pegatinas de unicornios! -Divagaba furiosa Regina, yendo de un lado hacia otro, mientras Emma la miraba atónita.

-Estas siendo irracional… cálmate Regina…-Emma cogió de los hombros a Regina y la giro para encararse con ella.

\- ¡Suéltame Swan!... ¡No te atrevas a tocarme en lo que te queda de vida! - Le gritaba Regina a Emma, empujándola para que la soltara y apuntándola con su dedo índice, a modo de advertencia.

-Regina por favor… - Emma cogió la mano de Regina. - … tranqu… - No pudo acabar la frase.

Regina al sentir el contacto de la mano de Emma en la suya, reacciono instintivamente. Su mano derecha, abierta y con voluntad propia, fue directamente hacia Emma, impactando con fuerza en su cara, cruzándosela. Regina se sorprendió de su propia reacción y al ver a Emma estática, con el pelo cubriéndola la cara girada por el bofetón, se arrepintió al instante. Pero el miedo y su orgullo hicieron que detuviese su intento de disculparse, e hiciese lo que siempre hacia… huir. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Emma y se dirigió al camarote.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso… Majestad? - Le comento Hook jocosamente; que apoyado en la baranda del castillo de popa había visto todo lo sucedido; a Regina cuando se dirigía a la puerta de los camarotes.

\- ¡Cállate! - Le contesto Regina entrando por la puerta sin molestarse si quiera en mirarle.

Emma no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Hace unos minutos, Regina y ella habían estado a punto de besarse… porque… oh si, Regina también estaba dispuesta a besarla a ella. Y en un instante, todo se había vuelto un caos, terminando con Regina abofeteándola. Lo sabia… sabia perfectamente que Regina solo estaba huyendo, que volvía a esconderse tras su pose de Reina Malvada. Pero esta vez no se lo permitiría, esta vez haría algo al respecto. Se recompuso y con una gran decisión y paso firme, se dirigió a los camarotes tras la morena.

\- ¿Te hecho una mano para domar a la fiera, amor? -Volvió a intervenir Hook cuando vio a Emma seguir los pasos de Regina.

\- ¡Cállate Hook! - Le chillo Emma al pirata justo antes de entrar por la puerta.

-Ahh… rechazado por dos bellas mujeres… menos mal que todavía te tengo a ti… amor. - Le decía Hook a su petaca de ron, dándole un trago, mientras volvía al timón.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en la litera del camarote, cuando Emma entro por la puerta cerrándola y echando el seguro. Se levanto rápidamente y vio como Emma se giraba lentamente, para un segundo después acercarse a ella en dos pasos.

\- ¡Se puede saber que ha…- Regina no pudo acabar la frase, porque Emma la cerro la boca con la suya.

Emma no se lo pensó dos veces, y en cuanto se giro fue a por Regina. Sin que la morena se lo esperase e impidiendo que acabara de hablar, la rubia la cogió por la nuca y con furia junto sus labios con los de la otra mujer. Regina forcejeo para separarse, pero Emma no se lo permito, intensificando su beso y haciendo que la morena empezara a perder el control de sus sentidos. Los labios de Emma en los suyos, hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara por lo que la hacían sentir. Pero cuando la lengua de Emma rozo su cicatriz perdió todo el control que le quedaba. Regina rodeo la cintura de Emma en un abrazo y le devolvió el beso.

Emma y Regina se besaban pasionalmente, juntando sus lenguas y enfrentándolas en una guerra por el control. La guerra de sus lenguas se traslado al resto de sus cuerpos, que se movían en una danza placentera llevándolas de una pared a otra, sin que ninguna resultara vencedora. Las manos de ambas recorrían el cuerpo de la otra con ansias de sentirse más cerca. En uno de esos movimientos Emma alzo a Regina y la sentó en la mesa. En esa posición, Emma empezó a recorrer la mandíbula de Regina bajando hasta su cuello, mordiéndoselo, lamiéndoselo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, saboreándolo, disfrutándolo… mientras tanto Regina disfrutaba como nunca, no sabia si Emma sabia que ella adoraba lo que la estaba haciendo, pero no tenia intención alguna de preguntárselo en ese momento. En vez de eso, agarro a Emma de los cabellos he hizo presión para que continuara trabajando en su cuello, cuando la rubia hizo un amago para bajar aún más en su camino. Emma capto la indirecta e intensifico sus esfuerzos. Regina no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, que a Emma la volvió definitivamente loca. Recogió a Regina, que rodeo a Emma con sus piernas, y la traslado a la litera tumbándola sin ninguna delicadeza. Regina atrajo a Emma para volver a besarse, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba sus lumbares. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados, que ambas podían sentir los pezones endurecidos de la otra a través de sus ropas. Cuando Emma empezó a meter su mano por dentro de la blusa de Regina, unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpió.

-Emma… cariño despierta… Hook dice que estamos a punto de llegar… despierta también a Regina… - La voz de Snow a través de la puerta, devolvió a Regina a la realidad.

Regina empujo a Emma a un lado y se levanto apresuradamente arreglándose la ropa y limpiándose el maquillaje, para salir del cuarto. Emma se sentó en la litera y siguió los pasos de Regina mientras sonreía bobaliconamente. Dios como deseaba a esa mujer, y ahora todavía más al haber probado su piel. Si no fuera por la interrupción de su inoportuna madre, habrían llegado hasta el final. No podía esperar el momento de que pudieran finalizar lo que habían empezado. Regina observaba a Emma de reojo, todavía estaba nerviosa y excitada, no sabia si agradecer o matar a Snow por lo que su inoportuna interrupción había evitado. Pero el hecho de que lo hiciera, la hizo recuperar la razón, y por mucho que desease volver a repetir la situación, se prometió que no volvería a caer en los brazos de la maldita Swan.

-Esto… que acaba de suceder… no volverá a pasar… jamás. -Le dijo Regina a Emma sin mirarla, para después salir del camarote para reunirse con los demás en cubierta.

-Y una mierda…-Espeto Emma al cuarto vacío, acariciando sus labios, y levantándose para seguir los pasos de Regina.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**_

Capítulo 11

 **POV Regina**

Debí irme con Rumpel en cuanto pisamos tierra. Pero nooo… me quede con los tres idiotas y el pirata achispado. Estaba empezando a desesperarme, su completa falta de iniciativa para hacer las cosas que debían hacerse para encontrar a Henry y Mia, y las vueltas que Hook nos hacía dar por la selva en busca del campamento de Pan, me irritaba.

A todo esto… se le sumaba el calor… un calor asfixiante y húmedo, que hacía que la idiota menor, fuera por ahí en camiseta de tirantes, con un machete cortando la maleza, exhibiendo sus torneados y musculosos brazos, y siendo rematadamente sexy… ¡Ahhh… maldita Swan!

Llevábamos un rato pateando la selva y las piernas me empezaban a doler demasiado. Me quede atrás un momento para estirar un poco. Emma al darse cuenta de que me quedaba atrás se giró a por mí.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Hey!

-Te estas quedando atrás. -Dijo Emma acercándose a mí.

-No te preocupes en seguida os alcanzo. Solo tengo que estirar un poco. -Corte su avance con la mano y la hice movimientos con ella para que siguiera adelante.

\- ¿Te ayudo? -Me pregunto pícaramente con su ceja levantada y acercándose a mí.

\- ¿En serio está coqueteando conmigo señorita Swan? -La pregunte irritada. Emma solo afirmo lentamente con la cabeza, acercándose cada vez más a mí. - Ahora… aquí…? ¿La tengo que recordar el motivo porque estamos en Nunca Jamás?... La daré una pista… ¡No es para ligar!

-Tienes razón… perdona… ahora no es el momento…-Paro en seco su avance y me miro con cara culpable.

-Ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Regina…

-Ahora alcanza a tus padres antes de que les de un infarto al no verte. -Mi cara de pocos amigos debió convencerla de seguir su camino porque se empezó alejar.

-Date prisa en seguirnos… oh volveré a por ti. - Me dijo antes de desaparecer por la selva.

Cuando se fue por fin respiré aliviada y me senté en un tronco que había ahí. No podía seguir con la pandilla basurilla y mucho menos con lo que Emma me hacía sentir. No podía concentrarme teniéndola tan cerca, y lo último que necesitaba era estar desconcentrada… no con la posibilidad de perder a mi niña. Estaba decidido… me separaría de ellos y encontraría a Mia por mí misma. Con un poco de suerte, Henry estaría con ella… sino los demás se encargarían de encontrarlo.

Me levante dispuesta a seguir mi camino; lo haría mágicamente, pero por desgracia todavía no estaba del todo recuperada; cuando oí un ruido entre la maleza. Me giré en dirección al ruido esperando que apareciese Emma en mi busca, debí haber sido más rápida en mi "fuga", pero la persona que apareció no fue Emma.

\- ¿Tinker? -

-Vaya… veo que te acuerdas de mi…- Me dijo, lanzándome unos polvos que hicieron que me desmayase.

 **POV Emma**

Deje a Regina sola como me había pedido, algo triste por su rechazo. Pero tenía razón. No era el momento ni el lugar. De ahora en adelante solo me centraría en rescatar a los niños. Ya tendría tiempo para intentar conquistarla.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Aquí arriba! - La voz de Snow, desde lo que parecía una casita en un árbol, me llamo la atención.

\- ¿De quién se supone que es esto? - Pregunte cuando llegue arriba.

-De mi hadita favorita amor. - Contesto Hook. - Ella nos puede ayudar a encontrar el campamento de Pan.

\- ¿Qué clase de hada necesita unas escaleras para subir a un árbol? - Pregunte desconcertada.

\- ¿Quien ha dicho que las escaleras sean para ella? - Hook me guiño un ojo, dándome a entender demasiadas cosas para mi gusto.

-Arghh… eres un cerdo. ¿Con un hada? ¿En serio?

-Lo dice la que se lo hace con la Reina Malv…

-Cierra el pico, pirata… -Le di un golpe en las costillas antes de que acabara la frase, asegurándome de que mis padres no le hubiesen oído. - Si vuelves a decir algo de eso… te corto tu apéndice favorito. - Lance una mirara a sus partes bajas. - y de este… solo tienes uno.

-Capito, princesa. Mantendré el pico cerrado. - Dijo tapándose esa parte de su anatomía.

\- ¡Eh! ¡He encontrado algo! - Dijo mi padre llamándonos la atención.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunte acercándome a él.

\- ¡Es el pañuelo de Regina! - Contesto Snow cogiendo el pañuelo de manos de David. - ¿Por qué estaría esto aquí?

-Nos ha estado siguiendo…-Dijo Hook.

\- ¿Dónde está Regina? - Pregunto David.

-Mierda…- dije corriendo para bajar por las escaleras, seguida de los demás.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde había dejado a Regina, estaba vacío. No estaba allí y yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. No debí dejarla sola, ahora no había ni rastro de ella, y yo solo esperaba que se hubiera ido por su cuenta, como sospechaba que haría cuando se retrasó, a que el hada la hubiese cogido.

\- ¡Aquí! - Chillo Snow, haciendo que todos fuésemos a su encuentro. - Hay marcas de arrastre… parece que alguien ha arrastrado algo o alguien por aquí… las huellas son muy fáciles de seguir…

-Vamos…- Dije a Snow, que encabezo la marcha siguiendo las marcas.

Andamos durante unos diez minutos, antes de dar con un claro y la entrada de una cueva. Todo este asunto me daba mala espina, temía lo que le hubiese podido suceder a Regina. Si algo la pasase habría sido por mi culpa. No tenía que haberla hecho caso. Si estaba bien, no volvería a perderla de vista, por lo menos hasta volver a Storybrooke. Nos dispusimos a entrar en la cueva cuando alguien salió de ella. Esa debía ser el hada.

\- ¿Dónde está Regina? - Grite amenazándola con mi machete.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? -Me pregunto alzando las manos.

-Una madre muy enfadada. ¿Dónde está?

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien. - Regina salió de la cueva en perfecto estado. – Bajad las armas. Ella no me ha hecho daño. – Al decir eso todos bajamos nuestras armas.

-Mira lo que ha traído la reina… - Dijo el hada rubia mirando a Hook.

-Tinkerbell… -Le saludo el a ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¿" Esa" Tinkerbell? – Interrogue a Regina con la mirara. Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza. - ¿Nos puedes ayudar a encontrar el campamento de Pan?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Tink… después de todo por lo que hemos pasado… ¿no vas a ayudarnos? - Intento convencerla Hook

-Si os ayudo… vosotros os marcharías y lo único que ganaría yo, sería una sentencia de muerte…

-Puedes venir con nosotros a Storybrooke… así podría empezar a compensarte por todo… - La dijo Regina acariciándola el brazo.

-Está bien…-Aceptó Tinkerbell. Todavía no me creía que fuera "esa Tinkerbell"

-Bien. Vamos a nuestro campamento y planeamos el asalto. - Dijo Snow volviendo a encabezar la marcha con David a su lado.

Llegamos al campamento y después de planear el asalto al campamento de Pan y mientras los demás se preparaban para pasar la noche, yo me acerque un momento a Regina.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Dije sentándome a su lado y apoyándome en el tronco del árbol.

-En cuanto tenga a mi niña en brazos y tu tengas a Henry en los tuyos, lo estaré.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero yo me refería a tu encuentro con Tinkerbell…

-Es una larga historia…

-Soy toda oídos. – La regale una sonrisa, con la esperanza de que así se animara a contarme su historia.

-Está bien… pero te daré la versión resumida…

La historia que me conto Regina me dejo inquieta. Pero no por el hecho de que eligiera la venganza en lugar del amor… de su "amor verdadero" según Tinkerbell. Sino porque se supone que tiene un amor verdadero en el bosque encantado… eso si sigue vivo… y si así fuera… ¿En qué lugar me dejaría ese hecho a mí, dado que tenía intención de conquistarla?

-A ver si lo he entendido bien… ¿Perdiste la oportunidad de ser feliz… por vengarte de mi madre? - No pude evitar preguntar. Necesitaba saber si ella aun creía que aquel hombre del tatuaje del león, estaba destinado a ella.

-No tenía la seguridad de ser feliz con aquel hombre… asique elegí de lo que si estaba segura…

\- ¿Y ahora? - Regina me miro sin entender a lo que me refería. - Lo que quiero decir es que… si te encontraras con ese hombre ahora… ¿Le darías una oportunidad?

-No sé cómo eso pudiera ser posible…

-Pero hipotéticamente… si fuera posible tu…

-No sé qué quieres que te responda Swan…

\- ¿Sinceramente?... espero que me digas que no.

-Aunque dijese que no… no significa que la dijese a usted que si señorita Swan.

\- ¿Tan fácil soy de leer? - Dije riendo, por la pillada que me acababa de hacer.

-Como un libro abierto señorita Swan… -Dijo mirándome fijamente, perdiéndonos de nuevo una en la mirada de la otra. - Como un libro abierto… - Susurro en un tono demasiado grave, haciendo que mi cuerpo se inclinara lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Regina!...

 **POV Regina**

No era mi intención que mi voz sonara así… pero no pude evitarlo, al igual que no pude evitar que Emma se inclinase hacia mí. Y la verdad era, que en lo más profundo de mi ser, deseaba que lo hiciera. A cada segundo se acercaba más, y en mi interior se libraba una guerra entre dejarla acercarse o separarla de mí.

\- ¡Regina! -La voz de Snow nos separó de golpe. - ¡Tenemos un problema!¡Venir aquí! -Menos mal que el árbol donde estábamos apoyadas nos cubría de sus miradas.

Emma y yo nos levantamos y nos apresuramos en llegar a donde estaban todos con cara de preocupación. Algo no debía de ir bien porque todos me miraban a mi… y únicamente a mí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto Emma al ver que yo era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Es Mia… por lo visto ya no se encuentra en el campamento…-Emma tuvo que sujetarme para que no me cayera.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Volvió a preguntar Emma por mí, mientras me agarraba fuertemente por la cintura. Tener sus fuertes brazos sujetándome me hacían sentir segura.

-La han trasladado a un sitio llamado la Cueva del Eco. - Dijo Tinkerbell. -No sabía que era tu hija Regina… pero al mencionar que era una de los niños que querías rescatar… me he acordado. -Tinker me miro con tristeza. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras, aún seguía preocupándose de mí.

-No es culpa tuya Tinker…-La dije separándome de Emma y abrazándola. -Ahora dime donde esta esa Cueva… y todo lo que sepas de ella.

Tinker nos explicó todo lo que sabía de esa Cueva del Eco. Por fortuna no se encontraba lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. Yo deseaba ir en su busca cuanto antes, pero entre todos me convencieron de descansar primero, y a primera hora de la mañana ir a por ella.

Me acosté sobre las mantas mirando a la hoguera. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría mi pequeña. Cuando pensaba que estaba con Henry podía soportarlo un poco, pero ahora que sabía que estaba sola, la angustia me estaba consumiendo. Sabía que nada malo la podría ocurrir en donde se encontraba, Tinker me lo había jurado un millón de veces. Pero eso no me consolaba. De repente me percaté de que Emma me miraba a través del fuego al otro lado de la hoguera. "Todo irá bien. No estás sola. Me tienes a mí." Me dijo en silencio. "Lo sé." La conteste de igual modo. Y nos quedamos así, mirándonos a través de las llamas, hasta que me quede dormida.

-Regina… Regina… -

Una voz me despertó. Pero ya no estaba en la selva de Nunca Jamás, sino en la cama de mi dormitorio de la mansión. Al incorporarme y mirar al lugar de donde procedía la voz, vi que quien me había despertado era Emma. Estaba apoyada en el tocador… vestida únicamente con una camisa abierta y la ropa interior de encaje blanco. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia mi…

-No deberías estar aquí…-la dije apoyándome en mis brazos…

-Échame… dime que no quieres verme…- dijo parándose a los pies de la cama. No pude decir absolutamente nada… y ella aparto el edredón suavemente apoyando una rodilla en la cama, dejándome a su vista con mi pijama de seda negro. - O que yo… te vea a ti…

Me volví a tumbar en la cama dejando claro que no quería que se fuese. Emma se acercó lentamente a gatas, deslizando su mano por mi muslo acariciándolo… levanto delicadamente el top de mi pijama… y empezó a besar mi ombligo… subiendo despacio… se incorporó… agarro mis muñecas... y las llevo por encima de mi cabeza hacia el cabecero…

-Solo tienes que decirme que no… -

No… no podía decirla que no… me deshice de su agarre y la atraje hasta mi para besarla pausadamente… ella introdujo su mano en mis pantalones… después la introdujo en mis bragas… y sin ninguna duda... empezó a masajear mi centro de placer… mientras su boca se afanaba en mi cuello…

-Regina… ¡Regina!

Por segunda vez abrí los ojos y mire hacia donde procedía la voz… mierda… había sido un maldito sueño… porque cuando me gire, pude ver la selva a mi alrededor y quien me estaba llamando no era Emma… sino la puñetera de Snow.

Me levante del suelo y lance a Snow mi peor mirada de Reina Malvada. Snow trago saliva y se marchó inmediatamente al otro extremo del campamento. Sonreí al librarme de su presencia. Debido a su "sueñus interruptus" estaba excitada y de muy mala leche.

Estaba recogiendo las cosas cuando sentí una mirada taladrándome la nuca, me giré y vi a Emma todavía en su "cama" medio levantada apoyada en sus antebrazos, mirándome agitada y sonrosada. Si no supiera que era imposible, juraría que sabía exactamente lo que acaba de soñar.

-Regina. -La voz de Tinker llamándome me obligó a desviar la vista de Emma.- Estamos listos para partir.

-Vale…- Cuando volví la vista hacia Emma, ella ya no estaba. La busque por el campamento, pero había desaparecido. - ¿Dónde está Emma? - Pregunte a nadie y a todos.

-Acaba de salir con Hook hacia la Cueva, quería asegurarse de que no tendríamos problemas al llegar. -Me contesto David.

-Pues en marcha. Cuanto antes tengamos a Mia, antes podremos ir a por Henry. - David y Snow afirmaron, y siguiendo a Tinker nos encaminamos en pos de Hook y Emma, a salvar a mi pequeña.

Cuando llegamos Hook y Emma estaban en la entrada de la cueva hablando animadamente, pero al oírnos llegar dejaron inmediatamente de hacerlo.

\- ¿De qué habláis? -Pregunto risueña Tinker acercándose a ellos.

\- ¡De nada! -Dijeron ambos a la vez, mirándome un instante para volver a mirar a Tinker inmediatamente después.

-Ya… claro…- Contesto Tinker volviéndose hacia mí y riéndose al verme de brazos cruzados y con la ceja levantada, a sabiendas de que yo también me había percatado, de que por lo visto yo era el tema de la conversación.

-Dejaos de tonterías y entremos de una vez. -

-Espera Regina… - Tinker, me agarro del brazo. - Ya sabes todo lo que yo sé y no estoy segura de…

-Tranquila. No tienes que entrar. Ya has hecho suficiente. David se quedará aquí contigo. - Dije calmando a Tinker y pidiendo con la mirada a David que aceptara mi petición. Él acepto con la cabeza después de consultarlo con Snow.

-Ahora vamos dentro. - Dije encaminándome hacia la entrada. - Al menos que alguien no quiera confesar su verdad más oculta. - Comente antes de entrar girándome hacia los demás, mirando a cada uno de ellos, deteniéndome en los ojos de Emma.

Ella me sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya que últimamente solo era para mí, y paso por mi lado para entrar en la cueva. Hook y Snow siguieron a Emma pasando por mi lado. Mire una última vez a Tinker y David y entre en la cueva.

Estaba realmente oscuro, pero un poco más adelante pude ver el parpadeo de lo que parecía una antorcha. Llegue al lugar de donde procedía la luz, mire alrededor y pude ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una jaula, mire más atentamente y pude distinguir un bultito moviéndose.

-¡MIA!-Corrí hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, unos brazos me agarraron impidiéndome seguir. -¡Suéltame idiota!-chille forcejeando contra aquellos brazos, que no sabía a quién pertenecían.

-Regina tranquila. - ¡Cómo no!¡Tenía que ser la idiota de Swan! - Mira… hay un precipicio delante. - Me fije en lo que me decía y tenía razón. Delante mía había un precipicio que se extendía por toda la caverna, haciendo imposible llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba Mia.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta Mia? - Pregunte tranquilizándome, separándome de Emma y mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues… según Tinkerbell… hay que decir verdades ¿no? -Contesto Emma mientras me volvía a mirar a Mia. Parecía dormida, eso me tranquilizaba.

-Vale… ¿quién empieza? -Pregunto esta vez Snow.

-Yo mismo, amor. -Dijo Hook. -Allá voy… a ver… a ver…-decía en plan interesante dándose toquecitos en el mentón con el garfio. - ¡Ya se! No mate a… ¡Cora!

\- ¡Hijo de put…! - No pude de acabar de insultar a Hook, porque el suelo empezó a temblar, apareciendo en frente de nosotros un trozo de tierra que antes no estaba. -Ya hablaremos pirata. - Amenace a Hook antes de acercarme y pisar aquel montículo para comprobar si era firme. Al estar segura de su fiabilidad avance.

\- ¡No! – Le dije a Emma deteniendo su avance. - No creo que aguante el peso de ambas… y si se desmorona… cuento contigo para sacarlos de aquí. - La dije refiriéndome a todos, no solo a los niños. Emma volvió a su sitio, sin perderme ni un solo instante de vista- ¡Vale!... Snow… tu turno.

-Bien… vamos allá. Yo… deseo tener otro hijo. - Otro trozo de suelo se elevó. Avance.

-Emma… - La nombre en un susurro, temiendo que su verdad más oculta fuera su atracción hacia mí. No quería ni imaginar lo que serían capaces de hacerme los Charmings al enterase.

-Hace… un par de años… que… … … -No llegue a oír las últimas palabras que dijo, pero al ver elevarse el ultimo trozo de tierra que quedaba para llegar a Mia, lo dejaría pasar ya la preguntaría más tarde que dijo.

Llegué a la jaula y empecé a tirar de los barrotes para abrirla, pero era incapaz de lograrlo. Note como Mia empezaba a despertarse. La eché un hechizo de sueño, no quería que cuando despertara se asustase al encontrarse encerrada. Seguí forcejeando con la jaula, pero seguía cerrada.

\- ¡No consigo abrirla! - Grite a los demás volteándome hacia ellos.

\- ¡Tienes que decir tu verdad! - Me contesto Snow, que miraba a Emma de una manera un tanto extraña. Definitivamente tendría que enterarme qué diablos había dicho.

-Vaaalee, vale vale vale…-Respire hondo y suspire, solo una persona sabía lo que iba a decir y fue por su causa que lo hice. - Mia… no debería de existir… en… en el bosque encantado… me tomé una poción de infertilidad… para que Cora no se pudiese aprovechar de mi futuro hijo. No sé cómo fue posible que me quedara embarazada… y no tengo la menor idea de quién es su padre… pero no tengo la menor intención de descubrir ninguna de las dos cosas. Ella es mía, y es lo único que me importa.

Al terminar de hablar, la jaula empezó a desvanecerse dejándome por fin coger a mi niña entre mis brazos. La cargué y me dirigí rápidamente hasta los demás, para salir de aquella cueva cuanto antes.

\- ¿Estáis bien? - Dijo Tinker al vernos salir de la cueva, y acercándose a mí y a Mia.

-Si tranquila, la eché un hechizo para que durmiera. La que preocupa es Emma.-La comente con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a ella. Y echando un vistazo a Snow y Davis que hablaban un poco más alejados. - No llegue a oír la verdad que dijo, pero me preocupa que…

-Que estuviera relacionada contigo. - Tinker acabo mi frase por mí. Yo solo afirme en silencio. - No creo que tuviese relación contigo.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Pues porque… en la cueva debes confesar tu verdad más oculta… y créeme… su atracción por ti no está oculta para nada. De hecho, cada vez es más evidente… aunque parece ser que los únicos que no se enteran son…

-Los dos idiotas. -Acabe esta vez yo por ella, consiguiendo sacarle una risotada.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo que?

\- ¿Qué sientes tú por ella? - Vale… eso no me lo vi venir.

\- ¡Nada! No siento nada. - La verdad es que no sabía que sentía por Emma, pero ahora no podía ponerme a pensar en ello.

-Ajam… solo te diré que… uno puede ser feliz sin tener un "amor verdadero". - Me dijo mientras se marchaba junto a Hook.

Una vez volvimos al campamento, les explique a todos mis planes de llevar a Mia y a Tinker al Jolly Roger para que se mantuviesen a salvo cuando atacásemos el campamento de Pan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ese hecho, aceptando que Mia no podía estar sola y que Tinker ya había hecho más que suficiente.

Cuando me dispuse a enviarnos a las tres al barco mediante mi magia, algo fallo. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente recuperada para el esfuerzo que requería enviar tres personas a un lugar tan alejado.

\- ¡Mierda! Todavía no estoy recuperada al cien por cien.

-Bueno… Emma puede ayudarte con eso… ¿Verdad cielo? - No sabía a qué se refería Snow, pero me gire hacia Emma, interrogándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Y cómo podrías hacer eso?

-Ya lo sabes… lo que no se es porque todavía no lo has mencionado…- Dijo Emma entre nerviosa y decepcionada de que yo no le hubiese preguntado por el tema. Debía de referirse a lo que conto en la cueva.

-Señorita Swan, si se refiere a lo que desvelo en la cueva, siento decirla que no pude oírla. - Dije cruzándome de brazos. - Asique sino la importa… dígamelo de una vez para que pueda poner a salvo a mi hija, recuperar a Henry y marcharnos de esta maldita selva.

-Yo… poseo magia…


	13. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen._**

Capítulo 12

 **POV Emma**

Estaba indignada con mis padres y decepcionada con Regina. Desde que confesé que poseía magia en la Cueva del Eco, mis padres no hacían nada más que reprocharme que no se lo hubiese dicho antes, que no hubiese confiado en ellos, que podría haber puesto en peligro a Henry, o a cualquiera si perdía el control… y bla blablablá blablá bla blablablá… mil cosas más. Como si yo no supiera todas y cada una de ellas. ¿Y Regina? Pues… Regina había pasado absoluta y completamente de mí. No esperaba que me abrazada y mi dijese " _Ahora seremos compis de pócimas_ " o algo por el estilo, ¡pero que dijese algo!… pues no, ni una maldita palabra. Hacia como si no hubiera estado en esa Cueva.

-… ¿Verdad cielo? -Me preguntaba Snow, al no ser capaz Regina de hacerlo por ella misma.

Pues si madre, sí que podría ayudarla, pero como no ha sido capaz ni de preguntármelo, no sé si quiero hacerlo. Aunque también está el hecho de que no he utilizado la magia en el tiempo que la tengo y el hecho de que me da un miedo atroz. "Gracias mama".

\- ¿Y cómo podrías hacer eso? - ¿En serio? ¡Pero que…! Espera… me lo preguntaba de verdad… ¿y si no se había enterado realmente?

-Ya lo sabes… lo que no sé, es porque todavía no lo has mencionado…- Vale tenía que despejar mis dudas ¿y si resultase que no tenía la menor idea? Pero… ¿Y si…? Ahhhh estaba muy confusa, no sabía que pensar…

\- Señorita Swan, si se refiere a lo que desvelo en la cueva, siento decirla que no pude oírla. – No lo sabía, no se había enterado… y ahora yo me sentía idiota… " _una auténtica Charming_ " diría Regina…

\- Asique sino la importa… dígamelo de una vez para que pueda poner a salvo a mi hija, recuperar a Henry y marcharnos de esta maldita selva.

-Yo… poseo magia… -A la… ya lo había dicho… otra vez. Y esta vez sí que lo había oído.

\- ¿Tie… tienes magia? - Regina bajo los brazos y me miro sorprendida.

Yo la sonreí encogiéndome de hombros, no sabía que la podía decir… yo tenía magia… y era tan cobarde, que llevaba ocultándolo desde que me entere… no me sorprendería que empezara a tirarme bolas de fuego… al fin y al cabo podría haber usado la magia para ser de más utilidad en el rescate de los niños.

-Pues claro que tienes magia. Eres la salvadora… y el fruto del amor verdadero. - Sonriendo… Regina me estaba sonriendo… vale, algo iba mal, muy mal…-Ven aquí. - Realmente mal.

Me acerque a ella, y cuando extendió su mano hacia mí, me asuste tanto que cerré los ojos y me cubrí con los brazos el tronco y la cara, mientras subía mi pierna derecha, en modo defensivo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo señorita Swan? - Al no detectar ninguna llama quemándome el pelo y al escuchar la pregunta de Regina, abrí lentamente los ojos para ver a todos mirándome sonriendo… todos menos Regina, que volvía a estar de brazos cruzados, con la ceja levantada y dando golpecitos en el suelo con su pie.

\- ¿Cu… cubriéndome de las posibles llamaradas? -La conteste volviendo a una pose normal.

-No sea idiota… ahora mismo la necesito para llegar al barco. - Dijo, volviendo a ofrecerme su mano. La cogí y me acerqué a ella. -Pero cuando volvamos a Storybrooke… - Me susurro mirando mi pelo...lo sabía, no me había librado. - Ahora haz lo que te diga. -Asentí rápidamente.

-Cierra los ojos e imagínate que una nube nos envuelve a las cuatro...

\- ¿De qué color? - La pregunte de repente abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Color…? -Me pregunto ella con una mueca de incredulidad. Yo moví mi cabeza rápidamente de arriba abajo. - ¡Y qué más da…!

-Bueno… tu nube es purpura, la de Gold es granate oscuro…

-Piensa en tu color favorito y ya está ¿vale? -Me interrumpió cogiéndose el puente de la nariz.

-Ok…-La conteste emocionada con la idea de que mi nube fuera amarilla.

\- ¿Lo tienes? - Afirme con la cabeza. - Bien. Ahora piensa en el barco de Hook. -Volví a afirmar. -Y por último imagínate que nos llevas hasta el…

Seguí sus pasos al pie de la letra, pero no sucedió nada. Abrí un ojo y seguiamos en el mismo lugar. Los volví a cerrar y seguí los mismos pasos otra vez… nada. Lo hice una vez más, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas… hasta contuve la respiración. Pero nada, no sucedía nada.

\- ¡Ahhhh!¡No funciona! -Dije abriendo los ojos de golpe, enfurruñándome como una niña pequeña.

-No seas cría… vamos a intentarlo de otra manera.

-Está bien…

\- ¿Tinker, tienes bien sujeta a Mia? -Pregunto Regina. Tinker afirmo acomodándose a Mia en los brazos. - Bien… colócate de espaldas a Emma.-Tinker lo hizo. -Ahora Swan, pon una mano en la cintura de Tinker y la otra en la cabeza de Mia.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que esto va a ayudar a que haga magia? -Pregunte a Regina cruzándome de brazos.

-Swan… -Dijo Regina entre dientes, claramente enfadada.

-Emma cariño por favor… no discutas. -La intervención de Snow nos sorprendió tanto a ambas, que la miramos boquiabiertas. -Solo… haz lo que te dice y ya está.

-Es la segunda vez que mi madre se pone de tu parte. ¿Qué narices la has hecho? -Le pregunte a Regina en un susurro. Ella solo sonrió ante la broma.

-Haz caso a tu madre y haz lo que te mando. – Me dijo en un tono divertido. -Ahora vuelve a la posición de antes. -Sin decir una palabra hice lo que me mando.

Cuando ya estaba colocada detrás de Tinker, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la cabeza de Mia, Regina se me acerco por detrás y poso sus manos en mis hombros. Ante su contacto todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-Ahora, cierra los ojos. - Me susurro pegándose a mi espalda. - ¿Las sientes? - Esta vez acompaño el susurro deslizando suavemente sus manos por mis brazos, recorriéndolos hasta llegar a mis manos y posar las suyas sobre ellas. Asentí con dificultad. - ¿Me sientes a mí? - Ya ves que si la sentía… la sentía tanto que no pude evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido…-concéntrate Emma… debes sentirnos a las cuatro… -como si fuera tan fácil con su aliento en mi nuca.

Respire hondo y me concentre tal y como me había pedido. Y por mucho que me costaba, logre hacerlo. Podía sentir a Tinker en mi mano derecha, a Mia en la izquierda y a Regina… a Regina la sentía por todos lados. La hice una señal a Regina para informarla de que ya las sentía y que continuara con las instrucciones.

-Muy bien Emma… lo estás haciendo muy bien… ahora… siente como tu magia nace de aquí- Regina movió su mano derecha de donde estaba colocada sobre mi mano y la puso en mi vientre dando un breve apretón.

No sé si lo que sentía era mi magia o la excitación de tener a Regina susurrándome y acariciándome… porque si… no solo había puesto su mano en mi vientre, también había empezado a darme suaves caricias con su pulgar.

-Por ultimo… imagina como nos envuelves en tu nube… y como aparecemos en el barco de Hook… - Estaba imaginándome cada palabra… cuando me dio un beso en la nuca... lo que hizo que un hormigueo recorriera mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-No me estas ayudando en nada… -la dije entre dientes a modo de reproche, aun con mis ojos cerrados.

-Abre los ojos Swan… - Dijo apartándose de mí, dejándome una sensación de frio y soledad.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, descubriendo que ya no estábamos en la selva… estábamos en el barco… en el puñetero barco… me giré hacia Regina.

\- ¡Lo he conseguido! -La dije abalanzándome hacia ella y estrechándola entre mis brazos.

-Puedo verlo Emma. Buen trabajo. - Dijo separándose rápidamente de mí y dirigiéndose hacia Mia y Tinker.

Me quede mirando embobada como Regina cogía a Mia de los brazos de Tinker y se dirigía a los camarotes. Cuando las tres desaparecieron por la puerta, me puse a analizar lo que acababa de suceder… había hecho magia… y no había hecho daño a nadie. ¡Había hecho Magia!

\- ¡SIIII! -Grite alzando los brazos en señal de victoria, y dando saltos de alegría.

 **POV Regina**

Después de dejar a Mia en la litera del camarote, explicarle a Tinker que no se despertaría en unas horas y lo que debía hacer cuando esto sucediese si no habíamos llegado para entonces, me dirigí a cubierta dispuesta a volver a por Henry. Emma estaba tumbada en el suelo con una sonrisa enorme mirando las nubes pasar.

Mi primer impulso al enterarme de que tenía magia, fue el de envolverla en llamas y ver arder su precioso pelo rubio. Pero hacía ya tiempo que no seguía mis impulsos, que me daba tiempo para pensarme las cosas antes de actuar… y aunque besar la nuca de Emma fue un impulso, lo medite muy bien antes de hacerlo. Pude notar como su magia fluía por ella, sin embargo, no lograba dejarla salir. Estaba muy tensa, algo la bloqueaba y todo mi ser me decía que siguiera mi impulso. Asique después de meditarlo bien, la bese. Podía pasar dos cosas, o bien conseguía que su magia se liberase, o la bloqueaba aún más. Por fortuna paso lo primero.

\- ¿Hace un simple hechizo de transportación y ya está agotada señorita Swan? - La pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Solo disfrutaba del hecho de hacer magia por primera vez. -Me sonrió levantándose de un salto y poniéndose a mi altura. - Y ahora vamos a por nuestro hijo. - Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Omití el hecho de que dijese "nuestro" y cogí su mano. Ella cerro los ojos y sonrió… me quede mirándola, con mi ceja levantada, adivinando que intentaba volver a transportarnos, sin mucho éxito cabe decir.

-Puedo hacerlo. -Dijo cuando abrió los ojos y vio que seguíamos en el mismo sitio. - ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? Me desconcentro al sentirte mirándome. - Se apresuró a aclarar encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndome inocentemente.

En cuanto cerré los ojos empecé a sentir la magia… ¡y los labios de Swan!... Me estaba besando... ¡otra vez!... y yo la devolví el beso… ¡otra vez!... ¿pero qué diablos me pasaba?... era superior a mis fuerzas… cada vez que tenía cerca a Emma todo mi cuerpo se encendía… antes me era fácil controlarlo… pero desde que paso lo del camarote…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…- La recrimine entrecortadamente y aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que dejes de devolvérmelo… - Me contesto dejándome un pequeño beso más, antes de separase completamente de mí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe sorprendida, por lo descarado de su respuesta, para encontrarme de nuevo en la selva a unos metros del campamento, escondidas a las posibles miradas indiscretas de los demás. Lo había hecho a propósito, estaba convencida. Seguí sus pasos hacia el campamento renegando de mi poco autocontrol… aunque la culpa era suya… ¡Maldita Swan!

Casi me estampo contra Emma cuando llegaba al campamento.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

\- ¿Gold… Henry…?

\- ¿Cómo…? - Dije apartando a Emma de mi camino, viendo lo que ella había visto y el motivo de que se detuviera.

En medio del campamento estaban Gold, David y Hook hablando y Snow se encontraba agachada sobre el cuerpo de Henry. Parecía inconsciente. Al oírnos levanto la mirada de Henry, y al vernos se levantó apresuradamente.

-Menos mal que ya estáis aquí…- Nos dijo cuando llegamos corriendo a su posición.

\- ¿Cómo está?... – La pregunte arrodillándome sobre Henry, para comprobar su estado. Emma se arrodillo a mi lado.

-Pan tiene su corazón. -Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Gold, me dejaron helada. Inmediatamente cogí su muñeca para tomarle el pulso… no tenía.

\- ¿Esta… está muer…? -Emma no pudo acabar de decir aquellas palabras.

-No querida. Le he lanzado un hechizo de conservación…

-Entonces está bien…-Dijo Emma esperanzada.

-No del todo… -La interrumpí mientras acariciaba a Henry. - Debemos volver a poner en su lugar su corazón lo antes posible, si no…-Mire a Emma con lágrimas en mis ojos.

No hacían falta las palabras en ese momento. Ambas sabíamos que si no conseguíamos devolverle a Henry su corazón a tiempo… moriría.

-Pues a que esperamos…- Dijo poniéndose en pie. - Vamos a recuperar su corazón. - Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

* * *

Snow, Emma y yo, nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde uno de los niños perdidos nos dijo que se podría encontrar Pan. Después de enviar a Henry con David y Hook de vuelta al barco, nosotras tres y Gold asaltamos el campamento. Como era de esperar, Pan no se encontraba en él, pero después hacer prisioneros a los niños perdidos, de un conmovedor discurso de Swan y la promesa de llevarlos con nosotros, nos contaron en donde podríamos encontrarlo. Gold se encargó de trasladar a los niños perdidos al barco, para una vez finalizar el trabajo reunirse con nosotras.

Por eso estábamos allí… en el lugar donde crecía el árbol del Pensamiento, donde según los niños perdidos Peter Pan se retiraba a "pensar". De improviso unas lianas nos atraparon a las tres arrastrándonos hacia aquel árbol, atándonos a él sin tener la posibilidad de soltarnos. Pan apareció de detrás del árbol y empezó a reprocharnos todos los actos por los que debíamos estar arrepentidas y que eran la causa de que no pudiéramos soltarnos. Una y otra vez mencionaba lo malas madres que eran Snow y Emma, afectando así a la fuerza del agarre de las lianas. Tenía que hacer algo… y entonces lo supe…

\- ¿Has terminado ya? -solté con desdén, apartando la atención de Pan de Emma, y centrándola en mí.

\- ¿Esas son las últimas palabras de la Reina? Alguna confesión antes de morir, de la que seguramente tiene más de lo que arrepentirse. - Dijo mirándome con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ya… bueno… hay un problema con eso… - dije mirándole con superioridad. - Lance una maldición que termino con todo un reino. He torturado y asesinado. He hecho cosas horribles. Debería estar arrepentida… pero… no lo estoy. - Me deshice de las ataduras, asustando a Pan que dio un paso atrás. - Porque me trajeron a mis hijos. -Me acerque a él aprovechando su desconcierto y como en mis tiempos de Reina Malvada, atravesé su pecho cogiendo el corazón de Henry y se lo arranque. - Ahora… vamos a salvar a Henry. - Las dije a Emma y Snow que me sonreían.

\- ¿Y él? - Pregunto Snow refiriéndose a Pan.

-Yo me encargo de eso querida. - Dijo Gold que apareció de repente y capturo a Pan en una caja con unas inscripciones extrañas.

* * *

Una vez que le devolvimos el corazón a Henry y ya de camino a Storybrooke, me fui al camarote donde Mia seguía durmiendo. Por fortuna todavía no se había despertado. Me tumbe a su lado y la abrace dispuesta a descansar. Cuando ya estaba quedándome dormida unos golpecitos en la puerta me despertaron.

-Entra. -Invite a quien estaba fuera, pensando que sería Tinker.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotras? - La pregunta de Henry, me sorprendió tanto como su presencia.

Es verdad que después de devolverle el corazón tuvimos un momento en el que yo nunca fui la Reina Malvada y el seguía siendo mi pequeño príncipe. Pero después, la realidad se impuso y sin saber cómo volvimos a distanciarnos.

Y ahora estaba ahí parado, con la cabeza agachada, escondiendo su mirada tímidamente, preguntándome si podía dormir con Mia y conmigo. Me levante cogiendo a Mia en brazos, y moviendo mi mano transporte los pequeños colches de las literas al suelo, para que tuviéramos espacio para los tres.

-Vamos Henry. - Le dije sonriendo una vez me tumbé junto con Mia.

Él salto a la improvisada cama y se acurruco al lado de Mia pasando su brazo por encima de ella de forma protectora, tal y como haría un hermano mayor. Yo a su vez pase mi brazo por encima de ambos, quedándonos dormidos en un abrazo. Al tiempo, me pareció sentir como un cuerpo se metía en la cama, pero estaba tan agotada que ni me moleste en comprobar si había alguien más en ella, simplemente me deje llevar por el sueño.

 **POV Snow**

\- ¿Crees que al final decidirá quedarse en Storybrooke? -Pregunte a David, que estaba detrás mía apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero espero que lo haga…

-Yo también…-Susurre con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta del camarote donde Regina, Emma, Henry y Mia, dormían abrazados como una familia.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 13

 **POV Regina**

El sonido de pasos correteando, procedente de la cubierta, empezó a despertarme. Aún con los ojos cerrados intente incorporarme… pero un peso sobre mi cuerpo me lo impidió. Incliné un poco mi cabeza y lentamente abrí los ojos, para saber que ero lo que me impedía moverme. Lo último que esperaba ver, era una melena dorada desordenara cubriéndome la mitad del tronco. Esa visión acabo por despertarme completamente. Que yo recordase, cuando me fui a dormir lo hice con Mia y Henry… aunque… al rato note como otra persona se metía en la cama.

Con cuidado, mire a mi alrededor buscando a los niños… ni rastro de ellos, debían de haberse levantado ya. Estaba tan agotada que no me di cuenta de cuando se habían despertado… y ahora me encontraba en esta situación un tanto comprometida. Tenía que levantarme antes de que alguien entrara y viese a Emma abrazada a mí. Porque, aunque no pudiese verla la cara, tenía claro que aquella maraña de pelo, pertenecía a Swan. Despacio y con delicadeza, empecé a moverme para salir de la cama, pero ante mi movimiento de alejamiento, Emma reacciono volviendo a acercarme a ella. Lo volví a intentar, pero esta vez se abrazó más fuertemente a mi cintura. Deje caer mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, con un suspiro de frustración, ante mi incapacidad de salir de aquella cama. Entonces escuche como la muy idiota intentaba contener su risa… ¡hija de… Snow… estaba despierta!

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas despierta?

-Hace una media hora…- Admitió en un susurro al verse descubierta.

\- ¿Y qué haces todavía aquí?

-Aprovechar la oportunidad para abrazarte… y que no salgas huyendo.

-Pues tu tiempo se ha acabado… asique… ¡quita de encima! - La aparte de un empujón y me levante de la cama improvisada.

-Siempre tan brusca…- murmuro extendiéndose a lo ancho de la cama.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, hice desaparecer los colchones del suelo devolviéndolos a su lugar, dejando a Emma espatarrada en la fría madera.

-Oops… perdona mi brusquedad. -Dije riéndome de ella antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola tras de mí.

\- ¡Regina…-

* * *

Al salir a cubierta, la intensa luz de la mañana me deslumbro provocando que entrecerrada los ojos. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a esa claridad, pude averiguar cuál era el motivo del correteo que me había despertado. Los niños perdidos corrían por la cubierta, huyendo y esquivando a Tinker, en una especie de juego del pilla pilla.

\- ¡Mami, mami! -Al oír la voz de Mia llamándome, me gire en redondo buscándola.

\- ¿Qué haces mi vida? - La pregunte cuando subía las escaleras hacia la parte superior del barco, donde Mia se aferraba a la rueda del timón subida en un taburete.

-El Capitán me ha puesto al mando mientras él va a buscar a su amor. - me contesto toda sonriente aferrada fuertemente al timón.

\- ¿Y no puedes soltar el timón, ni para darme un abrazo? - La dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Noooo… si lo suelto nos hundiremos. -Me contesto poniéndose seria.

-Valeee… y si yo cojo el timón…- puse mis manos donde ella tenía las suyas. - ¿me darías ese abrazo?

Mia soltó el timón y girándose rápidamente, se colgó de mi cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Solté el timón y la estrujé entre mis brazos dándola besos por toda su cara.

\- ¡Mami! ¡No sueltes que nos hundimos! -me grito alarmada mi pequeña.

-Sí, si… perdona mi amor. Ha sido un despiste. - Cogí el timón con una mano sin soltar mi agarre de Mia. - Lo ves, ya está, ya no nos hundiremos.

\- ¿Y tampoco me llevaran los hombres malos? -Me susurro escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

Esas palabras rompieron mi corazón. Yo pensaba que debido a su corta edad no se había enterado muy bien de lo que pasaba en realidad, pero otra vez me equivocaba. Sabía lo lista e inteligente que era, pero siempre me sorprendía.

-No. No te llevaran… pero si alguna vez vuelve a ocurrir… - la moví para que me mirara a la cara- se valiente, porque yo, siempre, siempre…

-Me encontraras. -Acabo la frase por mí con una gran sonrisa. - Eso fue lo que dijo Henry. Que su mama y tú, nos encontrarías… y que siempre lo haríais. -Dijo volviendo a poner su cabeza en mi hombro. -Me caen bien.

-A mí también cariño… a mí también… - la dije buscando a Henry por la cubierta, encontrándolo en la proa sentado junto a Emma.

 **POV Emma**

-Estoy orgullosa de ti chico. Has sido muy valiente…

-Y muy idiota, al confiar en la palabra de Peter Pan.

-Bueno… la idiotez esta en los genes Charming…-Le dije a Henry con una gran sonrisa, intentando que se alegrara un poco. No parecía estar bien tras todo lo ocurrido en Nunca Jamás. Parecía sentirse avergonzado, por haber caído en la trampa de Pan.

-Pero no me criaron para serlo… - Dijo en un susurro mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Regina y Mia.

-Sabes que ella también está muy orgullosa ¿verdad? -Le dije siguiendo su mirada y pasando mi brazo por sus hombros acercándolo a mí.

-Si tú lo dices…-Henry se deshizo de mi agarre, se levantó y se fue a donde se encontraba David.

Yo me quede sentada sin saber cómo actuar, estaba claro que algo le pasaba, y estaba segura que tenía que ver con sus sentimientos hacia Regina. En las primeras semanas después de que Regina se fuese, lloraba casi todas las noches. Yo pensaba que era porque echaba de menos su cama, su casa. Por eso mismo decidí, con la aprobación de mis padres, que mudarme con Henry a la mansión era una buena idea. Después de mudarnos y con el paso del tiempo, Henry se encontraba mucho mejor. Lo que sucedió con Neal fue solo una rabieta al sentirse engañado. Pero con la vuelta de Regina y el descubrimiento de que tenía una hija, empezaba a entender que cuando pensé que lo que echaba de menos era su casa, en realidad lo que echaba de menos era a Regina.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que la quieres?

\- ¿Perdona? -Dije un poco sobresaltada volviendo en mí, al escuchar la voz de Tinker en mi oído.

-Que… ¿Hace cuánto que la quieres? - Volvió a repetir su pregunta.

-Yo no la… Me… me gusta mucho… pero no… yo no…- me estaba costando más de lo debido contestar a esa pregunta.

-Vaya… Regina tenía razón. -suspiro soltando una risita.

\- ¿Razón…? -Acaso Regina había hablado de nosotras con aquella molesta polilla. - ¿Razón en qué? -Pregunte con un tono más borde de lo que pretendía.

-Los Charming sois unos completos idiotas. -Dijo levantándose sin más, soltando una carcajada al ver mi cara de estupefacción, yéndose seguidamente a jugar con los niños perdidos.

\- ¿En serio? -Pregunte al viento en un susurro, levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia Regina que en estos momentos hablaba con Hook. - ¿Con que idiota eh? Te vas a enterar. - No estaba muy segura de que quería hacer. Pero lo que me dijo Tinker me molesto. Una cosa era que me llamase idiota a mi… a la cara… pero que se lo dijese a esa polilla… me hacía sentir… sentir… ¡¿celos?! Estaba celosa… y eso no me gustaba. Porque debería Yo estar celosa de...

\- ¡TIERRAAA!¡TIERRAA! - El grito de algún chaval detuvo mi caminar e hizo que me girase hacia proa, para ver a lo lejos la costa de Storybrooke.

En casa. Por fin estábamos de vuelta en casa. La sonrisa que tenía plantada en la cara, se me borro al percatarme de que muy posiblemente eso significaba que Regina se iría de nuevo. Instintivamente me gire buscando su mirada. Ella reía junto a Hook, que llevaba en sus hombros a Mia dando saltitos y mirando por el catalejo en dirección Storybrooke. Esa imagen me enterneció a la vez que me entristeció e hizo aparecer en mi un sentimiento que creía olvidado hace mucho… la envidia. Deseaba ser yo la que estuviese en lugar de Hook, y el hecho de llegar a Storybrooke, me daba poco tiempo para cumplir mi deseo. Regina debió darse cuenta de que la observaba, porque lentamente desvió su vista de Mia y Hook y poso sus preciosos ojos chocolate en los míos, mirándome con intensidad y una sonrisa en los labios. Esa sonrisa que me dedico, solo se la había visto cuando miraba a Mia o Henry. Eso hincho mi corazón de una pequeña esperanza. Tal vez… después de todo… mi deseo si se pudiese cumplir. Y así nos quedamos, mirándonos en la distancia mientras nos acercábamos a Storybrooke.

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

 _(Cuatro días después)_

Una nube verde empezó a cubrir cada rincón de Storybrooke a su paso. Las calles estaban vacías, ni un alma hizo acto de presencia por las calles del pueblo. Todos estaban en sus casas esperando lo inevitable. O bien volvían al bosque encantado o simplemente desaparecerían en la nada, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Y todo dependía de la mujer que les llevo allí en primer lugar.

En la linde del pueblo, Regina observaba como los Charming se daban un abrazo grupal. Se sentía culpable por tener que volver a separarlos, pero no tenían otra opción. Si no lo hacían, Henry quedaría desamparado, puesto que, al no haber nacido en el bosque encantado, él no podría volver con ellos, y la única que podía quedarse con él era Emma.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, unos brazos la apretaban en un fuerte abrazo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo a Henry y le beso la cabeza. Se sentía triste por abandonar a Henry, pero por alguna razón el vacío que estaba instalado en su pecho, no estaba relacionado con él. No sabía porque desde hace un par de días notaba que se desgarraba por dentro, de hecho, no es que no lo supiese, más bien era que no lo recordaba. Lo que si tenía claro es que no tenía relación alguna con Henry. Cuando Henry se separó de ella y fue a despedirse de Neal, ella se acercó a Emma.

-Emma… hay algo que no te he dicho.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - La pregunto la rubia al borde de las lágrimas.

-La maldición os borrada los recuerdos a ti y a Henry… nosotros nunca habremos existido…

-Eso no parece un final feliz…

-No lo es… pero puedo darte uno…

-No creo que lo tenga sin…-Emma no pudo acabar la frase. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Regina esperando que ella entendiera a que se refería.

-Os daré recuerdos nuevos…-Prosiguió Regina, eludiendo la última frase de Emma, debía concentrarse, la maldición de Pan cada vez estaba más cerca. - Nunca le habrás abandonado, tendréis unos buenos recuerdos y una buena vida, siempre habréis estado juntos. - Una lagrima escapo de su prisión y se deslizo por su mejilla.

\- ¿Harías eso? - Le susurro Emma secando con su dedo esa lagrima y dejando su mano apoyada en la mejilla de Regina.

-Ahora marchaos…-Regina cogió la mano de Emma, se la llevo a su boca, deposito en ella un suave beso y la soltó. - No queda mucho tiempo.

Emma y Henry se dirigieron al escarabajo, pero justo cuando Emma se disponía a entrar en él, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Regina. Regina que se había dado la vuelta para empezar con el hechizo, se giró al oír los rápidos pasos que se la acercaban, encontrándose con una rubia idiota abalanzándose sobre ella, para envolverla en un último y desesperado beso de despedida.

-No me hagas olvidar esto…-Dijo en un susurro Emma a Regina, cogiéndola por la nuca y apoyando su frente en la de la morena.

-Emma…

-Prométemelo...-Suplico Emma.

-Te lo prometo…-Dijo en un suspiro Regina.

Emma sonrió y le dio un último beso antes de dirigirse al escarabajo. Entro en él y lo puso en marcha. Al mirar por el retrovisor, vio como de las manos de Regina salía su característico humo purpura, deteniendo la nube verde que ya estaba casi encima de ellos, y envolviéndolos en ella.

Regina se giró para ver como el cacharro con ruedas se alejaba de ellos por última vez. Y aunque se lo había prometido, Regina no preservo los sentimientos de la rubia hacia ella. Se merecía una vida plena y feliz.

* * *

 _(Un año más tarde)_

El timbre de la puerta sonó en el apartamento que compartían madre e hijo desde hace un año, cuando se mudaron a Nueva York, desde Boston.

\- ¿Henry puedes ver quién es? - Le gritaba una Emma en pijama, intentando que por una vez no se le quemaran los huevos del desayuno.

\- ¡Ya voy! -grito Henry corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Al abrir la puerta Henry se encontró con una muchachita de no más de 10 años frente a él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -La pregunto Henry un tanto desconcertado al no ver a aquella niña acompañada.

-Mi nombre es Mia… y soy tu hermana.

* * *

 _ **LO SIENTO. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir. Intentare actualizar más pronto, pero no puedo prometeros nada**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Lo que si os aseguro es que las interrogaciones que deja este capítulo serán resueltas. Como por ejemplo… la edad de Mia. Y no digo más.**_

 _ **Una última vez pediros perdón por la tardanza y espero que os guste este capítulo.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Siento la tardanza, pero no he podido actualizar antes. Como compensación os dejo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual.**_

 _ **Jajajaja veo que el capítulo anterior os dejo muy confundidas/os, con respecto a la situación de Mia. Como muy bien ha comentado "user", lo más lógico y sencillo era que Mia se fuese con los Swan. En un principio mi intención era esa… pero lo mío no es la sencillez… asique lo he complicado.**_

 _ **Además… ¿quién dijo que Mia se encontraba en Storybrooke en ese momento?**_

 _ **Tranquilas/os… todo se explicará en su debido momento jijijijij. ; P**_

 _ **Por ultimo mil gracias a todos los que dejáis rewiews, seguís la historia o la hacéis favorita. Es halagador y gratificante, saber que os va pareciendo.**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 14

 **POV Emma**

Estaba poniendo los huevos revueltos en los platos para el desayuno, cuando Henry se plantó frente a mi más pálido de lo debido.

-Chico ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esa cara? -Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Hola señorita Swan. –Dijo la suave voz de una niña, haciendo su aparición en la cocina.

Cuando oí "señorita Swan", algo en mi interior se removió. Esa forma de llamarme... me resultaba muy familiar… pero que yo recordarse, nadie de mi entorno me llamaba así… de echo… nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera los clientes nuevos que me contrataban.

-Buenos… ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? ¿dónde están tus padres? - La pregunte echando un vistazo hacia la entrada esperando ver a algún adulto entrar por la puerta.

-Henry… ¿le puedes decir a Emma que hago aquí? -Le dijo aquella niña a mi hijo, alternando su mirada entre él y yo… ¡ah no!¡no podía ser!¡aun no!...

-No será… no será… tu novia… porque aun eres muy joven chico… y ella lo parece aún más…

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡NO! -Dijeron al unísono mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa? No entiendo na…

\- ¡Es mi hermana! -Soltó por fin Henry. Dejándome esta vez a mí con los ojos desorbitados mirando a aquella muchacha.

\- ¿Eres… eres… la hija de Neal? -La pregunte en un susurro, viendo cómo se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como eso… pero no… de echo no tengo ni idea de quien es mi padre. - Dijo más para ella misma, que contestando a mi pregunta. - No.… mi padre no es Neal. -Me dijo esta vez mirándome directamente. - Soy la hija de Regina…

\- ¿Regina…? ¿Regi… na? -Aquella niña me miraba cada vez más sonriente. - Pues no me suena de nada, ¿debería conocerla? - Por la cara de desilusión que puso Mia, al parecer sí que debería conocerla.

-Supongo que no…-dijo en un suspiro.

\- ¿Y si tu padre no es Neal? ¿Por qué dices que eres mi hermana? - Pregunto Henry confundido.

-Pues porque Regina también es tu… ahhhh que más da. - dijo sacando algo de uno de sus bolsillos. - Ahora te acordaras. -Y tras decir esas palabras, Mia le soplo unos polvos haciendo que Henry cayera al suelo al instante.

\- ¡HENRY! - Corrí hacia él… pero antes de llegar, Mia me lanzo los mismos polvos.

De pronto toda mi vida paso por mi mente… mis días en el orfanato, en las casas de acogida, en la calle cometiendo pequeños hurtos, cuando conocí a Neal, su traición, mi embarazo en prisión, el nacimiento de Henry… cuando lo abandone sin siquiera mirarlo, mis trabajo de fiadora, un niño pequeño en la puerta de mi casa el día de mi cumpleaños, el viaje a Storybrooke, Regina abriendo la puerta de su casa, mi estancia en el pueblo, mis idas y venidas con la alcaldesa, Henry cayendo en su maldición, yo rompiendo las maldiciones, la desaparición de Regina, los tres años que pasaron hasta su regreso, Regina apareciendo con Mia, el secuestro de Henry, la primera vez que bese a Regina, Nunca Jamás, el problema con Mia, la desolación de Regina, la maldición de Pan… Todo… lo recordé todo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé rápidamente. Henry estaba sentado abrazando a Mia llorando. Me acerqué a ellos y me uní a su abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? ¿Dónde está Alex? - Pregunte a Mia, cuando dejamos de abrazarnos.

-Ahora no hay tiempo, para historias largas… Storybrooke ha reaparecido. Debemos volver inmediatamente…

* * *

Diecisiete horas después de que Mia apareciese en nuestra casa… allí estaba yo, delante de la puerta del antiguo apartamento de mis padres.

Mia no había querido contarnos donde había permanecido durante este año, ni por qué no nos había buscado antes. Solo nos explicó, que en cuanto ella y Alex descubrieron que Storybrooke había reaparecido, decidieron buscarnos para que averiguásemos que estaba pasando ya que ella no podía pisar por el momento el pueblo. Asique el viaje hasta aquí fue prácticamente un monologo de Henry, hablando de sus experiencias en la gran manzana.

No sabía si se acordarían de quien era yo, o de quien eran ellos… no sabía nada, pero para eso estaba ahí, para averiguarlo. Llame a la puerta y espere. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y una embarazadísima Mary Margaret me miraba de arriba abajo, abriendo cada vez más los ojos.

-Hola… soy…

\- ¡Emma! - Se lanzaba a mis brazos llorando. -Estas aquí…-se separó cogiéndome la cara y besando mi frente. - ¡Espera!¡Estas aquí! ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Dijo ahora separándose de mí y empujándome hacia el interior del apartamento.

-Eh yo…

\- ¿Snow quién…? ¡Emma! - Decía David en las escaleras, que, al verme, acabo bajándolas de un salto para también encerrarme entre sus brazos. -Mi niña…-me susurraba al oído, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, y me soltó muy avergonzado. - ¿Sa… sabe quiénes somos? -Le pregunto a Mary Margaret, que al darse cuenta de que había actuado impulsivamente se llevó las manos a la boca con cara de pánico.

-Mama, papa… sé exactamente quienes sois. -Les dije con una ligera sonrisa. Ellos al escucharme llamarles así se voltearon a mirarme, y ya con la certeza de saber que yo recordaba todo, me abrazaron al unísono.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible? -Retomo la pregunta mi madre.

-Pues… fue gracias a Mia. Ella nos encontró a Henry y a mí en Nueva York. Y nos devolvió nuestros recuerdos… ¿Qué pasa, porque esas caras? - Pregunte ante la mirada confusa de ambos.

\- ¿Quién es Mia? - Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿No recordáis a Mia?... ¿La hija de Regina? -Ante mi última pregunta ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Emma cariño… Regina no tiene ninguna hija… solo a Henry. -Dijo suavemente mi madre acariciándome el brazo.

\- ¡No! - Exclame apartando mi brazo bruscamente. - ¿En serio no os acordáis de Mia? -Ambos negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Qué es lo último que recordáis?

-A ti saliendo del pueblo con Henry…

-Vale… y antes de eso, ¿recordáis la vuelta de Nunca Jamás? -Asintieron. - Contarme exactamente lo que recordáis.

Durante una media hora más o menos, me contaron todo lo que recordaban desde la vuelta de Regina hasta mi partida de Storybrooke con Henry debido a la maldición de Peter Pan.

-Lo recordáis todo excepto a Mia… ¿Por qué no recordáis a Mia? - Dije para mí misma. -Tengo que hablar con Regina. -Dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-Emma… no sabemos dónde está… nadie la ha visto desde que volvimos…-Dijo David parándome ante de que saliese del apartamento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo que no sabéis dónde está? ¿La habéis buscado siquiera? -No pude evitar el tono de reproche.

-Emma… claro que la hemos buscado, pero no está y no sabemos…-Ante el movimiento imprevisto que hizo Mary al levantarse bruscamente del sofá y dirigirse a su dormitorio, ambos nos callamos.

\- ¿Snow?

-Acabo de acordarme de algo…-Dijo saliendo de la habitación con algo en la mano. -Cuando desperté tenia esto en un bolsillo. -Me tendió un botecito con un líquido en su interior. -Estaba envuelto en una nota que ponía que era para Mia… lo guarde al no saber quién era. La letra era la de Regina…

-Entonces lo consiguió…-Dije sonriendo con la poción en la mano.

\- ¿Conseguir que? - Me preguntaron ambos.

* * *

 _(Un año antes)_

 **POV Narrador**

Cuando amarraron en el puerto, la mitad de Storybrooke estaba allí para recibirles. A medida que bajaban eran recibiros entre abrazos y aplausos. Regina se quedó rezagada con Mia en brazos, esperando ver a Alex para salir de allí inmediatamente. Mary Margaret le pidió a Blue que se hiciera cargo de los niños perdidos, y al ver a Regina medio escondida entre la gente; al parecer el hechizo que hacía que la apariencia de Regina fuese el de otra mujer había desaparecido una vez salieron rumbo a Nunca Jamás; reclamo la atención de todos.

-Gracias a todos por vuestro recibimiento y apoyo… en muchos momentos pensamos que no saldríamos con vida de allí… pero lo hicimos… y gran parte de ello, fue gracias a la ayuda de Regina. -Dijo Mary Margaret haciendo que todos pusiesen sus ojos en Regina.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! - Se oyó un grito entre la gente, mientras una cabeza rubia se abría paso entre los allí presentes.

\- ¡Tita Alex! - Chillo Mia emocionada saltando de los brazos de su madre para correr a los brazos de Alex.

-Aquí está mi cachorra… vaya, como has crecido. - Dijo Alex cogiendo a Mia y dirigiéndose a Regina. - Ven aquí gruñona, y dame un abrazo. - Dijo Alex a Regina, soltando un brazo de su agarre a Mia, e invitándola a unírselas.

Regina acepto la invitación y se incorporó al abrazo. Todas las personas presentes en los muelles las miraban con ternura. Todas menos una. Emma. La rubia no poder evitar sentirse furiosa y triste a la vez. Ella deseaba ser la destinataria de aquel abrazo, y después de lo sucedido en Nunca Jamás, más que nunca. Solo cuando aquel abrazo acabo y Regina la recorrió con la mirada para acabar en sus manos, Emma se dio cuenta de que las tenía en un puño. Lentamente se relajó y cogiendo a Henry por los hombros, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hasta sus padres.

-Creo, que lo que todos necesitamos ahora, es descansar, una buena comida y una noche de sueño interrumpido. - Dijo David, dando así por concluida aquella reunión improvisada y disipando a la gente, mandándolos de vuelta a sus quehaceres. -Que decís chicas. ¿Os venís a Granny's a por una buena comida? - Les pregunto a Regina, Mia y Alex.

-Pues… no sé si…

-Vamos Regi… no me digas que no te mueres de hambre…- Alex miro a Regina- … _oigo tus tripas desde aquí_ \- Canturreo esta vez haciendo que Mia y la propia Regina soltaran una carcajada.

-Está bien… vamos a comer algo. - Confirmo Regina, mirando a Henry que la sonreía contento de que se los uniesen.

Cuando entraron en Granny's, los que estaban allí se giraron, algunos sorprendidos al ver a la antigua Reina Malvada charlando animadamente con Snow, pero la mayoría miraba a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos, preguntándose quien podría ser.

-David, ayúdame a mover una mesa. – Dijo Ruby, poniendo fin así a ese momento un tanto incómodo para Regina. - Los demás sentaros ahora voy a tomaros nota. - Dijo ahora guiñándole un ojo a Regina, que la miro sorprendida. Ruby sonrió a Alex y se fue con David a por la mesa.

\- ¿Alex? - Pregunto Regina a su amiga.

-Si…

\- ¿Por qué la loba me ha guiñado un ojo?

-No tengo idea de lo que me hablas…- Alex cogió a Mia de brazos de Regina haciéndose la tonta, y dirigiéndose a la mesa que los demás ya estaban ocupando.

\- ¡De esta no te libras! -Exclamo siguiendo a la rubia y parándose en seco cuando esta se sentó al lado de Snow y Henry, dejando únicamente libre un asiento junto a Emma y David, que ya había movido la mesa.

-Regina…- Llamo Snow a Regina haciendo que esta la mirada. -… siéntate. – Finalizo, con un gesto de su cabeza hacia la silla al lado de Emma.

-Bueno… ¿qué va ser? - Pregunto Ruby una vez todos estuvieron sentados.

La comida paso de una manera bastante amena y entretenida, con todos contándole a Alex sus aventuras vividas en Nunca Jamás. Mia se enfurruño porque se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dormida debido a lo que le había dado Peter Pan. Evitaron contar los detalles específicos de lo que habían hecho, o más bien dicho, para rescatar a Mia. Pero cuando Emma comento lo de su magia, tres pares de ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo maravillados, y dos voces infantiles, la suplicaron que les enseñara algún truco.

-Venga Emma no seas tímida… dale el gusto a los niños. - La pedía también Alex sujetando su cabeza con sus manos.

-No creo que la señorita Swan esté preparada. - Soltaba Regina medio en serio medio en broma, picando así a Emma.

\- ¿Y cómo esta tan segura de eso… "señorita Mills"? - Entraba en el juego Emma.

\- ¿La tengo que recordar lo que paso en Nunca Jamás?

-El que… que tele transporte a cuatro personas a un barco, ¿usando mi magia?

-Que no hubiese podido hacer sin mi ayuda…

-Creo que la que te ayudo fui yo…

Y así estuvieron lanzándose pullas la una a la otra, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres adultos y dos niños que se encontraban con ellas, hasta que Henry decidió acabar con aquel sin sentido.

-Mama… - Dijo Henry haciendo que ambas mujeres le mirasen. - Podrías hacer el truco de una vez… por favor. - Pidió en un susurro, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que ambas le habían mirado a su llamado cuando el solo se refería a Emma, dejando en Regina una mirada triste, que desapareció cuando Mia se incorporó a la petición de Henry.

Emma cerro los ojos y se concentró en la bebida que tenía delante, lo único que quería hacer era hacerla levitar un poquito, para contentar a los niños. Cuando oyó las risas y las exclamaciones de asombro supo que lo había logrado.

\- ¿Y así fue como nos llevaste hasta el barco? - Pregunto una entusiasmada Mia, haciendo recordar a Emma aquel momento y provocando que perdiera la concentración por completo.

El absoluto silencio que se hizo en todo el restaurante y el sonido de una silla deslizándose lentamente a su lado, la motivo a que mantuviera sus ojos cerrados.

-La he fastidiado ¿verdad? -Pregunto en un susurro temerosa de lo que pudiese haber sucedido cuando perdió la concentración.

-No pasa nada, yo mancho a mami casi siempre y no me regaña…- Exclamo Mia despreocupadamente, sin entender el motivo de tanto silencio.

Emma al escuchar las palabras de Mia se decidió a abrir los ojos. Primero uno, comprobando que tres de las cuatro personas que tenía en frente la miraban con compasión… y después el segundo, viendo como Regina se dirigía al cuarto de baño del restaurante.

-Desearme suerte…- pidió a nadie en concreto levantándose para ir detrás de la morena.

\- ¡SUERTE! - Dijeron todos los que se encontraban en el restaurante, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la rubia, y volviendo a sus asuntos entre risas, cotilleos y apuestas de lo que la "Reina Malvada" haría con ella.

Emma abrió despacio la puerta del baño, asomando su cabeza por la abertura, quedándose estática al ver a Regina en sujetador mientras frotaba su blusa. Inmediatamente al ver eso, entro y cerró la puerta con el seguro. Regina al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, se giró a mirar, viendo a Emma de espaldas a ella con la frente apoyada en la puerta respirando agitadamente.

-Swan ¿Qué hace…?

-Siento haberte manchado la blusa… por favor no te enfades- Dijo atropelladamente Emma interrumpiendo a Regina, todavía de espaldas a ella.

-No has sido tu… - dijo Regina haciendo que Emma se irguiera, aunque permaneciese de espaldas. - ¿De verdad pensabas que eras tú la que estaba haciendo magia? - continuo la morena. - Emma no estas preparada…

\- ¿Pero entonces cómo?... ¿Por qué? - Preguntaba Emma que no entendía como, si era ella la que estaba haciendo levitar la bebida, se la había caído.

-Yo… me desconcentre por un momento…- Confeso Regina un poco avergonzada, de haberse desconcentrado al recodar aquel momento en Nunca Jamás.

-Cuando Mia ha dicho…- Emma al darse cuenta que Regina se había desconcertado en el mismo momento que ella lo había creído hacer, se giró con una gran sonrisa en su cara enfrentando por primera vez, desde que entro en el baño, la mirada de Regina. -Necesito saber algo…-

-Usted dirá…- Dijo Regina empezando a ponerse de nuevo la blusa.

\- ¿Alex y tu sois pareja? - Soltó rápidamente la rubia, dejando a la morena tan sorprendida que paro en seco de abrocharse la blusa.

\- ¿Estás celosa? - Pregunto Regina ladeando la cabeza a un lado y levantando su ceja.

\- ¿Qué? - Se le escapo en un tono demasiado agudo. - ¡No! - Tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para volver a un tono más creíble. -No… no lo estoy… podrías simplemente contestar a la pregunta…- pidió ante la risa que salía de la boca de Regina.

-No… no lo es…

-Pero en el hospital dijiste…

-Si hubiese dicho que era una amiga, no me habrían dejado entrar. - Emma sonrió. - ¿Alguna duda más? - Pregunto Regina que siguió abrochándose la blusa desviando su mirada de la rubia.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber…

Regina al oír a Emma acercándose a ella rápidamente, alzo su vista para encontrase con que la rubia la tomaba la cara para después besarla apasionadamente. Regina en un primer momento no reacciono quedándose paralizada, pero, como cada vez que la lengua de Emma rozaba su cicatriz, se dejó llevar. Rodeo la cintura de Emma y la acerco más a ella. No entendía esa locura que la llevaba a desear sentir a Emma cerca de ella, a que sus cuerpos estuviesen tan juntos que no se supiera donde empezaba la una y donde acababa la otra. Tenía que reflexionar, averiguar el porqué de esa necesidad… pero ya lo haría luego… ahora solo quería permanecer ahí besando a la rubia.

- _Está muy silencioso ahí dentro… ¿la habrá arrancado el corazón?_ \- Bromeaba Alex con Ruby, al otro lado de la puerta del baño, poniendo la oreja en ella para escuchar.

-Deberíamos salir…-Susurro Regina separándose un segundo de los labios de Emma para volver a besarlos, al oír a su amiga.

-Si… deberíamos…-

\- _¡Pues salir de una maldita vez!_ \- Gritaba Ruby, que las había oído gracias a su oído lobuno.

-Odio a esa loba. - Decía Emma apoyando su frente en la de Regina.

- _No. No lo haces_. - Se oía de nuevo la voz de Ruby.

-Vamos…- Comentaba Regina, ahora sí, separándose por completo de Emma y arreglándose mirándose en el espejo. - … antes de que yo misma la arranque el corazón. – Decía con una sonrisa encaminándose a la puerta.

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta, se encontraron con Alex y Ruby que las miraban sonriendo, mientras la loba le tendía la mano a Alex y esta le ponía un billete en la mano, haciendo el amago de decir algo.

-Ni una palabra…-Amenazo Regina a su amiga rubia y echo un vistazo alrededor buscando si había alguien más por allí.

-Tranquila… no hay nadie más…- Decía Alex al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Regina. - Vuestro secretillo está a salvo. - Comentaba ahora divertida señalando a ambas con su dedo.

Regina ni se molestó en contestar pasando al lado de las dos y volviendo a la parte delantera del restaurante. Alex siguió los pasos de Regina, pero cuando Emma empezó a caminar en la misma dirección, Ruby la paro.

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? - La decía Ruby esta vez seria.

-La verdad es que no… -Contesto Emma agachando la mirada. - Pero no puedo evitarlo…- levantaba su mirada para fijarla en Ruby. - … ni quiero.

-Vale… pero Regina ya ha sufrido demasiado… si no vas en serio, evita meterte más a fondo. - Sentenciaba Ruby sorprendiendo a Emma que no se esperaba que la loba saliera en defensa de Regina.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te cae bien Regina?

-Desde que Alex me ha contado lo que ha pasado en su vida, estos últimos años… solo te digo que tengas cuidado ¿vale? - Decía ahora sonriendo tiernamente a Emma, y cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Vale… pero… no se lo digas a nadie…

-Eso ni se cuestiona. - Decía Ruby, dando así por concluida esa conversación y empujando a Emma al restaurante.

Cuando Emma y Ruby llegaron a la parte delantera, solo les dio tiempo a ver como la nube purpura de Regina desaparecía dejando a los Charming y a Henry con cara de preocupación. Rápidamente Emma se acercó a ellos para preguntar que sucedía, enterándose de que Mia no se encontraba bien y Regina y Alex habían decidido volver a la cabaña, dejando el mensaje de que más tarde se pondrían en contacto con ella.

* * *

Regina acostó a Mia en su cama comprobando de que no tuviese fiebre. Su pequeña la había dicho que le dolía la tripa nada más aparecer con Alex en el restaurante. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón donde, estaba segura, Alex la tendría un interrogatorio preparado.

Regina entro al salón y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Alex, que la sonreía tendiéndola una copa de vino. La morena acepto la copa y se acomodó de lado para mirar a la cara a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto entre tú y la madre de Henry? - Y así empezaba el interrogatorio.

-Directa al grano.

-Ya me conoces. No me ando por las ramas.

-No estoy muy segura… creo… creo que desde que volvimos…

\- ¿Crees? ¿A caso ya había pasado algo antes de tu partida?

\- ¡No! Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

-Hubo algunos momentos… antes de que se rompiera la maldición… eran peleas… pero…

-Pero había tensión…

-Y ahora no se si solo eran peleas por Henry… o eran…

-Por la atracción que sentíais la una por la otra.

Regina asintió dando un trago a su copa de vino. Estaba agradeciera de que Alex la conociese tan bien. Siempre le resultaba sencillo hablar con ella debido a la facilidad que tenía la rubia de saber lo que pasaba por su mente, evitándola así el decir ella lo que pensaba en voz alta.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Alex sorprendió a Regina con esa pregunta.

\- ¿Vamos?

-Aja. Vamos. Porque no te vas a librar de mi…- Regina abrazo a su amiga. - Asique venga… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Y lo más importante…- Regina se quedó expectante a lo que Alex diría a continuación. - ¿Dónde se puede tomar un buen tequila en el pueblo? - Ante esta última pregunta Regina soltó una carcajada.

-Lo primero… supongo que sería hablar con Emma… ya sabes para aclarar las cosas… luego decirles a los demás que nos quedamos… y por ultimo… celebrarlo en el Rabitt Hole, con unos buenos tequilas. - Enumero Regina con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces es definitivo. Nos quedamos. - Alex levanto su copa para que Regina brindara con ella.

-Nos quedamos. - Brindo Regina para después beber de su copa junto a Alex.

La voz de Mia gritando en su cuarto alerto a las dos mujeres, que fueron corriendo a la habitación. Cuando entraron vieron como Mia estaba delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero llorando y mirándose aterrorizada. Frente al espejo una Mia de seis años en apariencia, se tocaba por todos lados sin saber que pasaba.

-Mami… me estoy haciendo grande.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta de la mansión despertó a Emma que bajo las escaleras todavía medio dormirá, frotándose la cara para despejarse. Había estado intentando ponerse en contacto con Regina desde el día anterior sin éxito alguno. Asique cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la morena, su sonrisa ilumino la noche.

-Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo Regina de forma triste.

-Sí, lo tenemos. Llevo casi dos días intentando ponerme en contacto contigo. Entra. - Emma se apartaba dejando entrar a Regina, que se paraba en el hall de entrada.

-Emma escucha… no es fácil decir esto, pero… lo que sea que haya entre las dos tiene que acabar. -

\- ¿Qué? - Decía Emma desconcertada, que estaba empezando a tener un déjà vu. - Me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

-A sucedido algo y… nos vamos del pueblo.

-Tienes miedo, es eso. Tienes miedo de lo que sientes… de que te haga sufrir más aun…- parloteaba Emma yendo de un lado a otro.

-Emma, no, para. - Regina agarro a Emma del brazo y la hizo girarse para quedar una frente a la otra. - Es por Mia… Pan la hechizo en Nunca Jamás… y a cada momento que pasa crece más… en este día y medio ya ha crecido hasta los nueve años.

-Pues buscamos el contra hechizo…- Regina negó con la cabeza haciéndola entender que no había contra hechizo alguno. - Pero seguro que Gold…

-Ya lo hemos intentado todo… y la única solución es que nos vayamos… si no hay magia…

-El hechizo dejara de funcionar…- Finalizo Emma la frase de Regina. - Nos iremos con vosotras. - Emma era consciente de que marcharse con Regina del pueblo era algo casi imposible, pero no podía evitar aferrarse a ella.

-Ambas sabemos que eso no sucederá. -Dijo Regina apoyando su frente en la de la rubia. - ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado saber cómo se desarrollaría este desastre.

-Al principio sí que sería un desastre… - rio Emma haciendo que Regina sonriera un poco. - Pero después… después sería…

\- ¿catastrófico? -Bromeo Regina.

-Épico… seria, épico…

\- ¿Con unicornios y arcoíris?

-Hasta con drago… ¡Eso es! - Emma se separó de Regina y salió corriendo al despacho.

\- ¿Emma? - Regina siguió a Emma hasta el despacho. - ¿Se puede saber que ha…ces?¡¿Y qué demonios has hecho con mi despacho?!- Preguntaba ahora molesta por ver el que fuera su precioso, ordenado y limpio despacho convertido en una auténtica leonera caótica, y a Emma rebuscando por los cajones.

\- ¡Aquí esta! -Decía Emma triunfante acercándose a Regina y mostrándola una tarjeta arrugada y vieja.

\- "Consultorio El Dragón"- Leía Regina en voz alta cogiendo de manos de la rubia la tarjeta. - ¿Qué es esto?

Emma le explico rápidamente una historia que le conto August sobre un hombre que se hacía llamar El Dragón, el cual tenía magia en este mundo, al que fue a pedir ayuda cuando la maldición se rompió y el empezó a volver a ser de madera. Regina todavía no se creía que Pinocho, como ella lo conocía, estuviese en el pueblo y volviese a ser un niño de verdad.

-Muy bien, entonces crees que este… "Dragón" ¿puede ayudar a Mia? - Pregunto Regina insegura.

-No lo sé… pero… ¿qué puedes perder? - Emma cogió las manos de Regina. - Si funcionase… podríais volver… y entonces…

-Seria épico…- Acabo Regina, besando dulcemente a Emma.

El móvil de la ex alcaldesa empezó a sonar rompiendo ese momento tan íntimo que estaban viviendo. A regañadientes, la morena contesto. Cuando colgó, le explico a Emma que Alex ya se encontraba en la linde del pueblo con Mia preparadas para partir. Emma quiso acompañarla y Regina no se negó, envolviendo a ambas en su nube purpura, apareciendo donde Alex y Mia la esperaban.

-Hola señorita Swan. Me alegra que haya venido a despedirse. ¿Podría entregarle esto a Henry, de mi parte? - Decía Mia a Emma, que cogió la carta que le daba.

-Si… claro… - Emma miro a Mia y luego a Regina. Ya sabía que había crecido, pero no esperaba que también lo hubiese hecho en madurez.

-Mi madre me implanto conocimientos por los años que he ganado en estos días… y también recuerdos. - Se apresuró a explicar Mia, que capto la mirada confusa de la rubia. Emma simplemente la sonrió.

Ya llegaba el momento de despedirse, Alex esperaba a Mia y Regina al otro lado de la señal que indicaba la frontera entre el pueblo y el resto del mundo. Mia dio un rápido abrazo a Emma y cruzo la linde acercándose a Alex para esperar a su madre, que al otro lado de esa señal se mantenía abrazada a Emma.

-Buscare al Dragón…-

-Y yo investigare en los libros de Belle… además todavía existe Skype…-

-Funcionara…- Decía Regina intentando convencerse mas a si misma que a Regina.

-Lo hará. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta. - Emma se separó de Regina y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no sabía si era apropiado besarla delante de las dos personas que la esperaban.

Ambas se dirigieron a la linde, se dieron un último abrazo y Regina se separó caminando hacia atrás para atravesar esa línea pintada en el suelo. Dio un paso… dos… tres… pero cuando iba a dar el cuarto, el que la haría cruzar la frontera se topó con un muro invisible. Alarmara se dio la vuelta y empezó a intentar cruzar, pero no podía, estaba atrapara.

\- ¡Emma, no puedo cruzar! -Decía alterada Regina golpeando aquel muro. Emma se acercó y comprobó que ella tampoco lo podía hacer. Se suponía que Gold había conseguido levantar el muro de Pan.

\- ¡Mama! - Mia y Alex corrieron hacia ellas. Pero tampoco pudieron cruzar la linde.

Una risa histriónica se oyó detrás de Regina y Emma. Al girarse vieron a Peter Pan junto con uno de sus niños perdidos.

\- ¿No os habéis enterado que Peter Pan siempre gana? - Exclamaba divertido Pan.

Regina se dio la vuelta e intento hablar con Mia y Alex, pero su voz no llegaba hasta ellas. Al ver que no la podían oír, cogió la tarjeta que llevaba en el bolsillo y la planto en el muro para que la vieran. Las dos personas del otro lado lo entendieron y afirmaron. Mia puso su mano en la de su madre y empezó a llorar. Regina la insto a que fuese fuerte y que todo se solucionaría, solo le dio tiempo a gesticular un último "te quiero", cuando lo que fuera que hiciese Pan, hizo desaparecer el pueblo, tal y como había pasado en la maldición oscura, de la vista de Mia y Alex.

Regina encolerizada, empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego a Pan mientras Emma peleaba con Félix. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sombra de Pan apareció empujando primero a Emma y después a Regina, hacia la frontera golpeándolas contra ella y haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo inconscientes. Pan se acercó a ellas y las roció con unos polvos. Dio una última orden a su sombra y esta se las llevo de la linde, dejándolas en la entrada de la mansión, para que después rociara por todo el pueblo los mismos polvos que había echado momentos antes a las dos mujeres.

-Entonces dices, que nadie recordara a la niña esa, ¿verdad? - Preguntaba Félix a Pan. Este solo se molestó en asentir. -Pero ella si recordara a todos. ¿Y si consigue entrar de nuevo?

-Eso da igual, con esto, nadie recordara quienes son o eran, y sufrirán eternamente. Decía Pan sonriendo con el pergamino de la maldición oscura de Regina en sus manos.

Lo que no podría saber Pan, es que cuando fue vencido por el sacrificio de su hijo y Regina consiguió revertir su maldición, los recuerdos que había borrado de la memoria de toda aquella noche en la que Mia se separó de Regina, volvieron de golpe cuando llegaron al bosque encantado, haciendo que Regina empezara una búsqueda para recuperar a su hija.

* * *

 _(En la actualidad)_

\- ¡Hora de levantarse tortolitos, lleváis como una semana encerrados en este dormitorio! - Decía una voz abriendo las cortinas de golpe, iluminando el rostro de dos recién casados.

\- ¡Zelena! ¡Deja de incordiar! - La regañaba la voz de una mujer mayor desde el dintel de la puerta.

-Está bien mama…-Decía una voz pastosa todavía medio dormida. - Zel tiene razón… ahora vamos. - Dicho esto, las dos mujeres desaparecieron por la puerta. - Hora de levantarse esposo. - Decía besando a su compañero de cama despertándolo.

\- ¿Ducha? - El hombre se incorporó y miro a su esposa con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ducha. - Confirmo la mujer saliendo corriendo de la cama, caminando hacia en cuarto de baño desnudándose por el camino. El hombre no tardo en seguirla.

\- ¿Estas seguras de que no se acuerda de nada? - Preguntaba Zelena a la mujer, que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Si. En eso consistía la maldición, una nueva vida para las tres. Y esta vez no se escapará de mi control. - Contestaba a su hija mayor, echando unos polvos en el café para su hija pequeña. – Además, nadie del bosque encantado la reconocerá. Tranquila Zelena… Regina, nunca sabrá quien es en realidad.

-Está bien Cora.


	16. Chapter 15

_**En el capítulo anterior se me paso dar las gracias a todas las personas que, aunque no dejéis rewiews, no sigáis la historia o no la hagáis favorita, os molestáis y gastáis vuestro tiempo en leerla, mi más sincera gratitud.**_

 _ **En general gracias a todos, tanto como a los que salís a la luz como a los que permanecéis en las sombras.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo os guste y no os mosquéis demasiado con mi decisión. Se aceptan sugerencias e ideas, luego ya veré si tomarlo en cuenta. Jajajaja.**_

 _ **He de admitir que voy a seguir una sugerencia, que varias/os me habéis sugerido, aunque todavía no estemos en ese punto de la historia. :D**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 15

 **POV Emma**

En mis manos tenía la poción que acabaría con el crecimiento acelerado de Mia. Pero debía estar segura que funcionaria y, sin saber dónde se encontraba Regina, solo se me ocurría una persona a la que pudiese acudir.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que la poción funciona… - Pensé en voz alta.

-Pregunta a Neal- Dijo mi madre.

-Pregunta a Gold- Dijo mi padre.

\- ¿Cómo? -La mención de esas dos personas me confundió enormemente. -No creo que ninguna de esas dos personas pueda ayudar.

\- ¿Y porque piensas eso? - Me pregunto mi madre, acariciando mi brazo.

-Pues… porque Gold murió al acabar con Pan… y Neal no es un estudioso de la magia precisamente. - Dije de una forma sarcástica. - Yo había pensado en Belle.

-Creo que te tenemos que contar algo… - Dijo esta vez mi padre cogiéndome por los hombros, empujándome a la salida.

\- ¡Neal! - Entre gritando, en la tienda de empeños, buscando al padre de mi hijo y mi primer amor. - ¡Neal!

\- ¿Emma? - Neal asomo la cabeza por la puerta trasera y al verme salió corriendo a mi encuentro. - ¡Oh dios mío Emma! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Henry? ¿Te acuerdas de todo? - Decía acereramente Neal abrazándome, separándose para mirarme y volviendo a abrazarme.

-Es una larga historia… ya te contare. Pero ahora… ¿es verdad lo de Gold? ¿estáis… estáis? - No podía ni expresarlo con palabras, solo podía entrelazar mis manos esperando que Neal lo entendiese. Cosa que yo todavía no hacía.

\- ¿Compartiendo el mismo cuerpo? - Reía divertido por mi cara de incredulidad. - Si es verdad… pero no me preguntes cómo es posible porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea. - Me interrumpió antes de que pudiese preguntar.

-Ya claro, habéis perdido los recuerdos…

\- ¿Emma? - La voz de Belle, se hizo presente en la tienda. Esta se acercó a abrazarme. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también me alegro, pero… primero tengo una pregunta. - Dije con una sonrisa traviesa. - ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con Gold… y te has levantado con Neal? - Pregunte balanceándome de adelante a tras levantando y bajando mis cejas de forma picara. - ¡Oh… no fastidies! - Chille entre carcajadas al verlos esconder sus miradas y ponerse rojos en un instante.

-No es gracioso…- murmuro entre dientes Neal.

\- ¿En serio? Porque yo creo que si…- No podía parar de reír… hasta que Neal empezó a hacer movimientos raros y mi risa se cortó en el acto. - ¿Neal? - Pregunte asustada.

-Tranquila Emma… solo está cambiando… no tardara mucho. - Dijo Belle mientras Neal desaparecía en la parte de atrás, entre convulsiones.

-Ah… oh… vale.

Mientras esperábamos a que Neal… es decir Gold… ¿Neld, Goldal?... esto era muy confuso… mientras esperábamos, mis padres llegaron a la tienda y entre ellos y Belle, me pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado en esa semana en la que Storybrooke había reaparecido. A parte de la mayoría de habitantes de la antigua maldición, esta trajo con ella a nuevos. Pero todavía no había ni rastro de Regina. Todavía faltaban algunas personas por censar, y eso me daba la esperanza de encontrarla. Después de la confusión en general de su vuelta y de una reunión, todo empezaba a normalizarse. También me contaron que muchos de los habitantes pensaban que fue Regina la que los maldijo de nuevo, pero otros tantos no creían que así fuese, entre ellos mis padres, Belle, Neal, Gold, Ruby, Grammy, Tinker… y muchos más. Pero hasta que la susodicha apareciese, no podríamos aclarar nada.

Yo les conté todo lo relacionado con Mia, y al igual que mis padres Belle no sabía de quien la hablaba, entonces los expliqué porque necesitaba la ayuda de Gold para saber si lo que contenía el frasquito era lo que yo pensaba, ya tendría tiempo de hablarles en fondo de Mia cuando esta pudiese entrar al pueblo. Seguíamos hablando cuando Gold apareció quitándome el frasco de las manos con su magia.

-Buenas querida. ¿Esto es lo que quieres que vea? - Decía Gold observando el líquido dentro del bote.

-Eh… ¿sí?, ¿pero ¿cómo sabe? -

-La estaba escuchando querida… ni me molestare en explicárselo, no lo entendería de todas maneras.

\- ¡Eh…! Bueno quizá tenga razón. - Tuve que admitir que todo ese asunto de compartir el mismo cuerpo era algo que me confundía demasiado. - A lo que íbamos… ¿Es una poción para revertir el crecimiento acelerado? - Pregunte señalando en frasco.

-A si es querida, es exactamente eso… lo que es raro, porque no tenía conocimiento de que existiera.

-Y no lo hacía… Regina la creo para Mia.

-Pues más vale que se prisa en administrársela… porque parece ser que tiene caducidad…- Me mostro el frasco y efectivamente parecía que la poción se iba evaporando poco a poco.

-Mierda…- Arrebaté el frasco de las manos de Gold y salí a toda prisa de la tienda subiendo en mi escarabajo, llamando a Alex y dirigiéndome rápidamente a la linde.

* * *

Llevaba ya diez minutos esperando en la linde, cuando el coche de Alex apareció en el horizonte. Nada más cruzar la frontera, ella, Henry y Mia, salieron apresuradamente del coche.

\- ¡Tomate esto! - Le di Mia el frasquito. - ¡Rápido!¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! -Mia miraba la poción con cara interrogante, no parecía estar muy segura. -Mia… confía en mi… tómatela…- la susurre agachándome a su altura y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella me estudio con su mirada decidiendo si podía confiar en mi… después de lo que me parecieron horas, cuando solo fueron unos segundos, asintió y vacío el contenido del frasquito de un solo trago. Una especie de vapor de color verde, empezó a salir de ella envolviéndola, para después evaporarse completamente. Observe con la respiración contenida a Mia esperando a que ella hiciese la mínima señal para saber cómo se sentía. Estaba casi segura que la poción de Regina había funcionado, pero hasta que aquella pequeña lo confirmarse no las tenía todas conmigo.

Cuando mis nervios estaban por reventar, Mia, levanto la cabeza y me regalo la sonrisa más brillante que recordarse a la vez que se daba la vuelta hacia Alex y la abrazaba mientras la decía, una y otra vez, que había funcionado. En ese momento, por fin me di permiso para respirar, mirar al cielo, y darle las gracias porque algo saliese bien. Todavía me encontraba con la cabeza levantada, cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura y una cabeza se apoyaba en mi vientre. A mirar abajo vi que era Mia la que me estaba abrazando.

-Gracias Emma.- Dijo contra mi vientre. Yo solo pude acariciarle la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a decirla que no sabía dónde estaba su madre?

-Mia… hay algo que te tengo que contar. - Cogí su mandíbula y la levante para que me mirada.

-Está relacionado con mi madre ¿verdad? -Me asombraba lo intuitiva que era.

-Si cariño…- Me agache a su altura. - Todavía no sé dónde está… pero te prometo que la encontrare…-

-Lo sé. - Dijo con rotundidad. -Aunque… a lo mejor ella nos encuentra a nosotras. - Me sonrió y se dirigió otra vez junto con Alex.

-Bueno… nos vamos a mover… ¿o planeas acampar? - Dijo Alex sonriéndome.

-Vale… en marcha. Seguirme. - las dije mientras me dirigía a mi escarabajo. - Henry vamos.

-Yo… ¿te importa que vaya con ellas? -Me pregunto tímidamente.

-Yo… eh… no, claro, no. Ve con ellas. -Me desconcertó que Henry no quisiera venir conmigo.

\- ¡Bien! - Me dio un beso y fue corriendo al coche de Alex subiéndose en la parte de atrás, con una gran sonrisa.

Al verlo tan feliz, entendí que lo que quería era pasar mucho más tiempo con la que ya consideraba su hermana pequeña. Me subí al coche y antes de arrancar, llamé a Snow contándola que la poción había funcionado, y que nos veríamos en Granny's. Cuando no llevábamos ni cinco minutos de camino se me pincho una rueda, haciendo que tuviera que parar en el arcén.

\- ¡Emma! ¿Estás bien? -Me preguntaba Alex que había parado a mi lado.

-Si. Si. No te preocupes solo ha sido un pinchazo. -Me dirigí al maletero a por el gato y la rueda de repuesto.

-Espera. Te ayudo.

-No. Tranquila. Ir yendo vosotros al Granny's… Henry ¿Te acuerdas de cómo llegar?

-Sí, ma.

-Estupendo. Pues esperarme allí. Y Henry… vete haciendo las presentaciones con tu abuela.

-Vale nos vemos allí. - Acepto Alex, con una sonrisa. -Ten cuidado. - Dijo antes de arrancar y perderse en el horizonte camino al centro del pueblo.

Suspiré y me puse manos a la obra. Cuanto antes acabara con esto, antes podía ponerme a buscar a Regina.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido Regina?

* * *

 **POV Regina**

Robín y yo entramos en la cocina entre risas y besos. Nos acabábamos de casar cuando la maldición no trajo a este nuevo mundo. El carraspeo de mi hermana mayor, hizo que nos separamos, sin embrago no nos alejamos mucho manteniendo nuestras manos unidas.

-Mira quien se ha dignado a salir de su habitación. -Decía Zelena con una gran sonrisa un tanto falsa en su rostro.

-No seas exagerada… sí que hemos salido… cualquiera diría que estas celosa hermanita. -Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Mas quisieras…

-Ya basta niñas. -Intervino mi madre.

-Solo bromeábamos…- le quitaba importancia al asunto Zelena. - Ya sabes que nos encanta molestarnos en los desayunos.

-Es cierto mama. - Tuve que darle la razón a mi hermana, desde que tenía memoria, toda la mañana en el desayuno hacíamos un combate dialectico. Siempre acabábamos en empate.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ya no somos nosotras tres. Ahora también esta Robín. - Dijo mi madre que señalaba con la mirada a Robín.

-No se preocupe por mi Cora. Además, siempre es divertido empezar el día con una buena guerra verbal. - Robín nos sonrió a las tres y después me beso tiernamente en la mejilla.

Los cuatro soltamos una carcajada ante aquella situación. Era impresionante lo rápido que Robín había encajado en nuestra pequeña familia, de hecho, no podía recordar con exactitud cómo empezó nuestra relación, ni cuando le presente a mi familia. No le di más vueltas, mi madre nos explicó que debido a la maldición que alguien había lanzado, algunas cosas no podríamos recordarlas muy bien.

-Anda tomaros el café. -Mi madre nos acercó las tazas de café.

\- ¿Hoy no hay tortitas? -Pregunte extrañada de no verlas por ningún lado.

-Creo que hoy deberíamos desayunar fuera. Ya es hora de que conozcamos a la gente de aquí.

-Pero… ya estamos tomando café. –Dije señalando lo evidente.

-Ya… pero no me fio del café de este mundo…-

\- ¿Y si de las tortitas? - Pregunto esta vez Robín, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Tienes razón… pero puedo hacer una concesión con la comida… pero nunca con el café. -Dijo bebiendo de su taza. - Mi café es único en su especie.

Todos volvimos a reír ante ese comentario, era verdad que el café de mi madre era excepcional, no recordaba haber bebido nunca uno tan bueno.

-Hagamos un trato. Todos diremos un alimento, el cual no podremos pedir por ninguna razón. -Propuso Zelena, como si fuese un juego.

-Me parece una gran idea… y parece divertido. -Secundo Robín.

-Bien. Bueno… ya sabemos el de mama, el café. Yo digo… la sidra de manzana… no creo que aquí la hagan mejor que la mía. -Dijo orgullosa mi hermana de su sidra de manzana, y yo no podía negar que tenía razón.

-Vale… yo digo la lasaña, la de Regina es insuperable. -Dijo Robín, besándome castamente en los labios. No pude evitar reír.

-Pues yo voto la tarta de manzana. -Llego mi turno y no lo dude ni un minuto. No quería tener que competir con otras tartas. -Y ahora… ¿A dónde vamos a desayunar? -Pregunte a mi madre y a mi hermana.

-Hay un restaurante que se llama Granny's. Por lo visto es donde suelen desayunar todos. Y ya es hora que nos mezclemos con los demás. -Dijo Zelena dirigiéndose a mi y a Robín. Evidentemente nuestro aislamiento no le había hecho mucha gracia. Pero que podía contestar… era nuestra luna de miel.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestros coches, con la maldición también vinieron algunos conocimientos de este nuevo mundo, entre ellos se encontraba como conducir. Seguí al coche de mi madre, mientras que intentaba mirar todo a mi alrededor para conocer el lugar, pero al contrario que Robín, que esta a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto, yo no me asombraba con lo que estábamos descubriendo. Por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que veía me sonaba.

Cuando aparcamos al otro lado de la calle, no pude evitar fijarme en aquel lugar y lo muy familiar que me resultaba. Cuando estábamos cruzando la calle para entrar, un coche freno en seco, y los tres ocupantes que estaban dentro nos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Pude apreciar como un niño hizo el amago de salir corriendo del coche, pero la niña que estaba a su lado se lo impidió. Cuando pude mis ojos en aquella pareja de niños mis pulsaciones se acelerado. Tenía una extraña sensación de vacío en mi interior.

-Regina mi amor. ¿Estás bien? -La voz de Robín me hizo desviar mi mirada, de esos pequeños.

-Si tranquilo. -Le di un beso y nos dirigimos a la entrada del restaurante.

Antes de entrar giré mi cuello hacia atrás y pude ver como aquellas tres personas se bajaban y caminaban en dirección a la reina, que bajaba de un coche con el rey a su lado. No le di mas importancia y entre abrazada a Robín.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por aquellos tres desconocidos. No los recordaba del bosque encantado, pero, la misma sensación de familiaridad que sentí en el camino hasta aquí, se instauro en todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

 **POV Emma**

Había tardado al menos quince minutos en cambiar la dichosa rueda. Conduje hasta la parte de atrás del Granny's y aparqué el coche en el aparcamiento de la posada. Había decidido que mientras buscábamos a Regina lo mejor seria que Alex, los chicos y yo nos alojásemos unos cerca de otros. Después de saludar a Leroy y pedir las habitaciones, me dirigí al restaurante, atajando por la posada.

-Pero mira quien se ha dignado a visitarnos por fin. - Me sorprendió Ruby, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el restaurante.

-Apuesto a que me has olido llegar a un kilómetro de distancia. - Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Que bien me conoces rubia. -Me dio un fuerte abrazo, que devolví gustosamente. -Me tienes que contar todas tus aventuras en la gran ciudad, pero antes…- desapareció por las puertas de la cocina. - Ayúdame a llevar la comida a tu familia anda. - Me sonrió pasándome un par de platos con sus respectivas hamburguesas con patatas.

Cogí los platos y la seguí al interior del restaurante. Íbamos hablando y riendo, cuando al girar mi cabeza para ubicar donde se encontraban Henry y los demás, mis ojos se clavaron en la mujer que estaba en la mesa de la esquina y en el hombre que estaba a su lado, que en ese preciso momento se giró hacia ella y la beso.

Ante lo que estaba viendo mis fuerzas se esfumaron de mi cuerpo, provocando que dejara caer los platos que llevaba al suelo, causando tal estruendo que todo el restaurante se giró a mirarme. Yo seguía ahí con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta. Me dolió un poco ver a Regina besando a otra persona que no fuera yo, pero lo que de más me dolió, fue que no parecía saber quién era yo. Me había olvidado, Regina me había olvidado. Y eso… no era una cosa que permitiría por mucho tiempo.

La haría recordarme, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Buenas tardes a todas/os. Mil disculpas por la tardanza**_ _ **" jkto**_ **"** _ **pero me temo que el poco tiempo que tenía para escribir se ha reducido drásticamente, por lo menos en estos meses que vienen. No voy a dejar la historia e intentare actualizar más seguido, aunque me temo que el tamaño de los capítulos será más corto de lo habitual. No quiero dejaros a medias con la historia. Pero os quería avisar de me será más difícil actualizar. Lamento las malas noticias y espero que me tengáis paciencia. De nuevo demostraros mi gratitud. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 16

 **POV Emma**

Después de lo ocurrido en Granny's, al descubrir que Regina si se encontraba en Storybrooke, pero nadie parecía reconocerla, decidí tener una charla con mis padres y algunos habitantes del pueblo en privado. A parte de Alex y mis padres, también se encontraban, en la sala común de la posada, Granny, Ruby, Leroy, Blue, Belle y Gold.

-Entonces me estáis diciendo… que a esta mujer…-les mostré una foto de Regina que Alex tenía en su móvil. - ¿no la reconocéis como Regina? -los allí presentes negaron. - ¿Ni siquiera coma la Reina Malvada?

-Mira hermana… llevas preguntando lo mismo media hora. ¿Quieres que te lo talle en piedra? -replicaba Leroy desagradablemente. -Además… si estas tan segura que esa mujer es la Reina Malvada, ¿porque seguimos aquí? Vamos a encerrarla de una vez, y a exigirla que nos diga que maldición nos ha echado esta vez.

\- ¿Quién ha invitado al poco profundo este? -Dijo bastante enfadada Alex, ante las palabras de Leroy.

\- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú? -

-La que te va a da un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo… hermana.

\- ¡Suficiente! -Interrumpió Snow silenciando a Alex y Leroy que se giraron a mirarla. - Emma tiene razón, es imposible que Regina nos maldijese.

-Pero sería lógico. - Volvió al ataque Leroy. - Ella nos maldice a todos, borrándonos la memoria, y evita que la reconozcamos para pedirla explicaciones.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de lógico hacerse olvidar a si misma a sus seres queridos? - La repentina voz de Ruby defendiendo a Regina me alegro. - Además… algo no encaja… huele diferente…- Vale. Eso ya no me alegraba.

\- ¿Y porque ibas a saber tú como huele Regina? - Y esos eran mis celos haciendo aparición de la forma menos sutil posible.

-Yo… eh… pues… no estoy segura… simplemente… lo se…-Se justificaba Ruby evitando mi mirada.

\- ¡Y eso que más da! -Saltaba Alex impacientándose. - Aquí lo que importa, es que Regina esta maldita. Y que lo más probable es que las personas que están con ella sean las causantes. - ¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes!

-Cierto. -Deje de mirar a Ruby y me concentre en lo que nos ocupaba. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de hacer hablar a la lobita. - ¿Alguien sabe quiénes son esas tres personas? - Todos negaron con la cabeza. Maldita sea.

-Es Cora. - Dijo Mia apareciendo en salita seguida de Henry.

\- ¿Y la mocosa quién es? - Vale ahora la que le iba a pegar un puñetazo a Leroy era yo.

\- "La mocosa" … es la que te va a salvar el trasero… asique cierra el pico umpa lumpa. - Le espeto Mia a la cara, pasando de él de largo y acercándose a mí y Alex.

La carcajada que se me escapo, al escuchar a Mia hablándole así a Leroy, fue tan estrambótica que rápidamente se contagió a las demás personas, a todas excepto al enanito que, haciendo honor a su nombre de Gruñón, se cruzó de brazos y como bien le había dicho la pequeña copia de La Reina Malvada cerro su molesto pico. Era evidente quien era su madre, y si alguien todavía dudaba de que Regina tuviese una hija, Mia les dejo claro que era descendencia suya.

-No he podido pararla…- Me susurro Henry al llegar a mi lado. - Es tan cabezota como mamá.

\- ¿En qué has pensado pequeña? - Pregunto Blue.

-Es evidente que la maldición la ha echado Cora para maldecir a mi madre. Y si ella ha echado la maldición… es fácil pensar que la persona que la romperá sea yo.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? - La pregunte, con mi brazo sobre los hombros de Henry, que hundió la mirada en sus pies.

-Bueno la primera maldición fue lanzada para hacer infeliz a Snow White y que La Reina Malvada fuese feliz. Y fue su hija la que rompió esa maldición. - Explico Mia señalándonos alternativamente a Snow y a mí. - Esta claro que esta maldición ha sido lanzada para perjudicar a mi madre. Por lo tanto… ya que yo soy su hija, podría romper esta maldición… bueno… yo o Henry. - Añadió en el último momento cogiendo la mano de Henry y poniéndose a su lado. - Ambos somos sus hijos. - Dijo sonriendo a Henry que la devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo con determinación.

\- ¿Gold? Tu eres el que más conocimiento tienes sobre maldiciones. ¿Lo que dice podría ser verdad? - Pregunto Snow.

-Bueno… si como habéis dicho…- Gold se levantó y se dirigió hacia nosotros cuatro. - Nadie reconoce a Regina excepto vosotros… - Los cuatro asentimos a la vez. - En ese caso… sí. Sí, me parece factible. Es muy posible que vosotros seáis los que romperán la maldición esta vez.

-Bien en ese caso necesitamos un plan…- Dije mirando a los dos niños que estaba a mi lado. - … y necesitara un nombre en clave…- Guiñe un ojo a Henry.

-Operación cobra…- Empezó diciendo Henry.

-… 2.0.- Acabo por el Mia.

* * *

 **POV Regina**

Estaba nerviosa… muy nerviosa… ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era la primera vez que trataba con la realeza y no sería la última… dios que no sea la última. La verdad que presentarme ante la Reina Snow White me ponía algo histérica. Al fin al cabo ella era… ella, Snow White, La Reina Blanca de Mistheaven, heroína del Bosque Encantado… y yo… pues yo era yo, si, también tenía sangre real, pero nunca me sentí cómoda con esa parte… yo prefería cabalgar y cuidar de mis caballos. Por ese motivo me encontraba ahí sentada, en un banco de lo que aquí se llamaba la Alcaldía, esperando para ver a la "alcaldesa" y presentarle mi propuesta. Mi pie no paraba de dar golpecitos contra el suelo y de verdad que intentaba controlarlo, pero… ¡mierda! ¿porque esta esa mujer aquí?

Al ver a parecer a la Reina al lado de aquella mujer rubia de la cafetería, todo mi ser se paralizo y no pude evitar recorrer con mi mirada hasta el último detalle de la rubia. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me obsequio con una dulce sonrisa, un escalofrió se apoderó de mí.

-Buenos días. Lamento el retraso. - Dijo la Reina en un tono amigable que me devolvió a la tierra y al lugar, donde la Reina se había dirigido a mí y yo seguía sentada.

-No se preocupe su majestad, no tiene nada por lo que lamentarse. - Me apresure a decir, levantándome e inclinándome mostrándola mi respeto en una reverencia.

La carcajada que oí a continuación, hizo que levantara la mirada del suelo y viese a aquella rubia riéndose de mí, mientras la Reina la reprendía. No pude evitar lanzar una mirada asesina a aquella rubia idiota.

-No tienes por qué inclinarte ante mí. Ya no estamos en el bosque encantado. - Me dijo suavemente agarrándome del brazo y llevándome con ella su despacho. - Tampoco me llames majestad, aquí soy simplemente Snow. - Seguía explicándome mientras me acompañaba al sofá de aquel despacho y se sentaba a mi lado. Al oír la puerta, mi mirada se desvió hacia la rubia que la acababa de cerrar y se dirigía hacia nosotras. - Y no le hagas el mínimo caso a Emma.- Asique ese era su nombre.

\- ¡Eh! Que estoy aquí y puedo oírte. - dijo divertida Emma mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales.

-Como si no existiera. - Continuo Snow haciendo espavientos con su mano en dirección a Emma.- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí…- Snow paro su pregunta esperando que yo le dijese mi nombre?

-Regina. Regina de Locksley. -Dije rápidamente. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado presentarme debidamente?

-Bien Regina. Soy toda oídos. -Concluyo Snow, dejando que a partir de ese momento fuese yo quien hablase.

En el trascurso de la siguiente media hora, la explique mi intención de hacerme cargo de la cuadra de Storybrooke. La expuse mi plan de recuperar a los caballos que andaban sueltos por el bosque, de darles los cuidados necesarios, de domar a los que fuesen salvajes y de mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier peligro. Con cada palabra que decía mi entusiasmo crecía. Y supe cuando acabé, que la Reina me permitiría llevar a cabo mi propósito.

-Me parece una gran idea. -Dijo sonriéndome sinceramente. -Pero no creo que tu sola puedas atrapar a todos los caballos.

-Bueno… mi esposo y mi hermana me ayudarían con esa tarea… aunque si fuéramos más, sería más fácil atrapar a los salvajes…-reflexione.

\- ¡Estupendo! -Exclamo Snow poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. - Emma te ayudara con los caballos salvajes mientras tu esposo y tu hermana se encargan de los más dóciles. -Aunque lo dijo en un tono suave, era claramente una orden. Y me gustase o no la idea, tendría que aceptarla.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo empezamos? -Me pregunto la rubia levantándose también y sonriéndome. Vale… esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Me daba la sensación de que me había perdido algún detalle.

-Yo… eh… pues… primero debería comprobar el estado de las cuadras y prepararlas para ser ocupadas por los caballos. -Dije concentrándome en el asunto.

-Los niños pueden ayudar a limpiar. -Dijo Snow sonriendo a Emma.-Así no tendrías que quitarme la atención de mi secretaria.

-Si Regina no tiene ningún inconveniente…-Se dirigió Emma a mí, pidiéndome permiso.

-Oh… claro que no… pero puede ser un trabajo duro para un niño…

-No te preocupes… en realidad es una excusa para pasar más tiempo con ellos.

-Está bien…-

-Perfecto. Y ahora… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

* * *

\- ¿Y porque te tiene que ayudar esa señora? - Me preguntaba Robín apoyado en la puerta del coche. - Nosotros podemos hacerlo perfectamente solos. Además… por lo que me has contado la tal…

-Emma.- Le recordé al cabezota de mi esposo. No parecía haberse tomado del todo bien la noticia de que Emma me ayudase.

-Sí, eso, Emma. Emma no tiene ni idea de cómo capturar un caballo… y que es eso de que también te van a ayudar sus hijos. ¿Qué pasa que en vez de una cuadra vas a montar una guardería?

-No seas exagerado cuñadito. - Intervino Zelena acercándose a nosotros.

-Eso Robín, no exageres. Solo vamos a echarle un vistazo al estado de las cuadras. - Le di un beso y me metí en coche. -Además… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? - Le dije arrancando el coche y dirigiéndome al encuentro de Emma y sus hijos.

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

-Eso… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? - Zelena miro a Robín con una sonrisa pícara. - Además eso nos deja tiempo para jugar. - Le susurró al oído mordiéndole a continuación el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tienes toda la razón. -Robín la beso desenfrenadamente. - No creo que esa rubia y sus mocosos la devuelvan la memoria... asique… vamos a jugar. –Robín cogió en volandas a Zelena y este rodeo su cintura con las piernas envolviéndoles en una nube verde, llevándolos a la habitación del matrimonio.

Si ambos hubiesen tenido la menor idea de lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas, no se habrían ido a jugar, y si, a vigilar a esa rubia y sus mocosos.


	18. Chapter 17

_**¡WOW, 100 REVIEWS! No sabéis lo que significa para mi haber llegado a tantos reviews, sois asombrosas/os. Y por eso os quiero agradecer a cada uno de vosotros vuestro tiempo extra que ocupáis en escribirlos.**_

 _ **ohparrillabae2; .16; Aerumina Rampante; elsaisabadass; Haley Nolan; ; Rosalie end Jacob; LyzzEQ; ; Pola28; Harukichiru; ; Farren N M; getzu; Quest; Guest; CarlaMills; Carlaurive; NonSam; kykyo-chan; Tanin 1323; Swanqueen; Zueth; user; 15marday; Samantha S. Dracul; andy09; jkto; Vainilla47; kiran; Saint73; sjl82 ...**_

 _ **No sé si me dejo a alguno, pero gracias a vosotros hemos llegado a los 100 y espero llegar a otros 100 más jijijijij. ¡MUCHISISISISISMASSSSSSS GRACIASSSSSS! Y como premio a vuestro esfuerzo, al final del capítulo os dejare un regalito ;D**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 17

 **POV Narrador**

Emma, Henry y Mia, se dirigían al lugar donde habían quedado con Regina mientras repasaban los detalles de la historia que le contarían a la morena para no levantar sospechas. El día anterior, entre todos habían montado una historia que resultase creíble para aquellos habitantes del bosque encantado, que no estaban en la maldición anterior y, por lo tanto, no sabían quién era Emma ni las tres personas que la acompañaban. Leroy propuso que fuesen unas campesinas normales y corrientes, pero esta historia se volvió inútil al no poder explicar la cercana relación de los reyes con ellos. Después se propuso que fuesen viajeros de otras tierras que se vieron atrapados en la maldición, pero esta tampoco explicaba aquella relación. La siguió la idea de que fueran parte de la corte, y aunque esta historia si explicaba la estrecha relación con los reyes, quedo en evidencia que al igual que tendrían relación con ellos, también la tendrían que haber tenido con los demás cortesanos y con Cora, pues estaban seguros que la Reina de Corazones, conocía a todos en esa corte. Siguieron así un rato más hasta que, una emocionada Ruby, dio con la solución perfecta.

-Entonces lo tenéis claro, ¿no niños? -Preguntaba por milésima vez Emma, a los dos niños de la aparte de atrás, observándolos por el retrovisor de su escarabajo.

-Si… ma…- Decía Henry de forma cansina, mientras que Mia solo se molestó en afirmar con la cabeza.

-Vale… pero por si acaso… una vez más. - Emma estaba tan nerviosa, que necesitaba repetirse una y otra vez aquella historia, no quería cagarla desde un principio.

-Los dos somos tus hijos… nuestro "padre" murió cuando éramos pequeños… vivimos en palacio, contigo y nuestra tía Alex. La tía era una de las secretarias personales de la reina, y tu una de sus guardias reales…- Enumeraba Henry… otra vez.

\- ¿Y porque no me reconocerían? - Emma insistía en aquella cuestión, esa era la parte más importante.

-Porque formabas parte del "servicio secreto" de la guardia. Siempre que acompañabas a la reina o al rey, ibas cubierta. No se te podía reconocer para así proteger tu identidad y a tus seres queridos. Nadie excepto los reyes sabían tu identidad… y por eso ahora quieres pasar tiempo con tus hijos… porque no tenías mucho tiempo libre. - Mia hablo por primera vez desde que se habían montado en el coche. - ¡Ahora podemos darnos prisa de una vez!¡QUIERO VER A MI MADRE! - Mia no lo aguanto más… estallo. Necesitaba ver a su madre, tenerla cerca, abrazarla. Era verdad que ya la había visto, pero ella no la reconoció.

-Mia, cariño...-Emma detuvo el coche en el arcén y se giró a mirar a una Mia con lágrimas en los ojos. - Sé que lo que más deseas en este momento es abrazar a tu madre…- Emma extendió su brazo y suavemente aparto unas lágrimas de las mejillas de Mia. - … pero tienes que tener paciencia… ella está bajo una maldición… y hasta que no la rompamos… vas a tener que ser muy fuerte…- continuo en un susurro.

-Ya lo sé…- murmuro bajito la pequeña. - solo que…- no pudo continuar la frase porque empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

Henry abrazo fuertemente a Mia, que se aferró a él. Emma se bajó del coche, se dirigió a la parte del copiloto, abrió la puerta y llevo el asiento hacia delante para tener libre acceso a Mia que seguía llorando abrazada a Henry.

-Todo irá bien…- Ahora fue Emma la que atrajo en un abrazo a Mia, que se soltó de Henry y abrazo a Emma, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia. - … dentro de poco conseguiremos traerla de vuelta…- Emma acariciaba con una mano la oscura cabellera de Mia y con la otra hacia círculos en su espalda intentando serenarla.

Poco a poco Mia se fue calmando, y cuando por fin lo hizo, se alejó de Emma, limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas con su manga y, con la seguridad de quien está por conseguir sus objetivos, le dio las gracias a Emma y la insto a seguir el camino hacia la cuadra. Emma la dio un beso en la frente y volvió al asiento del conductor, para seguir su camino. Mientras conducía, veía por el retrovisor como Henry y Mia se cogían de la mano dándose fuerza mutuamente, como solo dos hermanos podrían hacerlo.

* * *

Regina iba conduciendo cuando, a lo lejos, vio un coche amarillo que iba en la misma dirección que ella. Supuso que sería Emma, aunque en su interior esperaba que no se tratase de ella, pues no le cabía en la cabeza la insensatez de la rubia al llevar a sus hijos en un coche que parecía un ataúd andante. Cuando estuvo más cerca del escarabajo, confirmo que efectivamente eran Emma y sus niños los que iban en ese trasto con ruedas. Regina suspiro de indignación al observar como los pequeños se incorporaban en sus asientos y se daban la vuelta para saludarla, pero les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se amplió al ver como rápidamente volvían a sus posiciones en el asiento, ante la regañina que, intuía, Emma les había soltado por moverse de esa manera en el coche. Al parecer aquella mujer no era tan insensata como a ella la parecía.

Lo que Regina no podía imaginar, es que desde el momento en que Emma vio acercarse el coche de la morena por el retrovisor, los tres pusieron en marcha la operación cobra 2.0. y que aquel saludo y la posterior regañina de Emma formaban parte del plan. Con esto intentaban exponer el lado maternal de Regina, cosa que había funcionado, como pudo observar Emma, al ver la mirada de reprobación de Regina reflejada en su espejo retrovisor.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a las cuadras, en los que Emma miraba constantemente a Regina por los espejos, en los que la veía moviendo sus labios y moviéndose animadamente… estaba cantando… Regina estaba cantando. Mia pidió a Emma que buscara en la radio la posible emisora que estaría escuchando la morena, pero debía de estar escuchando un cd, porque no consiguieron dar con ella antes de llegar a las cuadras.

Cuando ya todos estaban fuera de los coches, después de haberlos estacionado en lo que parecía ser el parking de la cuadra, Emma se dispuso a hacer las debidas presentaciones.

-Buenos días Regina. Deja que te presente a mis trastos. - Decía una muy sonriente rubia, a una sonriente morena, mientras esta se acercaba a ellos.

-Buenos días Emma. Y no creo que sean tan trastos…- Decía Regina guiñándoles un ojo a esos pequeños.

-Me temo que sí que los son…- Reía Emma, al ver la mirada que la lanzaban los dos niños. - … en fin. Este pequeñajo es Henry…

\- ¿Henry? - Preguntaba asombrada Regina, al oír aquel nombre.

\- ¿Ya le conocías? - Preguntaba Emma emocionada, pensando que Regina había recordado al oír el nombre de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué? No. Lo que pasa que mi padre se llamaba Henry. - Les aclaraba Regina a los tres al ver la cara entusiasta que mostraban al principio, para después ver la cara de… ¿desilusión?

\- ¡Vaya!… que casualidad. - Intento salir de paso Emma.

-Sí que lo es… y esta princesita… ¿Cómo se llama? - Siguió Regina, cambiando otra vez de tema y acercándose a Mia. Si no fuera por el color de sus ojos juraría que se parecía a ella de pequeña.

-Soy Mia. Y es un gran placer conocerla. - Dijo Mia extendiendo su mano, Regina acepto ese gesto y con una gran sonrisa devolvió el apretón a Mia.

-Muy bien. Ya nos conocemos todos. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? - Preguntaba risueñamente Emma a Regina.

-Pues ahora toca ir a ver los establos. - Al decir esto, Mia y Henry salieron corriendo hacia ellos dejando atrás a las dos mujeres. - ¡Tener cuidado! - Exclamo Regina, sacando una vena maternal, que no sabía que tuviese.

\- ¿Me ayudas? - La pregunta de Emma, saco de su ensoñación a Regina, que se giró para ver a la rubia sacar del maletero del escarabajo, una cesta y mantas.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? - Pregunto Regina acercándose y cogiendo las mantas que Emma la tendía.

-No sé tú. Pero esos dos van a tener hambre pronto. Y me pareció buena idea hacer un parón para comer algo. - Contesto Emma guiñándole un ojo a Regina y siguiendo los pasos de Mia y Henry.

Regina se quedó helada ante el claro flirteo de la rubia, pero, contra todo pronóstico, no la molesto en lo más mínimo. Alcanzo a Emma en unos pasos y juntas se encaminaron a los establos. Estos no estaban tan mal como se imaginó en un principio, y con un poco de suerte esa misma tarde los habrían dejado preparados para empezar a ocuparlos con los caballos.

* * *

Pasaron la mañana limpiando y riendo. Por fortuna no era un esfuerzo muy grande para los niños, que se lo estaban pasando muy bien molestando de vez en cuando Emma, que hacía que se enfadaba y empezaba a perseguirlos, a veces con heno en sus manos, otra con un cubo de agua, dependiendo de lo que tuviese más a mano en aquellos momentos. En una de esas ocasiones, Mia y Henry se escondieron detrás de ella. Emma se paró en seco y miro con una mirara traviesa a Regina, que intuyendo lo que la rubia pretendía hacer se cruzó de brazos y la echo una mirada asesina.

-Ni se te ocurra Emma…- Amenazo Regina. Emma solo sonrió más ampliamente, y al notar que los pequeños se alejaban de ella corriendo, supo lo que se la venia encima.

Emma no se lo pensó mucho, y en un rápido movimiento empapo a Regina con el agua del cubo que sostenía. Espero a la reacción de la morena, deseando que esta no se enfadase, por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-No sabes lo que has hecho… rubia…- El siseo de Regina hizo tragar saliva a Emma, que no sabía si tomarse bien o mal dicha amenaza.

Regina dio media vuelta y se alejó de Emma con paso firme. Emma enseguida empezó a seguirla intentando disculparse. Henry y Mia miraban tristes la escena al pensar que su plan, no había funcionado y lo había estropeado todo. De repente Regina se paró y se agacho a recoger algo que Emma no era capaz de ver.

-De veras que lo siento Regina…

-Y más que lo vas a sentir. - Dijo Regina dándose la vuelta rápidamente y lanzándole a Emma un cubo de agua.

El sonido de la risa de Regina, hizo reaccionar a los niños que se acercaron corriendo hacia ellas y empezaron a reírse del aspecto que tenía Emma, toda empapada y todavía con la boca abierta al no esperarse para nada el contraataque de la ex Reina Malvada.

-Conque esas tenemos ¿eh? - Decía por fin Emma, mirando a Regina. - Niños… ¡a por ella!

Ante las palabras de la rubia, Regina salió corriendo perseguida por toda la familia. En el momento en que Emma la alcanzo y la agarro para que los niños pudiesen lanzarla los puñados de paja que tenían en sus manos, ambas mujeres tropezaron y cayeron al suelo una encima de la otra. Cuando Regina, que había caído encima de Emma, hizo el amago de levantarse, un par de cuerpos la empujaron de vuelta hacia abajo, dejándola a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que su mirada se perdiera en los ojos de aquella mujer.

Allí encima de esa mujer, se sentía cómoda, incluso segura… y eso la perturbo. Se sentía como debería sentirse con Robín… y aunque quería a su marido, a veces no se sentía a gusto abrazándole o dándole un beso… sobre todo desde que vio a la rubia y su familia en la cafetería…

Estaba tan inmersa en esos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, de como un par de labios diferentes se acercaban a ella y la besaban en cada una de sus mejillas a la vez… provocando un estallido de magia multicolor que se dispersó por todo Storybrooke.

* * *

 _ **Como os prometí al principio tengo un pequeño regalo para vosotros.**_

 _ **Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí va…**_

 _ **Os adelantare que una de las siguientes personas será la responsable de la existencia de Mia:**_

 **a) El desconocido que se parecía a Daniel.**

 **b) Emma Swan.**

 **c) Graham Humbert.**

 _ **Y eso es todo, tampoco quiero desvelaros tan pronto el misterio… pero por lo menos, ya tenéis menos personas en las que pensar Jajajaja.**_

 _ **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR ESOS 100 REVIEWS.**_

 _ **Espero que la historia os siga atrayendo… y espero vuestras opiniones, como siempre.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 18

Una ola de magia multicolor, se extendió por Storybrooke, golpeando a cada habitante del pueblo, devolviéndoles los recuerdos perdidos del último año.

 _(Bosque encantado, hace un año)_

 **POV Regina**

Observando la vista desde el patio superior de mi antiguo castillo y con la aguja envenenada en mis manos, me reía en silencio de lo irónico de la situación.

Yo, que me aproveche de mi mejor amiga para maldecir a la mocosa malcriada que me arrebato a mi amor verdadero y que me regocije en la visión de una Snow cayendo en un eterno sueño, me encontraba dispuesta a sumirme en la misma maldición. Bueno… no exactamente en la misma maldición… yo no estaría encerrada en una habitación de fuego, yo simplemente me quedaría dormida, sumida en una oscuridad eterna, sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo, esperando que mi autentico amor verdadero me despertara.

Cosa que sería imposible, puesto que, mi amor verdadero se encontraba en otro mundo y sin ningún recuerdo de mi existencia. Solo esperaba que todo lo que sacrifique por él valiese la pena y donde quiera que estuviese fuese feliz. Pensamiento que se extendió a su otra madre, de la que no sabía cómo debía sentirme. Era raro, apenas empezaba a entender la naturaleza de mis sentimientos hacia Emma, cuando tuve que dejarla marchar.

Pero ya no importaba… ahora, me sumiría en un sueño eterno para evitar la tortura que tener que vivir sin Henry. Lentamente empecé a cercar la aguja a mi dedo índice.

\- ¿No vas a saludar? - Una voz a mi espalda, freno mi mano. - ¿Qué ha de hacer una bruja para atraer tu atención? –Dijo arrebatándome la aguja de la mano. Al girarme me encontré con la bruja mala.

-No eres tan interesante. - La dije despectivamente, levantándome para encararla.

\- ¿Sabes siquiera quién soy? -

-Claro. La Bruja Mala. - La mujer verde enfrente mía empezó a reírse.

-Cora no te conto nada ¿verdad? -

\- ¡Contarme que! - estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Yo solo quería dormir en paz.

-Soy tu hermana… para ser más exactos, tu hermanastra. Pero eso son minucias. -

-Pero eso es imposible tu eres… verde. -

-Y tu grosera. Cora me tuvo antes de corearse con la realeza…

Y así, la que se hacía llamar mi hermana, me conto su vida. Como si a mí me importase. Apenas la prestaba atención, contestándola de vez en cuando, pero cuando la oí decir que lo que quería era arrebatarme todo, no pude nada más que reírme tristemente de su ingenuidad.

-Ya es tarde, ya he perdido todo lo que me importaba.

-Aun no has perdido nada Regina. -

-Quieres matarme…

-No… ojalá fuese tan simple, pero, para lograr mis objetivos, necesito que sufras… así mis sueños se harán realidad y tu sufrirás un destino peor que la muerte.

-Atrévete… guisantito.

-Solo debo esperar unos segundos más…- Dijo haciendo aparecer una escoba en la que se montó.

De repente un gran dolor de cabeza me golpeo devolviéndome todos los recuerdos que Pan me había arrebatado en la linde del pueblo. Todos los recuerdos de mi pequeña. De mi Mia.

-Y aquí es cuando empieza todo… nos vemos hermanita. - Rio mientras se alejaba volando, dejándome en el patio, con las manos en la cabeza sin creerme que pudiese haber olvidado a mi pequeña.

Rápidamente mis prioridades cambiaron. Dejé de compadecerme de mí misma por la pérdida de Henry y me dispuse a conseguir la forma de volver con Mia. Me dirigí a mis aposentos y deshice el hechizo que mantenía a ladrón pegado al suelo.

-Veo que ha cambiado de parecer, majestad. -Dijo el ladrón trastabillando levemente al acercarse a mí.

-Eso parece. -

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar el motivo?

-Sí, puedes. -Le conteste para a continuación ignorarle completamente y ponerme a rebuscar en mi armario algún traje de viaje.

\- ¿Y bien…? -Insistía mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Y bien qué? -

\- ¿Me vais a decir el motivo? -Ante su pesadez me gire para mirarle de arriba abajo suspirando.

-Hum… No.-Le conteste con una sonrisa ladeada, volviendo a rebuscar en mi armario y dejándole con cara de tonto.

\- ¿No?

-Si… ya sabes… esa palabra de dos letras para expresar una negación. -Le dije mordazmente.

-Eh… -

No sé si se disponía a contestarme, pero, por fortuna, el ruido de pasos acercándose y la entrada de Ruby a toda prisa, evito que achicharrada al insolente metomentodo de Hood. Detrás de ella aparecieron los Charming y unos cuantos enanitos. Los demás deberían de estará asegurando el castillo. Tras mirarlos por un segundo molesta, por su forma de irrumpir en mis aposentos, me giré y seguí con mi búsqueda. Cogía vestidos y más vestidos y los lanzaba al suelo sin ningún miramiento intentando encontrar lo que necesitaba. No podía creer que no tuviera ningún puñetero traje de viaje.

-Regina…- Snow me agarro de un hombro y me hizo que me girara hacia ella. -Cálmate un segundo…

-No puedo. He de partir de inmediato. - La dije altivamente y alzando mi barbilla, en una pose de desdén, intentando ocultar mi desasosiego, pensando que solo yo recordaba a mi pequeña.

-Lo sé. -

\- ¿Lo sabes? -Acaso ella también se acoraba.

-De echo… todos lo sabemos…-Este fue David que se acercó a nosotras para posar su mano en mi otro hombro.

Mire a los que estaban en la habitación y ellos asintieron a la afirmación que David había hecho. Entonces no solo me afectaba a mí el hechizo de la memoria de Pan. Esto me hacía pensar… ¿A quién más le habían robado de su memoria algo de vital importancia? Pero eso no era de mi incumbencia… yo debía volver con Mia.

-Entonces comprenderás… que no me voy a quedar aquí…

-Regina… tu misma dijiste… que era imposible volver… que nuestros mundos estaban separados…

\- ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?- Me deshice del agarre de los Charming bruscamente y empecé a andar de un lado para otro de la habitación.

\- ¿Y entonces porque…? -El codo de Snow en las costillas de Charming, evitaron que acabara aquella pregunta y por consiguiente que le achicharrada ahí mismo. Por lo menos Snow parecía apreciar la diferencia. Aunque el idiota de Charming no.

\- ¡Porque no es lo mismo!... Henry esta con Emma… ninguno nos recuerda… yo les di nuevos recuerdos…- no pude aguantarlo más. Me desplome en el suelo llorando.

-Regina…-Para mi sorpresa no fue Snow quien se acercó a mí, abrazándome suavemente para reconfortarme, sino David. - Ya sabes que soy un poco idiota… - dijo tiernamente sacándome una pequeña risa. - ¿Me lo podrías explicar? Porque…

-Eres idiota. - Concluí yo la frase, levantándome del suelo para sentarme en el borde de la cama, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Snow se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano apretándola para darme fuerzas. David, Ruby y Robín, que permanecía un poco más alejado de nosotros, se mantuvieron de pie esperando las explicaciones.

-Ya os expliqué por qué Henry no podría volver con nosotros… y que Emma era la única que se podía quedar con el…

-Y que sería como si nosotros nunca hubiésemos existido…- reflexionaba Ruby en voz alta, dándose cuenta en seguida de lo que me tenía tan desolada. - Espera… si nosotros… nunca hubiésemos existido allí… ¿significa que Mia tampoco?

-Eso es de lo que no estoy segura…-Snow apretó más mi mano animando a continuar con mi teoría. - Evidentemente ella existe… sino no hubiese recuperado mis recuerdos sobre ella… y lo que me confirma una de mis sospechas que tenía desde hace tiempo… Mia es como Emma…

\- ¿Una Salvadora? - Preguntaron los Charming a la vez.

\- ¿Qué? No, no… Mia fue concebida aquí, en el Bosque Encantado… y nació allí. Lo que la permitiría seguir con su existencia… no sé si me explico…

-Pues no muy bien la verdad…-susurro David. - Emma nació aquí y sus primeros minutos de "vida" los paso aquí… asique…

-Es verdad… pero ella es la Salvadora… ella fue concebida con el propósito de…

-Mi hija no fue concebida para ningún propósito, sino el de ser amada. -Me interrumpió una molesta Snow.

-Ya lo sé Snow… pero su destino… era ese. Por eso ella se pudo quedar allí. Mia al ser concebida aquí, hubiese podido volver con nosotros… pero no estaba en Storybrooke cuando eso paso… y como nació allí, como Henry, eso la permite seguir existiendo.

\- ¿Y sabes quién es su padre? -Pregunto David.

\- ¡David! - Reprendieron Snow y Ruby a la vez la insolencia del "Príncipe Encantador"

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. -Le fulmine con mi mejor mirada de Reina Malvada mientras me levantaba, acabando así con esa conversación. -Por eso mismo he de intentar encontrar una manera para volver…

-Yo voy contigo. -Dijo Ruby dando un paso hacia mí. Dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Que voy contigo. ¿Se te ha pegado la idiotez o qué? -

-Me parece una buena idea…-Dijo ahora Snow acercándose a Ruby, apoyando su mano en su hombro, regalándola una mirada de aprobación y girándose hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-No necesito una niñera. - Dije altivamente.

-Míralo de esta forma…-intervino Charming uniéndose a las otras dos. -Si vas acompañada de una cara amiga… te evitaras perder el tiempo matándolos a todos. -Acabo con una gran sonrisa pasando su brazo por los hombros de la loba.

-Bien. -Accedí de mala gana de cara a ellos. Pero sabiendo que David llevaba razón. Así me evitaría perder tiempo.

-Yo también voy. -Dijo Robín que hasta ese momento había permanecido en un segundo plano.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! -Proteste inmediatamente. - Ya tengo suficiente con la mascota. No necesito un ambientador de pino también.

\- ¡Eh! -Protesto Ruby.

-Además…-Continué sin hacer ningún caso a Ruby. - ¿No tienes un hijo que cuidar?

-Little John puede cuidarlo, y no creo que pueda estar más seguro que al cuidado de los reyes en el antiguo castillo de la Reina Malvada. -Punto para el ladrón. -Además… el Bosque Encantado ha cambiado mucho… necesitareis un guía. -Sonrió con autosuficiencia apoyándose en su arco… el muy… sabía que había ganado.

\- ¡Bien! -Dije resignada. - Ir a preparados salimos mañana al amanecer.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? -Pregunto Ruby.

-A por Hook.

\- ¿Hook? -Preguntaron todos a la vez confusos.

-Con la muerte de Rumpel solo conozco a otra persona que podría ayudarme… y la última persona que la vio con vida fue Hook. -Explique a los presentes mirando directamente a Snow.

-Oh, no…-susurro Snow sabiendo a quien me refería.

-Oh si… debemos encontrar a Cora. -Acabe con un suspiro.

Cuando por fin me deshice de los demás y acabé de prepararme para el viaje; cosa que al final hice con mi magia; me permití dormir un poco. Al día siguiente tendría que partir en una nueva aventura con dos personas a las que no soportaba; bueno era al ladrón al que no soportaba; para encontrar a una persona que detestaba y que esa persona me ayudase a buscar a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Si, necesitaba dormir. Mañana empezaría mi búsqueda de la forma de volver con Mia.

* * *

 _(Storybrooke la actualidad)_

 **POV Regina**

Estaba encima de Emma, con mis hijos a ambos lados. Habían roto la maldición, y sin querer habían dado vía libre a mi hermana para que siguiera con su plan. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, sabía que pronto yo volvería a olvidar y ser la estúpida marioneta de esos tres.

-Emma escúchame... no me queda mucho tiempo. -Decía incorporándome rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo que…- Preguntaba confusa Emma, que también se levantaba

\- ¿Mami? - Decía en un susurro ahogado Mia, sin entender nada.

La abracé fuertemente y no pude evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas, mientras ella lloraba y se aferraba fuertemente a mí, vi como Henry se mantenía a parte, no muy seguro de si acercarse o no. Extendí mi brazo invitándole a unirse al abrazo, y el corrió hasta nosotras abrazándonos y pidiéndome perdón entre sollozos por todo lo que hizo. Bese a ambos en la cabeza y los separe de mí, empujándoles suavemente hacia Emma, estaba notando como empezaba a olvidar.

-Escucharme bien niños… yo os amo… a los dos… los dos sois mis hijos… pero ahora…- Cada vez me costaba más concentrarme, el tiempo se me había agotado. - Ruby… hablar con Ruby…

* * *

 **POV Emma**

Regina cambio delante de nosotros. Paso de ser la Regina que amaba a sus hijos, a la Regina que no tenía ni idea de que relación la unía a esos dos niños, por algún motivo ella seguía atascada en la maldición.

-A sido muy divertido…- nos decía riendo, limpiándose los restos de heno, obviando por completo los minutos anteriores. - ¿Estáis bien? -Pregunto preocupada al ver nuestras caras.

-Si… ha sido muy… divertido. ¿Verdad chicos? -Por fin pude reaccionar. Henry y Mia solo asintieron. -

-Por desgracia ya se ha hecho tarde. ¿Os gustaría que continuásemos mañana? - Nos preguntaba Regina dirigiéndose a la salida de las cuadras, camino de su coche.

-Por supuesto. ¿A la misma hora? -La pregunte sonriéndola.

-A la misma. –Afirmaba sonriéndonos. Subió al coche y se fue despidiéndose sacando su mano por la ventana.

\- ¿Eso significa que todos nos han vuelto a olvidar? -Pregunto Henry confuso, mirando como el coche de Regina se alejaba.

-No lo…- El sonido de mi móvil sonando dentro del escarabajo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Debí haberlo olvidado en el coche cuando llegamos. Abrí la puerta y lo cogí. - Pero lo averiguaremos en seguida. - Les dije a los niños mostrándoles que quien llamaba era Snow.

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

Regina aparco el coche, se bajó y saludo a Robín que la esperaba en el porche de la casa con una copa de sidra en su mano. Se besaron y ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera en donde les gustaba sentarse a mirar el atardecer.

-Lo intentamos a tu modo y fracasaste. -Decía Zelena mientras observaba a la parejita feliz a través de la ventana de la cocina. - Por lo menos tu seguro, por si se rompía la maldición, funciona. No parece acordarse de nada. - Zelena miraba a Cora, que mantenía su vista fija en Regina y Robín, a su lado en la cocina. - Ahora… lo haremos a mi manera. - Sonreía Zelena maliciosamente, dirigiéndose al sótano de la casa.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhh pensaba que no iba a terminar nunca el capítulo. No me odien por el retraso, no es fácil concentrarse en el escaso tiempo que me queda para escribir Jajaja.**

 **Dar las gracias a Vainilla47 y a la autora de dicho fic, por el apodo de Hood. A mí también me ha hecho mucha gracia. Tanto que lo tomo prestado. ;)**

 **Pediros que no os precipitéis en lo que se cuenta en una parte del capítulo. No todo está dicho jijiji.**

 **Pediros otra vez perdón por la tardanza, aunque me temo que no puedo deciros exactamente cuánto tiempo me llevara actualizar de nuevo, pero asegurados que lo hare. Esta historia si tendrá su final feliz.**

 **Y por último daros las gracias a todas/os. Lo que invertís un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer esta historia. Gracias.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Buenas a todas/os, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Pero antes quisiera aclarados que los sucesos del bosque encantado serán exactamente los mismos que en la serie con excepción de que en ellos Regina, Ruby y Robín no participaran.**_

 _ **Por ejemplo: Cuando los Charming van a anunciar su embarazo, pasara todo exactamente igual, pero sin Regina, Zelena aparecerá y amenazara a los reyes, convertirá a Aurora y Philip en monos voladores, etc…; Al igual que cuando van a ver a Glinda, ellos irán, pero sin la participación de Regina y su maravilloso sarcasmo; lo sé, es una pena porque me encanto esa escena, pero intentare hacerle honor e imaginarme una alternativa que este a la altura.**_

 _ **Espero haberme explicado bien, si tenéis alguna duda exponerla y con mucho gusto lo aclarare, o intentare hacerlo. ;P**_

 _ **Ahora sin más, os dejo en paz.**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capítulo 19

 **POV Emma**

Henry, Mia y yo estábamos llegando al Granny´s después de recibir la llamada de Snow contándonos que la maldición estaba rota, y que ya recordaban todo lo sucedido en su año perdido. Quedamos en vernos en el restaurante, y allí nos narrarían todo. En la puerta nos esperaba Alex, que, sentada en los escalones, no paraba de dar golpes al suelo por la impaciencia. Los tres nos apresuramos a su encuentro.

\- ¡Dios, ya era hora! -Exclamaba Alex levantándose rápidamente al vernos llegar. - ¿Habéis ido a Boston y vuelto, o qué? ¿Porque habéis tardado tanto?

-No hemos tardado tanto…-Murmuraba Henry un tanto avergonzado.

-Se pinchó una rueda… y aquí los Swan… nunca habían cambiado una. - Aclaro Mia, al ver a Alex observándonos sin entender la vergüenza de mi chico.

-No me extraña que se os pinchara una rueda… lo que me extraña es que no lo hubiese hecho antes. - Dijo Alex con una sonrisa, mirando a mi coche.

\- ¡Eh! No te metas con mi coche. - La reproche mientras empujaba a Henry hacia la puerta del restaurante para entrar. - ¿Por qué todos se meten con mi coche? - Dije en un susurro para mí misma mirando a mi fiel colega de viajes.

\- ¿Porque es una trampa mortal? – Dijo Mia detrás de mí con ese tono sarcástico que tanto me recordaba a Regina. - Muévete, no tenemos todo el día. - Si definitivamente era digna hija de su madre.

Con un suspiro me di la vuelta y entre en Granny's, preparándome para averiguar qué demonios había pasado en el bosque encantado durante ese año perdido y ahora encontrado. Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué Regina no parecía haber salido de la maldición?

Cuando por fin entre, no me esperaba ver lo que allí dentro sucedía, y muchos menos lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¡Era lo mejor para todos Ruby! - Gritaba Snow.

Mi madre se encontraba detrás de David, que la estaba cubriendo con su brazo de forma protectora, mientras Granny y algunos enanitos intentaban calmar a la loba, que tenía sus ojos amarillos lista para saltarla encima y despellejarla.

\- ¡¿Lo… lo mejor… ¡¿LO MEJOR PARA TODOS?!-Ruby consiguió deshacerse del agarre de los enanitos y esquivando a su abuela se dirigió velozmente hacia Snow. Pero antes de que consiguiese llegar hasta ella, Mia se interpuso entre ella y mis padres.

\- ¡Basta!¡Parad! -Grito Mia levantando sus brazos delante de ellos, mirándoles alternativamente.

Ruby al escucharla, se paró en seco, cerro sus ojos, y después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, los volvió a abrir, dejando al descubierto el intenso azul de su mirada, que en esos momentos se dirigió a Mia. Ruby se agacho a su altura, le dedico una tierna sonrisa y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Veo que la poción de tu madre ha funcionado a las mil maravillas.

-No podía ser de otra manera. -La contesto Mia devolviéndola el abrazo.

-No quiero ser inoportuna. ¿Pero me podéis explicar de qué va todo esto? -Interrumpí aquel momento entre Mia y Ruby, deseando saber de una vez que es lo que había pasado, y él porque del enfrentamiento entre mi madre y la que era su mejor amiga.

-Nosotros fuimos quien lanzamos la maldición. - Dijo David, dejándome con la boca abierta.

-Pero no puede ser… para lanzar esa maldición…- Les dije a mis dos padres que estaban delante mía… vivos.

-Y así fue. Yo aplaste el corazón de tu padre, para lanzarla. - Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido. - Dijo Henry leyéndome el pensamiento. - Debería estar…

-Muerto. - Intervino Ruby incorporándose. - ¿Pero no es así verdad? - Ante el tono acido de sus palabras, mis padres miraron al suelo avergonzados.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué paso? - Pregunte a Ruby puesto que era la única que parecía dispuesta a hablar.

-Sera mejor que os pongáis cómodos. Es una larga historia. -Ruby se sentó en una de las mesas instándonos a hacer lo mismo. -Y puede que no os guste del todo. - Finalizo mirándonos a Henry y a mí a los ojos.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido en el Bosque Encanto y porque nos miraba como si nos fuésemos a romper en mil pedazos?

-Todo empezó cuando recuperamos los recuerdos de Mia…

* * *

( _Bosque Encantado, hace un año.)_

 **POV Narrador**

Habían tardado tres malditos días en llegar a la ciudad costera donde se suponía que se encontraba Hook, y todo porque Robín se había negado a que Regina utilizase su magia. Inesperadamente la ex Reina Malvada, después de hablar con los Charmings, no puso mucha resistencia a permitir la petición del ladrón. Ella sabía, muy a su pesar, que Zelena estaría atenta a cualquier movimiento de su magia, y por mucho que la molestase, también sabía que los Charmings y el estúpido tira flechas tenían razón, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener su magia oculta y solo utilizarla en momentos de vida o muerte.

Habían sido tres días de un intenso galope, deteniéndose solo cuando sus corceles no daban más de sí, en los que aprovechaban para descansar ellos también. Así que, lo que normalmente les hubiese llevado cinco días de viaje, lo lograron en tres.

Era noche cerrada cuando atravesaron las puertas de la ciudad, decidiendo que sería mejor buscar al pirata por la mañana. Se dirigieron a la posada más cercana al puerto, y mientras Ruby se acercaba a pedir las habitaciones para pernoctar, Regina y Robín pedían algo para cenar. Cuando Ruby se unió a ellos, les informo que solo disponían de dos habitaciones, y entre los tres decidieron que lo más adecuado sería que Regina y Ruby compartieran una. Con las habitaciones ya repartidas, terminaron sus cenas y se fueron a descansar, fijando el amanecer como hora de recuentro.

* * *

 **POV Regina**

Llevaba ya un rato en la cama intentando dormir, pero el constante movimiento de la cama de al lado no me dejaba. Cada pocos segundos oía como Ruby se giraba, sé incorporaba, resoplaba, volvía a acostarse y se giraba otra vez. Al tercer resoplido mi paciencia se agoto.

-Hay una alfombra en el suelo si la cama te resulta tan incomoda. Puedes acurrucarte en ella. -Le dije para ver si así dejaba de moverse.

-Muy graciosa. -Me contesto levantándose de su cama y sentándose en la mía.

\- ¿Acaso mi cama parece una alfombra? - Espeté, acomodándome sobre el cabecero de la cama, cuando sentí su peso hundir el colchón.

-Tengo una duda. -Dijo ignorando completamente mi comentario y mirándome intensamente sin saber si preguntarme o no.

\- ¿Y bien, vas a preguntarme o qué? -No podía dormir, asique decidí que a lo mejor hablar con la loba conseguía aburrirme hasta el punto de dejarme inconsciente.

-Pues yo me preguntaba... ¿como es posible que concibieras aquí a Mia, y no desarrollaras el embarazo en Storybrooke?

-Debido a la maldición. -La dije secamente empujándola fuera de mi cama. - Ya puedes irte a tu cama… o a la alfombra… lo que prefieras. -Agregue al verla tirada sobre la alfombra cuando cayo de mi cama, volviendo a tumbarme dándola la espalda.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -Volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-No vas a parar ¿verdad? -La mire por encima del hombro. Ella negó con una gran sonrisa. Resignada me volví acomodar en el cabecero. -Está bien. Me debí quedar embaraza unas semanas antes de lanzar la maldición…

-Entonces hiciste mal la poción o…- Dejo de hablar al ver mi mirada entrecerrada, iracunda e interrogatoria. ¿Como era posible que ella supiera eso? -Snow. -Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya…-Chasquee la lengua molesta. ¿Es que esa mujer no podía tener la boca cerrada? - Como iba diciendo… antes de que me interrumpieras…

-Perdón…- La fulmine con mi mirada ante su nueva interrupción. Ruby capto la indirecta y con un gesto de cerrar su boca con una cremallera, me dio a entender que ya no me interrumpiría.

-Como seguía diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieras… otra vez… me debí quedar embarazada semanas antes de lanzar la maldición. Todavía no se que paso con la poción… que es lo que pudo fallar… y ahora ni siquiera me preocupa. Lo que si te puedo decir es que, al llevar tan poco tiempo en estado, los síntomas no se hicieron presentes y cuando llegamos a Storybrooke el propio desarrollo de este quedo en suspenso, al igual que el resto de nosotros. Hasta que Emma llego y rompió la maldición, mi embarazo no continuo su proceso natural. Y el resto supongo te lo imaginaras. -Ruby me miraba dudosa. - ¿o tu abuela no te dio la charla de como se traen al mundo los lobeznos? -La pregunte sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Qué…? Oh si… si… se como funciona todo eso. Pero… no pensaste que pasaba algo raro cuando… pues eso cuando te dijeron el tiempo que llevabas de embarazo… o cuando…

-No quise aceptarlo, pensé que los médicos se habían equivocado. -Me adelante a sus suposiciones. - Pero el día que rompí aguas cuando en teoría todavía me quedaba un mes para hacerlo, empecé a pensar que tal vez, era yo la que se había equivocado. - La explique con una sonrisa en mi cara, recordando aquel día.

Y así, sin darme cuenta, Ruby y yo empezamos una conversación que nos traslado a los días en los que yo no estaba presente en Storybrooke. Hablamos del día que me enteré de que estaba embarazada, del nacimiento de Mia, de mi mudanza, del día y las circunstancias en las que conocí a Alex, de mi trabajo… de mi vida en general, y resulto que Ruby era una gran oyente. Preguntaba y escuchaba, sin juzgarme, sin cuestionarme moralmente, sin imponerme sus opiniones, solo dándolas con respeto y aceptando mis desacuerdos. No se en que momento de la noche me venció el sueño, pero cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba amaneciendo y Ruby estaba despatarrada en su cama. Me sorprendí al encontrarme perfectamente arropada y con una almohada extra. Me levante, cogí la almohada, y se la lance a Ruby a la cara, que se despertó con un sobresalto mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿¡Pero que!?

-Esta amaneciendo. Tenemos que irnos. -La explique a punto de salir de la habitación. - Y… Ruby… gracias. - Solté justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

No estaba acostumbra a que me cuidasen, y el gesto que tuvo Ruby me conmovió. El que se acordara de que la conté que siempre me costaba dormir cuando estaba lejos de Mia, y que gracias a Alex descubrí que el abrazar una almohada me ayudaba, me hizo pensar que por fin tendría la oportunidad de ser yo misma con alguien que conociese de primera mano mi pasado. Y que esa persona fuese Ruby me agradaba bastante. Con estos pensamientos en mi mente llegue al salón de la posada, pero no había ni rastro de Robín, asique me senté en una de las mesas y espere a mis dos compañeros de viaje. Primero llego Ruby, y nos pusimos a planear lo que haríamos una vez localizáramos a Hook, ninguna menciono lo que había pasado, pero con solo mirarnos entendimos que ese era el principio de nuestra amistad. A los pocos minutos apareció Robín y sin siquiera dejarle tomarse un poco de leche caliente, salimos en dirección al puerto.

* * *

 **Ya se que muchas/os me odiareis por tardar tanto en actualizar, y que cuando lo he hecho no he avanzado mucho en la historia, pero es importante saber que paso en ese año y os aseguro que no serán tantos capítulos de explicación. Espero que la tardanza no os haga desistir de esta historia y si por algún motivo fuera el caso, solo agradeceros el haber llegado hasta aquí. Y a los que no desistís prometeros que seguiré con la historia y la finalizaré tarde lo que tarde. Espero que dentro de poco tenga mas tiempo para escribir mas de seguido. Tampoco imagine que me llevaría tantos capítulos contar lo que en mi cabecita se creó, pero así fue y aún quedan bastantes más.**

 **Pediros perdón por la tardanza y daros las gracias por la paciencia.**

 **PD: Si en algún momento se os hace muy espeso el fic, decírmelo he intentare ir mas al grano. ;p**


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 20**

 _(Bosque Encantado hace un año)_

 **POV Narrador**

Tinker estaba apoyada en la baranda del Jolly Roger mirando hacia el horizonte, donde el cielo se encontraba con el océano y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a despuntar el alba, cuando oyó una voz acercándose que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo y que pensó que tardaría más tiempo en volverla a oír cuando se separaron algunas semanas antes. Pero no venía sola, la acompañaban Ruby, la loba, la mejor amiga de Snow White y un hombre al que no conocía. Se acercó a la pasarela y espero a que llegaran.

-Pero que ven mis ojos. -Tinker posicionada en el extremo de la pasarela con sus piernas entre abiertas y sus brazos arqueados en la cadera, elevo un poco la voz para que la escucharan. -Una Reina mezclándose con el populacho. ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está mi Reina Malvada? -Pregunto directamente a Regina con una sonrisa ladeada.

-La tienes delante, querida, y con unas ganas enormes de asar polillas. -La contesto la ex -Reina Malvada, siguiéndola el juego, subiendo por la pasarela contoneando sus caderas sinuosamente, como lo hacía en su época de esplendor malvado, hasta detenerse a la altura del hada.

Se quedaron observándose intensamente largos minutos, poniendo algo nerviosas a las dos figuras que seguían atentamente la interacción de las dos mujeres sin saber que estaba pasando exactamente. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y con el miedo de que pudiera pasar algo desafortunado, Ruby empezó a subir la pasarela mientras Robín sacaba una flecha de su carcaj.

-Colibrí, tesoro, ¿dónde te has metido? Ya sabes que me encanta jugar, pero… - La voz del hombre, que procedía desde la puerta que daba a los camarotes, paro inmediatamente de escucharse al ver este como de detrás de su amante aparecía la cabeza de la Reina Malvada y lo estudiaba de arriba abajo. Cubrió rápidamente su desnudez y entre maldiciones y reniegos volvió por donde había venido.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Con el capitán Eyeliner? -Pregunto Regina a Tinker con su ceja levantada.

-Que te puedo decir… tiene un buen gancho. -Contesto Tinker, guiñándole un ojo, enfundando esa frase de un doble sentido.

-Lo he podido ver… colibrí. -Dijo Regina, poniendo un rintitin en la forma en la que Hook llamo a su hada madrina. -Me alegro de verte. -Dijo ahora abrazando a Tinker, que la devolvió el abrazo, mientras ambas reían por lo sucedido.

Después del momento tan tenso que, Ruby y Robín, habían creído presenciar, las presentaciones fueron rápidas. Tinker ya conocía un poco a Ruby de su leve estancia en Storybrooke, pero a Robín no lo conocía de nada, o casi, porque cuando extendió su mano para saludar al hombre, lo vio. Ahí estaba ese tatuaje del león en su brazo derecho, aquel mismo que una vez le mostro a Regina, el que le señalaba como su segunda oportunidad de amar de nuevo. Una vez saludo a Robín, y tras un leve desconcierto, miro a Regina esperando alguna explicación. Regina que había observado toda la interacción entre ellos, se dio cuenta de lo que su hada madrina debería de estar pensando, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar de ello ahora mismo, asique en un murmullo la dijo que más tarde hablarían.

Los cuatro se dirigían al camarote en busca de Hook, pero antes de que llegaran este salió, eso sí, ahora vestido y con su garfio en la muñeca. Regina le explico del porqué de su visita, y Hook confeso que la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Por eso no hemos partido todavía? -Le pregunto Tinker.

-Bueno… cuando recuperamos la memoria, supuse que su majestad querría hallar a su madre… y sabía que tarde o temprano acudiría a mí. -Contesto el pirata, encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello no tuviese importancia.

Pero sí que la tenía, para Regina tenía mucha importancia y aunque Hook hubiese quitado importancia al asunto, también la tenía para él. Esos dos habían creado una fuerte amistad basada en el respeto mutuo. Sus comienzos fueron de lo más desastrosos, entre intentos de asesinato, peleas, amenazas y traiciones, lo único que conocieron el uno del otro fueron sus ganas de venganza. Pero todo cambio en Nunca Jamás, en ese lugar aprendieron a trabajar juntos y no el uno para la otra, se dieron cuenta que eran las dos caras de la misma moneda, tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez. Por supuesto que no dejarían que nadie supiera de dicha simpatía y por eso intentaban esconderlo tras motes despreciativos y sobrenombres dichos de forma sarcástica, pero cuando se miraban, sabían que lo dicho no iba en serio.

Dos horas después de que Regina, Ruby y Robín llegaran al barco, hablaran con Hook, y este accediera a ayudarlos, uniéndose a ellos en la búsqueda de Cora, el Jolly Roger se alejaba de la costa, en dirección al último lugar en el que el Capitán vio a la Reina de Corazones.

* * *

Llevaban casi un mes en aquel barco cuando por fin pudieron ver la costa delante de ellos. La distancia que tenían que recorrer y lo poco que les ayudo la meteorología, apenas corría viento, fueron la causa de que tardasen tanto en llegar al lugar en el que Cora fue vista por última vez. Después de romperse la maldición y de que Cora rompiera su promesa de que podría vengarse de Rumpelstinkin, Hook la dejo abandonada en la isla donde se refugiaron de la maldición oscura, partiendo hacia Nunca Jamás en busca de alguna otra forma de llegar al mundo donde se encontraba el cocodrilo. Allí fue donde se unió a Peter Pan.

Nada más desembarcar, se dirigieron a la pequeña aldea en donde varias personas habían sobrevivido y recomenzado una nueva vida. A unos metros de llegar, Regina y Hook se encontraron con el filo de unas espadas fijadas a sus cuellos, Ruby y Tinker paralizadas sin saber qué hacer y Robín apuntaba con su arco a las otras dos personas que habían aparecido de la nada detrás de ellos.

-No sé qué os ha llevado hasta aquí foráneos. - Dijo uno de los hombres. - Pero si venís acompañados del Capitán Hook y la Reina Malvada, no creo que sea por algo bueno.

\- ¡Os equivocáis, solo venimos en busca de alguien! - Esa respuesta no pareció calmar a aquellos hombres, como pretendía Tinker, porque aumentaron la presión en los cuellos de Regina y Hook.

-No ayudas… amor. -Susurro Hook al notar como una gota de su sangre se escurría garganta abajo.

\- ¡No venimos a hacer mal alguno! -Intervino Ruby acercándose lentamente al hombre que amenazaba a Regina, con sus manos levantadas sobre su cabeza de forma inofensiva.

\- ¿Red? -Un quinto hombre salió al camino sorprendiendo a las cuatro personas que seguían retenidas.

\- ¿Lancelot? -Ruby entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar bien su mirada he intentar reconocer al caballero que se paró delante de ella, aun con su yelmo puesto. Creía reconocer aquella voz, pero todavía no estaba segura.

El caballero se quitó el yelmo que protegía su cabeza dejando al descubierto el rostro de, como bien reconoció Ruby, Lancelot. El hombre era un antiguo aliado y amigo de Snow y David, y ambos habían coincidido en más de una ocasión, creándose entre ellos un lazo de amistad. Lancelot no se lo pensó mucho y atrapo entre sus fornidos brazos a la morena encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo que la mujer no dudo en devolverle.

-Oh… es tanta la emoción… que albergo… por vuestro reencuentro… que me cuesta… respirar. -Las palabras sarcásticas, desafiantes y entrecortadas, que salieron de la boca de Regina, hicieron reaccionar a Ruby.

Después de una dura negociación, en donde se cuestionó la fiabilidad de las dos personas que seguían con sus cuellos en vilo, de la promesa de que habían llegado con buenas intenciones y la palabra de que ella se hacía responsable de sus actos, Ruby y Lancelot llegaron a un acuerdo. Así fue como finalmente las espadas dejaron el hueco de los cuellos de Regina y Hook, y todos partieron hacia la aldea en donde posiblemente Cora aun residía, o eso esperaba la Reina.

Al llegar fueron inmediatamente conducidos hacia el centro del poblado que, para su sorpresa, estaba bastante bien organizado. Allí había una cabaña, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, en la que se reunirían con su líder. Lancelot les había ido contando todo lo que había sucedido desde que despertaron de la maldición. Como, poco a poco, varias personas se fueron encontrando y, sin la posibilidad de salir de la isla, empezaron a formar lo que ahora veían ante sus ojos. Con el tiempo fueron capaces de construir pequeñas embarcaciones que les permitió llegar al continente y poder comerciar, y aunque muchos decidieron no regresar a la isla, la mayoría no tenía ningún otro lugar al que volver. A medida que Regina escuchaba la historia, la esperanza de encontrar allí a Cora se desvanecía, pensando que su madre al igual que muchos otros, ya se habría ido de allí.

Por ese mismo motivo se fue rezagando de los demás, siendo así la última en entrar en la cabaña, y quedando completamente conmocionada al escuchar la voz de Cora. Lentamente se fue haciendo paso empujando a las pocas personas que se interponían entre ella y la figura que estaba ante todos. No era la única que estaba asombrada de encontrarse a Cora allí siendo la líder de aquella gente, Hook también parecía bastante sorprendido.

Cora, informada por Lancelot de los últimos acontecimientos, todavía no había reparado en la presencia de su hija y sus acompañantes. Al escuchar que entre las personas que habían interceptado se encontraba su hija, por fin presto atención a sus visitantes haciendo a un lado al caballero y viendo delante de ella a Regina, con una expresión de no saber que esperar de ella. Sin pensarlo intento acercarse a su hija, pero al ver como inconscientemente Regina daba unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella, se detuvo manteniendo las distancias.

Ante el silencio incomodo que se hizo en la cabaña, Robín decidió romperlo acercándose hasta Regina para contar la historia y los motivos que les había llevado hasta la presencia de Cora, mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de la ex- Reina Malvada de forma amparadora. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Ruby y Tinker, que sonrió esperanzada de que su antigua predicción aún se pudiese cumplir, mientras que la loba fruncía el ceño no gustándole nada. Una vez acabada la historia, el silencio se hizo otra vez presente, aunque esta vez fue terminado rápidamente con la aceptación de Cora de ayudar a su hija.

\- ¿En serio? - Pregunto Regina saliendo del enmudecimiento en que permanecía desde que oyó la voz de su madre.

\- ¿De verdad lo pones en duda? - Contesto Cora, suspirando. - Ya sé que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo Regina, y nada de lo que haga o diga podrá hacer que algún día me perdones, o me perdone a mí misma por lo que te hice. Pero me gustaría ganarme la oportunidad de ser una abuela decente.

-Tienes razón Cora, nada de lo hagas o digas hará que te perdone. - Regina, que se había recuperado del shock al oírla hablar de ser abuela, se fue acercando a Cora. -Y si te he buscado es porque me he visto en la necesidad. Y aunque hayas accedido a ayudarme… no pienses ni por un instante… que dejare que te acerques a mi hija.

Tras esas palabras, Regina se dio la vuelta y salió apresuradamente de la cabaña, dejando a una Cora imperturbable y al resto de los presentes paralizados.

-Bueno. -Se pronunció Cora. -Sera mejor que descanséis este día. Mañana empezaremos a discutir lo que necesitaremos. Lancelot, haz que lleven a nuestros huéspedes a una cabaña para que se instalen. -Dicho esto último se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y desapareció por una puerta lateral.

Al salir de la cabaña no vieron a Regina por ninguna parte. Decidieron esperar un poco a ver si aparecía, pero cuando uno de los aldeanos les informo de que había visto a la Reina adentrarse en el bosque, estuvieron de acuerdo en ir primero al lugar donde se hospedarían. La cabaña que les había sido asignada era bastante simple y práctica. Constaba de una sola planta, con dos habitaciones, un baño y un salón en el que la cocina estaba incorporada.

-Yo iré a buscar a Regina. Vosotros ir instalándoos. - Dijo Ruby dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? -Cuestiono el arquero, con un tono impertinente. -Yo puedo seguir su rastro, también como tú.

-Y no lo pongo en duda. Pero creo que lo que necesita ahora Regina es una amiga, y no un proyecto de galán adulador. - Ruby estaba claramente molesta con el ladrón, y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de este con su mano en la cintura de Regina.

-Yo iré con ella. -Se apresuró a intermediar Tinker al ver que Robín se envalentonaba hacia Ruby. -Ruby tiene razón, ahora Regina necesita a personas que conozcan su historia con su madre.

Robín accedió de malas ganas, y Ruby y Tinker salieron en busca de Regina. Habían vuelto al centro del poblado y desde allí empezaron la búsqueda. Cuando empezaban a adentrarse en bosque, siguiendo el olor de la Reina que Ruby podía percibir gracias a su olfato lobuno, Tinker rompió el silencio que se estableció desde que salieran de la cabaña.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? - Pregunto el hada.

\- ¿El qué? -Ruby se hizo la tonta, mientras seguía el rastro de Regina.

-La pelea con Robín.

-No lo sé. Simplemente no me gusta su actitud… y si vas a mencionar la maldita historia esa del polvo de hadas… te diré que no me parece fiable. -Ruby estuvo presente en la conversación que mantuvieron Regina y Tinker, en el barco, sobre el famoso tatuaje de león y de lo que aquello significaba, y la negativa de Regina a prestarle atención a ello, alegando que para ella lo único que importaba era volver junto a Mia.

-Pero Robín es su segunda oportunidad…

\- ¡Vasta Tinkerbell! Eso fue en otra vida… ahora Regina tiene Mia, Henry y…-Ruby se calló antes de decir el nombre de Emma. Era evidente que ella sabía que había algo entre la rubia y la morena, pudo olerlo un millón de veces, pero no tenía tan claro si alguien más lo sabía o si sus amigas querían que alguien lo supiese, mucho menos después de que Regina se viera obligada a dejarlos marchar, para salvarlos a todos.

-A Emma… -Ruby miro a Tinker con los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía qué el hada lo supiese. Sin saber que contestar simplemente afirmo con su cabeza. -Ya sé que entre ellas había algo especial… pero Emma no está aquí… y no sé si Regina quisiera buscarla a ella y Henry si podemos regresar…

\- ¿No crees que quiera encontrarlos?

-No lo sé. Creo que, después de darles los recuerdos de la vida que ella hubiese querido para ellos, no tenga el valor de hacerles volver a recordar todo el sufrimiento que pasaron…

-Creo que tienes razón… Regina ya no es egoísta, y de verdad pienso que no sería capaz de hacerles eso por mucho que les…

-Quiera. -Tinker concordó. - Por eso mismo pienso que Robín la haría bien, si por desgracia no podemos regresar, tendría una posibilidad de ser feliz.

-Siento discrepar. No creo que Regina pueda volver a ser feliz. No desde que recordamos a Mia. - Ruby dio por finalizada la conversación y regreso a perseguir el olor de la morena.

-Espero de verdad que estés equivocada. - Dijo para sí misma Tinker, siguiendo a Ruby en silencio.

Cuando al fin dieron con el paradero de Regina, la encontraron sentada frente a un lago, abrazándose las piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y mirando hacia la profundidad de este. Se acercaron lentamente hasta ella y se sentaron a su lado. No fueron capaces de interrumpirla al ver como las lágrimas secas iluminaban su rostro al ser reflejadas por la luz de atardecer. Simplemente se quedaron allí ofreciéndola su apoyo en silencio, queriendo demostrarla que no estaba sola.

Cuando se hizo de noche y la tenue luz de la luna creciente se reflejó en el lago, Regina se levantó y bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes empezó a quitarse sus ropas. Sin saber que hacer o pensar, Ruby y Tinker solo podían observar a la ex –Reina Malvada deshacerse de hasta el último trozo de tela mientras se dirigía al lago. Regina fue adentrándose lentamente en las mansas aguas del lago y cuando el líquido trasparente le llego a la cintura, se zambullo en él.

Ruby y Tinker se quedaron allí sentadas observando maravilladas como Regina se movía con soltura por las tranquilas y oscuras aguas del lago. La morena parecía tan sosegada, tan pacífica. Era evidente que las tranquilas aguas, tenían el efecto de apaciguarla. En un momento dado Regina dejo de nadar y, tendida boca arriba, se dejó llevar mansamente flotando sobre las aguas.

Regina finalmente salió del lago, se vistió y con un susurro les indico a sus acompañantes que estaba lista para volver. Pero el camino lo hicieron en un reconfortante silencio, era obvio que Regina no quería hablar y, Ruby y Tinker, le concedieron ese deseo permaneciendo en silencio a su lado.

Llegaron a la cabaña y antes de poder entrar, Robín salía de ella y cogía a Regina por los hombros preguntándola si se encontraba bien. La reina le contesto cortésmente que se encontraba perfectamente y le agradeció su preocupación. La era extraño que el arquero mostrase esa preocupación hacia su bienestar. Es cierto que durante la travesía en el Jolly Roger habían empezado a llevarse mejor, e incluso habían empezado lo que podría llamarse amistad, pero eso no justificaba su repentino interés. Regina lanzo una mirada significativa por encima del hombro a Ruby y Tinker, que estas interpretaron como _"¿qué bicho le ha picado a este?_ ", ellas simplemente se encogieron de hombros y los siguieron adentro de la cabaña. Una vez dentro repartieron las habitaciones. Como solo había dos decidieron que una fuera para las damas y la otra para los caballeros. Hook no parecía muy conforme con esta decisión, él quería compartir dormitorio con su preciada Tinker.

Una vez todo estuvo hablado y planeado para el día siguiente, en el que empezarían la búsqueda de una solución para volver con Mia, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. En la habitación que compartían las tres mujeres la última en dormirse fue Regina, no sin antes dar las gracias a las dos personas que allí estaban con ella y sin pensar en cómo iba a poder convivir con su madre. Y aunque todo lo que estaba viviendo tenía su cabeza saturada, también tuvo un pensamiento para Henry y Emma antes de que los brazos de Morfeo reclamaran su consciencia, y la atraparan en un hermoso sueño en que tenía abrazada a Mia, mientras Henry y Emma la abrazaban a ella.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 21

 _(Bosque Encantado, horas antes de volver a Storybrooke)_

 **POV Narrador**

Ya casi habían terminado, solo les faltaba recolectar dos ingredientes más para acabar la poción, y poder tener la posibilidad de volver a por Mia. En los meses que tardaron en juntar los demás ingredientes, también habían estudiado diferentes formas de regresar, desafortunadamente sin mucho éxito.

Además, les había llegado la noticia del embarazo de Snow y la consiguiente amenaza de Zelena. En ese momento Ruby tuvo un gran dilema, volver y acompañar a su mejor amiga en esos momentos, o quedarse y ayudar a la que ya consideraba una amiga. Afortunadamente el conocimiento de que, con Snow y David, se encontraban Belle, Neal y asombrosamente Rumpelstiltskin, hizo que decidiera quedarse con Regina. Bueno, eso, y el hecho de que, en ese tiempo, había visto como Robín pasaba de intentar cortejarla sutilmente, a hacerlo descaradamente, como si tuviese prisa por conseguirlo, y eso, la mosqueaba.

Ahora estaban separaros desde que se dividieron en el camino. Mientras Ruby, Hook y Robín habían llegado hace unas horas al castillo de la Reina; Regina, Tinker, Cora y Lancelot se dirigían hacia el reino de Midas, el único lugar donde crecía uno de los dos últimos ingredientes. Hasta el momento no habían tenido problemas en encontrar todo lo que necesitaban, pero con los dos últimos no lo tendrían tan fácil. Primero, porque uno solo crecía en los bosques cerca del Lago Nostos, y segundo, porque el otro ingrediente hacia mucho que se había extinguido en el bosque encantado. Por fortuna la ex –Reina Malvada tenía en su invernadero gran abundancia de este, debido a la cantidad de pociones que lo requerían.

En el castillo, los tres compañeros fueron recibidos con gran alegría y deseos de saber las aventuras vividas, pero Ruby pidió que se esperase a que ellos se hicieran con lo que buscaban, y solicitó que la llevasen al invernadero de la reina inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba lo que buscáis? - Volvió a preguntar David, que no conseguía acordarse del dichoso nombre.

\- Arcti… Arctium lappa. - Leyó por quinta vez Ruby el nombre que Regina la había apuntado para que la loba no tuviese problemas en encontrarlo.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Yo no veo nada de eso. - Se quejó Robín, que ya había dado dos vueltas buscando el nombre en los cartelitos que señalaban lo que era cada cosa.

-Sigue buscando. Debe de estar por aquí. ¿Y dónde demonios se ha metido Hook? -Cuestionaba Ruby que hacía tiempo que no veía al pirata y estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

\- ¿Cómo dices que se…

\- ¡ARCTIUM LAPPA! - Rugió la loba a Charming, pensando que al final Regina iba a tener razón, y era idiota.

-O comúnmente llamada Bardana. - Explicaba Belle que entraba en ese momento por la puerta junto a Hook. - Y se encuentra justo detrás de Robín.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Robín, que observaba el cartelito intensamente, como si el famoso nombre escrito entre paréntesis y debajo del nombre de Bardana, acabase de aparecer.

-Imbécil. – Dijeron a la vez Ruby y Hook.

* * *

Un cuervo se posó en el hombro de Regina y esta cogió el trozo de pergamino amarrado a su garra, donde Ruby la comunicaba que ya tenían la "BARDANA". Empezó a reírse al percibir el enfado que tendría al escribir aquel mensaje y que, estaba segura, quería transmitir por no haberles dado el nombre común. Sabía que tendrían problemas para encontrarla por su nombre latino, al igual que sabía que Belle se encontraba en el castillo. Por eso antes de separarse le dijo a Hook que buscase a Belle para que les ayudase. Puede que ya no fuese la Reina Malvada, pero todavía sabia divertiste maliciosamente.

-Buenas noticias, por lo que veo. - Regina dejo de reírse inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su madre detrás suya.

-Así es. Ya solo nos falta la Polygonatum odoratum.

-O por favor, ¿no puedes dejar de hablar con trabalenguas? - Pidió Tinker mirando por encima del hombro a las dos mujeres detrás suya, frenando su montura para ponerse a la par de Regina. – ¿No puedes llamarla simplemente "Sello de Salomón"? ¿Tienes que ser tan rebuscada?

-No es ser rebuscada. Es la forma correcta de llamarla. - Decía con la cabeza levantada orgullosamente. - Además… me costó sudor y lágrimas aprenderme los puñeteros nombrecitos, para ahora no utilizarlos. - Dijo ahora divertida guiñándole un ojo a su hada madrina haciéndola reír, mientras Cora negaba con la cabeza y se adelantaba junto a Lancelot.

Llegaron al atardecer al camino que les llevaría hasta el lago, pero debido a la poca visibilidad creada por el frondoso bosque que lo cubría, decidieron que esa noche acamparían allí y emprenderían camino al amanecer. No tardarían más de un par de horas en llegar al lago, y aunque Regina estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, sabía que no merecía la pena arriesgarse a perderse en el bosque por ir demasiado deprisa.

* * *

Regina no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas sobre sus mantas y no paraba de pensar en que podría hacer a continuación, una vez tuviese la poción de Mia, para poder volver a ella o hacérsela llegar de cualquier forma.

Justo cuando el sueño hacia aparición en su organismo, un ruido entre los arbustos llamo su atención, haciéndola sentarse y mirar fijamente en la dirección del que provenía. Pensó que todo había sido imaginaciones suyas provocadas por el cansancio después de un rato en el que no volvió a oír nada, pero cuando volvía a recostarse para dormir, el ruido volvió a sonar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, para dejar de escucharse inmediatamente después.

Completamente segura de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, se levantó. Miro a su alrededor comprobando que, tanto Tinker como Cora y Lancelot no habían oído nada, pues permanecían dormidos. Se acercó despacio hacia los arbustos de donde vino el ruido. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos, el ruido volvió a sonar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a seguir el ruido que, cada vez que volvía a oírse, se adentraba más en el bosque.

A cada momento que Regina se adentraba más y más en el oscuro bosque, la niebla se espesaba a su alrededor. Cualquier ser vivo que estuviese en su lugar, habría dado media vuelta y salido corriendo en cuanto el ruido dejo de escucharse y la neblina comenzó a rodearle los pies. Pero la Reina parecía hipnotizada, dejándose llevar por una fuerza invisible que la arrastraba cada vez más adentro.

No sabía la distancia o el tiempo que estuvo caminando, hasta que, al atravesar unos matorrales, apareció en un claro cubierto completamente de un humo blanquecino que la llegaba a la cintura. No se movía, solo observaba atentamente cualquier posible movimiento, sonido o circunstancia, que alterada el paisaje frente a ella. Una tenue luz azulada parpadeante, en el centro del claro, llamo su atención. Llevada como una polilla hacia la luz, Regina fue adentrándose en el ese mar de bruma. Lo hacía lentamente, paso a paso, pero sin detenerse, sin dudar. Fuera lo que fuera aquella luz, que con cada parpadeo se extendía un poco más por el claro, no la sentía como una amenaza.

Cuando llego al centro se detuvo y miro a su alrededor. En ese preciso momento todo el claro estaba iluminado, sin embargo, la luz no parpadeo como lo había hecho hasta entonces, si no que fue aumentando en intensidad al mismo tiempo que el poco viento que corría en el ambiente, empezó a soplar con fuerza girando a su alrededor, huracanándose, removiendo su ropa y despeinando sus cabellos.

La luz era tan deslumbrante, que cegaba a Regina obligándola a cubrirse con uno de sus brazos, impidiendo que pudiese ver de dónde, de que, o quien, procedía el sonido que la llegaba. Pronto empezó a discernir que era un murmullo que repetía su nombre, una y otra vez, cada vez procedente de un lugar distinto, cada vez más cerca. Giraba sobre si misma buscando esa voz que la llamaba, sin saber si sentirse tranquila o estar muerta de miedo. Lo único que sabía es que, en ese momento, no veía nada y empezaba a frustrarla el no poder localizar a la persona que la llamaba.

Repentinamente la luz se apagó, el viento paro y la voz dejo de llamarla. Se quedó inmóvil, tensa y expectante por saber que pasaría a continuación. Lo sabía, sabía que debería estar más asustada, que todo aquello no era normal, que toda la situación que la rodeaba era extraña, todo era demasiado raro y surrealista, algo no iba bien, había algo en aquel ambiente que estaba mal. Pero ella era una reina, para ser más precisos, era La Reina Malvada, y aunque ya no fuese "Malvada", todavía seguía siendo La Reina… y las reinas no huían ni se escondían, por muy asustadas que estuviesen… o al menos no las reinas que se habían enfrentado a peores situaciones.

-Regina…- La voz susurrada en su oído hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera dejándola sin respiración.

Al girarse para enfrentarse a aquel susurro, se encontró de frente con una mujer de cabellos plateados y mirada oscura. No aparentaba ser mayor que ella misma, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco cubierto de piedras preciosas y, en su cabeza, lucía una diadema decorada con flores de cristal y ramas de plata, formando así una gran corona.

\- ¿Quién… quien eres tú? - Pregunto Regina, deslumbrada por la hermosa mujer frente a ella.

-Me han llamado de muchas maneras y nombrado de muchas formas… Viviane, Mnemósine, Vi-Vianna, Rhiannon o incluso Nimue… pero para cada cultura, reino o civilización siempre he sido…

-La Dama del Lago…

-La Dama del Lago. -Acabo de hablar la mujer haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Regina. - Ya veo que sabes quién soy. Pero… ¿sabes porque estoy aquí?

-No creo que sea para mantener una conversación de chicas.

-No. No es por eso. - Respondió divertida, ante el sarcasmo de la morena. - He venido para avisarte…

\- ¿Avisarme? Avisarme de que…-

-Siempre eres tan impaciente. - Interrumpió la Dama, que empezaba a mosquearse de tanta interrupción. - Déjame acabar o me iré sin más.

-Y luego soy yo la impaciente. - Replico Regina, callándose al ver la mirada de advertencia y haciendo un gesto con su mano para que aquella mujer continuase hablando.

-No te queda mucho tiempo para finalizar la poción…- Regina al oír esas palabras se tensó. - … pues los Reyes del Reino Blanco, han empezado a ejecutar los preparativos para lanzar una nueva maldición.

\- Idiotas. - Susurro Regina caminando de un lado a otro, con sus manos en su cintura, sin creerse que ese par de imbéciles fuesen tan estúpidos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo? - Pregunto deteniéndose y mirando a la Dama.

-No tanto como el que querrías, pero… voy a ayudarte. - Regina la miro de arriba abajo con suspicacia, no sabía si podía confiar en aquella mujer.

-Como. ¿Vas a volver en el tiempo, y hacer que esos dos idiotas no se encuentren nunca? - La Dama no pudo evitar sonreír. - Porque eso me evitaría millones de problemas. - Dijo ahora en un susurro, poniendo su mano en su frente y negando para sí misma.

-Siento decepcionarte… pero no puedo hacer eso… y si pudiera… tampoco lo haría. - Regina la miro furibunda emitiendo una especie de gruñido. - Simplemente vengo a darte lo que necesitas…

-Lo que necesito, es que "los Charming", dejen de ser tan…

\- ¿Encantadores?

-Idiotas. - La carcajada de La Dama del Lago sorprendió a Regina. Era dulce, melodiosa y atrayente, a la par que terrorífica e inquietante.

-En eso no puedo ayudarte. Pero si puedo proporcionarte esto. - La Dama, que mientras hablaban se había movido a la espalda de Regina, le puso frente a su rostro un ramo de el Sello de Salomón.

Regina al ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos tembló de anticipación, ahí estaba el ultimo ingrediente de su poción. Con pulso tembloroso agarro las plantas y con un suspiro volvió a respirar, no se había dado cuenta que en cuanto vio las flores frente a si dejo de hacerlo. Cuando quiso girarse para agradecerle a La Dama del Lago, los brazos de la mujer alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron. El abrazo tan íntimo de aquella mujer la puso nerviosa, pero se sentía tranquila y aunque no sabía cómo describir exactamente como esa cercanía la afectaba, sabía que no era de una forma amenazante, que podía confiar en aquella mujer y que todo el miedo que pudiese haber experimentado en un principio, no debía de haber existido.

-No temas al cisne coronado. -La Dama empezó a susurrar en el oído de Regina. - No te fíes de la flecha, la corona y la escoba. Se valiente con tu manada. El cazador disfrazado se revelará con sus plumas blancas, no la odies. Antes de volver a casa, esconde tu corazón.

En cuanto la última silaba salió de la boca de La Dama del Lago, una explosión de luz cegó completamente a Regina que, en cuanto volvió abrir los ojos después de que percibiera que la luz había desaparecido, se vio en el límite que separaba el lugar donde habían acampado, con el bosque. Con paso apresurado, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había dicho La Dama del Lago, despertó a todo el mundo explicándoles por encima lo que había ocurrido. No quiso especificar mucho, limitándose a decir que no tenían mucho tiempo para actuar, y envolviéndolos en una nube purpura los hizo desaparecer de aquel lugar.

* * *

Todavía quedaban un par de horas para que amaneciese, pero Ruby se despertó al sentir como el colchón se hundía a su lado.

\- ¿Regina? -Pregunto sobresaltada al ver a la morena a su lado. - ¿Qué…

-No tenemos mucho tiempo…-La interrumpió Regina tapándola la boca con la mano. - Tienes que hacer algo por mí. Y en este momento eres la única persona en la que confió.

-Claro. Lo que sea…-Le contesto Ruby cogiéndola de la mano. -Ahora eres parte de mi familia, de mi manada. -La dijo muy segura de sus palabras, pues desde hacía un tiempo así es como Ruby sentía a Regina.

Regina al oír esas palabras, no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que La Dama del Lago la había dicho; " _Se valiente con tu manada"_ ; y si en un principio tuvo alguna reticencia en confiarle aquel objeto a la loba, toda duda se desvaneció al comprenderlas.

-Protege esto con tu vida. - La dijo entregándola un cofre pequeño.

\- ¿Que hay dentro? - Dijo Ruby cogiéndolo y mirándolo a Regina con los ojos bien abiertos al notar la pulsación que transmitía en sus manos. - No puedes… no puedo. - Empezó a balbucear, haciendo el amago de devolvérselo a su dueña.

-Ruby. - La freno en su avance Regina, empujando hacia el pecho de la loba el objeto. - Solo es por precaución… por si pasase algo durante el lanzamiento de la maldición.

\- ¿Maldición… qué maldición? - Ruby volvió a mirar a Regina sin comprender nada. - ¿De que estas hablando?

Al parecer Ruby no tenía ni idea de que, los que se hacían llamar sus mejores amigos, habían tramado en secreto lanzar la maldición oscura para volver a Storybrooke. Y aunque se sorprendió al ver que Regina estaba tan pasible debido al hecho de que casi arruinan sus planes, se sorprendió aún más al saber que no les culpaba en absoluto, pues la dijo que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar si una loca psicópata verde la hubiese amenazado a ella y su bebe. Regina también aprovecho para contarla todo lo sucedido con La Dama del Lago en el bosque, y ambas mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo en que, si bien la gente tenía que dejar de hablar con acertijos, solo tres de las cosas que le dijo a Regina tenían sentido.

-Sabía que no podíamos fiarnos del tiraflechas. - Decía Ruby, saliendo de su habitación con Regina a su lado dirigiéndose al laboratorio para finalizar la poción.

-No sabemos si se refería a Robín. - Replicaba Regina intentando pensar en otra posible persona a la que se pudiese referir La Dama. Porque lo que, si tenían claro, era que la corona se refería a Cora y la escoba a la bruja verde que volaba sobre una.

-A quien si no. Sé que piensas que se supone que es tu alma gemela o como quieras llamarlo… ¿pero de verdad te vas a fiar de la magia de las hadas? ¿Tú, Regina Mills?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero siempre es bonito pensar que se tiene una. - Dijo Regina en un tono melancólico.

-Tú ya tienes una. – Dijo en un susurro para que Regina no la oyera.

Ruby tenía claro que Emma y Regina eran la una para la otra, pero también sabía que, su amiga morena, tenía demasiado miedo de volver a sufrir para aceptarlo. Por eso estaba casi segura que todo el tema de no ir a buscar a Emma y Henry si conseguían volver, no era porque no les quisiera, sino todo lo contrario.

-Recuerda… tú no sabes nada. - Le recordó Regina a Ruby antes de entrar en el laboratorio.

Ruby la miro haciéndose la ofendida y llevándose la mano al pecho de forma dramática. Regina la miro poniendo los ojos en blanco, y luego soltó una risita disimulada mientras abría la puerta pasando por delante de la loba. Cora y Lancelot estaban allí esperándolas, lo que de verdad la sorprendió fue ver también a Robín.

Cuando habían llegado al palacio envueltos en la nube morada de Regina, esta les pidió a Cora y Lancelot que se dirigieran al laboratorio, entre tanto ella iba a buscar a Ruby y Tinker marchaba en busca de Hook y los Charming. No se había hecho mención alguna a Robín en ningún momento, y en el preciso momento que entro con Ruby en la estancia y lo vio allí, supo que la "flecha" de la que tenía que desconfiar, era sin duda el ladrón.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo. -Le decía Robín a Regina, acercándose a ella y envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-Solo han sido unas cuantas horas. - Se separaba Regina con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios.

-Demasiadas para mi gusto. - Le dijo Robín devolviéndola la sonrisa.

Regina ignoro ese último comentario y se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo para finalizar la poción, no sin antes darle una caricia amistosa en el brazo al arquero. La Reina no quería levantar sospechas sobre su desconfianza, y la verdad es que en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos se habían acercado bastante, llegando al punto en el que una noche, en la que estaban solos en la cabaña y después de unas cuantas copas, llegaron a conocerse de una forma mucho más íntima. Y si bien Regina no se arrepentía porque, aunque estuviese borracha y no fuese muy consciente de lo que hacía en el preciso momento que Robín se la había lanzado, no lo estaba tanto como para no saber lo que hacía. Y lo que hizo fue pasárselo bien, simple y llanamente. Era evidente que el ladrón se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones después de esa noche pues, aunque había intentado repetirla, Regina siempre encontraba una forma de evitarle.

Tinker entro en el laboratorio, para informar de que los Reyes habían terminado de mezclar los ingredientes de la maldición y ya solo les faltaba el ultimo. Regina suspiro y termino su poción, no le había llevado mucho tiempo pues, gracias a Ruby y Belle, solo tenía que añadir el Sello de Salomón. Con una sonrisa triste se guardó la poción y siguió a Tinker hasta el patio donde los Reyes ya la esperaban abrazados.

\- ¿Estáis seguros que queréis hacer esto? - Les pregunto Regina a Snow y David.

-Es nuestra única opción Regina. Tenemos que volver y buscar a Emma, su magia es la única que puede derrotar a Zelena. - La contesto Snow separándose de David.

-Pero… puede que haya otra forma de volver…-Regina intentaba aferrarse a cualquier posibilidad que la impidiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

-No nos queda tiempo… tenemos que volver ya… además, esto también te viene bien a ti. Podrás buscar a Mia. - David la cogió por los hombros encarándola.

-Lo se… pero desearía que hubiese otra forma. No te voy a mentir, esto te va a doler. – Le dijo separándose de él poniendo su mano en su pecho.

Tras una última mirada a Snow, David insto a Regina a que procediera. Con un cuidado del que nunca hizo gala con ninguna de sus otras víctimas, Regina introdujo su mano en el pecho de Charming y le saco el corazón bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban allí. Después de eso todo paso rápido. Con una fortaleza de voluntad impresionante Snow estrujo el corazón de la persona que más amaba en el mundo dentro del recipiente de la maldición. En ese instante Zelena apareció en su escoba, lanzando dentro del brebaje unos polvos y aterrizando en frente de Regina. Ruby corrió al lado de Snow que permanecía al lado del cuerpo sin vida de David, y Cora y Robín se posicionaron detrás de Regina.

\- ¿En verdad creías que no me enteraría de que conjurabais la maldición oscura? -Pregunto de forma altanera Zelena mirando de Snow a Regina alternamente.

-Eso me da igual. Llegas tarde, una vez finalizado, nada puede detenerlo. - Dijo Regina adoptando su tono y pose regia.

-Pero puedo condimentarlo con una poción del olvido.

-Ese no era nuestro acuerdo. No dijiste nada de una poción del olvido. - Susurro Snow.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Snow? - Pregunto Regina, sorprendida ante esa confesión.

-Veras hermanita. Llegue al acuerdo de que les permitiría hacer esta pantomima de lanzar la maldición, si le añadían un apéndice extra, solo y exclusivamente para ti. -La sonrisa de superioridad en la cara de Zelena lo decía todo. - Desafortunadamente, los muy idiotas pensaban que no sabía cuál era su intención una vez en Storybrooke, buscar la forma de deshacer la maldición que me han ayudado a lanzarte. De ahí que le añada los polvitos olvidadizos.

-Era lo mejor… la única forma de volver con Emma y que pudiéramos acabar con ella… de salvarnos a todos… y ahora todo… todo… - Explicaba Snow entre lágrimas, viendo como todo lo que había hecho parecía ser en vano.

-Toma nota. Así es como se arrebata de verdad un final feliz, como conseguimos nuestra venganza, lo que queremos. - Lanzo una mirada detrás de Regina, en donde Cora y Robín disimularon una sonrisa para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. - Nos vemos hermanita. - Reía Zelena montando en su escoba y alejándose, mientras la nube de la maldición empezaba a ser visible.

Regina fue corriendo al lugar donde estaban Ruby, Snow y David. Con un gesto de su mano hizo aparecer lápiz y papel, dándole un trozo a Ruby pidiéndola que escribiera en él, que escondiese el cofre en un lugar seguro. Después de que Ruby acabo de escribir, se despidió con un abrazo de Snow y Regina y partió a la carrera en busca del cofre. Tenía que tenerlo en sus manos si quería que cuando despertara en Storybrooke, supiera a que hacía referencia la nota. Regina hizo lo mismo con su trozo de papel en el que escribió que buscase a Mia y le diera la poción. Pero en vez de guardárselo, se lo entrego a Snow. No podía arriesgarse a que cualquier cosa que la esperase interfiriera en la cura de su hija.

-Lo siento tanto… te he vuelto a traicionar…- Snow lloraba desconsoladamente- y no ha servido de nada… David ha perdido su corazón… ¡Arráncame el corazón! -Dijo de repente Snow.

-Snow…

-No escucha. Es como dijo David, compartimos un mismo corazón, si coges el mío y lo divides… ya sé que no me debes… ¡Ahhhh! - La mano atravesando su pecho la provoco un dolor insoportable.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto, no tenías que intentar convencerme. -Le dijo Regina sonriendo.

Con el corazón de Snow en sus manos, miro a su alrededor comprobando que allí solo estaban ella y los Charming. Como se esperaba su madre y el ladrón, ya no necesitaban aparentar y se marcharon enseguida, seguramente para encontrarse con su hermana. Con suavidad partió el corazón en dos, y puso cada mitad en su correspondiente cuerpo. No tuvo tiempo de saber si ese arriesgado movimiento funciono, pues la nube de la maldición les envolvió enseguida, volviéndolo todo negro a su alrededor.

* * *

 _(Storybrooke actualidad)_

 **POV Emma**

No podía creerme nada de lo que Ruby nos había contado. Mire a mis padres y ellos asintieron con sus cabezas. Todo era cierto, ellos habían lanzado la maldición traicionando la confianza de Regina, y esta aun así consiguió que volviesen a estar juntos. Y ahora teníamos que traer a Regina de vuelta, fuese lo que fuese que estaba evitando que Regina despertara tendríamos que averiguarlo pronto, pues quedaba poco para el parto, y la necesitaríamos para hacer frente a esos tres impresentables.

\- ¿Mi madre no quería buscarme? - La pregunta de Henry a mi lado me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Henry… no es eso. -Le decía Ruby cogiéndole la mano. - Ella lo último que quería es hacerte sufrir de nuevo.

Pero a Henry no le valía esa escusa, se soltó del agarre de Ruby y se fue corriendo a la habitación de la posada. Cuando me fui a levantar, Mia y Alex me dijeron que ellas se encargarían de hablar con él. Que yo me centrada en traer de vuelta a Regina. Estuve de acuerdo con ellas y las deje ir tras mi hijo.

-Vale. - Empezó a decir. - ¿Cómo traemos de vuelta a Regina? Se supone que la maldición se ha roto, pero ella sigue como dormirá. - Dije para después explicarles lo que había pasado en los establos. - ¿Por qué querría que te buscase precisamente a ti Ruby?

-Porque creo que tengo lo que necesitamos para que despierte. - Dijo levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro mientras pensaba.

\- ¿Y qué es? - Pregunte, poniéndome delante de ella y parando su andar, impacientemente. Ella me miro y su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro cuando me soltó la gran bomba.

-Su corazón.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 22

 **POV Emma**

\- ¿Segura que es por aquí, Ruby? -Llevábamos unos quince minutos en el coche, todavía no habíamos llegado y cada vez estábamos más cerca de la salida del pueblo.

-Sí, Emma. Sé dónde dejo las cosas. - Me contesto molesta e irritada.

La devolví la mirada también molesta. Vale, era verdad que llevaba haciéndole la misma pregunta desde hace diez minutos, pero eso no la daba derecho a hablarme así. Yo no soy la que había escondido, lo que probablemente era en este momento, una de las cosas más importantes del mundo en un sitio tan apartado. Bueno… pensándolo bien… tal vez había sido una buena idea. ¿Quién vendría hasta aquí, buscando nada?

\- ¡Mierda! - Chillé cuando una de las ruedas reventó y tuve que maniobrar para no estrellarnos contra un árbol. - ¿Pero qué coño pasa con esta carretera? ¡Ahhhh! - Golpee repetidamente el volante antes de salir del coche.

La tercera… la puta tercera vez que se me pinchaba una rueda… y… ¿en el mismo maldito tramo de carretera?... ¿Pero qué cojones? La primera vez fue al volver de darle la poción a Mia, vale, era plausible, después de todo hacia bastante que no revisaba las ruedas. La segunda cuando regresábamos de los establos y tras que Mia y Henry rompieran la maldición, ¿casualidad? Más que posible… aunque tener que aguantar las burlas de los niños y Alex fue un coñazo… ya me hubiese gustado a mi verlas intentar hacer aparecer una rueda de la nada, porque no hubiesen tenido tiempo de reponer la anterior, y sin haber hecho nunca magia solas… porque yo si se cambiar una rueda. Pero esta ya era un cachondeo… no era posible que se me pinchara otra rueda y mucho menos después de que las pusiera todas nuevas… y en el mismo puto lugar… aquí pasaba algo.

Cerré con brusquedad el maletero tras dejar la rueda de repuesto en el suelo y coger el gato. Busque a Ruby para que me ayudase, pero cuando me asome por la ventanilla para llamarla, ella ya no estaba sentada allí. Me incorpore y me asome por encima del techo del coche, ahí estaba, de pie con las manos en sus caderas y mirando al bosque.

\- ¡Ruby! ¡Ven a ayudarme! ¡Cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos ir a buscar el corazón de Regina! -La chille desde mi posición. Ella me miro por encima del hombro, me sonrió y se adentró en el bosque.

\- ¡Ruby!¡RUBY! -Así sin más, sin decirme una sola palabra, desapareció de mi vista. - ¡Si necesitabas hacer tus necesidades haberlas echo antes!

No sé ni porque me molestaba, últimamente nadie me hacía caso, ¿porque iba a ser diferente con la loba? Con resignación me puse manos a la obra, y en menos tiempo de lo que pensé ya tenía la rueda cambiada… otra vez. Acababa de cerrar el maletero, una vez guarde la rueda y el gato, cuando Ruby volvía del bosque con las manos a la espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? -La cuestione alzando la ceja.

-Creo saber el motivo de que se te pinchara la rueda. -Daba saltitos mientras se acercaba a mí y se asomaba por encima del coche, escondiendo lo que llevase a sus espaldas a mi vista.

\- ¿El mal estado de la carretera? -La conteste apoyándome en el techo con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla apoyada en estos.

-Nop. Dime una cosa. Las otras veces que se te ha pinchado una rueda… ¿Ha sido en este lugar? - Imito mi posición dejando un brazo todavía en la espalda.

-No se adonde quieres llegar Ruby. - Escondí la cabeza entre mis brazos, me estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Sí o no, rubia. Limítate a contestar. - Alce la cabeza y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados, seguía en la misma posición, con esa sonrisita de " _Yo se algo que tú no_ " en su cara.

-No en este exacto punto… pero sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a decir de una vez que trae…? - No pude acabar la frase, porque en ese momento Ruby me mostro lo que guardaba a su espalda. - ¿Eso es… lo que creo que es? - Lo dejo delante de mi sobre el techo del coche.

\- ¿Un cofre bastante mono? Sip, lo es. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡Ruby! - Me desespere

-Está bien… está bien. Si lo es. - Dándole la razón a mis pensamientos. - Y… creo que una fuerza… ¿mágica, cósmica? No sé. Pero algo hacia que cada vez que has pasado por esta zona te detuvieras. - Me quede pensando en ello un momento.

-Como la primera vez que intente salir de Storybrooke. Cuando aquel lobo se me cruzo…- Dije tocándome la nuca, todavía me dolían las cervicales de vez en cuando.

-Eso mismo. Pero… como aquella vez... te ha costado seguir las señales… ¿eh? -Se reía de mí, la muy… se estaba riendo mientras se subía otra vez en el coche.

-Bueno… si en vez de intentar matarme… las señales fueran menos homicidas y más claras… todo sería mucho más fácil… y rápido. Para que engañarnos. -La rebatí su argumento también entrando en el coche. - ¿Y ahora? -La pregunte con la mirada fija en el cofre.

-Ahora… traigamos a nuestra Regi de vuelta. -Decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara llena de esperanza.

Estire mi brazo hacia el cofre que reposaba en el regazo de Ruby, pose mi mano encima suyo y… lo sentí… sentí esa palpitación que me decía que ahí dentro había algo… y ese algo era el corazón de Regina, protegido en una caja de madera y acero… y latía, latía de una forma constante y suave… sin percibir que no se encontraba en donde debía, que no se encontraba en el pecho de su legitima dueña… donde de verdad estaría sano y salvo… y que yo me disponía a devolver a su lugar.

-Si. Traigámosla de vuelta. - Dije arrancando el coche y conduciendo de vuelta al pueblo llena de confianza.

* * *

 **POV Regina**

El sonido estridente del despertador se va introduciendo poco a poco en mi subconsciente, despejándome y haciéndome volver lentamente a la consciencia. Estiro mi brazo hacia la mesilla y tengo que dar hasta cuatro golpes para apagar el dichoso aparato. Me giro, poniéndome boca arriba en la cama, palpo el lado derecho y siento las sabanas frías.

Robín ya debe de haberse levantado y anoche ni siquiera le sentí entrar en la cama, si no fuera porque las sabanas están revueltas, hasta duraría de que se hubiese acostado. Abro los ojos y miro la hora, diez horas, he dormido casi diez horas seguidas. Ayer, por la tarde noche, empecé a encontrarme mal y decidí acostarme antes de lo acostumbrado. Robín se ilusiono pensando que pudiese estar embarazada, él tenía tantas ganas de tener un bebe que me daba terror decirle que yo estaba tomando medidas anticonceptivas para evitarlo. Yo le amaba de verdad que sí, pero no estaba preparada para aquello. Y aunque era verdad que los síntomas de mi malestar pudiesen ser parecidos a un posible embarazo, yo sabía que ese no era el caso, además, el dolor que sentía en el pecho, no era síntoma de ello.

Me incorpore lentamente, comprobando que el mareo y el dolor de cabeza habían desaparecido, el dolor en el pecho también lo había hecho, sin embargo, había sido sustituido por un vacío que me hacía sentirme triste. Era como llevar un gran peso encima, no podía líbrame de ese malestar y en lo único en lo que no podía parar de pensar era en ir a los establos. Me levanté y me dispuse a vivir este nuevo día.

* * *

-Buenos días. -Salude a mi madre, cuando entre en la cocina. - ¿Estas tu sola?

-Buenos días cariño. Así es, tu esposo y tu hermana han salido temprano. -Me contesto, preparándome un café y tendiéndomelo por la encimera.

-Gracias mama. -Agradecí el gesto llevándome la taza a los labios, pero antes de que siquiera el liquido caliente tocara mis labios, un malestar general impidió que bebiese.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Me pregunto mi madre al verme dejar bruscamente la taza en la encimera. - ¿Le pasa algo al café?

-No. Está bien. Solo que ahora mismo no me apetece demasiado. -Intente que no se notara que mentía.

\- ¿Prefieres un té? -Negué con la cabeza y ella frunció su gesto. -Al menos come algo... te hare unos huevos. -Su insistencia en que tomase cualquier cosa que ella me preparase encendía unas alarmas en mi cabeza que no sabía que tenía.

-No hace falta mama. De todas formas, no tengo tiempo. -Dije parando todos sus movimientos. -Me llevare el café en un termo ¿vale? -Seguí al ver que iba a empezar a protestar.

Cora cogió el termo y lo relleno con café, pasándomelo inmediatamente después. Lo agarre con una sonrisa forzada correspondiendo a la suya, un tanto siniestra para mi gusto, y esas alarmas que desconocía volvían a sonar, ¿por qué todo lo que hacia mi madre me causaba esta sensación de desconfianza? Y ni hablar de Zelena. Había sido un gran alivio que no estuviera en casa, no me apetecía nada encontrarme con ella, ¿por qué? Ni la más remota idea, pero las ganas de salir de aquella casa y llegar cuanto antes a los establos, impedía que me parada a pensar las causas.

* * *

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento y vi allí el coche de Emma, un gran alivio inundo todo mi cuerpo. La, más que segura, presencia de la rubia allí, me tranquilizaba. Tampoco es que entendiera ese sentimiento, pero llevaba unas horas de sentimientos encontrados, desconfianzas injustificadas y alarmas sonando, a diestro y siniestro, sin motivo aparente. Asique me baje del coche y me dirigí a los establos, no sin antes echar un vistazo al termo y decidir que sería mejor dejarlo allí abandonado.

Una vez dentro, me asombre de ver algunas cuadras ya ocupadas por sus nuevos residentes equinos, parecía que alguien había estado ocupado acabando el trabajo. Me pare ante una cuadra, sin preparar, ni heno, ni nada, estaba completamente vacía excepto por un cartel en su puerta donde ponía un nombre. Los ojos empezaron a humedecérseme sin saber porque, y no pude evitar repasar con las yemas de mis dedos aquel nombre, que en teoría no conocía de nada.

-Había pensado que, cuando vuelvas a ser tu misma, estaría bien ocupar esa cuadra con el caballo correcto para una reina como tú. - La voz de Emma a mis espaldas me estremeció, y cuando me gire para encararla, allí estaba con una sonrisa que no había visto nunca, pero que conocía bastante bien. Una contradicción en toda regla.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? -Pregunte al caer de repente en lo que me había dicho. - ¿Yo misma? ¿Una reina?

-Sé que lo que te vamos a contar ahora mismo, te va a padecer una locura, pero por favor, por favor, escúchanos. – Me suplico acercándose lentamente a mí.

\- ¿Vamos? Quienes Emma.- Y ya estaba empezando a asustarme un poco, porque yo no veía a nadie más.

-Hola Regi. – La hermana de Emma apareció detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Regi? - Era gracioso, nadie nunca me había llamado asi, pero me gustaba. -Vale os escucho, pero os advierto que ya parecéis un poco locas, asique no os prometo nada. ¿No iréis a descuartizarme y darme de comer a los caballos verdad? - Pregunte en plan broma, porque bueno, me miraban un poco raro y yo solía bromear cuando me asustaba.

Era todo bastante raro, porque estaba asustada, pero a la vez deseaba escuchar lo que tuvieran que decirme. Confiaba, pero no confiaba, y tanta contradicción en mi interior empezaba a ser agotadora.

Ambas se rieron de mi broma e intentaron tranquilizarme al respecto antes de empezar a contarme lo que querían contarme.

* * *

La carcajada que solté debió de escucharse hasta en Arendell, porque que yo viniese de un mundo repleto de magia, no significaba que fuera tan ingenua. La historia que me habían contado carecía de sentido alguno. Ni yo era una reina malvada, ni mi madre una reina sin corazón, ni mi hermana una bruja verde. No tenía dos hijos esperándome y ni mucho menos compartía la custodia de uno con aquella rubia demente.

-Parece, que no se lo ha tomado nada mal. -Le decía Alex a Emma.

-Pues a mí me parece que no se ha creído ni una sola palabra. -Replicaba la rubia mirándome de brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿En serio? -No podía parar de reír. - Pretendéis… que me crea… semejante… estupidez. - Logre decir a pesar de la risa descontrolada.

\- ¿Plan B? - Pregunto Alex, girándose hacia la rubia, una vez comprobó, que efectivamente no me había tragado una sola palabra.

-Plan B.- Asintió Emma, cogiendo un pequeño cofre, que estaba escondido dentro de unas de las cuadras y andando hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí dentro? -La pregunte desconfiada. Después de inventarse tamaña historia, quien sabe de lo que sería capaz aquella insensata.

\- ¿Confías en mí? - ¿Que si confiaba en ella? Pues claro que no, menudas ocurrencias. Y debió darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, porque se paró a escasos metros y volvió a insistir. -Regina. ¿Confías en mí?

Y me miro. Me miro de una manera que me era imposible describir en una sola palabra, pero lo que me transmitía esa forma de mirarme era seguridad. Y la que debía estar desequilibrada en ese preciso momento era yo, porque si joder, confiaba en aquella rubia, confiaba de una manera absoluta y entregada. Y ya podría sacar de aquel cofre la daga más envenenada del mundo, que me daría igual, porque sentía en todo mi ser, que no debía de temer nada.

-Si. Confió en ti. - La dije en un susurro y ella me regalo otra de esas sonrisas que conocía sin conocer, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Cierra los ojos. - Dijo ahora a unos pocos pasos. Yo la mire alzando una ceja, un tanto insegura si hacerlo o no.- No voy a hacerte daño. - Dijo para reafirmar que podía confiar en ella.

-Lo sé. - La conteste, para después cerrar mis ojos.

No podía ver nada, pero percibía todo a mi alrededor. Emma abrió el cofre y se acercó aún más, sentía su respiración acelerada y cuando, en un gesto suave, acoplo su mano a mi nuca acariciándomela, mi respiración también se aceleró, sincronizándose a la perfección junto a la suya. Tanto que parecía que nuestras respiraciones eran una sola.

Sentí como la mano que no estaba ocupada acariciándome la parte trasera de mi cabeza, en un intento de relajarme, apoyaba en mi pecho un objeto que me era imposible saber que era, pero que sentía como latía contra él. Espera… ¿latía? Intente abrir los ojos para ver que era ese objeto, pero un dolor punzante me lo impidió cuando Emma lo aplasto contra mí introduciendo en mi caja torácica.

Y entonces ocurrió, como en una tormenta perfecta los recuerdos fueron inundando mi mente. Toda mi vida…cada acto, cada acción, cada reacción, cada consecuencia… cada sentimiento… el dolor, la ira, la desesperación, la culpabilidad… el odio… el amor… todo, absolutamente todo volvió a mí, y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan a mi control.

Sentí como alguien secaba mis lágrimas con dulzura, y al abrir mis ojos, me encontré con aquella maravillosa sonrisa que conocía muy bien, y fui subiendo la mirada para encontrarme con aquellos ojos, mirándome ansiosos por saber si "el plan B" había funcionado. Devolví mi vista a su boca y me entretuve observando aquellos labios que dibujaban esa sonrisa, y no pude ni quise evitar lo que paso a continuación, simplemente me deje llevar por lo que sentía en ese instante.

La bese. Uní mis labios a los suyos y la besé. Y ella me devolvió el beso. La bese con ternura, despacio, saboreando cada milímetro de aquellos labios, suaves y ardientes, sin prisas, porque necesitaba saber que aquello era real, que de verdad estaba de vuelta y que no volvería a perder la cabeza. Y tras un tiempo que pareció infinito y finito a la vez, el aire se hizo vital y tuvimos que separarnos. Y al hacerlo, el miedo de que todo se borrase de nuevo de mi mente se esfumo al escuchar aquella simple palabra.

-Bienvenida.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 23

 **POV Emma**

-Bienvenida.

Era la única palabra que era capaz de articular en ese momento. Mi cerebro estaba en cortocircuito, aún seguía procesando el contacto de los labios de Regina con los míos, su sabor, su textura, su calidad. ¿Había pasado de verdad o había sido una alucinación? Y mientras mi cerebro intentaba responder a dicha cuestión, mantenía mis ojos cerrados por miedo a que al abrirlos me encontrase con una mujer cabreada ante mi atrevimiento. Espera… era ella la que me había besado a mí… asique no debería de temer nada… ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con la visión de sus labios formando una tímida sonrisa. Ante ese gesto, mi positivismo creció y me atreví a seguir subiendo por su rostro hasta encontrarme con ese par de ojos chocolate que me volvían loca. No sé exactamente cuándo ocurrió, cuando empecé a verla de otra manera, pero lo que si sabía era que ya no quería huir, ni esconderme, quería explorar aquellos sentimientos. Y sonreí… sonreí porque lo pude ver… pude ver en sus ojos que ella también quería intentarlo.

-Hola. - Dijo en un susurro apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Hola. - La susurre a su vez, mimando con mis pulgares sus mejillas.

Ella se aferraba al bajo de mi chaqueta dando pequeños tirones, para luego soltarme y abrazarme por la cintura. Dejé sus mejillas, hundí mis manos en su pelo, tocándolo con suavidad, hasta descansar mis brazos en sus hombros y juntar mis manos alrededor se su nuca acariciándola suavemente.

-Lo siento. - Soltó de pronto desconcertándome, temiendo que se refiriera al beso. - Siento no haber cumplido mi promesa.

-Shhhh… ya está… ya está… -La calme colocándole un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. - Eso fue antes… y esto… esto es ahora. -La sonreí perdiéndome en sus ojos, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, pero sin importarme un bledo.

\- ¿Y… ahora… que hacemos? -Pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada, poniendo una mano encima de la mía situada de nuevo en su mejilla, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar.

-Pues…

-Pues podrías empezar por saludar a tu mejor amiga. -La voz de Alex, nos sobresaltó a las dos, expulsándonos abruptamente de nuestra burbuja.

Ambas miramos por encima de mi hombro y vimos a Alex apoyada en un tabique con los brazos cruzados. Regina se separó rápidamente de mí, dejándome una sensación de vacío y frio, y se fundió en un intenso abrazo con la que era su mejor amiga. Y aunque sabía que entre ellas solo existía una profunda amistad, mi compañero de los ojos verdes empezaba a hacer acto de presencia.

-Tengo que ir que a ver a Mia. - Oí decir a Regina de improviso soltándose del abrazo de Alex y saliendo corriendo hacia su coche.

\- ¡Regina espera! -Gritamos Alex y yo a la vez saliendo detrás de ella.

Conseguimos alcanzarla justo cuando abría la puerta del coche. Se volvió hacia nosotras, agitada y sin saber porque no la dejábamos irse.

-Regina…

\- ¡Le ha pasado algo a mi niña! - Dijo mirándonos alternativamente muy nerviosa.

\- ¡No! - La cogí por los hombros, haciendo que me mirada. -No.-La repetí intentando que se calmada, con un tono suave y subiendo y bajando mis manos a lo largo de sus brazos.

-Entonces que pasa. Emma… por favor. - Verla tan angustiada me destrozo.

-No la ha pasado nada… esta con Henry…- Alex se puso a su lado y la paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-Bien así les puedo ver a ambos. No sé qué problema hay…- Empezaba a preocuparse.

-Bueno… en si no hay ningún problema… pero Henry… esta disgustado…-Me apresure a aclarar, para que no se preocupase sin sentido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ruby nos contó que no querías ir a buscar a Emma y Henry si conseguías volver. -Ala, así sin anestesia ni nada, de sopetón. No conocía muy bien a Alex, pero me daba la sensación de que no tenía filtro alguno. Y por la cara que puso Regina, ya estaba más que acostumbrada y no la disgustaba en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. -Y no le ha sentado muy bien que digamos.

-Ah… -Regina suspiro y me miro apesadumbrada.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. - Me acerqué a ella y cogí sus manos. -Ahora vamos a ver a Mia y Henry.

-Si. Sera mejor que nos movamos. -Dijo Alex mientras miraba su móvil. -Porque la pequeña reina, está ansiosa por saber de su madre. -Nos enseñó un mensaje de Ruby diciendo que Mia no paraba de preguntar y empezaba a ser demasiado insistente.

Alex se subió al coche de Regina arrancando antes de que se pudiese subir en el asiento del copiloto, dejándonos ahí tiradas, gritando por la ventanilla un " _de nada_ ". Sonreí porque sí que la estaba agradecida, y por la sonrisa que se reflejaba en la cara de Regina, ella también.

-Bueno… supongo que tendremos que ir juntas en mi coche. -Le sonreí a Regina, invitándola a seguirme hasta mi escarabajo.

-Si es que se le puede llamar coche a esta trampa mortal. -Dijo con maldad, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y guiñándome un ojo.

-No he echado de menos esa malicia tuya. -La respondí subiéndome al coche.

-Oh señorita Swan… tu y yo sabemos… que eso, no es verdad. - Se puso de lado en su asiento y me aguanto la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Dios… como odio que tengas razón. -Reí arrancando el coche para dirigirme al Granny's.

-Pues vete acostumbrando querida. -Su carcajada inundo cada espacio de mi ser y sus palabras fueron una especie de confirmación a mi deseo de tener una relación con ella.

-Creo que vamos a discutir mucho tu y yo. - La miré divertida un segundo y volví mi vista a la carretera.

-Así tendremos muchas reconciliaciones. -Lo susurro para sí misma, mirando por la ventana, pensando que no la había oído, pero lo hice, y la sonrisa que tenía hacia un momento se ensancho hasta límites insospechados.

Ya estaba deseando reconciliarme con esa mujer, y ni siquiera me preocupaba que antes tuviéramos que discutir. Hasta empezaría una discusión por la forma de mi dedo gordo del pie, solo para poder reconciliarnos después. Y mi dedo… era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

 **POV Regina**

Ni siquiera había acabado de cruzar la verja que separaba la calle de la terraza del Granny's, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño vendaval de pelo negro salió disparada por ella abalanzándose sobre mí, y acabando enredada entre mis brazos.

El volver a sentir a Mia entre mis brazos, consiguió que el muro que había levantado en el bosque encantado, para evitar derrumbarme ante la posibilidad de no volver a verla jamás, se rompiera en un instante haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas entre un mar de lágrimas, que se mezclaron con las de mi pequeña.

Cuando por fin pude controlar mi llanto, tome a Mia por el rostro y, mientras acariciaba su pelo y secaba sus lágrimas, me pare a contemplarla. Había crecido tanto en este año. Tenía el pelo cortado por los hombros, con un flequillo que, por la forma en el que estaba peinada, ocultaba parte del lado izquierdo de su cara. Suavemente le aparte el pelo que ocultaba uno de sus ojos, para mirarla a ellos y comprobar, con gran pesar, que también habían cambiado.

Esos ojos ya no me devolvían la mirada inocente de cuando era un bebe, ahora era más madura, más triste, como la de una niña a la que la han pasado demasiadas cosas malas, y no solo su mirada había cambiado, su intenso color azul también se había aclarado un poco, mezclándose con un verde pálido.

El simple hecho de saber que por mi culpa mi niña había sufrido tanto, hizo que se me partiera el alma al no verme capaz de poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Mia se dio cuenta de mi estado y me volvió a abrazar.

-Estoy bien… mami…-me susurro entre sollozos sabiendo lo mucho que me gustaba cuando me llamaba así. -Ahora… toda ira… mejor.

-Lo siento tanto mi vida. Siento tanto… lo que has sufrido. -Empezaba a llorar otra vez.

-Mami… estoy bien, de verdad. La verdad es que… ha sido divertido…-Me dijo riendo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. - Ha sido toda una aventura. -Ahora era ella la que me secaba las lágrimas a mí.

\- ¿A sí? -La pregunte sonriendo. Ella me contesto con una afirmación con la cabeza. -Me la tienes que contar.

-Te la contare de principio a fin. -Dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

Estuvimos otro rato abrazadas sin movernos. Yo solo quería tenerla allí y no volver a soltarla jamás. Pero sabía que aquello tenía que esperar. Me levante lentamente, manteniendo a Mia pegada a mi cintura y me gire buscando a Emma. Estaba apoyada en la verja mirándonos con una sonrisa y los ojos aguados, aunque intento disimularlo. No muy bien, a decir verdad.

Se estaba acercando a nosotras cuando se frenó y miro por encima de mi hombro. Mia y yo seguimos su mirada para encontrarnos con Henry, en medio de las escaleras de Granny's, sin saber si acercarse o no.

-Henry…-Le sonreí y solté uno de mis brazos, invitándole a unirse a mi abrazo con Mia.

En un principio no parecía muy seguro, y se movía lentamente, pero a medida que se acercaba lo hacía más rápido, hasta que llego a nuestra altura y se hundió entre mi brazo y el de Mia, llorando emocionado.

En ese preciso instante tenía todo lo que siempre quise. El tener a mis hijos abrazándome, a mis mejores amigas en la puerta de restaurante cambiando de manos un billete por alguna de sus estupidas apuestas, y a una persona, que me completaba y entendía de maneras que nadie podría hacer, a mi espalda con su mano en mi hombro dándome su apoyo, hacía de ese momento la culminación de todos mis deseos.

Y como todo momento de felicidad que llegaba a conseguir, no duro lo suficiente. Una nube verde hizo su aparición en mitad de la terraza y cuando se desvaneció, dejo a la vista a las dos brujas y a un tira flechas de lo más inoportunos.

-Vaya… vaya… vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? -Zelena nos miraba con desprecio. -Parece ser que pasamos al plan B.-Se dirigió a Cora, que estaba a su lado. Si supiera que era imposible, me parecería que mi madre me miro con pena.

Oculté a Mia y Henry detrás mío, e hice aparecer una bola de fuego dispuesta a pelear. Emma se puso a mi lado y saco una pistola, que llevaba escondida en la pierna.

-Tranquila hermanita. No voy a pelear contigo. -Carcajeo sacudiendo la mano. -Al menos no ahora.

\- ¿Qué demonios queréis? -Dije enfurecida, haciendo crecer la llama de mi mano.

-Solo comprobábamos que el estúpido plan de madre, no había funcionado. - Miro con altivez a Cora. - Polvos para olvidar. Ja, que estupidez. -Volvió a enfocarse su vista en nosotras. - ¿Por dónde iba?

-Duelo al anochecer. -Ese era Robín.

-A si eso. -Zelena le lanzo un beso a Robín. -Dentro de cuatro días te espero frente a la torre del reloj. A medianoche. Entonces sabremos de una vez por todas quien es la mejor y más poderosa bruja.

-Siempre he sabido que estabas loca. Pero ¿tu Robín? -Le pregunte directamente. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- ¡TU MATASTE A MI MARIAM! -Me grito encolerizado, dejándome confusa.

-Ya, ya, ya. Dejemos eso para otro momento. -Zelena silencio a Robín, con un movimiento de su mano. -Ya lo sabes. En cuatro días, a medianoche. - Y con otro gesto de su mano, ella y Robín desaparecieron, dejando allí a Cora.

-Siento, que tenga que ser así, Regina. -Me dijo mi madre con tono triste. - Por lo menos me alegro de haberos visto. -Dijo a Mia y Henry, antes de desvanecerse en su nube roja.

No sabía a qué venían las palabras de Cora. Lo único que quería era pasar el resto del día con mi familia. Él ahora estaba aquí, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en vivir el momento y disfrutar de la compañía. Abrace a mis niños y juntos entramos en Granny's, encabezados por Alex y Ruby y seguidos por Emma. Cuatro días daban para mucho.

Y el mañana… quedaba muy lejos.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**_

Capítulo 24

 _(Tres días y trece horas para el duelo.)_

 **POV Narrador**

La luz de las llamas y el crepitar de la madera al quemarse, llenaban el pequeño salón de un halo misterioso, envolviéndolo en una tranquila intimidad. Delante de la chimenea, sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el sofá, una sombra se llevaba una copa a los labios, daba un pequeño trago y, después de dejar la bebida a su lado, se abrazaba a sus piernas. Todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, que tras bajar para coger un vaso de agua y ver el leve resplandor que salía de aquella habitación, se había acercado a comprobar que ocurría. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, vio como la sombra de Regina se giraba hacia ella y, con un gesto de cabeza, la invitaba a acompañarla.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? -Pregunto Emma mientras se acomodaba al lado de Regina.

-Ha sido un día duro… bueno… más bien un año duro. -Explico la morena, volviendo a coger la copa y soltando una risa triste.

-No para todos ¿verdad? - Emma busco los ojos de Regina, pero la morena evitaba mirarla fijando su vista en las llamas. - ¿Sabes? Me acabo de acordar de porque me pediste perdón esta mañana.

-Eso significa que cuando has dicho que me perdonabas… ¿era mentira? - Ahora era Regina la que buscaba los ojos verdeazulados de su compañera.

-Técnicamente… si…- Dejo escapar en un suspiro Emma.

-Pero…-Regina sabía que ahora venía un, pero, sin embargo, no pudo aguantarle por más tiempo la mirada a Emma y la volvió a dirigirla hacia las llamas.

-Pero… yo habría echo exactamente lo mismo en tu lugar. Por lo tanto, tu disculpa ni siquiera debería de haber existido.

-Pero te mentí…- Murmuro Regina, abrazándose más fuerte a sus piernas.

-Eso también es cierto. - Emma, imito la postura de Regina.

Se mantuvieron ambas en silencio, observando como las lenguas de fuego bailaban sobre los tocones de madera que, a cada momento, se volvían un poco más negros. Emma no sabía que hacer o decir para tranquilizar a Regina y, en ese tiempo de silencio, rememoro algo que la había sucedido en su juventud.

-Cuando era adolescente… alguien estuvo en mi vida un tiempo, y pensé que íbamos a ser las mejores amigas. - Emma giro su rostro, y fijo su mirada en la Regina que se la devolvía. - Pero me mintió, y la alejé incluso después de que me pidiera perdón. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error… ya era demasiado tarde. -Emma dejo de hablar y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en su memoria.

\- ¿Que intentas decir Emma? -La suavidad y delicadeza de Regina a hacer esa pregunta, hizo volver a Emma de ese doloroso recuerdo.

-Lo que intento decir…- Emma se incorporó para situarse frente a Regina.

La rubia coloco sus piernas a cada lado de la morena y las manos en sus rodillas, provocando que Regina apoyase su espalda en el sofá, para quedar cara a cara mientras escuchaba lo que Emma tenía que decirla.

-Lo que quiero que te quede claro…- Emma intento que las palabras que se disponía a decir, llegaran a lo más profundo de Regina, y que esta no albergara ninguna duda sobre su veracidad. -Es que viviendo en Storybrooke, he conseguido a mi familia, y les quiero. Pero no siempre pueden entenderme. No saben lo que es sentirse rechazada o incomprendida... No como yo lo hago, no como tú lo haces. Y eso nos hace... no sé, únicas. Quizás incluso especiales. Y por esa misma razón, no voy a permitir que te sientas culpable por algo que yo hubiese echo de la misma manera. - Emma cogió las manos de Regina entre las suyas. - Incluso cuando me querías matar al principio. - La sonrisa de Emma se vio refleja en la de Regina.

-Nunca quise matarte. -Dijo con convicción Regina. - Simplemente me asuste…

\- ¿De qué? - Emma acariciaba las manos de Regina, dándola ánimos a que continuase.

-De lo que me hacías sentir… llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir nada hacia otra persona que no fuera Henry… que me aterro…

-Pues menuda primera impresión…- Bromeo la rubia.

-Para ser exactos… la primera impresión que me lleve al verte, fue la de la indiferencia. -Emma se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente como si estuviese dolida. - Deja que me explique…

-Por favor… porque acabas de tumbar a mi ego. – Regina se estiro un poco para darle un golpecito en el hombro a la rubia.

-Cuando apareciste en mi puerta con Henry… aparte del gran alivio de recuperarlo… no sentí nada más… bueno miento… sentí curiosidad hacia tu presencia. Pero cuando acabamos de hablar en mi despacho, todo volvió a ser normal. Tú te irías y yo volvería a lo acostumbrado. No tenía de que preocuparme.

\- ¿Entonces cuando empezaste a sentirte aterrada?

-Después de amenazarte y de tenderte esa estúpida trampa con los archivos de Henry. Pensé que por fin te irías. Pero cuando mutilaste a mi apreciado manzano y te encaraste conmigo… algo prendió dentro de mí. Hubo una pequeña chispa que se encendió ante tu desafío, que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un fuego abrasador.

-Eso me suena más a furia que a temor. - Dijo Emma con una mueca extraña.

-Y fue aterrador… porque mi ira hacia ti, no estaba movida por el miedo de que pudieses romper la maldición y arrebatarme a Henry. Si no por la atracción que me provocabas. - Aclaro Regina un tanto sonrojada.

\- Conque te sentías atraída, ¿eh? -Emma levantaba sus cejas en un claro gesto de picardía.

-Idiota. -Regina golpeo a Emma con una risita tímida.

-Espera… espera. -Interrumpió la rubia, acordándose de algo y poniéndose seria. -Eso significa que el día del cementerio, ¿ya te sentías así hacia mí?

Regina asintió con la cabeza avergonzada, al acordarse de ese fatídico día en el que llegaron a las manos y, como consecuencia de su enfado, acabo con la vida de Graham.

\- ¿Sabes? Puede que en aquel momento yo también sintiera algo por ti. -Emma se dio cuenta del efecto negativo que provoco ese recuerdo en la morena, e intento remediarlo en seguida.

\- ¿Puede? -Regina miraba a Emma con su ceja levantada.

-Ajam…-Emma cogió las piernas de Regina y las paso alrededor de su cintura acercando a la morena.

-Oh señorita Swan… ¿porque piensa que puede engañarme? -Regina rodeo los hombros de Emma y le dejo un tierno beso en la nariz.

-Me gusta esto…-Susurro la rubia.

\- ¿El qué? -Regina aparto el pelo que cubría el rostro de Emma.

-Esto. Tu y yo… muy juntitas… ¿alguna vez pensaste que esto podría ocurrir? -Emma seguía susurrando. Haciendo que el momento fuese aún más íntimo.

-Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho cuando llegaste al pueblo, le habría encerrado en el ala de psiquiatría. -Emma la puso morritos. -Pero admito que sí que se me paso por la cabeza. -Añadió rápidamente consiguiendo que la rubia mostrase una sonrisa genuina.

-Aunque… también me gusta cuando nos peleamos… es… excitante. -Comento Emma de pasada provocando la risa de Regina.

-Sí que lo es. -Respondió dándola otro beso en la nariz a Emma.

Emma beso la nariz de Regina, devolviéndola el gesto. Luego beso su frente, un parpado, después el otro, bajo a la mejilla y beso ambas, volvió a la nariz y por ultimo junto sus labios con los de la morena, en un beso inocente, lento y dulce. Al poco tiempo ese tierno beso se volvió menos inocente y más pasional. Regina enredo sus dedos en el pelo de Emma, la acerco más a ella y cuando su lengua pidió permiso para invadir la boca de la salvadora, esta se lo concedió gustosamente. Las manos de Emma recorrían la espalda de Regina, buscando un hueco para poder colarse en su interior y así sentir su piel. La rubia parecía ansiosa por fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo y Regina no se quedaba atrás. Agarro fuertemente el pelo de Emma, tiro del hacia abajo y ataco sin piedad su cuello. Su lengua recorría todo el largo del pálido cuello de Emma, combinando lametones con mordiscos, provocando que la rubia no pudiera pensar con claridad. En un ágil movimiento, la rubia pudo finalmente colar sus manos por debajo de la blusa del pijama de la morena. La piel de Regina era suave, tersa, y con cada caricia de los dedos de Emma aumentaba su temperatura. Regina bajo por el cuello y se instaló en la clavícula de la rubia, una de sus manos también esquivo la tela del pijama y empezó a acariciar su espalda, mientras la otra agarraba su muslo y en un ágil movimiento por parte de Regina, conseguía tumbar a Emma y colocarse encima de ella. Movida por la pasión del momento, Emma intento invertir sus posiciones, con la mala fortuna de que al hacerlo derramo la copa de vino en la alfombra, estropeando el momento y devolviéndolas a ambas su correspondiente raciocinio.

-Mierda… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…-Renegaba la rubia, dándose de cabezazos contra el suelo por su torpeza.

-Tranquila… en realidad así es mejor. - La risa de Regina, mientras se volvía a sentar y tiraba de Emma para que hiciese lo mismo, evidenciaba que no estaba molesta en absoluto.

\- ¿En serio? Porque yo estaba muy cómoda hace un momento. – Sonrió pícaramente.

-Anda… ven aquí Swan. - Regina tiro de Emma de nuevo haciendo que esta vez la rubia quedase entre sus brazos de espaldas a ella. - Así también se está bien.

-Sí, bueno tampoco se esta tan mal. - Emma se acomodó más contra el cuerpo de Regina y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. - ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Regina inclino un poco la cabeza para mirar a Emma desde su posición.

-A ti y a mi… teniendo una relación…-La rubia escondió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero? -Regina busco los ojos verdeazulados sin éxito. -Emma… si no hablas conmigo, no podre aclarar tus dudas. Te repito… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -Esta vez Regina cogió la barbilla de Emma y la obligo a mirarla.

-Es que… siempre que estamos… ya sabes… pasa algo… y tu paras…-

\- ¿Te refieres al sexo? - Emma se tapó la cara con sus manos totalmente avergonzada.

-Dios… que vergüenza… debes pensar que soy una pervertida. - Balbuceo contra sus manos.

-Lo que pienso…- Regina le aparto las manos de la cara a Emma y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. - es que eres muy dulce. – Beso su coronilla y la abrazo.

\- ¿Por eso no quieres acostarte conmigo? - Emma levanto la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la morena, así podría saber si la mentía.

-Ohhhh… claro que quiero acostarme contigo… deseo, acostarme contigo…

\- ¿Entonces… porque…?

-Porque tú eres distinta… no es ningún secreto que siempre he sido una persona muy sexual. Para mí el sexo, siempre ha sido una herramienta para conseguir lo que quería, desahogarme o destensarme. Quiero que contigo sea especial… sin prisas…

\- ¿Por qué? -Insistió Emma.

-Me vas a obligar a decirlo ¿verdad? - Emma asintió y beso una de las manos de Regina. -Me importas… me importas mucho… y aunque deseo estar contigo… porque créeme, lo deseo con todas mis ganas… tu eres especial, y no quiero precipitarme. - Emma se giró en el sito y la beso dulcemente.

-Yo también te deseo. Y tampoco quiero precipitarme. -La rubia volvió a su posición y se abrazó más fuertemente contra Regina. - Aunque es difícil.

-Lo es. -Concordó Regina.

Se quedaron así un buen rato. Abrazadas en silencio y sintiéndose la una a la otra. Ambas asimilando lo que acababan de discutir, lo que se habían revelado. Cada una, perdida en sus pensamientos, miraban las llamas bailar. El movimiento de estas conseguía hipnotizarlas, calmarlas, sumirlas en una profunda serenidad. De pronto una idea paso por la cabeza de Emma y no pudo contenerse a exponerla.

-Sé que no debería preguntarte esto… pero necesito saberlo.

-Adelante, Swan. Pregunta.

\- ¿Tu y Robín? -

\- ¿En serio? Estaba bajo una maldición, asique eso no cuenta. Igual que lo de tu madre con Whale. -

-Aggg… no me lo recuerdes. Pero yo me refería a el bosque encantado. No sé, da la sensación de que… ya sabes… hubo algo…

-Una vez. -Emma se incorporó alejándose de Regina, sentándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos. - Emma… no seas cría. –Se sentó a su lado y la descruzo los brazos.

-Lo sé, lo se… pero… bufff no soporto a ese tío.

-Ni siquiera le conoces. - Regina se tumbó en el regazo de Emma.

-No tanto como tú, por lo visto. -Regina se rio por el infantilismo de la rubia. -Perdona…

-Creo habértelo explicado hace un rato. Cuando ocurrió, yo no me encontraba en mi mejor momento, y necesitaba desahogarme. Él estaba allí y lo utilice. No tienes que estar celosa. - Regina aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara de Emma.- A mí solo me gustas tú. -Emma sonrió y a continuación la beso. -

\- ¿Tu no vas a preguntármelo a mí? - Emma se separó un poco de Regina, moviendo sus cejas divertida.

-No.

\- ¿No?

\- ¿De verdad quieres que vaya a Nueva York a arrancar corazones? – La respuesta de Regina hizo que Emma negara mientras se reía. - Eso pensaba. - Regina cogió la pechera del pijama y tiro de ella para besar a la rubia.

\- ¿Y yo puedo arrancarle el corazón a ese imbécil? -Pregunto Emma cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-Sabes… no creo que sea mala persona… solo está dolido, perdido…-Regina de verdad pensaba que Robín no se merecía su odio, al fin y al cabo, ella también se sintió así una vez.

\- ¿Mataste a su mujer? -En cuanto la pregunta salió de sus labios, Emma se arrepintió.

-No lo sé. Posiblemente. Mate a muchas personas en aquella época. - Murmuro Regina atormentada por los recuerdos de la Reina malvada.

-Sé que hiciste muchas cosas mal, eso tampoco es ningún secreto. - Emma acaricio el pelo de Regina en un intento de reconfortarla. - Pero gracias a eso… tenemos a Henry, a Mia y nos tenemos la una a la otra. - Necesitaba arreglar su metedura de pata.

\- ¿Y si no sale bien? -Regina se encogió ante esa posibilidad.

-Seguirás teniendo a Henry y Mia. -Afirmo la rubia. - Y a una ex muy, pero que muy, pesada. -Bromeo Emma haciendo que el momento fuera menos tenso.

-Me gusta el plan. Excepto lo de una ex muy pesada. Prefiero que seguíamos juntas. - Regina de verdad quería que su relación con Emma fuese bien.

-Yo también. -Dijo Emma besando la frente de Regina.

-Ahora… cuéntame, que habéis hecho este año. - Con esto dieron por finalizada aquella conversación incomoda y empezaron otra más entretenida.

* * *

Alex se despertó cuando dos pares de manos la zarandearon sin piedad. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a Henry y Mia con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, atosigándola para que se levantara rápido. Los siguió escaleras abajo mientras se desperezaba y bostezaba visiblemente. Se paró detrás de ellos en la puerta del salón y miro a su interior. Lo que vio, formo una gran sonrisa en su cara. Emma estaba sentada en el sofá, dormida, despatarrada, con la boca abierta y babeando. Pero lo que más la gusto, fue ver a su amiga dormirá en el regazo de la rubia. Se la veía apacible, ahí tumbada, con uno de los brazos de Emma protegiéndola.

\- ¿Eso significa que mis madres están juntas? -Pregunto Henry sonriente.

-Eso parece. -Confirmo Alex.

\- ¡Guay! -Exclamaron a la vez los niños.

\- ¿Por qué no las dejamos dormir un rato más, y las preparamos el desayuno? -Propuso Alex a los pequeños.

Los niños salieron corriendo a la cocina, pero cuando Alex les iba a seguir, vio el móvil de Regina en la mesita de entrada. Con una sonrisa traviesa lo cogió y entro en el salón. Hizo un par de fotos y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba feliz por su amiga. Y aunque sabía que, dentro de poco, se tendría que volver a enfrentar a dificultades, aún tenían unos días para disfrutar de su nueva situación.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 25

 _(Tres días antes del duelo)_

 **POV Narrador**

-Buen trabajo, querido. -Zelena se paseaba de un lado a otro, golpeando los barrotes de la jaula en donde yacía un inconsciente Neal. - ¿La daga?

-Aquí tienes. -Robín le dio la daga a Zelena.

-Bien. Ya tenemos el primer ingrediente, solo quedan tres más. -Se acercó la daga a los labios, y susurro el nombre del oscuro. -Rumpelstinkin.

Zelena y Robín fueron testigos de cómo Neal cambiaba y en su lugar aparecía su padre. Rumpelstinkin en un principio parecía desorientado, pero al cabo de un segundo se estrelló contra la jaula intentando alcanzar a la bruja.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Zelena se reía del inútil movimiento de su cautivo. -No puedes hacerme daño. -Esta vez le enseño la daga, con la que jugaba en sus manos. -Ahora… ponte a hilar, y da gracias de que te permito mantener a tu insignificante hijo contigo.

Zelena hizo aparecer una rueca al lado de Rumpelstinkin y se marchó, con Robín, escaleras arriba, dejando al oscuro convirtiendo la paja en oro.

* * *

\- ¿No hablara en serio? - David, todavía no era capaz de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. - ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Habla en serio? -Preguntaba respectivamente, a una también sorprendida Snow a su lado, y a Ruby que les había dado la noticia enfrente de ellos.

-Creo que no bromea David. -Decía Snow, que empezaba a reaccionar.

-Pero es una locura… ha debido de tomar algo que la haya sentado mal…- David seguía sin creérselo.

-Sabéis, estoy justo aquí… no soy invisible. -Intervino Emma, que, sentada junto a Ruby, escuchaba la forma en que sus padres se habían tomado la noticia de su relación con Regina. - Aunque me gustaría desaparecer en este momento. -Murmuraba para sí misma.

-Oh… vamos Charming… tú mismo dijiste, cuando volvisteis de Nunca Jamás, que pensabas que algo pasaba entre ellas. - Ruby no pudo aguantar más la confidencia que este la hizo tiempo atrás.

-Pensaba. Pensaba que algo pasaba, pero no me refería a que empezaran una relación… amorosa… - David arrugo el ceño al decir la última palabra.

\- ¿Es porque son dos mujeres? - Ruby pregunto incrédula ante lo que las últimas palabras de David podían significar.

\- ¡No! Es… es por…

\- ¿Si? ¿Porque David? ¿Por qué no podría tener una relación amorosa con la madre de mi hijo? -Emma empezaba a enfadarse.

\- ¡Porque es tu abuela! ¡Por dios, Emma! Ella. Es. Tu. Abuela. -David gesticulaba como un loco. -Y la mujer que te separo de nosotros en primer lugar.

\- ¡No jodas! ¿Eres su abuela? -La pregunta, de Alex a Regina, interrumpió a los demás haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarlas, poniéndose nerviosos a ser conscientes de que, las dos mujeres, llevaban allí todo el tiempo que duraba aquella conversación.

-Abuelastra. - Especificó Regina. - Ni siquiera una buena. -Ignoro las caras asombradas de los demás y, sentándose junto a Emma, continuo su conversación con Alex, que se había sentado frente a ella y al lado de Snow. - Y con total falta de correlación sanguina entre nuestras familias. - Apretó el muslo de Emma, bajo la mesa, para que esta entendiera que ella estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

-Pues entonces no veo el problema. -Alex miro a David, que la devolvió la mirada.

Charming miro a todas y cada una de las mujeres que se encontraban con él, y solo pudo rendirse ante la evidencia, de que, por muchos argumentos que tuviera, validos o no, no convencería a ninguna de lo mala idea que le parecía aquella situación. Por el amor de dios… su hija, su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos, y, la que fue su peor enemiga, causante de tanto sufrimiento y penurias… juntas… románticamente. A veces el destino tenía un pésimo sentido del humor. Se encogió un poco en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos, dando así por concluida su participación en aquel debate.

Regina y Emma, miraron a Snow a la espera de lo que tuviera que decir ella, respecto a su reciente relación. Snow las observo unos minutos antes de carraspear, incorporarse, apoyarse en la mesa con un brazo y señalar con su dedo índice a Regina.

-Como le hagas… aunque sea una milésima, de daño, a mi niña. Te mato. Y esta vez de verdad. ¡¿Entendido?!-Snow espero la confirmación de la ex - Reina Malvada, y cuando, por fin, Regina reacciono a sus palabras y afirmo con una sonrisa, se volvió a sentar.

-Y como tú… le hagas, aunque sea una milésima de daño, a mi Regi. Te rapare esa preciosa melena tuya de Rey León. ¡¿Entendido?!- El inesperado movimiento de Alex, imitando a Snow, dirigiéndose a Emma. Dejo a todos con la boca abierta. - ¿Qué si lo has entendido, princesita? –Alex chasqueo los dedos delante de la cara de Emma haciéndola reaccionar.

-Sí, sí. -Contesto Emma, más blanca que la nieve, tragando saliva.

-Regi también tiene guardaespaldas. ¿Sabes? - Alex paso su brazo por los hombros de Snow y la acerco a ella de forma cómplice. - Aunque un poco menos homicida. – Le guiño un ojo a Emma, consiguiendo que la tensión que se había creado, desapareciera instantáneamente cuando empezó a reírse.

-Bueno… si de avisos va la cosa. -Ruby se giró hacia Emma y Regina. – Como alguna, le haga daño a la otra… os mato a las dos. -Movió su dedo de una a otra. - Y me quedo con vuestros cachorros. -Sentencio volviendo a su lugar.

-Quieta ahí lobita. Si alguien se tiene que quedar con los renacuajos, soy yo. - Intervino Alex, señalándose a sí misma.

\- ¿En qué universo cabría esperar, que alguna de ustedes, se hiciera cargo de los niños? -Las aludidas se girando a mirar a la persona que les había interrumpido. -Los niños se quedan con sus abuelos. - Sentenció David golpeando la mesa con su dedo.

Alex, Ruby, David y Snow, empezaron una discusión de quien se encargaría de Mia y Henry si alguna vez les pasase algo a sus madres. Bajo la atónita mirada de Regina y Emma, que no se creían que, de estar discutiendo la idoneidad de su relación, pasasen a pelearse por la custodia de sus hijos.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que estén planeando que hacer después de nuestra muerte? -Le susurraba Emma a Regina. - Y ni siquiera esperan a que no estemos presentes. - Ante el silencio de la morena, la rubia se giró a mirarla. - ¿Regina me escuchas? - Emma agito una mano delante de la cara de Regina, que estaba ensimismada mirando a David.

-Tu padre, acaba de llamar a mi hija, su nieta. -Murmuro Regina, sin llegar a creérselo del todo.

-No se dé que te sorprendes. - Dijo Emma apoyándose sobre el codo. - Seguramente ya esté planeando la boda. -Continúo mirándola con diversión, consiguiendo por fin que la morena la mirase.

\- ¿Boda? –Regina, con los ojos como platos, estudiaba el rostro de Emma.- Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita. -Le siguió el juego a la rubia, al darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

-Una cita ¿Eh? -Con su mano libre, Emma empezó a acariciar la mano de Regina que seguía en su muslo. - Creo que nos acaban de salir cuatro niñeras de la nada.

\- ¿Que insinúas? -Regina se acercó un poco más a Emma.

-Tú. Yo. Cita. Esta noche. -Susurro Emma al oído de Regina.

Las campanillas de la puerta, las hizo saltar en el sitio sobresaltándolas, al abrirse esta repentinamente. Una Belle alterada y sin aliento, se acercó a ellos corriendo hablando tan rápido que era imposible entenderla.

-Belle tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto Snow.

-Se lo ha llevado… se ha llevado a Rumpel. -Belle respiro hondo y siguió contando lo que había pasado esa mañana en la tienda. - Robín apareció esta mañana, secuestro a Neal y consiguió hacerse con la daga de Rumpel.

-Mierda. Esto no me gusta. -Regina golpeo enfurecida la mesa. - ¿Qué demonios están planeando esos tres?

-Lo averiguaremos, tranquila. - Emma entrelazo sus dedos con los de Regina. -David vamos, intentaremos seguir su rastro. Regina, ve con Belle a la librería, he intentar averiguar algo.

\- ¿Y nosotras? -Pregunto Snow, en referencia a las otras tres mujeres.

-Ruby quédate con Snow. Alex ¿puedes cuidar de los niños? - Dijo Emma, teniendo un gesto afirmativo de parte de las tres mujeres. - Bien pues… en marcha.

Regina y Emma permanecían abrazadas en la calle, mientras que Belle ya se dirigía hacia la librería y David esperaba dentro del coche patrulla.

-Ten cuidado. - Le dijo Regina a Emma antes de darla un casto beso en los labios.

-Tú también. -Replico la rubia, acariciando las mejillas de la morena.

-El mayor peligro que voy a correr es que se me caigan unos cuantos libros en la cabeza. - Ironizo Regina, consiguiendo que Emma riera.

-Sería una lástima que eso sucediera… me encanta tu cabeza. - Sonrió Emma divertida, pasando una mano por la cabeza de Regina.

-Eres muy idiota. - Regina no pudo evitar reírse.

-Y te encanta. -Emma besuqueo por toda la cara a Regina.

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. -Interrumpió Regina el tonteo, ante el sonido del claxon del coche patrulla. - Avísame en cuanto sepáis algo.

-Y tú. – Emma beso a Regina y se metió en el coche.

Regina vio cómo se alejaba el coche por la vía principal y, con un suspiro, se dirigió a la librería para intentar averiguar que estaba tramando su hermana.

* * *

 **POV Regina**

Esto era, una real y total, pérdida de tiempo. Llevábamos más de dos horas aquí metidas y no habíamos encontrado absolutamente nada. Aunque tampoco me sorprende, las únicas pistas que teníamos, eran que necesitaban al bebe de Snow y a Rumpel, para vete tú a saber qué. Tenía que haber ido con Emma y David, seguramente hubiera sido de más ayuda allí que aquí mirando libros. Y encima Emma no respondía a mis llamadas. Su bienestar empezaba a preocuparme.

Quien lo hubiese dicho. Yo. La villana más temida del Bosque Encantado. Preocupándome por la mocosa de los Charming. Por esa inmadura… cabezota… torpe… insolente… entrometida… esa mujer que babea cuando duerme. Que no se preocupa por su comodidad. Y que inconscientemente intenta protegerme.

No sé cuántas veces había mirado ya la foto que nos hizo Alex por la mañana. Y cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar que naciera una sonrisa en mi cara. Era increíble como habíamos pasado del odio al amor de la noche a la mañana… pensándolo bien, no había sido tan de repente, sino que, se fue cociendo a fuego lento. Aunque tuvieron que pasar tres años y una nueva maldición, para que me enfrentará a mis sentimientos.

El ruido del frenazo de un coche y las voces dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, me hizo reaccionar llamando a Belle de un grito y levantándome en dirección a la puerta. Antes de llegar, la puerta se abrió, y Emma entro seguida de Ruby y sus padres, que parecían estar discutiendo.

-Pero lo que dices es una absurdez. -Snow se dirigió directamente a una silla, pasándome de largo y sentándose con sus manos apoyadas en su enorme barriga.

-Pero es lo que ha pasado. -Replicaba David sentándose delante de ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola. - Emma me agarro por la espalda y me beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a tus padres? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué habéis averiguado? ¿Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono? - Tenia tantas preguntas, y estaba tan aliviada y enfadada a la vez, porque la muy idiota estuviera bien.

-Empecemos de nuevo. - Emma me giro para quedar de cara a ella. - Hola. - Me soltó eso, con una sonrisa, antes de darme un casto beso.

-Hola. - La devolví el beso. - Y ahora… ¿me puedes contestar a lo que te he preguntado? - La muy idiota se rio y fue a sentarse al lado de su padre, que seguía en su conversación con las demás mujeres.

La seguí hasta donde estaban los demás y me coloqué al lado de Belle, que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo que llevaba a las librerías. En cuanto estuvimos todos, los Charming dejaron de discutir y David empezó con el relato de lo sucedido.

Por lo visto, no encontraron nada en la casa que habitaban Zelena, Cora y Robín. Pero cuando regresaban, vieron una sombra sospechosa en el bosque y se detuvieron a investigarlo. Pareció ser una persona y cuando empezaron a perseguirla, Emma tuvo un pequeño accidente quedándose atrás. David continuo con la persecución y cuando por fin dio alcance a esa persona, descubrió asombrado que tenía su mismo rostro. Desconcertado ante lo que veían sus ojos, empezó una pelea a espada, resultando esta última rota al darle alcance a su doble, y desapareciendo después en una nube verde junto con su "gemelo malvado".

-Eso me suena de algo. -La voz de Belle nos trajo de vuelta al presente. - Lo he leído en alguna parte. - Se levantó y se adentró entre las filas de librerías repletas de libros.

Mientras Belle rebuscaba entre las estanterías, yo me gire hacia Emma y la pregunte cual había sido ese accidente que la retraso en el bosque.

-No tiene importancia. - Dijo quitándole gravedad al asunto. Pero, ante mi ceja levantada y ante mi expresión severa, no tuvo más remedio que confesar. -Está bien, está bien. Me tropecé con una raíz y me caí. ¿Contenta?

Contenta, lo que se dice contenta, no estaba. Pero no pude evitar que se me escapara una suave risa, al imaginármela cayéndose de boca por culpa de una raíz.

-Me alegra que mi torpeza te divierta. - Dijo levantándose enfurruñada.

-Swan…- Me levanté y la seguí hasta una de las librerías. - No te enfades. - La abrace por detrás y apoye mi barbilla en su hombro, pudiendo así, ver de refilón que estaba sonriendo.

-No me he enfadado… solo quería atraerte hasta un sitio más privado. - Se giró sobre mis brazos para quedar cara a cara.

\- ¿Y para que has tramado, tan ardua artimaña? -Pregunte con la sonrisa ladeada.

-Para hacer esto…- Dijo en un susurro para, a continuación, darme un suave y lento beso… y después otro… y otro… y otro…

-Me gustan tus artimañas…- Susurre entre beso y beso.

-Ejem… Ejem… No sabéis la suerte que tenéis de que haya sido yo la que ha venido a buscaros. - Dijo Ruby apoyada, sobre su costado, en una de las librerías y riéndose.

\- ¿Que pasa Rub's? - La pregunte separándome de Emma un poco para mirar a mi amiga, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, tras aquella sesión de besuqueo.

-Belle ha vuelto… aunque no sé cómo no os la habéis cruzado. - Dijo mirando hacia los lados del pasillo en el que estábamos.

-Anda tira… - Dijo Emma empujando a Ruby hacia delante, para después entrelazar su mano en la mía y seguir a la morena.

No tardamos ni veinte pasos en llegar a la sala principal, pero cuando lo hicimos y Belle nos miró, aparto la mirada de nosotras más roja que un tomate.

-Y… ahí está la respuesta a la incógnita. -Rio Ruby al darse cuenta, como Emma y yo, de que Belle nos había visto y esquivado cuando volvía de su búsqueda.

-Callate wolfie. -Murmure a mi amiga cuando los Charming nos miraron. Una con cara de sorpresa y el otro con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Estabais haciendo tacos? -Interrogo Snow a Emma, que se sonrojó, desorbito sus ojos escandalizada y me soltó la mano.

\- ¡Que! -Dijo Emma en un tono demasiado agudo. -No. Y por favor Snow, olvidemos el incidente de los tacos. -Pidió ahora en un tono normal, acercándose a su madre para enfatizar su petición.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? -Pregunte a la morena que estaba a mi lado sonriendo.

Ruby se acercó a mí, y me susurro en incidente que ocurrió con Henry y Emma, un día que llegaron antes de tiempo al apartamento de los Charming, después de que se rompiera mi maldición.

Al principio, me enfadé por el descuido de esos dos idiotas, pero luego vi la oportunidad perfecta para meterme con ellos y vengarme de una forma menos homicida. Asique me acerque a Emma y la abrace de la misma forma que había hecho en las librerías, por la espalda. Y con mi sonrisa más malvada dirigida a los dos idiotas, lo solté.

-No te preocupes Snow… cuando Emma y yo…-Le die un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. - Vayamos a hacer tacos…- la apreté más contra mí. -Te llamaremos para que nos ayudes…- Emma me miro de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo Snow, horrorizada. Pero yo no había acabado, aún quedaba darle la puntilla. - No te preocupes David… te puedes unir a nosotras… así todo queda en familia. - Finalice guiñándoles un ojo, le di un cachete a Emma en el culo cuando me separe de ella, y volví al lado de Ruby.

Fue glorioso y sumamente divertido, ver la reacción de los tres Charming. Emma no podía estar más roja de la vergüenza, Snow había palidecido haciendo honor a su propio nombre y David… oh… David… sin duda fue la mejor reacción. Rojo de la ira se levantó de golpeando la mesa con sus manos, señalándome mientras balbuceaba un "tu… tu…" sin sentido y sin saber cómo continuar aquella frase. Tampoco creo que mi pose de Reina Malvada, y mi mirada y sonrisa lasciva, le ayuden a pensar con claridad. Pobre. Sin embargo, yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien provocándolo de una manera "inocente".

La carcajada de Ruby, evito que se me tirada encima para descuartizarme, y la de Belle hizo reaccionar por fin a Snow, que se levantó y se puso al lado de su marido para empujarlo por los hombros y sentarlo, asegurándolo que yo solo me estaba burlando de ellos. Cosa que le quedo clara, cuando me miro y escucho mi risa socarrona. Aun así, el muy "Charming" entrecerró sus ojos y me volvió a señalar con un "tu… tu…". Por otro lado, Emma se acercó a mí, sonriendo de lado.

-Eres malvada…-Me susurro cruzándose de brazos a mi lado.

-Y tú, deberías de tener cuidado de adonde llevas a Henry. - La conteste también cruzándome de brazos. Ella me miro y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Bueno… después de este momento. - Ruby se hizo escuchar, mientras se calmaba y se limpiaba unas lágrimas que se la habían escapado al reírse. - Belle, ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas?

-Me temo que no está aquí. -Contesto la castaña, haciendo el mismo movimiento que Ruby. -Lo más seguro es que este, o en la tienda de empeños o en la casa de Gold. - Dijo poniéndose en pie. - Aquí hoy ya no podemos hacer nada más. Seguiré buscando allí.

-Bien, entonces tenemos el resto del día libre. - Dijo ahora Snow poniéndose de pie también. - Tengo antojo de helado. - Empujo a David, que seguía asesinándome con la mirada, hacia la salida.

-Nosotras podríamos hacer tacos. - Le comenté a Emma, en un volumen lo suficientemente alto, para que David me escuchara.

-Hija de…- David se giró inmediatamente he hizo el amago de venir a por mí. Pero Ruby, que había seguido a los Charming a la salida, lo detuvo y lo saco de la biblioteca a empujones, entre quejas del príncipe.

-Eres realmente malvada…- Me susurro Emma al oído, cuando me abrazo por la espalda de la misma manera que yo había hecho antes.

-No lo sabes bien querida…- Susurre echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y recostándola en su hombro, a la vez que me abrazaba más fuerte, a mí misma, con sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacer tacos? - Me pregunto insinuantemente.

Ahora fue mi turno de ponerme más roja que un tomate. Me aparte de ella como un resorte y la mire escandalizada sin saber que decir.

-Ha… ¿Hablas en serio? - Pregunte en un murmullo tímido, escudriñando sus ojos.

-Claro que hablo en serio. -Dijo totalmente convencida, acercándose lentamente y parándose a mi lado de cara a la salida. - Me ha entrado mucha hambre… y a los niños seguro que les divierte entrar en la cocina y desordenarlo todo. - Sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla. - Voy arrancando el coche. – Me estaba tomando el pelo. La muy imbécil me la había devuelto.

Con una sonrisa idiota la seguí afuera. Nos despedimos de los demás y nos subimos al coche dirección la mansión, entre risas y charlas banales. Cuando llegamos, los niños y Alex, estaban en el salón jugando a la consola. Les contamos todo lo que había sucedido, a petición de unos insistentes preadolescentes.

Un poco más tarde, Emma se fue con los niños y Alex a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Quedaban tan solo un par de días para el duelo y teníamos una pequeña pista de lo que querían esos tres. Pero por hoy no me preocuparía más por ello.

Hoy… hoy cenaríamos tacos.

* * *

 _ **BUENAS A TOD S. LAMENTO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR. PROMETO QUE INTENTO HACERLO LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE, PERO A VECES NO ME DA TIEMPO. ASEGURAROS QUE ESTE FIC TENDRÁ SU FINAL.**_

 _ **ESPERO OS SIGA GUSTANDO. UN SALUDO Y GRACIAS POR LEERLO.**_

 _ **P.D: Os ruego que cualquier fallo ortográfico o gramatical me aviséis, pues no suelo revisarlo como debería, asique vuestra ayuda siempre es bienvenida.**_


	27. Chapter 26

**_Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen._**

Capítulo 26

 _(Un día y cinco horas para el duelo)_

 **POV Emma**

¿Cómo demonios me había dejado convencer, por Ruby y Snow, de hacer esto? No era el momento, ni el lugar, ni… ni… ufff, estaba cagada. Vale que fui yo la que insinuó el tener una cita… pero pensé en tener más tiempo para prepararla… para, prepararme. ¿Cómo, en mi sano juicio, accedí a pedirle una cita a Regina? ¿Y porque tuvo que decir que sí? Ahhh y no… eso no era lo peor… lo peor fue dejar que Snow escogiera mi vestuario. ¿Cómo no imagine, que una princesa, casada con un príncipe que se hacía llamar "Encantador", elegiría algo que no fuera rosa? Si por lo menos no hubiese sido rosa palo. Odio el rosa palo.

Antes de bajar del coche, me miro en el retrovisor, repaso el maquillaje, reordeno mi coleta alta, cojo el ramo de rosas del asiento del copiloto y respiro hondo al abrir la puerta para salir. Estoy a medio camino de llegar a la mansión cuando me doy cuenta de que no está bien. Nada de esto está bien. No me siento cómoda. Debería sentirme cómoda. ¿Porque no me siento bien?

Doy media vuelta y vuelvo al coche. Me quedo sentada mirando la mansión sin llegar arrancar.

-Tranquilizate Swan. - Me digo a mí misma, mirándome en el retrovisor. - Has querido esto desde… desde…- Me golpeó la cabeza contra el volante. - Maldita sea Swan… lo has querido desde la primera vez que la viste… aceptalo y da la cara. Solo es una estúpida cita. Y ni siquiera es como si no la hubieses besado antes. - Me reprendo a mí misma a través del espejo. -Asique levanta el culo y ve a tener una cita con la mujer que te gusta. Pero antes…- Me concentré en lo que quería y cuando lo tuve visualizado, moví mis manos y el interior del coche se cubrió de humo blanco.

Una vez el humo desapareció, salí del coche, cogiendo una de las rosas blancas del ramo y fui decidida hacia la mansión. Toque el timbre un par de veces y espere a que me atendieran. La puerta se abrió y, delante de mí, apareció Alex, toda sonriente, mirándome de arriba abajo escudriñándome.

\- ¿No llevabas otro vestido hace dos minutos? - Me pregunto, dejándome sin palabras y con la boca abierta ante la pillada. –

\- ¡Alex, ya basta! - La voz de Regina, procedente del interior de la mansión, hizo que me recompusiera. Cerré la boca y me preparé para recibirla. - Ya estoy lista. - Mi boca se volvió a abrir al verla aparecer por detrás de Alex.

Estaba… preciosa. Llevaba un vestido azul que se ajustaba a su figura con delicadeza, delineando a la perfección, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Es como si hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Y sus labios… oh sus labios. Deseaba besar esos labios y que aquel borgoña se esparciera por los míos. Por eso mismo no podía dejar de mirarlos. Por eso mismo observe como dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tú también estas guapísima. -Era evidente que me había pillado mirándola embobada.

Redirigí mi vista a sus ojos, y me derretí por dentro. La había visto mirar a si mil veces a Henry cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba, y un millar de veces más a Mia, esas veces sin importarle quien pudiese verla. Pero que me mirada de esa forma a mi… ni en mis mejores sueños lo hubiera imaginado.

\- ¿Le vas a dar la rosa, o pretendes plantarte ahí para siempre? -Alex me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Aunque no me dio tiempo a fusilarla con la mirada, porque una nube purpura la envolvió y la hizo desaparecer.

-Perdón… -Le extendí la rosa a Regina dubitativamente. -Perdón. ¿Puedo volver a empezar? -Dije antes de que ella pudiera coger la rosa.

Ante mi sorpresa, Regina me cerró la puerta en las narices. ¿Pero qué cojo…?

\- ¿Vas a llamar o salgo yo? -Su voz tras la puerta, me llego clara y nítida.

Había aceptado mi propuesta y ahora esperaba que la llevara a cabo. Una sonrisa se extendió por toda mi cara, Regina hacia que las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Me estire el vestido, me coloque el pelo y volví a llamar. Esta vez no me quede embobada al verla, aunque me causo la misma impresión que la primera vez.

-Buenas tardes. -La dije dándola por fin la rosa. -Estas bellísimas.

-Gracias. -Me contesto llevándose la rosa a la nariz para olerla. -Tú también estas muy guapa. -Se acercó a mí y me beso.

Un siempre beso. Casto… corto… intranscendente, el típico beso de saludo, algo que se hace por inercia. Pero que me removió entera por dentro. Dejándome otra vez con la sonrisa tonta.

\- ¿Vamos? -La ofrecí mi mano para que la cogiera.

\- ¿Y a donde tiene planeado llevarme? -Acepto mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

-Pues la verdad es que el plan era llevarte al nuevo restaurante de Ariel y Eric. -Le conté mientras caminábamos hacia el coche. -Pero he cambiado de idea.

-No me iras a dejar sin cena, ¿verdad? - Freno nuestro avance, y cambio de rumbo.

-Cenaremos, tranquila…-Dije extrañada del cambio de rumbo. -Pero para poder hacerlo… primero tenemos que llegar al coche. -Señale lo obvio de la situación.

\- ¿Y a donde crees que vamos? -Regina movió la mano y la puerta del garaje empezó a abrirse. - ¿No creerás que voy a subirme en tu lata de conservas? -

-Pues esa era la idea. -Me acerqué a la puerta del conductor y se la abrí.

-Da gusto saber que la caballerosidad no ha muerto. - Dijo subiéndose, mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta del copiloto.

-Si ese fuese el caso yo conduciría ¿no crees? -Me abroche el cinturón y ella arranco. - Además de que iríamos en mi coche. Dije ahora en murmullo para mí misma.

-Bueno… puesto que yo no soy una dama y tú no eres un caballero…-Me dijo parando en la entrada. -Creo que, por esta vez, haremos una excepción.

\- ¿Por esta vez? - Eso implicaba que abría más veces, y la sonrisa volvió a iluminar mi rostro, reflejando la que Regina me estaba regalando.

-Ajá… siempre y cuando te compres un vehículo que no sea mortal… ni, amarillo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al amarillo? -Me gire un poco en el asiento para mirarla.

-Llama mucho la atención. -Se encogió de hombros y yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

\- Me gusta el amarillo. Lo robe. -Dije enfurruñada, consiguiendo que Regina soltada una carcajada.

-Anda. Dime. ¿hacia dónde me dirijo? -Con esas palabras y una caricia en mi brazo, acabo de meterse con mi precioso escarabajo amarillo.

-Al Grannys…-La ceja elevada y su cara de "¿en serio me vas a llevar al sitio donde nos pasamos la mayor parte del día planeando estrategias para sobrevivir?" me dio a entender que no le agradaba mucho la idea. - Si hubiésemos ido en mi "lata de conservas", te hubiese puesto una venda y no sabrías que abríamos parado en Grannys…- Aclare para que supiese que mi intención no era llevarla a aquel lugar.-Pero como tu conduces… te fastidias la sorpresa.-Dije con un tono infantil sacándola la lengua.

En el corto trayecto que nos llevó llegar al Grannys, no paramos de reírnos y de lanzarnos puyas sobre mi infantilismo y su obsesión de controlarlo todo. No lo hacíamos con maldad, era nuestra forma de picarnos. Y con ello descubrí que, su majestad, también tenía una vena infantil.

-Esperame aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo. - Fui rápidamente al restaurante.

Cuando entre, Ruby me estaba esperando en la barra con mi pedido ya metido en la bolsa.

-La próxima vez, que quieras un pedido para llevar, ven en persona o llama por teléfono. – Decía Ruby tendiéndome la bolsa, sin llegar a soltarla del todo. - No hagas aparecer, de la nada, la comanda en mi cara justo cuando estoy llevando la comida a los enanitos. -

-Esa no era mi intención. Lo siento. -Me disculpe con la intención de que soltara mi pedido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir reserva en el restaurante? -Insistía en mantener una conversación. Algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-Ruby, por favor… Regina me espera. -Rogué con mi mejor cara de cachorrito.

Mi tono suplicante y mi cara quejosa, consiguieron que Ruby cediera y soltara la bolsa. La agarré firmemente y me dispuse a salir del restaurante. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se me ocurrió una idea. No sé si sería buena, pero curiosa era un rato.

-Oye Rub's. - Me gire en el sitio, atrayendo la mirada de la morena. - ¿Por qué no llamas a Alex, y lleváis a los niños al restaurante? -Ella me miro, intentando averiguar si hablaba en serio. -Tu piénsalo. Mañana nos vemos. -No espere a que me respondiera, no quería dejar a Regina esperándome por más tiempo.

Regina me esperaba fuera del coche, sentada en el capo con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos apoyados en este y la cabeza tirada hacia tras, mirando al cielo nocturno. Mientras me acercaba a ella, me deleitaba con su visión. ¿Cómo una persona podía desprender tanta sensualidad estando simplemente sentada? Y no solo sentada, cada gesto, movimiento, expresión… todo en ella emanaba sensualidad y elegancia.

-No he tardado tanto ¿verdad? -Llame su atención acercándome a ella.

-No.-Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con sus manos en la espalda ocultándome algo.

\- ¿Que llevas ahí? -Dije intentando asomarme a su espalda para saber que escondía.

-He estado pensando. -Se alejó un poco, esquivándome.

\- ¿Si? -

-Quiero mi sorpresa. -Extendió sus manos hacia mí mostrándome un pañuelo de seda negro. - Asique… supongo… que me dejare llevar…-Me dio el pañuelo con una sonrisa pícara.

Deje la comida en la parte trasera del coche y le vende los ojos a Regina. La guie hasta el asiento del copiloto y me dirigí al sitio del conductor. Estando ya acomodada, me estiré para abrocharle el cinturón. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, su aroma me embriago… y no pude evitarlo… la besé. No como había hecho ella al principio de la noche, la bese más profundamente, más ansiosamente. Regina me agarro de la nuca e intensifico el beso.

\- ¿Sabes? Me esperaba otra clase de sorpresa. - Me susurro una vez terminamos el beso.

-Esta no es la sorpresa. -La explique volviendo al asiento y arrancando. -Pero deseaba besarte fuertemente desde el momento en que te vi aparecer detrás de Alex.

-Creía que ya lo habíamos hecho. –Dijo divertida recordando el besito de saludo que me dio en la mansión.

-Ese beso no sacio mi necesidad…-Hable sin pensar.

\- ¡Vaya! Es bueno saber que mis besos no te son suficientes. –

\- ¿Que? ¡No! Sabes que no me refería a eso. -Aclare rápidamente, necesitando ansiosamente que no me malinterpretada.

-Lo se… tranquila. Solo te tomaba el pelo. -Dijo riéndose, acariciándome el brazo.

El resto del camino lo pasamos entre risas, y con una Regina ansiosa por saber a donde la llevaba y cuál sería la sorpresa.

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

Emma estaciono el coche y se bajó rápidamente para ayudar a su acompañante a salir del mismo. Con cuidado, fue guiando a una cegada Regina por el camino de tierra que las llevaría a su destino final. La morena se dejaba guiar mansamente, sin embargo, interiormente estaba muy nerviosa.

Al principio le pareció una buena idea eso de dejarse llevar, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y con la imposibilidad de ver a donde se dirigían, una inquietud hizo acto de presencia. Ella nunca había sido una mujer que dejase que otras personas tomaran el control de la situación. Pero con Emma todo era diferente, ella la hacía sentirse segura y confiada. Con ella no le parecía una locura no poseer el control. Por eso, a pesar de sus nervios e inquietud, sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Y los que empezaron siendo unos sentimientos preocupantes, fueron sustituidos por unos de expectación y emoción por la inminente sorpresa.

La rubia se detuvo y, posicionándose en la espalda de la morena, empezó a desatarle el pañuelo. Cuando la improvisada venda cayo dejando frente a Regina su sorpresa, esta no pudo más que esbozar una mueca de confusión total. Delante de ella no había nada, solo una pared de frondoso verde, compuesta de enredaderas y lianas.

-Es… una pared… muy bonita…-La confusión de Regina, le causo gracia a Emma, que empezó a reírse.

-Sí que lo es ¿verdad? -Emma sabía que aquello crearía una confusión enorme en la morena, pero eso también formaba parte de su plan. -Pero… esa no es la verdadera sorpresa. -Emma agarro de la mano a Regina y empezó a caminar hacia aquella pared.

Una vez ambas estuvieron delante de aquella pared vegetal, Emma se adelantó un paso, y en un gesto dramático, cogió las lianas haciéndolas a un lado dejando a la vista un túnel sumido en tinieblas.

\- ¿Cómo? -Regina parecía fascinada al descubrir aquel pasadizo.

-Lo descubrí hace años…-Emma se adentró unos pasos y salió con una linterna en su mano. -Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola. -Ofreció su mano y Regina la acepto siguiéndola al interior.

Atravesaron el túnel en silencio, y cuando frente a ellas apareció otra pared similar a la que ocultaba la entrada, Emma repitió el gesto, y con una invitación de su brazo, Regina cruzo el umbral. Lo que Regina descubrió al otro lado la deslumbro.

El espacio frente a ella era redondo. Las paredes, casi en su totalidad, eran de roca cubiertas de multitud de plantas y flores diferentes, a excepción de un pequeño tramo de cristal. Este se mantenía en pie gracias a su unión al techo abovedado, también de cristal. Parte del techo también estaba invadido por la vegetación, sin embargo, la parte libre de maleza, dejaba al descubierto una preciosa vista del cielo. En medio de este paisaje de cuento de hadas, una pequeña mesa estaba dispuesta para la cena.

-Esto es… precioso…-Susurraba Regina mirando a su alrededor, mientras Emma acababa de encender unos farolillos que había en la estancia, dando un poco más de claridad al lugar.

-Te aseguro…-Emma se reunió con Regina y cogiéndola de las manos la condujo a la mesa. -Que cuando lo encontré…-aparto la silla de Regina, como todo un caballero, para que la morena tomara asiento. -No se parecía en nada, a esto. -Se acomodó en su sitio y empezó a repartir la comida y bebida.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? -pregunto Regina interesa en aquella historia.

-Fue unos meses después de que la maldición se rompiera y tú…-Emma dudo un momento. No sabía cómo enfrentar esa temporada en la que cada una hizo su vida.

-Me fuera. -Regina acabo la frase.

-Si eso…-Emma aparto la mirada y se perdió por un momento en su plato.

-Emma… mirame. -Regina percibió su incomodidad, y se estiro sobre la mesa para levantar la barbilla de Emma.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -

-No se… como enfrentar esa temporada…-Confeso. - Quiero decir… a mí me gustaría saber cada momento que viviste en esos años… pero, no sé si tú quieres compartilos, o incluso saber qué fue lo que vivimos nosotros. -Regina volvió a sentarse alargando su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Yo…-Regina jugueteo con los dedos de Emma.-Quiero saber absolutamente todo lo que me quieras contar…-enredo sus dedos reafirmando su ajuste con los de Emma.- Y quiero que sepas todo lo que quieras sobre mí. –Finalizo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Bien. -La sonrisa de Emma se amplió al escuchar las palabras de Regina. -Pues como te iba contando…

Emma entretuvo durante un rato a Regina contándola como un día en el que había discutido con sus padres, por su decisión de mudarse a la mansión, y que así Henry estuviera más cómodo, salió a correr para despejarse. No la importo confesar que estaba pensando en la morena, cuando cogió el desvió equivocado que la condujo a aquella pared. Ni que, en una rabieta infantil, lanzo su móvil, que se había quedado sin batería, hacia la pared, atravesándola y descubriendo así el pasadizo.

Después de esta, siguieron varias anécdotas más, haciendo así de la velada una noche llena de risas y confesiones. Ambas iban intercambiado historias, secretos, pecados... conociéndose más a fondo, y disfrutando mientras descubrían facetas nuevas la una de la otra.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Alex? -Pregunto Emma cuando habían acabado su cena, sirviendo una copa de vino a la morena, mientras ella bebía un refresco.

-Esa historia…-Regina acepto la copa y sonrió al ver a la rubia con el refresco. Sabía que lo hacía porque esperaba conducir de vuelta y, el hecho de que fuera tan responsable, hacia que la gustase aún más. – Es una buena historia. Mia tendría unos seis meses y apenas llevábamos un mes viviendo en San Diego. Alex era nuestra vecina.

-Y así la conociste. Era tu vecina. -

-No exactamente. Es verdad que era mi vecina, pero todavía no nos habíamos cruzado ni una sola vez. Y sinceramente… no la soportaba. -Emma miro a Regina con ambas cejas levantadas. -No pongas esa cara, y deja que te explique. - Emma levanto sus manos, en gesto de rendición, riéndose. - Como iba diciendo… antes de que me pusieras esa… cara…-Regina movió su mano delante de la cara de Emma, y esta le lanzo un mordisco, consiguiendo la carcajada de las dos. -Alex era… como decirlo… irresponsable, alborotadora, juerguista…

-Pues menos mal que no sabías como decirlo. –Aporto la rubia.

-Sí, bueno… yo tampoco era la vecina más soportable… ella me describía como "arrogante dictadora con un palo metido por el culo". -Regina se reía a recordar aquello. - Casi todos los fines de semana hacia fiestas en su casa, que duraban toda la noche. No le daba importancia porque, por aquel entonces, Mia solo conseguía dormir por la mañana y Alex parecía tener el mismo gusto, asique lo dejaba pasar. Pero un día, cuando al fin Mia se había dormido, la música comenzó a sonar antes de lo normal y a un volumen demasiado alto, despertándola. No lo soporte y me dirigí enfurecida a llamarla la atención. Aporree su puerta, pero no me contestaba, asique me acerque por la terraza, la vi tirada en el suelo sangrando y dos hombres estaban rebuscando por toda la casa. Corrí a casa, llamé a la policía, escondí a Mia en mi armario, cogí mi bate y volví inmediatamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? ¿Te podía haber pasado algo? -Emma la interrumpió en un claro tono de regañina. Regina la miro con su ceja levantada. -Perdona es que…-Emma suavizo el tono al darse cuenta de que aquello no venía a cuento.

-No pasa nada… de echo es halagador que te preocupes. -Regina cogió la mano de Emma y empezó a juguetear con ella, mientras continuaba con su historia. -Alex me echo la misma bronca. Pero la realidad es que cuando volví, aquellos hombres ya se habían ido. Lo único que hice fue asegurarme que ella se encontraba bien y esperar a que llegara la policía. Después de aquello nos hicimos más cercanas. Juntas conseguimos que Mia empezara a dormir por las noches, y gracias a ella conseguí el trabajo en el periódico. La verdad es que gracias a esos impresentables conocí a la que considero mi hermana. -Regina sonreía tiernamente hablando de Alex.

-Bueno… mientras solo la veas así. -Emma no pudo evitar los celos.

\- ¿Celosa, Swan? -Regina se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Emma.

-No estoy celosa. -Refunfuño poniendo morritos.

-Bien… porque a mi… solo me gustas tú. -Regina comenzó a besarla.

Lo que, en un principio, comenzó siendo un beso tranquilo, rápidamente evoluciono a uno apasionado cuando Regina empezó a trasladar sus besos al cuello de Emma. Delineaba con sus labios la yugular de la rubia, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, una y otra vez… una y otra vez. Cambio de lado y subió a su lóbulo, lo mordisqueo y lamio, generando un gemido en la garganta de la mujer debajo de ella. Emma agarro la nuca de Regina y reclamo su boca, devorándola con ansia, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sus alientos, sus salivas, sus lenguas, se entremezclaban con cada movimiento, haciendo que la temperatura de las dos mujeres aumentara exponencialmente.

En un momento dado, Regina se puso a horcajadas sobre Emma, tentando a que la rubia degustase su cuello. Emma no se lo pensó mucho y ataco la suave piel. Los dedos de la morena se enredaron en el pelo rubio tirando de él, y obligando a la rubia a apartarse de su cuello. Ambas respiraban agitadamente, mirándose intensamente, perdiéndose una en la mirada de la otra. Regina empezó a contornear el rostro de Emma, mientras esta acariciaba su espalda.

-Eres tan bella…-Murmuraba Regina como si Emma fuese un sueño y no estuviese delante suya.

Emma sonrió tontamente, no podía creerse todavía la suerte que tenia de que aquella mujer se hubiese fijado en ella.

\- ¿Y tú eres real? -Pregunto acariciando ahora los brazos de Regina.

-Por qué no lo compruebas…-Susurro Regina al oído de Emma, poniendo las manos de esta en sus muslos.

Emma no pude evitar que un gemidito se le escapara al oír el tono insinuante de la morena y, apretando los muslos de esta, empezó algo que sobrepaso el punto de no retorno. Con un movimiento de su mano desvaneció, en una nube blanca, la mesa e hizo aparecer en su lugar un mar de mantas y almohadas.

\- ¿Estas seguras? -Tuvo que preguntar una última vez, deseaba que Regina estuviese segura, aunque tuviera que pasar toda la noche en la ducha si esta le llegaba a decir que no.

La respuesta de Regina fue tajante y esclarecedora. Se levantó de su regazo, la tomó de la mano ayudándola a levantarse y, caminando hacia atrás, se dejó caer lentamente, llevándose a la rubia con ella hasta que estuvo tumbada, y Emma encima de ella. Regina aparto el pelo de la cara de Emma, acariciando su rostro. Paso su pulgar por los labios de Emma, haciendo que, en un movimiento lento, la rubia besara su palma. La morena la atrajo he hizo que sus labios se unieran lentamente, saboreándose, estudiándose, ofreciéndose a los otros sin reparos ni restricciones. Emma bajo sus besos a su barbilla, recorriéndola de un lado a otro, bajando seguidamente a su cuello, y lentamente arrastrándose a su clavícula, mientras Regina con una mano deslizaba la tela del hombro de la rubia y lo besaba, con la otra bajaba la cremallera del vestido.

Emma se levantó ayudando a Regina a hacer lo mismo. La puso de espaldas a ella, la aparto el pelo y, deshaciendo el nudo del lazo, beso su cuello, empezando a bajar la cremallera del vestido de la morena. Dejo de besarla y con una delicadeza absoluta, poso sus manos en los hombros de la morena, bajándolos por el largo de sus brazos, arrastrando a su vez el vestido que acabó en el suelo. Emma entrelazo sus manos con las de Regina, abrazándola y devolviendo sus labios al cuello de la morena. Regina se giró entre los brazos de Emma. Quedando frente a ella la beso y repito el movimiento que había hecho la rubia, para deshacerse de su vestido.

Una vez ambos vestidos estaban en el suelo y las dos mujeres en ropa interior, se dedicaron a admirarse mutuamente. Era la primera vez que se veían medio desnudas, y el impacto de tal echo se vio reflejado en sus miradas. Despacio se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez, fue un beso más brusco, más lleno de pasión y deseo. Era evidente que el estar semidesnudas y el que sus pieles se encontrasen sin ningún tipo de barrera textil, las excito aún más. Como si se leyeran la mente, sus manos se dirigieron al cierre de sus sujetadores, abriéndolos y quitándoselos la una a la otra, haciendo que por primera vez sus pechos se saludasen, provocando un gemido gutural en ambas mujeres. Emma volvió a tumbar a Regina y dejo vagar sus labios por su cuerpo, como si fuera una exploradora que descubre un nuevo reino y quiere descubrir cada rincón, admirándolo, conquistándolo, saboreándolo, descendiendo cada vez un poco más en su búsqueda del dorado.

Regina se encorvaba y se aferraba a los cabellos de la rubia cada vez que bajaba más por su cuerpo. Su respiración, se aceleró cuando Emma empezó a juguetear con el filo de sus bragas y su corazón se saltó un latido, cuando sintió como la rubia comenzaba a quitárselas. Emma beso cada centímetro de las piernas de Regina en su descenso y volvió a hacerlos en su ascenso. Cuando se iba acercando al interior de los muslos, Regina, con un giro de sus cuerpos, cambio las posiciones, dejando a la rubia frustrada al verse repentinamente despojada de probar el fruto prohibido de la morena.

Regina, ahora en una posición ventajosa, sonrió ante el ceño fruncido. Con un dedo dibujo la aureola del pecho de Emma, primero uno, después el otro, consiguiendo que esta desfrunciera el gesto, cambiándola por otra de extrema excitación. La morena se inclinó y beso los labios de la rubia, la barbilla… el cuello… el hombro… descendió de nuevo al pecho y lo lamio lentamente, saboreándolos, dibujándolos con su lengua… siguió bajando y tal y como había hecho Emma con anterioridad, le quito las bragas a la rubia, entreteniéndose con mordiscos en su muslo, una vez estaba de vuelta.

Como le había hecho Regina a ella, Emma evito que la morena atacara su centro al incorporarse quedando sentada. Con dulzura arrastro a Regina hacia ella, quedando ambas sentadas con sus piernas entrelazadas, haciendo que sus centros se rozasen a cada movimiento. Se besaban y acariciaban entre jadeos y gemidos provocados por la fricción de sus clítoris. Con cada agitación de sus cuerpos, estaban más cerca de llegar al clímax. Cuando Emma aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, Regina dejo de besarla.

-Emma… mirame…-Pidió entre gemidos Regina, aumentando también la velocidad de sus movimientos, a sabiendas de que la rubia estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, y sintiendo que ella también estaba cerca de alcanzarlo.

Emma, que tenía sus ojos cerrados, al oír la petición de Regina los abrió lentamente… y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Regina, ambas sintieron como la electricidad las invadía, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y explotando en un mutuo clímax. Se quedaron perdidas en sus miradas, mientras recuperaban la respiración y su pulso descendía a un ritmo normal después de haberse disparado segundos antes.

-Ha sido… ha sido…-Emma no era capaz de expresar, con palabras, como se había sentido al hacer el amor, por primera vez, con Regina.

-Lo se…-Regina, apartaba el pelo sudoroso de Emma de su cara, sabiendo exactamente como se sentía. Ella nunca había sentido algo parecido, y tampoco sabía cómo expresarlo. - Pero todavía… no has visto nada…-Acabo besando a la rubia, comenzando así la segunda ronda.

Estuvieron amándose, hasta que el teléfono de la rubia las interrumpió, recordándolas a ambas que tenían unos hijos de los que ocuparse, y amigas con muy poca paciencia.

* * *

-No sé, porque no me dejas que te lleve a casa. -Decía Emma frente a la puerta del apartamento de sus padres.

-Pues… porque así… tienes una excusa… para venir mañana a la mansión… y desayunar con nosotras. -Explicaba Regina entre besos, aferrada a la cintura de Emma.

-Tengo… que… recordarte… que Henry… ha decidido… quedarse… allí… esta noche. -Emma jugueteaba con el pelo de Regina. -Hubiese ido de todas formas. -Continuo ahora empujando a Regina lejos de ella, para evitar hacerla el amor allí mismo. -Dime la verdad- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? -Concluyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Puede… tal vez… que tenga la ligera sospecha… de que tus padres están esperándote despiertos…-Regina mostro su sonrisa al más estilo Reina Malvada.

-Eres mala…-Emma se dio cuenta que, con esa decisión, Regina solo quería molestar a sus padres. - Anda tira…-La dijo después de darla un dulce beso de despedida.

Cuando Regina ya se perdió por las escaleras, Emma entro en el apartamento. Una vez dentro, se apoyó en la puerta embelesada al recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Esta tan perdida en sus recuerdos, que no se había fijado en unos Snow y David que la esperaban sentados en el salón, hasta que la voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido, queremos saberlo todo? -Decía una entusiasta Snow.

-Todavía estáis despiertos. - Reía Emma al darse cuenta de lo calados que tenía Regina a sus padres.

-Que conste que yo no quiero saberlo todo. -Refunfuñaba David cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué llevas otro vestido? -Pregunto Snow al fijarse en el cambio de vestuario.

-Buenas noches, chicos. -Se despidió la rubia subiendo las escaleras e ignorando completamente el interrogatorio de sus progenitores.

-Parece feliz-Sonreía Snow mirando a su hija.

\- Parece que Regina si ha cambiado de verdad. -Añadía David más relajado.

-Os estoy oyendo. -Les dijo Emma desde la parte superior del apartamento.

* * *

Regina entro silenciosamente en la mansión. Estaba a oscuras, asique supuso que todos ya estaban dormidos. Se asomó al cuarto de Alex y la vio despatarrada en su cama, no podía verlo, pero aseguraría que también estaba babeando. Se asomó al cuarto que una vez fue de Henry y, por el momento, ocupaba Mia. Se extrañó de no ver a ninguno allí. Los encontró en su dormitorio a cada uno en un lado de su cama durmiendo. No quería despertarlos, conque, con un toque de su magia, se transportó al centro de la cama ya en pijama.

Al sentir el peso, Mia se giró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Regina, que la rodeo con su brazo y beso su cabeza. Casi inmediatamente, un muy dormido Henry hacia prácticamente el mismo movimiento que la pequeña, acabando también en el abrazo de Regina.

Y así es como Regina acabo el día, antes de enfrentarse a su hermana. Dormida entre sus dos hijos, y con el recuerdo de tener una noche maravillosa, con una rubia maravillosa.

* * *

 ** _Siento haber tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, pero este capítulo me ha costado un montonazo escribirlo, yo no sé describir este tipo de escenas, y he intentado plasmar la delicadeza y el sentimiento de su primera vez. Espero no haberla cagado mucho ;P ._**

 ** _Los vestidos de la cita supongo que ya sabéis cuales sois, pero por si no fuera el caso… Emma, primero va vestida como iba en la cita que tiene con Hook (Para mi gusto iba horrible y no le pegaba nada). Y cuando se cambia en el coche, va vestida como en el capítulo piloto (Tampoco es que la recuerde con más vestidos, solo con faldas). Regina lleva el vestido del capítulo 3x18, cuando recibe la visita de Zelena en la mansión. (Amo ese vestido… creo que es mi favorito)_**

 ** _Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya ha pasado un año desde que me decidí a escribir esta historia. Y sigo sorprendida de lo bien que la habéis acogido. Y estoy súper agradecida a todas las personas que la leen, a todas las que me hacen llegar sus opiniones y sentimientos; siempre que veo un nuevo review mi corazoncito se salta un latido; a las personas que la seguís y a las que os ha gustado hasta el punto de hacerla favorita; espero que os siga gustando tanto. ¡GRACIAS!_**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo tendremos el duelo. No os lo perdáis Jajaja ;P._**


	28. Chapter 27

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 27

 **POV Narrador**

Silencio. Todo, era, silencio. Un silencio ensordecedor… apabullante… asfixiante... únicamente roto por el rítmico y constante pitido de la máquina que la mantenía con un pie en este mundo. A su lado, sujetando su mano, una mujer mantenía sus ojos en ella, esperando a que volviera de su sueño, para gritarla lo mucho que lo sentía. Si no fuera por ella, no estaría en aquella cama de hospital, luchando por su vida.

La máquina empezó a sonar descontroladamente dando la alarma, provocando que la habitación se llenase de médicos y enfermeras rápidamente.

\- ¡CÓDIGO AZUL! ¡Código Azul! -Chillaba una enfermera apartando a la mujer del lado de la cama. - ¡Salga por favor! -La empujaba fuera, para volver a entrar.

\- ¡Carro de paradas! ¡Rápido! ¡SE NOS VA! –Whale cogía de manos de la enfermera las palas, empezando el procedimiento de reanimación.

A través de la ventana, la mujer observaba como aquellos profesionales hacían todo lo posible por traer de vuelta a la paciente. Los veía moverse como locos, gritándose ordenes unos a otros, saliendo y entrando. Pero ella era incapaz de oírlos. Ni siquiera era capaz de apreciar todo el movimiento y ruido a su alrededor. No. Ella. Solo era capaz de oír el sonido fijo de la máquina, acompañado de una línea recta…

-no… ¡No!… ¡NOOOOO!...

* * *

 _(Unas horas antes)_

Una aglomeración se concentraba frente a la biblioteca, nerviosos por lo que sucedería en unos minutos. La tensión iba creciendo con el paso del tiempo y la ausencia de Regina, no hacía más que agravarla. Emma y los Charming llegaron abriéndose paso, entre la multitud.

\- ¿Dónde está Regina? -Snow buscaba a la reina entre los presentes.

-No lo sé. -Admitía Emma en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Se supone que estabais juntas hasta, hace media hora, que has venido a por nosotros. -Insistía en susurros para no alarmar a la gente de su alrededor.

-Pues no, ¿vale? -Emma se sentía irritada por desconocer el paradero de Regina. -Esta tarde me pidió que me encargara de proteger a los niños, mientras ella se encargaba de unos asuntos. No debí dejarla sola.

-Eso ahora no importa. -Intervino David. -Tenemos que sacar a toda esta gente de aquí. Si, por alguna casualidad, Regina no aparece, puede que Zelena se desquite con ellos.

-Regina aparecerá. -Dijo convencida Emma, molesta con la insinuación de su padre. -Pero tienes razón… esto se va a poner peligroso.

David asintió y empezó a pedir a los presentes que volvieran a casa, pero se vio interrumpido por la aparición de Zelena acompañada de Rumpel y Cora que impidieron que nadie se moviera de allí.

\- ¿Dónde está? -Preguntaba Zelena desdeñosa, buscando a Regina, y no encontrándola. -Si la cobarde de mi hermana, no está aquí en cinco minutos, voy a libera al Oscuro. – Dijo esto último parándose delante de Belle y enseñándola la daga.

Cora miraba toda la escena desde un segundo plano, quería ver como se desarrollaba la situación. Su objetivo inicial era que no se tuvieran que enfrentar a su hija pequeña, que ella colaborara con ellos. Pero eso había salido mal. Zelena ya la dijo que aquella estrategia no funcionaria, y se alegró de tener razón para, así, "darle una paliza a mi hermanita", según sus propias palabras. Y ahí estaba, expectante de saber cuál tan poderosas eran sus hijas.

Los cinco minutos pasaron y Regina aún no había hecho acto de presencia.

-Parece que tu novia no te quiere tanto como te gustaría. -Soltó Zelena de forma venenosa a Emma.-Seguro que se ha marchado del pueblucho este, con sus hijos y su otra amante rubia.

-Si quieres pelea aquí me tienes-Se envalentono Emma, en respuesta a las palabras de la pellirroja.

-No…-Zelena, con un movimiento de brazo, lanzo a Emma por los aires, haciéndola aterrizar sobre algunos de los presentes allí. -No eres digna ni de hablarme.

Zelena estaba dispuesta a repetir la jugada, con algunos de los allí presentes, cuando la voz de Regina la paro en seco.

\- ¿No te lo han dicho? El negro… es mi color. -Aparecía Regina por detrás de unos habitantes, vestida con una gabardina de cuero negro.

-Pero a mí, me queda mejor. -Respondía Zelena. –Creí que no te atreverías a enfrentarte a mí.

\- ¿Y perderme la cara de tus compinches cuando te derrote? Por cierto ¿dónde te has dejado al tiraflechas?

-Que pasa… ¿ya te has cansado de la rubita? - Zelena encaro a Regina y empezaron a girar, una alrededor de la otra, sin quitarse la vista de encima.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te has cansado del ambientador de pino? -Regina respondía socarronamente.

-Tal vez. -Zelena se detuvo, y miro por encima del hombro de Regina a Emma.-Creo que es hora de comer cisne. -Dijo lascivamente devolviendo la mirada a la morena.

Regina no lo aguanto más, le lanzo un puñetazo que la alcanzo de lleno, haciendo que una pequeña herirá se abriera en el labio de Zelena.

-Llevo toda la semana deseando hacer eso. -Decía Regina, engreídamente, viendo como su hermana se limpiaba la sangre del labio con una sonrisa inquietante.

-Rumpelstinkin no te salvara esta vez. - Decía Zelena, recomenzado a moverse. Regina la miro sin entender a que podría referirse. -Me debió elegir a mí para lanzar la maldición.

-Así que es eso…- Regina empezaba a entender los motivos de aquella venganza. -Querías que te eligiera a ti en mi lugar… estas… celosa.

Regina con una sonrisa burlesca, de quien sabe que ha dado en el punto flaco de su oponente, alzo su mano hacia el semáforo que colgaba sobre sus cabezas y, con un movimiento rápido, se lo lanzo a Zelena. Está, en un gesto igual de rápido, lo desvió haciendo que el objeto se deslizara por el asfalto, desprendiendo en su arrastre chispas. Por suerte la gente que allí se encontraba se apartó a tiempo de la trayectoria.

Las hermanas volvieron a encararse, ante la mirada de una salvadora que cada vez estaba más inquieta, por el bienestar de su reina. Y aunque sabía que no debía entrometerse, por expresa petición de Regina, la ansiedad empezaba a afectarla.

-Sigues sin apreciar lo que tenías. -Decía ahora Zelena. -Tu tenías todo cuanto yo deseaba sin merecértelo. -La pelirroja gesticulaba de forma agresiva. -Pero voy a arrebatártelo.

Zelena alzo ambos brazos, empujando a Regina por los aires. Haciéndola volar varios metros, hasta que el Miata de Sabio se interpuso, chocándose contra el coche. Emma hizo el amago de llegar hasta ella, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Regina ya estaba incorporándose y se dirigía de nuevo hacia su hermana enfadada. Por el camino hizo aparecer una bola de fuego dispuesta a carbonizar a su "querida" hermana mayor, pero justo en el momento en el que se disponía a lanzársela, Zelena con un sutil movimiento de su mano la hizo extinguirse en una nube verde, sorprendiendo a Regina, que bajo unos segundos la guardia en los que la pelirroja aprovecho para atraparla en una fuerza invisible.

-Rumpelstinkin me enseño lo mismo que a ti. Aunque yo siempre fui mejor estudiante. - Con esta última frase, Zelena dio una vuelta a Regina en el aire para después lanzarla hacia el reloj de la torre.

Cuando Regina atravesó el vidrio del reloj y Zelena se desvaneció en su humo verde, Emma salió disparada hacia la biblioteca, seguida de los Charming. Emma estaba preocupada por el estado de Regina, se recriminaba a si misma el haberle prometido que no interferiría, porque prefería mil veces el enfado de la morena, a que la pudiese llegar a pasar algo grabe.

Mientras Emma y los Charming ya se encontraban en el ascensor camino a la torre. Zelena se aparecía frente a una Regina maltrecha que intentaba incorporarse.

\- ¿A qué esperas? Matame. - Exigía Regina a poyándose en sus brazos para erguirse.

-Nunca dije que quisiera matarte. Dije que te destruiría. Y para ello…-Zelena se agacho hasta encarar su cara con la de Regina. - ¡Necesito tu corazón! -Con un movimiento, brusco y agresivo, Zelena introdujo su mano en el pecho de Regina.

La sonrisa de triunfo que exhibía Zelena, fue desapareciendo poco a poco al darse cuenta de que allí, en el pecho de su hermanita, no había ningún corazón al que echarle el guante. En ese preciso momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a sus ocupantes paralizados ante lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ¿¡Dónde está!? -Reclamaba la pelirroja.

-Nuestra madre me enseño... a no llevar el corazón a una lucha de brujas. -Decía ahora la morena con suficiencia. -Algo que tu sabrías… si no te hubiese abandonado. - Regina empujo a Zelena alejándola de ella.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, hermanita… - Regina miraba a Zelena sin entender nada. - ¿Dónde crees que ha estado Robín todo este tiempo? ¿De verdad pensabas que madre no me habría prevenido de tu jugada? -Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Zelena, Regina abría un poco más los ojos.

Emma que se había acercado sigilosamente a las dos brujas, también estaba sorprendida al descubrir que Regina no llevaba su corazón.

\- ¿Me pregunto…? -Zelena se puso de pie, e invoco a su escoba. - ¿Cuánto tiempo abra sido capaz de aguantar, la otra rubita de tu vida, en mantener a salvo tu corazón? - Zelena dejo esa pregunta en el aire mientras se elevaba en su escoba y salía por la ventana riéndose.

-Regina…- Emma llego hasta la morena y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Emma… debemos... ir... a la cabaña... inmediatamente…- Regina estaba agotada y no era capaz de invocar su magia. - Alex…

Emma no lo pensó ni un segundo y concentrándose como la había enseñado Regina, las transporto en su nube blanca hasta la casa del bosque. Aparecieron en medio del salón sumido en tinieblas, incapaces de ver nada a su alrededor. Emma dejo cuidadosamente a Regina en el suelo, y lentamente se fue acercando al interruptor de la luz. Por el camino, pudo percibir, el desorden que reinaba en el lugar, pisaba cristales rotos, chocaba contra lo que pensaba eran muebles posiblemente rotos… cuando llego, dudo si encender la luz. Sabía que lo que verían si lo hacía destruiría a Regina, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La luz se hizo presente y lo que Regina vio la aterro. Todo estaba patas arriba, aquello parecía la secuela del paso de un huracán. Pero lo que no podía ver, o más bien, a quien, era a su mejor amiga. Se incorporó pesadamente y empezó a llamar a Alex a gritos. Al no recibir respuesta, la morena se desesperó y comenzó a buscarla por todas las habitaciones, llamándola a su paso.

Emma no sabía qué hacer. Es cierto que por su pasado cabía esperarse que lo llevara con más entereza y tranquilidad. Pero el ver a la persona, de la que creía estar enamorándose, tan desesperada la nublaba el raciocinio.

Ya habían buscado en todas las habitaciones, solo las faltaba buscar en la cocina. Regina entro como un vendaval encendiendo la luz a su paso. Nada… allí tampoco estaba Alex. Regina ya no sabía dónde mirar ni que hacer, y el hecho de encontrarse la casa en esas circunstancias, hacia que se temiera lo peor.

Emma sostuvo entre sus brazos a la morena que empezaba a deshacerse en lágrimas. Echo una ojeada a la cocina y cuando poso su vista en la puerta trasera lo vio. El pomo estaba ensangrentado.

-Regina vamos… he visto algo. - Le susurro apartándola de su abrazo y cogiéndola de la mano cuando se dirigió a la salida trasera.

Regina, cabizbaja, seguía por inercia los pasos de Emma. Atravesaron la puerta y no vieron nada, el porche trasero también estaba vacío. Emma no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y haciendo gala de lo que había practicado, creo una bola de luz con su magia que ilumino el campo delante de ellas. Entonces lo vieron… un rastro de sangre que se dirigía al muelle. Empezaron a correr en aquella dirección y cuando estaban a pocos metros de llegar al final del muelle, vieron un cuerpo flotando cerca. Regina no lo dudó ni un instante y se lanzó al agua a por él. Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando confirmo que aquel cuerpo era el de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Es Alex… Emma… es Alex! -Gritaba desesperada la morena sosteniendo a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo, mientras llegaba hasta la rubia.

Emma no tardo nada en sacarlas del agua, y viendo la incapacidad de reacción de Regina, fue ella las que las envolvió a las tres en su humo blanco y las traslado al hospital.

Cuando se aparecieron en la sala de urgencias, todo paso muy deprisa. Regina oía como Emma pedía ayuda a gritos, como alguien intentaba apartar de sus brazos a Alex, como Emma con delicadeza lograba que la soltara, como ponían a la que para ella era su hermana en una camilla, y, por último, como desaparecía por una puerta rodeada de enfermeras y médicos, mientras las pequeñas ruedas dejaban tras ella una línea seseante de sangre. Sangre que seguía drenándose del cuerpo de Alex.

* * *

Cuando por fin Alex salió del quirófano, la llevaron a la UCI. Allí Regina y Emma fueron informadas de la gravedad de la situación, y del hecho de que, si hubieran tardado un poco más en llegar, no se habría podido hacer nada. Ahora solo las quedaba esperar.

* * *

Regina había pedido a Emma que se quedada con los niños, mientras ella permanecía en el hospital. A primera hora de la mañana decidieron trasladar a Alex a planta. Todavía estaba grave, pero su situación ya no era tan crítica.

Regina agarraba su mano cuando todo se vino abajo…

Lo único que podía oír era un ruido ensordecedor, sintió como alguien la echaba de la habitación, pero seguía oyendo aquel pitido repetitivo que la volvía loca… hasta que dejo de oírlo… y en su lugar solo se oía silencio… camuflado por el pitido constante de la máquina que mantenía con vida a su mejor amiga… a su hermana… a Alex…

-no… ¡No!… ¡NOOOO!

* * *

 **Feliz navidad a todas y todos, y un próspero año nuevo. Aquí os dejo el capítulo. La pelea al final ha sido prácticamente igual que la serie, aunque acaba un poco diferente; p**

 **No me odiéis mucho, pues en vosotras vosotros, reside la decisión de si Alex sobrevive.**

 **Os daré una semana para la votación… si la votación llega a 20, escribiere el siguiente capítulo basándome en la decisión de la mayoría. Si no… pues tendréis que esperar a saber que he decidido.**

 **(SI, lo sé. Es una forma cruel de hacer chantaje para que me dejéis rewiews. Pero así también participáis en el desarrollo de nuestra historia. Porque puede que yo escriba esta, pero Swanqueen es de todas y todos.)**

 **Me despido agradeciendo una vez más vuestro apoyo.**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

Capítulo 28

 **POV Narrador**

Emma llevaba toda la noche en vela preocupada por el estado de Alex y Regina. Esa noche, la morena la escribió para comunicarla que subían a su amiga a planta. Eso calmo un poco su malestar, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, dejo a los niños al cuidado de sus padres para ir al hospital a hacer compañía a su novia. Su novia… le sonaba tan extraño y normal a la vez referirse así a Regina, como si por muy disparatado que pudiera parecer que ellas tuvieran una relación sentimental, todo lo que sucediese después de ese primer encuentro, acabaría llevándolas a ese punto. Estaba saliendo del ascensor, pensando en ello, cuando oyó el grito de Regina.

-no… No… ¡NOOOO!

Emma salió corriendo esquivando a enfermeras, pacientes y personas que se encontraba por el camino. Al girar la esquina se frenó abruptamente por lo que sus ojos observaban. Regina estaba de rodillas, en el suelo, con una mano levantada apoyada en la cristalera, y la otra tapándose el rostro. Estaba murmurando algo que Emma no llegaba a entender, debido a aquella mano y al llanto incontrolado que agitaba todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Regina?...- Emma la llamo en un tono suave mientras se acercaba a ella.

Emma, vio como Regina dejo caer sus manos a los lados… el llanto ya no era descontrolado y seguía murmurando unas palabras. Ha medida que se acercaba oía con más nitidez lo que salía de sus labios. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de ella lo oyó claramente. Esas palabras la detuvieron en seco.

-Lo matare… lo matare… lo matare…- Decía en un bucle, la morena.

\- ¿Regina?...-Susurro de nuevo la rubia.

Emma comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia Regina, estirando su brazo como queriendo alcanzarla, pero todavía estaba lejos, y cuando Regina giro su rostro hacia ella y a continuación desapareció en su nube… no pudo hacer nada.

Cuando la morena la miro, no reconoció a su Regina, pero si a la persona a le que todos temían. La pudo ver en sus ojos, en el tono purpura que los envolvía completamente, allí estaba, había vuelto, y estaba más enfadada que nunca. A todo lo que estaba pasando se le sumaba el hecho de que no tenía su corazón en el pecho, y si fue capaz de hacer todas las barbaridades que la habían contado con él en el pecho… quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer sin el… la Reina Malvada.

Desolada por el pensamiento de que había perdido a su Regina, fue caminando hasta el lugar donde segundos antes había estado la morena. No podía evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Cuando llego y miro a través de aquella ventana, una luz de esperanza se ilumino en medio de toda aquella oscuridad que la había envuelto cuando vio desaparecer a Regina.

* * *

Zelena salía del su cuarto, tras una larga noche de pasión con Robín. Al principio, se desilusiono al comprobar que no podía manipular el corazón de su hermanita para hacerla sufrir… pero cuando el ladrón le conto lo que tuvo que hacerle a la "guardiana" del corazón, su humor cambio inmediatamente… y tras curarle unos rasguños que le había hecho Alex, se dio el gusto de entregarse al placer.

Estaba en el sótano admirando sus premios, cuando un estruendo procedente de arriba la alerto.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -Preguntaba Zelena, saliendo del sótano, a Cora que venía de la cocina.

-No lo sé querida. Venia de arriba. -Contesto Cora empezando a subir las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, comenzaron a abrir habitaciones. Al llegar al dormitorio de Zelena, descubrieron el porqué de tal estruendo.

La habitación estaba patas arriba, no había ni un solo objeto que estuviera en su sitio o no estuviera roto. Y en el lugar donde debería estar la ventana no había nada, lo que hubiese sucedido empezó por arrancar esa parte de la estructura de la casa.

-Parece ser que tu hermana se ha enfadado. -Dijo Cora pasándole una nota a Zelena, que había arrancado de la puerta.

\- "Te tomo prestado a tu juguete. Te lo devolveré pieza a pieza. R.M"-Leyó Zelena la nota escrita con una pulcra caligrafía. -A mí como si se lo queda. ¿R.M? ¿En serio? Que manía de proclamar su nombre. Regina Mills… Regina Mills… Regina Mills… -Se burlaba la pelirroja.

-Creo que te equivocas, querida. -Interrumpió Cora, callando a Zelena. - No es Regina Mills… es… Reina Malvada…

* * *

Robín recupero la consciencia lentamente. Se encontraba maniatado en una silla y todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, por lo que no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba. Empezó a hacer memoria y poco a poco recupero el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

Estaba terminando de vestirse, después de pasar la noche con Zelena. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que tuvo que hacerle a la mujer que custodiaba el corazón de Regina, pero no le dejo otra alternativa. Aquella rubia sabia defenderse y en un momento dado tuvo que elegir entre conseguir su venganza o no hacerle daño a la mujer. Por un momento pensó en abandonar, en intentar volver al bosque encantado… pero el recuerdo de la muerte de su mujer lo volvió a cegar. Seguía pensando en ello, cuando la pared a su espalda exploto. Fue lanzado contra la pared opuesta debido a la onda expansiva, cayendo atontado al suelo. Se sentía aturdido por el impacto, no podía oír nada, solo un constante pitido, era incapaz de enfocar la vista, se intentó levantar ayudándose de la pared, pero le fue imposible. Lo único que recordaba antes de perder la conciencia, era un cuerpo envuelto en un aura purpura acercándose a él.

Empezó a tirar de sus ataduras, probando su resistencia, pero cada vez que tiraba de ellas, estas, en vez de soltarse, se apretaban aún más alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Este hecho, le confirmo que la magia había formado parte de su estado actual, lo que le llevo a la conclusión, de que solo una persona podría haber sido la causante. Regina.

-Hasta que despiertas… bella durmiente. -La voz de la Reina Malvada, se oyó por toda la habitación. - ¡A no! Perdona… cuento equivocado. -Su risa malvada reboto por todos lados, haciendo imposible saber en dónde se encontraba exactamente.

\- ¿Y que cuento serie este? Bruja. -Robín estaba asustado, el oír aquella risa le erizo cada pelo de su cuerpo, pero no le daría el gusto de mostrárselo.

-Bueno… no es uno del que hayas oído hablar… de echo… ni siquiera se ha escrito aun… -Regina se apareció detrás de Robín y le susurró al oído - ¿qué te parece si lo escribimos juntos?

Robín se estremeció por lo imprevisto de la cercanía de la morena, pero cuando giro su cabeza para mirarla ya no estaba.

-Y como lo llamamos ¿La bruja sádica y su víctima? -Robín estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer, pero aquella provocación solo divirtió más a la morena, que empezó a reír.

-No…-Se escuchó cuando las risas cesaron. -Había pensado en algo como… ¡LA CACERÍA DE UN COBARDE!

En el momento que La Reina Malvada chillo aquellas palabras, una puerta frente a Robín se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar la luz de la mañana cegándolo, pocos segundos después sus ataduras desaparecieron dejándolo libre. Robín se quedó allí sentado sin moverse, no sabía a qué atenerse, si aquello sería una trampa, y tampoco quería satisfacer a Regina entrando en su juego.

Ante la pasividad del tira flechas, la Reina Malvada comenzó a impacientarse, asique recurrió a lo que siempre la había funcionado.

-Si no sales por esa puerta… me temo que tendré que divertirme con tu mini yo…-Tras esas palabras, Robín se levantó y salió por la puerta. - ¡Tienes diez minutos de ventaja! - Lo sabía… sabía que amenazar con hacerle daño a Roland funcionaria… siempre había funcionado lo de amenazar a los niños. Lo que no sabían sus "victimas" es que ella nunca llegaría a esos extremos… malvada o no.

Se acercó a la puerta para ver como Robín corría por el bosque, se encontraban en una cabaña de guardabosques en lo más profundo del bosque de Storybrooke. Había puesto trampas mágicas por todo el bosque que solo serían activadas ante la presencia de Hood. Nadie que no fuera él, caería en ellas. Con una risa malvada desapareció en su nube.

-EMPIEZA LA CACERÍA. -Aquellas tres palabras se oyeron en eco por todo el bosque… pero no solo Robín las oiría…

* * *

Las gotas de sudor empañaban la visión de Robín, los calambres en sus piernas cada vez le hacían más difícil avanzar, tenía un par de cortes en brazos y costado, de las flechas que le había lanzado Regina, pero seguía en pie, luchando, y aunque cada vez iba más lento no se daría por vencido.

Lo que el ladrón, no sabía, que eso, era justamente lo que quería la Reina Malvada. Quería que luchase, que mantuviese la esperanza de que se podría librar, que pensara que podía librarse de sus trampas, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacerse de las emboscadas en las que caía y lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar sus flechas sin que le llegasen a hacer un daño mayor, porque, cada vez que Robín había caído en una de las trampas, la Reina lo sentía. Se materializaba a unos metros de el sin ser vista y se divertía viendo como el muy imbécil se retorcía sobre sí mismo intentando soltarse de las ramas que lo mantenían en el aire fuertemente amarrado. Y luego lo soltaba justo cuando se hacía ver, con su mano alzada manteniendo una flecha en el aire, para luego lanzársela y soltando un pequeño quejido cuando fallaba, aposta, solo rozando a su juguetito. Cuando eso sucedía, Robín soltaba una risa triunfante y seguía corriendo, dejando a tras a la morena, que seguía su rastro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Llevaban unas horas así, jugando al ratón y el gato, y a cada segundo que pasaba Robín estaba más agotado. Cuando cayó en la última trampa y todo se volvió a repetir como en las anteriores veces, se dio cuenta de la pantomima. La rabia le invadió por dentro, la muy puta estaba jugando con él y el como un estúpido se había dejado engañar. Asique cuando paso andando renqueante entre los árboles y las ramas salieron volando a su paso, atrapándolo de pies y manos elevándolo en el aire, no lucho ni se removió, solo se quedó allí, agotado, cabizbajo y dándose por vencido.

\- ¿Tan rápido te rindes, querido? -La voz de Regina se oyó a espaldas de Robín.

Robín ni se inmuto, simplemente continuo allí cabizbajo. Regina camino hasta él.

-Pensé que aguantarías más. -Dijo ahora la Reina, rodeando a su presa para enfrentarle.

Cuando estuvo frente él, Robín, al fin levanto su cabeza para mirarla.

-La diferencia es que ellos no sabían que no podían vencer. -Gruño el ladrón entre dientes.

La Reina Malvada soltó unas de sus carcajadas que harían temer hasta al más valiente de los caballeros.

-O no querido, ellos sabían exactamente que morirían, sí o sí. -Robín la miro entre incrédulo y asqueado. -No me mires así... y la única diferencia entre los demás y tu…-La Reina hizo aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego en su palma- ¡es que ellos no eran unos cobardes! -

Tras gritarle estas palabras, le lanzo la bola, que impacto en su hombro. Robín, a pesar de que el daño provocado por el fuego fue mínimo, chillo como un bebe. Regina repitió la operación. Le lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego que apenas le causaban un daño decente, pero que hacían que el hombre chillara y se retorciera como si se quemada en una hoguera. La Reina Malvada estaba encantada con aquello, así su juguete duraría más, y ella podría saborear su venganza. Lo que causaba tal efecto en el hombre, era la droga que impregnaban las ramas de sus trampas. Estas estaban cubiertas de una sustancia que al contacto con la piel te aumentaba la sensación de dolor. Por eso mismo Robín se sentía tan agotado, no porque realmente lo estuviera, sino porque la droga le hacía sentir la fatiga y el dolor multiplicado, y aunque solo llevase un par de horas, en aquella "cacería", sentía que llevaba días.

* * *

Emma llevaba horas siguiendo el rastro de Regina, pero era incapaz de alcanzarla, siempre que llegaba alguna zona del bosque rodeado de ramas rotas esparcidas por el sendero, sabía que había vuelto a llegar tarde. Y aunque la ausencia de sangre en proporciones abundantes, apenas lograba a ver unas gotas entre las ramas, la daba la esperanza de que la morena tampoco había llegado alcanzar a aquel cabrón, estaba empezando a desear que lo hiciera para poder alcanzarla y contarle lo sucedido. Solo rezaba para que llegase antes de que la morena cumpliera su amenaza.

Se encontraba parada delante de una bifurcación del camino sin saber cuál debía seguir. Había estado buscando alguna señal que la indicara cual era el camino correcto, pera ya llevaba perdido mucho tiempo, y sentía que cada vez Regina se alejaba más. Respiro hondo, se concentró, he intento transportarse hasta Regina. Llevaba todo el día intentando que funcionase, pero la era imposible lograrlo. Era como si algo la estuviese bloqueando, y tenía una ligera sospecha de que… o más bien, de quien.

Al no lograr, una vez más, transportarse, decidió ir hacia la izquierda, basándose únicamente en su instinto. No llevaba ni cinco minutos caminando, cuando un grito aterrador llego a sus oídos. Corrió desesperadamente hacia el aullido, pidiendo a quien fuese que aquello significase que los había alcanzado al fin, y suplicando al mismo ente que no fuese demasiado tarde. En el tiempo que tardó en llegar al lugar, no paro de escuchar los sonidos de dolor que emitía el ladrón.

Al girar en una curva, por fin se topó con lo que buscaba. Frente a ella un Robín colgado de varias ramas la daba la espalda, mientras Regina reía pasándose de una mano a otra, una pequeña bola de fuego. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamo su atención. El atuendo que vestía Regina, sin duda fue lo que más la distrajo.

Entallada en un majestuoso vestido de cuero negro con un impresionante escote delantero unido por una simple trasparencia, Regina se movía traviesamente jugueteando con sus esferas de fuego, que, a primera vista y debido a su pequeño tamaño, no deberían ser capaces de daño alguno. Y aunque lo que estaba viendo la tendría que estar horrorizando, no lo hacía, más bien todo lo contrario. Y todo por Regina… Regina en su fabuloso vestido de cuero… Regina caminando de aquella manera… Regina riendo juguetonamente… a Emma le daba igual todo, ella… ¡ella solo quería rasgar esa puñetera trasparencia y…

El chillido de Robín al ser alcanzado por otra de las bolas de fuego, la sacó de su ensoñación y aplaco su excitación. Aunque solo levemente.

\- ¡Regina, para! -Emma apareció delante de Regina interponiéndose entre ella y el tarugo.

\- ¡Swan! -Regina dio una palmada emocionada. - ¿Has venido a unirte a la fiesta? -Pregunto la morena acercándose provocadoramente a la rubia. -Cuando acabemos aquí… podemos… jugar en otro lado… como ya sabes… por ejemplo… mi cama…-Susurro lascivamente en el oído de Emma, haciéndola estremecer y obligándola a tragar, para serenarse.

-N..no… he venido por eso. - Comenzó la rubia con un poco de dificultad. -Tienes que parar con esto y volver conmigo. -Dijo ahora más entera, en respuesta a la ceja levantada de la morena.

\- ¿Y porque haría semejante cosa? -Bufo indignada, por el rechazo de la rubia, alejándose de ella.

-Por Ale…

\- ¡ALEX ESTA MUERTA! -Grito Regina provocando que las aves, que se mantenían de espectadoras en las copas de los árboles, echaran a volar asustadas. - ¡Y no pienso volver a quedarme cruzada de brazos viendo como otra persona, que me arrebata lo que amo, se va de rositas! - Hizo a un lado a Emma e invoco una bola de fuego.

Pero esta vez la bola era más grande y brillante que las anteriores. Esta vez, la Reina Malvada se disponía a acabar con el ladrón. No se lo pensó y con un aullido de rabia lanzo su última llamarada. Se había cansado de jugar, y la mención de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, acabo desatando su sed de venganza. Pero cuando ya estaba cantando victoria, su llamarada fue extinguida por la magia de Emma.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!-Regina encaro peligrosamente a Emma.

-Regina… escúchame…por favor…-Suplicaba Emma.

-No tengo nada que escuchar… no te debo nada…-Dijo Regina mirando de arriba abajo a Emma de forma despectiva, dándola la espalda y encarando nuevamente a Robín.

Aquella mirada de desprecio, dolió a la rubia. Regina nunca la había mirado así, ni siquiera cuando se suponía que se odiaban. También era verdad que nunca se había enfrentado a la Reina Malvada, solo a una Regina asustada. Y por lo que acababa de sentir en sus propias carnes, no la extrañaba que todo el mundo la temiera. Con solo una mirada te hacia empequeñecer, se te metía en el alma y te iba destruyendo poco a poco. Pero ella no se podía dar por vencida… tenía una misión… y era traer de vuelta a su Regina.

-Oh… sí que me vas a escuchar. -Dijo agarrando a la morena del brazo y girándola hacia ella.

-Suelta…-La orden de Regina se vio acallada por los labios de una rubia impertinente.

Emma comenzó aquel beso de forma brusca, pero cuando Regina sujeto con fuerza su nuca y enredo sus dedos en su pelo, lo fue suavizando gradualmente. Cuando necesitaron aire para respirar, se separaron lo justo para poder hacerlo, manteniendo sus frentes juntas.

-Si se cree, que esta estúpida estratagema me va impedir matar a ese despojo humano…

-Está viva…-Susurro Emma que observaba como reaccionaria Regina a sus palabras. -Alex, sigue viva…


	30. Chapter 29

**Los personajes OUAT no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 29

 **POV Narrador**

-Alex sigue viva...

-Mientes…-Susurro Regina apretando fuertemente los cabellos de Emma, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Nunca te mentiría… no en algo que podría hacerme perderte de nuevo. -Emma limpio suavemente las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Regina.

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos y encaro los de Emma, pudo ver la sinceridad en el verdeazulado de sus esferas. Y lo supo… Alex seguía viva... no se había ido… nadie se la había arrebatado… y se dio cuenta… se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Con un gritito agudo de pánico se separó un poco de Emma y miro por encima de su hombro al hombre que seguía colgado en el aire entre ramas envenenadas. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, libero las ataduras del ladrón haciendo que cayera al suelo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia ella entre lágrimas y sollozos. Emma se arrodillo junto a Regina y la acuno entre sus brazos, mientras la susurraba palabras de consolación.

Robín, que se había recuperado lo suficiente para incorporarse y caminar, se acercó despacio a las dos mujeres.

-Eso… -Gruño Robín escupiendo al lado de ellas, consiguiendo que Emma le prestara atención. - Ata en corto a tu perra.

Emma no lo soporto más y, cogiendo impulso al levantarse, le arreo un puñetazo en la cara a Robín, rompiéndole la nariz.

\- ¡Zorra! -Exclamo el arquero tocándose la nariz y notando la sangre correr.

Emma no se conformó y, con toda la rabia que sentía, le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, derrumbándolo y dejándole en el suelo echo un ovillo y con la cara ensangrentada.

-Como… se te vuelva a ocurrir… acercarte, mirar, nombrar o tan solo pensar en alguien de mi familia… te aseguro que la Reina Malvada será un gatito mimoso comparado con lo que te hare yo. -Le gruño la rubia amenazándole y volviendo con Regina.

Emma volvió a abrazar a la morena y uso su magia para tele transportarlas de vuelta al hospital.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Alex murió, y volvió a la vida gracias a la intervención de los médicos. Regina se había ido antes de que Whale, con una última descarga, reanimara a la rubia. En esos dos días, Regina y Mia, no se movieron del lado de Alex, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a la morena acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-Tranquila… Shhhh… tranquila…- Le susurraba Regina a la rubia que intentaba incorporarse. -Estas bien… todo está bien… estaremos bien…-Regina acariciaba el brazo de Alex, dejando escapar alguna lágrima.

\- ¿Tía? -Mia se levantó del pequeño sofá en el que, hasta unos segundos antes, estaba durmiendo, y se abalanzo sobre la mujer que seguía tumbada.

-Cuidado…-Dijo Regina a Mia cuando Alex emitió un quejido. Mia se separó un poco, pero permaneció tumbada al lado de su tía, sujetando su mano.

-Lo siento…-Murmuro Alex con la voz ronca. -Siento… haber… perdido tu… tu co… corazón…-Acabo la frase con dificultad.

Regina con todo lo vivido ni se acordaba de ese echo. Tranquilizo a su hermana, asegurándola que no pasaba nada, pues, como medio de protección, antes de dárselo le había echado un hechizo para que nadie pudiese manipularlo.

* * *

Paso otra semana en la que Alex se fue recuperando fácilmente. Milagrosamente, había dicho una enfermera una tarde. Lo que los profesionales no sabían, es que era debido a una pequeña ayuda mágica que Regina le proporcionaba cada noche, devolviéndola poco a poco su salud.

Ya todos sabían de la situación de Regina y su corazón, y confiaban en sus palabras cuando les conto lo de su hechizo de protección. Ya solo les quedaba esperar a que Belle encontrara algo respecto a lo que Zelena quería hacer con aquellos objetos. Lo único que tenían claro, es que eran ingredientes para un hechizo, solo faltaba saber cuál.

Respecto a Regina y Emma, ellas, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de lo sucedido. Regina no se movía del lado de Alex, y cada vez que lo hacía para ir a la mansión para asearse, Mia y Henry acaparaban su atención, preguntando insistentemente por la otra rubia, ya que se quedaron al cuidado de Emma.

Fue un sábado, cuando por la insistencia de Mia y Henry de ir al hospital, Emma por fin encontró una oportunidad de hablar con Regina. Se encontraban fuera de la habitación observando como reían Mia y Henry con alguna de las payasadas que hacia Alex apoyada en el cabecero de aquella cama de hospital.

-Yo hubiese hecho algo mucho peor...-Dijo con firmeza Emma al lado de Regina que cerro los puños y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-Siento que vieras esa parte de mi… y… comprenderé que ya no quieras… seguir con esto. -La morena interrumpió a Emma.

A Regina le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras, llevaba toda la semana evitando a la rubia. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían aquella conversación.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? -Pregunto Emma incrédula ante las palabras de la morena. Aquella conversación no había empezado como ella esperaba.

\- ¿No es para eso esta conversación? -Volvió a cuestionar la morena. - ¿Para echarte atrás con respecto a nuestra relación? - Murmuro mirando, al fin, a los ojos de la rubia.

Desde que Emma vio lo que podría llegar a hacer siendo la Reina Malvada, Regina temía que la rubia la dejase poniendo la excusa de que ella no podría estar con un ser tan despreciable. Por eso mismo la evito todo ese tiempo, y por eso mismo decidió adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

-Vale… déjame empezar…-Dijo Emma volviéndose hacia Regina.

-Siempre te dejo empezar…-Interrumpió la morena, imitando el movimiento de la rubia, quedando cara a cara.

-Si no me interrumpieras constantemente…-Ataco Emma, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Si no fueras tan torpe…- Contraataco Regina cruzándose de brazos y alzando su ceja.

-Reginaaaa…-Gimoteo la rubia, cual niña pequeña, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

-Si. Perdón. No más interrupciones. -Concedió Regina, con una sonrisa, dejando, también, caer sus brazos.

-No quiero, que lo nuestro acabe. -Dijo Emma cogiendo las manos de Regina. – Y si he hecho algo que te hiciera pensar eso, lo siento.

-Tú no has hecho nada…-Aclaro Regina. -Pero pensé que… después de verme como… ya sabes…-Regina no pudo continuar, y volvió a agachar la mirada, apenada.

-¿La Reina Malvada?-Acabo Emma por Regina, obteniendo de esta una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de afirmación.-Regina, mírame.-Pidió dulcemente.-Regina… por favor… mírame.-Volvió a pedir, esta vez cogiéndola suavemente de la barbilla, alzando su cabeza.-Lo único… que ha provocado... el que haya visto, esa parte de ti… -Emma se pegó al cuerpo de Regina en un abrazo.- Es unas ganas terribles… de arrancarte… aquel vestido… a… mordiscos.- Susurro al oído de la morena, dándole un pequeño mordisco al finalizar.

Regina no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido ante las palabras de la rubia y, echando un vistazo rápido a la habitación para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, se envolvió junto con Emma en su nube purpura.

* * *

Ambas mujeres aparecieron en el cuarto de Regina que, en un gesto rápido y sin que Emma se lo esperase, empujo a la rubia a su cama.

-Con que querías arrancarme el vestido a mordiscos ¿eh? -Pregunto Regina acercándose a la cama a la vez que, con un movimiento de su mano, se cambiaba de ropa, apareciendo con el vestido de la Reina Malvada.

-A mordiscos…-Confirmo Emma tragando en seco, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y viendo como Regina apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el borde de la cama echándose sobre ella.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo…-Le susurro Regina, de una manera tan sensual y lasciva, que Emma tuvo que cerrar los ojos y agarrarse fuertemente a las sabanas para no descontrolarse.

Regina estaba disfrutando viendo a Emma debajo suya, haciendo esfuerzos para mantener el control. Pero eso no era lo que Regina quería, ella quería que Emma se descontrolara, que la hiciera suya de todas las maneras posibles… por una vez quería que la otra persona tomara el control y ella dejarse llevar hasta el final.

Asique se acercó a su oído, y le susurro aún más provocadoramente…

-Vamos… Swan… arráncamelo…- Y a continuación, lamio y mordisqueo su oreja.

Esto definitivamente descontrolo a la rubia, que, en un rápido movimiento, intercambio sus posiciones quedando ahora ella encima de la morena.

Emma, con la mirada oscura por el deseo, recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Regina, deteniéndose en aquel escote que la había llamado tanto la atención días atrás. Veía como el pecho subía y bajaba, cada vez más rápido… alzo la vista para buscar la de Regina, pero esta no la miraba. Regina, mantenía los ojos cerrados, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y tenía una mano apretando fuertemente el cabecero de la cama, mientras la otra agarraba las sabanas, esperando con anticipación el próximo movimiento de la rubia. Esto… acabo por desatar a Emma que, con un brusco y rápido movimiento, rasgo aquel estorbo de trasparencia, lo separo lo máximo posible y, dejando al descubierto los pechos desnudos de la morena, se abalanzo a por uno con lujuria.

Regina al notar la lengua de Emma acariciar uno de sus pezones, soltó un gemido ronco y profundo. Enseguida Emma paso al otro pecho, provocando la misma reacción en la morena. Muy despacio la rubia fue bajando su boca por el torso de Regina, viéndose interrumpida por la tela del vestido.

\- ¿Que pasa Swan? -Pregunto burlonamente Regina, al notar que Emma no podía seguir en su avance, debido al vestido. - ¿Ya no quieres devorarme? -Dijo haciendo un puchero mordiéndose el labio.

Esto provoco a Emma, que no tardo ni un segundo en agarrar fuertemente a la morena y girarla sobre sí misma, dejándola boca abajo en el colchón. Rápidamente se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, inclinándose hasta que su boca rozo el oído de Regina.

-Oh… no va a quedar ni un centímetro, que no pruebe. - La mordió e incorporándose, rasgo el vestido hasta la cintura.

Regina se sobresaltó, no esperaba que la rubia pudiese tener tanta fuerza, pero entonces lo noto… un pequeño rastro de magia envuelta en deseo y lujuria. Emma había utilizado su magia sin saberlo, llevada por sus ganas de comerse a Regina. Esto excito aún más a la morena, que, cuando sintió los dientes de la rubia en su hombro, su quejido no fue de dolor, sino del más puro deseo.

Ella siempre había sido la dominante en sus aventuras sexuales, era la que mordía, arañaba, golpeaba… sus amantes nunca se quejaban de ello… aunque no llego a saber si era porque temían ser ejecutados, o porque les gustaba. Tampoco es que en aquellos tiempos le importase mucho. Solo una vez se dejó dominar, y le pillo tan de sorpresa, que no supo exactamente lo que había ocurrido hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero cuando quiso devuelta, en su cama, a aquel soldado, este había desaparecido. La lengua de Emma recorriendo su columna, la devolvió al presente.

Emma descendía lentamente por el cuerpo de Regina. No se había dejado ni un solo rincón sin saborear, lamer, morder o besar. Empezó en la nuca, apartando a un lado el cabello de Regina, para seguidamente bajar a su hombro izquierdo y luego al derecho, donde dejo sendos mordiscos dolorosos, que calmo con su lengua rápidamente. Se fue deslizando por la columna dejando tras de sí, un camino de saliva y fuego, en el que la morena se consumía gustosamente. Cuando llego a las lumbares se incorporó para observar mejor lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Si ya de por si adoraba los senos de Regina, no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que sentía por aquellas dos preciosas obras de arte que formaban el trasero de la morena. Lentamente bajo su cuerpo hasta que sus labios se posaron en una de las nalgas de la morena. Lo beso, mordió y lamio con intensidad, mientras que su mano izquierda disfrutaba estrujando la otra nalga. Cuando acabo con una, empezó con la otra siguiendo los mismos pasos. En un momento dado, Emma separo un poco las nalgas y lamio la vagina de Regina. La morena, llevada por la sorpresa del acto, se apartó de la rubia.

-No, no, no…-Reprendía Emma a Regina, moviendo un dedo. -No te muevas…-Dijo dándola la vuelta de nuevo.

Cuando ya la tuvo de nuevo en su posición, la dio un cachete por haber sido mala. Ha Regina esto la excito aún más, e inconscientemente elevo un poco sus nalgas. Emma volvió a lamerla la vagina, notando cuanto se había humedecido en pocos segundos.

Regina se estaba volviendo loca, con los movimientos que Emma hacia por toda su vagina. Se agarraba fuertemente a las sabanas mientras mordía la almohada para que sus gemidos no se oyeran por todo Storybrooke, hacía años que no se sentía tan lujuriosa. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando Emma se alejó de repente. Pero antes de que pudiese protestar, noto como los dedos de la rubia la penetraban directamente, y ella se echaba encima suya, acompañando las penetraciones con el movimiento de vaivén de su cuerpo desnudo… no sabía cuándo Emma se había desnudado, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Emma se había excitado demasiado con solo oír los gemidos de Regina ahogados por la almohada, y no lo resistió más, necesitaba sentir su piel sobre la suya, así que se separó un poco, se desnudó con magia y sin más preámbulos penetro a la morena echándose sobre ella. Emma necesitaba sentir mayor contacto con el culo de Regina… por eso mismo, cambio de posición su mano, colándola entre el colchón y el cuerpo de la morena, penetrándola así por delante, y consiguiendo que su pelvis se rozase con las nalgas de Regina con cada movimiento.

Estaban tan perdidas en su nube de deseo, que no escucharon sus teléfonos sonar.

Emma cada vez se movía más rápido, gimiendo en el oído de la morena que gemía a su vez. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, mordió suavemente en hombro de su compañera, excitándola tanto, que consiguió que ambas llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Emma rodo sobre la espalda de Regina quedándose boca arriba a su lado. Ambas respiraban agitadamente, intentando recuperar sus alientos y deshaciéndose de la tensión que acumularon en los días anteriores.

-No conocía esta faceta suya… señorita Swan. -Le decía Regina a Emma, poniéndose de lado para mirarla y acariciando su brazo.

-Yo… yo tampoco…-Le contesto la rubia con una risa, abriendo uno de sus ojos. -Tú me provocas cosas que nunca había sentido antes… ni con Neal. -Siguió su discurso imitando la posición de la morena, quedando así una frente a otra. -Es como si por fin pudiera ser yo misma… y no lo que los demás quieren que sea… haces que saque mi verdadero yo… -Emma beso a Regina suavemente, tiernamente.

Aquel beso era diferente… no estaba cargado de lujuria, deseo, necesidad… era calmo, suave… y si, ya se habían besado así antes… pero este también estaba lleno de compresión, conocimiento y… aunque ninguna estaba preparada o era consciente… de amor.

Separado lentamente sus bocas cuando sus teléfonos sonaron en la habitación. Con designación cada una cogió el suyo. Emma fue al baño para escuchar bien, lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea tenía que decirla.

Regina se sentó en la cama, para oír como Belle le daba la noticia de que por fin había encontrado el hechizo… aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Colgó el teléfono quedando en verse en la biblioteca más tarde.

-Era Belle. -Le dijo a Emma que salía un poco pálida del baño mirando fijamente su teléfono. - Ha averiguado cual es el hechizo que quiere lanzar la guisantito…- Regina se incorporó y alcanzo a Emma. Cuando puso sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia, está la miro, entre feliz y asustada.

-Bien… porque… creo que voy a tener un hermanito…

-Oh… mierda…

-Si… ¿mierda?...

* * *

 **+200** **Reviews…. GUAU…. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis… en especial a los que, con cada capítulo, os permitís gastar vuestro tiempo en dejar vuestra opinión… Jkto; kykyo-chan; 15marday; hamichi; dcromeror; patito; arquitecta23… y un montón más de gente- Muchas gracias y espero seguir leyendo vuestras opiniones. Gracias por estos 200 reviews, y como agradecimiento actualizo antes de tiempo.**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Hola a todas/os. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Por distintas circunstancias no he podido actualizar antes, perdonar. Como ya dije en su día, esta historia tendrá su final, aunque tarde más de lo que me gustaría. Así que no ha de preocuparse. Jkto, te prometo, a ti y los demás, que llegaremos al final. Espero que disfruten, tras la larga espera.**_

 _ **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Capítulo 30

 **POV Narrador**

Regina y Emma habían terminado de lanzar el hechizo protector que mantendría a salvo a Snow y su bebe. También habían trasladado a Alex a aquella zona del hospital, por orden explicita de Regina y por, una más amable, petición de Emma.

-Espera ¿Qué? -Alex no se creía lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar.

-Que mi hermana quiere viajar en el tiempo para borrarme de la existencia. -Repetía Regina lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¡Pero eso es genial! -Exclamaba Alex emocionada, logrando que todos en aquel cuarto la miraran raro. -No la parte de borrarte de la existencia. -Se apresuraba a aclarar. -Esa parte no mola nada… pero… ¡la de viajar en el tiempo! Esa parte… Ohhhh…. Esa parte mola mucho….

-Sí que mola… sí. -Murmuraba Emma, pensando que nadie la oiría.

Que equivocada estaba la rubia… porque, en cuanto una almohada se estrelló en su cara, supo que alguien sí que lo había hecho. Miro a su alrededor y vio a dos morenas, una más alta que la otra, de brazos cruzados, con una ceja levantada y mirándola furibundamente.

-Pero… ¿de dónde has sacado la almohada? -Pregunto Emma a Mia, incapaz de decir nada más.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que solo puedo invocar bolas de fuego? -Contesto Regina con otra pregunta.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó la rubia, bajando la mirada.

-Pero ma…-Interrumpió Mia. - La verdad es que sí que mola.

Ante estas palabras Emma levanto la mirada estupefacta por lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué me lanzas una almohada? -Dijo Emma enfurruñada.

-Me parecía divertido. -Dijo con sencillez Mia encogiéndose de hombros.

Emma no podía creerse la desfachatez de aquella pequeña… la miraba asombrada, abriendo y cerrando su boca sin saber cómo responder.

-O por favor Emma. Cierra la boca no es para tanto. -Dijo Regina acercándose a la rubia.

-Pero Regi…-Emma estaba a punto de quejarse, cuando Regina invadió su espacio y la callo con un piquito.

En ese mismo momento, Mia y Henry, pusieron la misma mueca de desagrado.

-Porque sé que es imposible que seáis hermanos de sangre, que si no…-Comento Alex para nadie en especial, al ver el gesto idéntico, que hicieron ambos niños y que había visto alguna vez en Emma.

Al oír lo que decía Alex, Emma se separó de Regina, y observo a los dos niños, que, a su vez, la observaban a ella.

-Pues si te fijas bien…-Comenzó Henry golpeándose la barbilla con su dedo. -Tienen el mismo color de ojos…

-Cariño…-Dijo suavemente Regina-Los ojos de Mia son azules y los de tu madre verde…

-Los de Ma' son verdeazulados. -Corrigió Henry. -Y a los de Mia, cuando le da la luz del sol, se la puede ver los tonos verdes. -Acabo, dejando sin palabras a Regina, mirando alternativamente los ojos de ambas.

-Y también son igual de torpes…-Bromeo Alex rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo que se había instaurado.

\- ¡EH! -Se quejaron las aludidas al unisonó, poniendo sus brazos en jarras, en un mismo e idéntico gesto.

-Lo ves. -Señalo Henry a su madre morena, señalándolas a ambas con su brazo.

Regina no sabía que decir. Por suerte, el grito de dolor que se oyó procedente de la habitación de al lado, la salvo de tener que decir nada.

-Vale Sheriff… esa es nuestra señal. -Le dijo Regina a Emma.-Vosotros no os mováis de aquí.

\- ¿He ir a la sala de tortura de al lado? - Exclamo Alex con la cara descompuesta por los chillidos de Snow. -No pienso tener hijos… nunca.

-Eso no es lo que decías cuando tenías a Mia en brazos. -Le recordó Regina a Alex

-Ya. Eso fue porque no sabía que se sufría cual animal en el matadero. - La contesto Alex, volviendo a oír los gritos de Snow.

-No tiene por qué ser así…- Intervino Emma.- Con la epidural no sientes nada…

-Eso es cierto. -Estuvo de acuerdo Regina.

\- ¿Y entonces porque chilla como una cerda? Exclamo Alex escéptica, al volver a oír los chillidos de Snow.

-Porque es imbécil…

\- ¡Regina! -Amonesto Emma.- Lo que pasa… es que ella quería que el parto fuera natural… como cuando me tuvo a mi…- Concluyo torciendo el gesto, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Vamos que es imbécil. -Afirmo Alex

-Tonta de remate. -Confirmo Emma. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría pasar por ese dolor?… dos veces.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que el sonido de un llanto agudo les llego a través de la pared. Callaron al instante y se quedaron mirando al punto desde donde provenía aquel sonido.

-Tengo un hermano…-Susurro Emma con los ojos muy abiertos y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes un hermano-Regina entrelazo su mano con la de Emma.-Y ahora hay que protegerlo a toda costa. -Finalizo dando un apretón a la mano de la rubia, que la fue devuelto inmediatamente.

Desafortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para poner a prueba su determinación, pues en ese preciso momento, Zelena entraba con Rumpelstinkin, por la puerta del hospital.

En su camino a la planta donde se encontraba el nuevo Charming, se fueron deshaciendo de todo personaje de cuento que se les cruzaba por medio. Belle les salió al paso cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la entrada de la planta, implorando al ser oscuro que se detuviera en su intención de secuestrar al bebe.

Zelena se rio en su cara, y sujetando la daga frente a los ojos de la castaña, ordeno al oscuro que se deshiciera de ella. Rumpel sabiendo que no podía negarse a seguir esa orden, pidió disculpas a Belle antes de dejarla inconsciente con un movimiento de su mano.

-Pagaras por esto. - Amenazo Rumpel a la bruja mala mientras depositaba cuidadosamente a Belle sobre los asientos de la sala de espera.

-Ya… Ya… lo que tú digas. Pero cuando esto acabe… seré una más de vosotros. Aunque ya no esté aquí. - Murmuro Zelena siguiendo su camino.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Cuestiono Rumpel que la había oído a pesar del murmullo.

-Ya lo entenderás. Ahora limítate a hacer lo que se te ordena. Encárgate de ricitos de oro mientras yo cojo al niño. -Sentencio la pelirroja.

Al llegar a su destino, se toparon con una rubia y una morena dispuestas a hacerles frente. Con un movimiento de su mano, Zelena lanzo por los aires a Regina, cayendo al suelo inconsciente tras golpearse duramente contra la pared. Emma corrió hacia ella llamándola a gritos, pero no pudo llegar a su lado, pues con otro movimiento de muñeca, esta vez por parte de Rumpel, la rubia quedo inconsciente.

Ya sin nadie que se interpusiera en su camino, Zelena entro a la habitación donde los Charming observaban a su bebe. Cuando David levanto la vista y vio a la bruja mala, se dispuso a desenvainar su espada, pero se quedó paralizado, al igual que Snow, cuando Zelena lanzo su hechizo sobre ellos. Se acercó a la cama donde Snow abrazaba al niño, mientras miraba aterrada el avance de la pelirroja. Cuando Zelena tuvo al bebe en sus manos y antes de desvanecerse en una nube verde, miro intensamente a los ojos vidriosos de la morena.

En cuanto no que rastro de la nube verde, el hechizo que mantenía paralizado a los Charming se deshizo, haciendo que David sacara la espada y Snow apretase sus brazos contra sí misma, al no tener ya entre ellos a su niño.

-Tranquila amor mío. Recuperare a nuestro hijo. -Decía David, envainando su espada y acercándose rápidamente a Snow y envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-Lo se…-sollozaba la morena. - Pero… creo… que estará bien…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunto un confuso David, mirando a su mujer.

-Creo que esa mujer no le hará daño. Que para lo que sea que necesita a nuestro pequeño… no le hará daño. -Snow no sabía cómo explicar la sensación de tranquilad que la transmitió la pelirroja con solo mirarla. Solo esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cunado una convaleciente Regina apareció apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Se han llevado a Emma…

* * *

Cora, Rumpel, Robín y Zelena, se encontraban en aquel granero donde habían estado preparando el hechizo durante semanas. Con cuidado, uno a uno deposito en su sitio los diferentes elementos que harían que aquel plan funcionase. Pero cuando llego el turno de Rumpel, este empezó a luchar contra la orden que le obligaba a soltar aquel cerebro de oro.

\- ¿A qué esperas? Deposita ese maldito cerebro de una vez. -Le apremiaba Robín, que se encontraba en frente de el al otro lado del símbolo.

-No… permitiré…-Jadeaba Rumpel por el esfuerzo. -

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. -Salto Cora. -Zelena, haz que Neal asuma el mando.

Inmediatamente Zelena susurro a la daga y frente a ellos ya no se encontraba Rumpel sino Neal. Si no habían dejado que Neal se manifestara durante ese tiempo, era porque necesitaban que Rumpel hiciera aquel cerebro dorado. Pero ya estaba hecho, y era mejor contar con quien era su verdadero aliado. Neal.

Una vez los cuatro ingredientes estuvieron ubicados en sus respectivos lugares, un aura de color salió de ellos y, siguiendo el patrón del suelo, se mezclaron en el centro creando un vórtice.

-Bien… y ¿ahora? -Pregunto Robín. - ¿Cómo hacemos para saltar? ¿Solo debo pensar en Marian…

-Ahora… -Cora puso a dormir al arquero con suma facilidad. -Solo yo saltare ahora. -Continuo, paralizando a Zelena antes de que pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras.

-Madre… ¿pero ¿qué dices? -Discutía Zelena, que no se creía la traición. - ¿Cómo puedes volver a abandonarme?¡Dijiste que empezaríamos de nuevo! ¡Que seriamos una familia! -Chillaba con lágrimas recorriéndola el rostro.

-Y así iba a ser… mi pequeña…-Cora se acercó, y limpio sus lágrimas.- Pero ahora… tu, ya tienes una familia...-Dijo apoyando su mano en el vientre de Zelena, haciendo que esta desorbitara sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.-… y al lugar al que voy, es peligroso.-Le dio un beso, y se acercó al vórtice.-Recuerda...-Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Neal.- Diez minutos después de que haya saltado, salta con Emma al día que te dije.-Y con una última mirada a su hija, salto.-Cuida de nuestra familia.-Fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron de Cora Mills.

En cuanto Cora desapareció, Zelena fue libre de moverse. Lo primero que hizo, fue llevarse las manos a su vientre y sonreír. Lo noto. Noto la esencia de aquella pequeña vida que albergaba en su interior.

-Zel…-Neal interrumpió sus pensamientos. -Lo siento… pero no tenemos tiempo…

-Cierto. -Zelena se recompuso y empezó a moverse.

Lo primero que hizo fue aparecer una cuna y un cofre. Uno para depositar al bebe y el otro para el corazón de su hermana. A continuación, hizo aparecer a Emma a su lado. Esta seguía inconsciente, y para lo que tenía que hacer, eso era lo mejor. Por último, cogió la daga del oscuro y se la dio Neal.

-Ya sabes que hacer. -Fue lo único que le dijo.

Neal asintió y se llevó la daga a la cabeza. Mientras murmuraba unas palabras, se hizo un pequeño corte en la frente y después se puso el filo en el pecho y se hizo otro corte donde estaba el corazón. Cuando acabo de hablar una fuerte luz inundo el granero y una humareda, negra y azul, envolvió a Neal.

Cuando la luz se hubo apagado y el humo disipado, delante de Zelena ya no se encontraba solo Neal, también lo hacia Rumpel. En cuanto Rumpel alzo su mano para atacar a Zelena, Neal lo paro inmediatamente.

-Padre no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. Así que, cuando nos he separado, he depositado en ti los recuerdos que te harán entender la situación. -Le dijo Neal acercándose rápidamente a Zelena y dándola la daga. -Solo hasta que recuerde. -Le dijo antes de coger a Emma en brazos y acercarse al vórtice. -Lo conseguiremos. -Le prometió a Zelena.

-Os estaré esperando. -Afirmo la pelirroja convencida de que así seria.

Neal echo una última mirada a su padre y, antes de saltar también al vórtice con Emma en sus brazos, pudo apreciar como los recuerdos llegaban a él.

En ese mismo momento, Regina, David y Ruby entraban por la puerta, a tiempo de ver a Neal y Emma siendo engullidos por el vórtice. En un acto reflejo, Regina corrió hacia él, pero antes de que llegara ya se había cerrado.

\- ¡NOOOO! -Grito Regina de rodillas golpeando el suelo. - ¡¿Dónde está?!-

Se levantó y, haciendo aparecer bolas de fuego en sus manos, corrió hacia la pelirroja lanzándolas contra ella. Zelena esquivaba sus ataques sin atacar, ya no era necesario pretender que odiaba a su hermana. Mientras ellas batallaban sin batallar, David corrió a coger a su bebe, que dormía plácidamente, en la cuna que había invocado la pelirroja, y no tenía señal ni síntoma alguno de que hubiese sufrido ningún daño, y Ruby aprovecho para acercarse por detrás a Zelena.

Todo esto sucedía a la vez que Rumpelstinkin recuperaba los recuerdos de Neal, entendiendo y aceptando las decisiones que se habían tomado para llegar a ese punto. Y aunque estuviese rabioso con Cora por ocultarle algo tan importante, comprendía los motivos que la llevaron a ocultarlo. Estaba recuperándose de aquello cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo la aproximación de la loba a Zelena. No podía permitir que aquello se descontrolara más. Con un movimiento enérgico lanzo un pulso que separo bruscamente a las tres mujeres.

\- ¡Vasta! - Exclamo colocándose entre Zelena y las demás. - ¡Todo esto no es necesario!¡Ella no va a hacerte daño! -Le dijo Rumpel a Regina.

\- ¡Y una mierda! -Replico Regina incorporándose. - ¡No ves a acaba de lanzar a Emma y a tu hijo...- En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Neal y Rumpel estaban separados! - ¡Acaba de condenar a muerte a Neal!¡Y si no fuera porque está en posesión de la daga…-Regina enmudeció cuando Zelena le dio la daga a Rumpel!

-Regina…-Empezó la pelirroja sin titubear. -Todo tiene su explicación… y si tienes la suficiente serenidad muy pronto lo entenderás todo…-Regina miraba a Zelena sin creerse nada de lo que la decía. -Pero primero debemos ver a Mia…

Ante la sola mención de su hija, Regina volvió a invocar las bolas de fuego, dispuesta a achicharrar de una vez por todas a aquella molesta mujer.

-Regina…-La voz de David la interrumpió. -Era Alex… algo le pasa a Mia.

Tras escuchar todas aquellas palabras, un humo negro los envolvió a todos llevándolos hasta el hospital. Al reaparecer se encontraron con la escena más surrealista y aterradora, que pudieran imaginar.

Enfrente de ellos estaba Mia a la que se la veía como su pierna izquierda aparecía y desaparecía.

\- ¿Tía? ¿¡No deberías estar con mi madre!?-Chillo Mia dejándose caer sobre la cama donde estaba Alex. - ¡Dios… no ha funcionado… -La pequeña empezó a llorar.

Regina era incapaz de moverse, todavía está estaba procesando el que su hija estuviera desapareciendo, por no mencionar la familiaridad con la que se había dirigió a la pelirroja…

-Cielo… sí que ha funcionado…-Tranquilizo Zelena acercándose a ella y arrodillándose para poder verla a los ojos. -Solo que yo al final no me ido. -Acaricio la mejilla húmeda de su sobrina con amor.

Regina por fin reacciono y se dispuso a sacar a esa mujer del lado de su pequeña, cuando Mia se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja en un apretadísimo abrazo.

-Me alegro de poder abrazarte por fin…-Decía una sonriente Mia. -Y mucho más de que no te hayas ido.

\- ¡Se puede saber que está pasando y de que se conocen! -Interrumpió una preocupadísima Snow, aferrada a su niño, al que había arrebato a David nada más llegar a aquel cuarto, cuando vio la humareda por el pasillo.

-Todo comenzó, cuando la maldición de Pan nos separó…-Empezó la narración Mia.

* * *

 _ **Aquí el final de este capítulo. Aclarar que amo a Zelena tanto, que no quería que fuese odiada en mi historia. Al menos no por mucho tiempo… y respecto a Cora… bueno con ella aún no he acabado….**_

 _ **Spoiler alerta….**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo nos llevara a saber cómo es que Mia y Zelena se conocen.**_

 _ **Eso es todo, espero sepan aguantar la tardanza con la que actualizo… les prometo que no es mi culpa… bueno no del todo ;p.**_


End file.
